The Shelter of Your Kiss
by losttwisisters
Summary: Bella Swan teaches children with hearing disabilities. Edward Cullen, a lonely millionaire, volunteers to assist in her class. They fall fast for each other, but her ex-boyfriend wants to hurt her. Edward will do anything to keep the woman he loves safe. Will he have to prove that?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note... Hey all Lost Twi Sisters Fans... We hope you enjoy this new little story, called The Shelter of Your Kiss. It is a collaboration between Lost Twi Sisters and Edwardsouthern Bella. It will be posted on both of our ff accounts.**

**We hope you like it and we look forward to hearing your thoughts on the story. IT will be a fast paced story and of course as always a HEA.**

**Sher**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I was standing in the cafeteria line with Angela, another teacher here at the school when she told me that Mike isn't going to be volunteering with us anymore, but there was a new volunteer coming in today.

"I want to work with someone that genuinely cares for these kids as much as I do, Ang. I hope this person does not disappoint me like Mike did."

"I think our new volunteer just walked in, Bella. Turn around."

I turned slowly to see a tall man with unruly bronze hair walk in.

"Great another rich, arrogant playboy," I said as I turned back around.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Angela responded.

I watched him walk over to Riley, one of the little boys that stays to himself and he got down on his level and started to sign to him.

I stood there watching them for several minutes

Mike was never this interested in the kids.

"Something is different about this one, Bella," Angela said from beside me as Riley looked over at us and pointed.

I could not deny that fact. This man had not spent ten minutes in this room, and yet he had managed to get Riley to open up.

He stood up and ruffled Riley's hair and he smiled up at him as he turned to walk towards us.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm here to help with the children."

"I'm Angela Weber and this is Bella Swan," Angela told him.

"Are you always this interested in kids who are deaf and have special needs?" I had to ask him that because I wanted to know how deep his interest was. I could not invest my time in someone that was only here for appearances.

"My words may not carry much weight since we just met, Miss Swan, but I can assure you that I have a heart for these kids already."

Hmm... he sounds more sincere than most of the pretentious, rich playboys that we have had here.

I had nothing left to lose, so I decided to give him a chance. At least for the day. I was impressed with the effect that he had on Riley.

"You can come with me to my classroom, the children should be done with their lunch soon," I said as I turned to walk out of the cafeteria.

He was soon beside me as we walked down the hall. I could smell his expensive cologne.

"What is your day job exactly, ?"

"Please call me, Edward. I don't actually work in a traditional job. My family is well off, but I would rather spend my time giving back to others. I have a soft spot for kids."

This man was not very much like the other volunteers. None of them had ever talked about the kids like this.

"So basically you don't do anything?" I asked astonished that he doesn't work.

"It all depends on your perspective. Last week, I was volunteering in one of the public schools. I was only there for a few hours, but I would like to think I made a difference in their lives."

"What made you choose to volunteer here with deaf kids?"

"I had some hearing difficulties as a child. I wasn't completely deaf, but I had to learn how to sign in order to communicate. I was fortunate to have surgery when I was a teenager, and my hearing was completely restored. Also, my mom was in a car wreck that damaged her ears completely. She was deaf as a result, so I was glad we knew how to communicate. I hope that explains why I am here, Miss Swan."

I was touched by his story, and I was imagining Edward as a small child. He was probably a very cute kid as seeing how handsome he was now.

Handsome? What was I thinking?

"I have to admit that you have won me over with your story. Let's see how the next few days go, and please call me, Bella."

He winked at me as the kids began coming into the room.

He definitely seemed to have a way about him, but I wasn't going to jump on his bandwagon. He still had a lot to prove to me, but he was off to a good start.

He went over to one of the girls and helped her get settled in for the afternoon period. Her face lit up as they continued conversing.

She looked at me and smiled from ear to ear. Then she gave him a giant hug. None of the children had ever done that with any of the volunteers before.

I watched him as I taught them their afternoon lessons, and he helped each one, especially the ones that he noticed that were struggling with the material.

They responded well to him, and it was certainly making my job easier.

It was a pleasant and unexpected surprise.

The time seemed to go by faster, and I found myself actually enjoying his company.

While we were getting the kids ready to go home, Riley approached me with his arms wide open. He told me through his signing that he loved me and he wanted Edward to stay in our class.

I had never witnessed him being this affectionate before. I let him know that Edward would be in our class for now.

He smiled up at me and he walked over to Edward and pulled on his pant leg to get his attention.

Edward knelt down to his level and I watched as Riley hugged him and thanked him for listening to him at lunch time.

I watched as Riley walked away from Edward with a huge smile and I didn't know what to think of Mr. Edward Cullen.

He definitely wasn't like the other volunteers that we've had.

Since it appeared that he had won all of the kids over, I was going to let him stay in my class. The passed few hours were the most peaceful and productive ones we had in several weeks.

We straightened up the classroom after the children left for day.

"Well, Edward I think you did an amazing job with the children. I've never seen them so accepting of someone new before," I said as I put their notebooks in my bag.

"Thank you, Bella. I really enjoy spending time with them. Shall I walk you to your car if you are done for the day?"

"You really don't have to do that."

"Please let me. I was raised to be a gentleman."

What was this man doing to me?

"If you insist, then who am I to stand in the way of old fashioned manners?"

He held the door open for me, and we walked out into the fresh air.

"Which car belongs to you?" he asked as we walked through the parking lot.

I pointed out a well used Honda.

"Thank you," I said as I unlocked the door.

"Wait just a moment," he said as he walked to the front of the car.

"The hood is not closed all the way. Did you open it recently?"

I stepped over to where he was standing.

"No, I haven't," I said looking up at him.

He lifted it up to examine the engine.

"The wires to your battery are cut. That's not good, Bella."

I was at a loss for words.

"Why would the wires be cut?"

"I'm not sure, could be high school kids playing a prank. But it definitely won't start," he said quietly.

Angela had left for the day, so I was unsure of how I was going to get home. My parents lived too far away to help me.

I started to bite my bottom lip as I considered my options.

I pulled out my cell phone.

He looked over at me as he let the hood fall back into place.

"I don't need to ask you if you need a ride home, do I?"

I just nodded at him.

"How about this...can I take you to dinner and we can get to know each other better? I have the feeling we are going to be around each other more now and then I can get you back home safely."

"Um.. sure, dinner sounds great. I kind of skipped lunch today," I said as I locked the door of my car.

"Great," he said.

"What about tomorrow, though? I will need a way to get to school."

"No worries, I can pick you up on my way," he said. "Your car can be towed and worked on tomorrow also. You won't be stranded."

"I can't ask you to do that," I said.

"You did not ask. I offered. Now I know you are hungry. I can hear your stomach rumbling over here."

He led me over to a silver Volvo and opened the passenger door for me.

I sunk into the comfort of the seat, unaccustomed to this type of luxury.

He got inside and started the engine.

"Anything you are particularly hungry for? If not I know a great Italian place in Port Angeles."

"That sounds good, but I don't want you to spend too much money on me."

"Nonsense, it will be my pleasure," he said with a smirk.

We rode in a comfortable silence till we pulled into a parking spot near the restaurant.

He hopped out of the car before I could opened it for me.

"Thank you," I said as I got out of the car.

The host seated us quickly once we were inside. It was a cozy restaurant with dim lighting. I did not realize how hungry I was until I could smell the food.

He handed me the menu and told me to get anything that I wanted to get.

I lingered over the mushroom ravioli, but I chose the classic spaghetti with meat sauce.

The waiter came over and took our order. After he was done, I could hear a slight growl from him

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it was the waiter. I did not like the way he was looking at you. It was rather disrespectful."

"I didn't notice."

I was being honest. My eyes were focused on him.

"He was staring at you in a way that was overly suggestive. I have the urge to talk to the manager."

I was about to stop him when he got up to speak with the host.

An older man came over to speak with Edward.

They had a brief conversation.

He made his way back over to our table.

"Dinner is on the house."

I blinked a few times as I thought about his words.

"What? How? What did you say?" I asked.

"Don't concern yourself with the details. I took care of the problem. Now let's get to know each other."

I didn't know how to feel about that, no one has ever spoken to me that way and I wasn't sure if I liked his tone.

This was foreign territory for me.

I let out a deep sigh. I knew I should not complain, but I was definitely unsure of this.

"You look worried. Tell me what's wrong, please."

"You helped me with the kids, my car, and now you're...you're..."

I could not finish the sentence. This was all becoming too much on me.

"It's too much," I finally said out loud.

Now it was his turn to blink several times.

"What is?" he asked as he picked up his glass of wine and he took a sip.

"You're being too generous to me. I'm not used to it."

I needed a sip of wine at that moment.

"I want to help you, Bella. I apologize if I'm coming off too strong."

"It has more to do with my ex boyfriend than anything else."

I shocked myself by admitting that to him.

A look of concern came over his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"James was not an especially nice person. He did not hold the door open for me. I had to pay for all of my meals when we went out to eat. His behavior kept getting worse as time went on."

What was it about him that made me want to bear my soul to him?

"This guy sounds like he is not worth the dirt under your feet."

I giggled when I heard that.

"I hope this is not too forward of me, but I could listen to the sound of your laughter all day."

"You're the first person to ever say that to me, people have said that my laugh is annoying," I said softly as the waitress brought our food to the table.

"Then those people are idiots."

I looked over at him and smiled. He really was getting to me, as much as I wanted to deny it. As I dug into my food, he asked me if my parents lived close to Forks.

"No they live in Seattle. I moved here when I was offered a teaching position."

"I forgot to mention that you are a great teacher, also. It takes a special person to work with kids who have special needs."

"Thank you," I responded after swallowing a bite of food. "Where do your parents live?"

"Ironically, they live in Seattle, too, but they just moved there from Chicago. I was raised there."

"Then what are you doing in a small town like Forks?"

"My family wants to set up a foundation for the state, for families that have members who are deaf. The program at your school is one we wanted to look at to study. And I genuinely wanted to work with the children."

The more I learned about him, the more I became intrigued.

"Where are you staying now?"

"I've rented a house in town that is not far from the school."

"Oh," I said quietly as I took another bite of food.

He's definitely not like the others.

"I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't like that you are here instead of Seattle."

"I don't have a girlfriend, Bella, but that does not mean that I don't have my eye on someone."

As much as I liked hearing that, I was not sure why I cared.

"I'm sure anyone you chose to be with would be very lucky," I said looking away from him.

"No, I'm the fortunate one. From what I know of her, she is a wonderful person who does not see all of her potential. I'd like to be the one that opens her eyes to let her see how beautiful she is."

I excused myself to go into the ladies room. I needed a moment by myself to clear my mind. He was getting under my skin. I could easily fall for him, and that was a problem. I knew he was not like other men. Edward was the complete opposite of James.

I went back out to the table to find him sitting there with a smile on his face. There was a large piece of chocolate cake in the middle of the table.

"I chose this for dessert, Is that alright?"

"Chocolate cake is my favorite."

"I'll have to remember that for next time."

There was something about his statement that I liked hearing.

The thought of there being a next time with him sent a small shiver down my spine.

He noticed that and then he ran his hand over my arm.

"I wish I had bought my jacket with me today. I can tell you are a little cold."

His hand felt like it always belonged on me.

Our eyes met as he took a bite of cake.

"I haven't thanked you for all of your help today. The kids warmed up to you, and I think they'll be happy with you in the classroom."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to help out, it was really enjoyable, " he said as he got some cake on the fork and reached it out to me.

I hesitantly took a bite, but it tasted delicious.

He had this grin on his face that made my heart beat faster.

No one has ever made me feel this way before, not even James.

"I take it that you like the cake?"

I had not realized that I was slightly moaning as the fork came out of my mouth.

"Um, yes it's really good."

"I'm glad," he said as he took a bite.

When we were done, he paid the bill, and left the restaurant.

The sun was setting and I could feel the chill in the air.

"Let me get you in the car before it gets any colder."

I settled into the passenger seat once again, thankful for the warmth of the heater.

"You're going to have to show me where you live when we get back to town."

I thought about the last time I rode with James in his car. he had the music up loud enough to make my ears ring afterward.

He would look at me with disgust.

"Bella, I had a nice time getting to know you tonight. I hope that we will be able to do it again," he said softly.

"You're not anything like I expected you to be, Edward. I have to admit that I enjoyed going to dinner with you, too."

"How exactly am I different?"

"I thought you'd be like all the other pretentious rich playboys that we've had at the school, but you are so down to earth and you genuinely care about the kids and want to help them."

He was quiet for a few moments.

I hoped that I didn't say something to upset him, it surprised that I actually cared if I did.

"Bella, I can't express how much that means to me. That you understand how I feel in my heart."

"Why does it matter what I think of you?" I asked hoping that it doesn't come off as sounding bad.

"Because I want for us to be friends. I have a high level of respect for you, and I've never met any woman that intrigued me as much as you do."

"I intrigue you? I'm nothing but ordinary."

"You do not have an ordinary bone in your body."

I had to look down at the floorboard after he said that.

"What is so funny?"

"Just you, that you think I'm not ordinary."

"I think you're beautiful, strong willed, and very intelligent. Those are some of the qualities I look for in a friend."

Part of me wanted to be more than friends with him.

But really I don't think I'm his type at all.

Why would he want to be more than friends with me?

"Bella? We are entering the town, where do you live?"

"Huh?"

I was lost in my thoughts, but he pulled me away from them.

"My place is about a half a mile away from the school. Stay on the road that it is on till you see the second traffic light. Then you'll turn right."

"That will be very easy for me to follow because that is the way I drive home from the school."

I wondered if we were neighbors.

"Now tell me which house is yours?"

"It's the one story brick house with the dark green shutters."

He shook his head as we drove closer to it.

"The house that is two doors down is the one I'm renting."

I could not believe my luck.

The man that was weaving his way into my life was living this close to me.

He pulled into my driveway and turned the engine off.

"Let me walk you to your door."

He got out and walked over to my side, offering me his hand. Once I was out, he did not let go of it.

Honestly, I was glad he was still holding it.

"I really had a great time, Edward. Once again, thank you."

"What time would you like for me to come by in the morning?"

"I need to be at school by eight, so you can come over about quarter till eight. If that is not a problem."

"Consider it done, Bella. I will see you in the morning,"

After I took the keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the door. We said goodnight and I watched him walk toward his car.

I went inside with a heart filled with many confusing emotions. He was great with the kids, but why was he this nice to me?

Maybe it was the way he was raised.

Walking back into the bedroom, I started to look for my purse.

Panic started to spread over me. Did I leave it in the restaurant? How would I get there? My phone was in it, so I could not call any one.

I walked up to the front of the house and I heard a car door close.

There was the sound of someone coming up the walkway. I looked through the peep hole.

Edward was standing there with my purse.

Feeling relieved, I opened the door.

"Hey," I said.

"I knew you would be looking for this any moment. It slid under the seat."

I wanted to give him a giant hug then.

"Thank you, I was just starting to panic."

I stepped forward and then stopped myself.

"I'll bet your phone is in there, too"

"Yes it is. I would have been lost without it."

"Can I see your phone?" he said.

I handed it over to him, and he pressed the numbers.

Then I heard his phone chime.

"I have your number now, so let me give you mine."

He took out his phone and dialed the number.

I wanted to do this earlier, but I was glad that he did it instead.

"Even though I'm right down the street, you can call me any time."

"Okay," I said quietly.

Yet again, he was nothing like James.

He never wanted me to call him unless it was an absolute emergency.

Edward wants me to call him anytime.

He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips across my forehead.

I heard my breath catch in my throat at the feel of his lips.

It was the briefest of touches, but more than enough to make me want to feel more of his lips.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said as he walked down the sidewalk to his car.

"Goodnight," I replied as he walked away.

He was too good to be true.

I closed the door behind me. The feeling of his kiss was still on my skin.

Edward Cullen was winning me over, but would I be good enough for him?

I went to bed with that question still in my mind. He would be here in a few hours.

I had to push away the thought that I might not be the right woman for him.

He certainly wanted to be my friend. Perhaps there was room in his heart for me and the kids.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard the sound of an incoming text message in my phone.

_**"Sweet dreams, beautiful."**_

I sat up and smiled as I looked at the screen.

No one had ever called me that before.

I sent him a message.

_"__**Sweet thoughts, handsome."**_

I'd be lying if I said he was not easy on the eyes.

I closed my eyes after I set the phone down.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

My alarm went off at the usual time, but I was not feeling nearly as lonely as I had the previous morning.

Besides knowing that I had some children that were looking forward to seeing me, I was going to spend more time with Bella.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

There were not enough words to express how wonderful she was.

She was everything I had wanted in a woman.

Plus she loved children; I hoped to be a dad one day.

I just needed to find the right woman to marry.

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, though.

We've only been to dinner and I'm already thinking about her as the mother of my children.

My mom always said I was always in a hurry.

I thought about my mom for a few minutes.

I hoped she would be proud of my volunteer work. My dad and I wanted to help her in any way that we could by establishing this foundation.

I think she would really like Bella.

She had always been the best mom. When she nearly died in the car accident, my dad was desperate for her to live as normal a life as possible.

They had a great marriage, and I wanted to be in a relationship like that one day.

I wanted to settle down with the woman of my dreams and build my life around her and our kids.

I had the financial means necessary.

Just never the right woman.

There were casual dates with the same kind of women.

Empty, shallow women who were only interested in prestige and power. My bank account must have drawn them in more than anything else.

Maybe Bella was the right woman, I'd just have to wait and see what happens.

I would happily wait on Bella.

She isn't impressed by how much money I have or by who I am, all she cared about if I was there for the children not for appearances.

I could easily picture myself in a relationship with her.

These thoughts went through my mind as I showered and got dressed.

I could see myself spoiling her with things and taking her to various places.

We could have a beautiful life together.

It was all a matter of waiting on her.

I grabbed my keys and walked outside to the car.

I couldn't believe that we only lived two houses away from each other.

What luck was that, I thought as a smile graced my lips.

I drove over and was at her front door at quarter till eight.

She opened the door after I knocked.

"Good morning," she said. "Would you like to come inside while I get the rest of my things?"

"Hello. Did you sleep well last night?"

She was walking back and forth from the kitchen to the den.

"I fell asleep more easily after I read a certain message."

I smiled at her words.

"Thank you for that, no one has ever called me beautiful before," she said as she pulled on her jacket.

"You should hear that often," I said as I gazed over her body. She looked stunning in her navy dress that highlighted her curves.

I could see the blush on her cheeks as she reached for her bag on the table.

I found that very endearing.

It made her look that more innocent.

This woman did not see herself clearly.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked holding out my hand to her.

She slid her hand into mine. I always wanted her to feel comfortable around me.

Her tiny hand fit perfectly in mine and I loved the feel of it in mine.

She locked her door as I led her down the sidewalk and I opened the car door for her.

I loved seeing her in my car.

"Are you excited about interacting with the kids today?"

"I am, Bella. Like I told you, I have a heart for them. They need to be around adults they can trust."

"You have certainly made an impression on them, especially Riley."

As we pulled into the parking lot, she told me more about him.

"He started at the school a few months ago. There have been various volunteers that have come and gone. He is an introverted child who normally keeps to himself. There was something about the way you sat down with him at the lunch table that made him open up for the first time. That interaction changed the way I looked at you."

"I'm glad. He's a sweet kid. They all have tremendous potential, especially having you as their teacher will only make them better. Are his parents together?" I asked.

"His mom has custody of him since his parents are divorced."

My heart broke for him. I never wanted any of my kids to have to experience that trauma.

"He really needs a good male influence in his life, Edward. that could be one of the reasons he opened up that easily with you."

We walked to her classroom and she switched on the lights.

I could hear the sound of small children coming down the hall.

Bella welcomed them all in with a cheerful smile and a calm demeanor.

Riley came right up to me, telling me that he was glad to see me.

A woman walked in behind him.

"Are you, Mr. Edward?"

"Yes ma'am, that would be me."

"I'm Victoria, Riley's mom. He could not stop telling me about you last night. This morning was the first time he was excited about coming to school. I wanted to thank you in person for making him feel this happy. He likes Miss Swan, but you broke through to him yesterday."

"It was my pleasure, Victoria. I love working with these kids, and Miss Swan is a fabulous teacher."

"Yes she is great, probably the best one he has ever had. I think the combination of you and her will make an impact on him. Thank you again."

She left the room before Bella could talk to her. She was busy getting the children settled in for their daily lessons.

I loved working side by side with her.

The kids had a short break outside, and she had to call about her car.

I stayed outside with the kids and the other teachers.

"How are you enjoying the kids?" Angela asked as she walked over to me.

"They are great, and I can't complain."

"How are you and Bella getting along?" she asked looking up towards Bella's classroom.

"I'm in awe of her abilities. She loves those kids."

I wanted to say more about her, but I had to bite my tongue for the moment.

"That she does. They are her everything," Angela said.

A door opened and she came walking out into the sunlight.

She looked amazing.

There was a tree near the door, and she apparently was not paying much attention. I saw her heel get stuck in one of the roots and I ran over to catch her. She landed safely in my arms.

I think she was embarrassed.

"I'm..I'm okay," she said as I helped her get up.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

I could not help but worry about her.

She dusted off her dress and stood up.

"Thank you, Edward."

I think she wanted to change the subject.

"Did you get in touch with a mechanic?"

"Yes, but they will not tow my car until this afternoon. It looks like I might need a ride home again."

"Bella, that will not be difficult. I will gladly take you home again. If you need a ride in the morning, just let me know."

"Thanks. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" she asked.

How could I say no to her offer?

"As long as you are not going to too much trouble, I'd love to spend more time in your company."

"It's no trouble," she said softly.

I smiled over at her as we rounded up the kids and we got them inside as Bella sat with them on the floor as she went over the afternoon schedule.

They responded well to her instructions.

She looked natural as she sat with them individually.

I would sneak the occasional glance at her.

Her eyes would meet mine for a few seconds.

I was able to get a few smiles out of her when she saw how happy the kids were.

"They are having a great day, Edward."

"That's mainly due to your hard work and dedication."

Once again, I saw her blushing. Was she not used to compliments?

"You help, they like you too," she said as she patted my arm.

I made up my mind to change that soon, it was time for us to help get them ready to go home.

Bella was over at her desk, straightening her papers and packing her bag.

I heard a strange noise as I was helping them with their coats.

I looked around the room as I heard another noise.

"What was that?"

She looked right at me and then my eyes traveled upward above her head.

A piece of the ceiling was starting to fall down on her and the desk.

It would crush her if I did not do something immediately.

A rush of adrenaline surged through my body and I got to her seconds before it fell on her. We landed on the floor together, my arms protectively wrapped around her.

Our faces were inches from each other.

She looked frightened, and I wanted to remove that fear from her eyes.

"Th-th-thank you."

We got up to see the kids clustered together.

Angela came running in the classroom.

"W..hoa.. are you both okay?" she asked looking at us.

"A part of the ceiling fell, and I saved her from getting hurt."

Bella was still clinging to me and her whole body was shaking.

I did not want to let her go.

A few other teachers came in the room, and they helped to get the kids out of the room.

"Are you okay, Miss. Swan?" an older man asked.

"I'm a bit shaken up, but I will be fine."

"We'll have to get the ceiling fixed, it may take awhile," he said. "We can move you to another room."

I helped get her things together as he moved the piece off her desk.

Once I had gotten her bags, we left the room.

She still had a hold of my hand.

I was going to do my best to help her calm down.

I led her to the car and helped her get inside. She looked vulnerable and my heart ached to hold her.

When I got into the car, she started pointing to where her car was earlier.

"They must have towed the car to work on it."

She opened her bag to search through it.

"I need to call them to see if my car will be done tonight."

"Would you like for me to do that?"

She was still shaken up. I did not want her to have any undue stress on her.

She handed me her phone and leaned her head back against the seat.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I dialed the number and spoke with the head mechanic.

I ended the call and handed her phone back to her.

"He said they would have it done by the afternoon tomorrow," I said.

She let out a long sigh as she turned her head to me.

"I'm sorry that I've been such a bother to you, I can call Angela to take me to work."

"Bella, does Angela live two doors down from you?"

"No. She lives across town."

"It would make more sense for me to bring you to school."

I had to watch how I spoke to her.

A few stray tears began to fall down her cheeks. This was not good.

"I just don't want to burden to you. I'm used to doing things on my own. I don't want to make you hate me," she said quietly.

We pulled into her driveway.

"Listen to me. I can never hate you. You are such a beautiful, unique, amazing woman. I'm lucky that I met you."

She gave me a watery smile.

"James always told me I was burden to everyone."

Every time I heard his name, I had this urge to hunt him down.

White hot anger coursed through my veins.

I had to take a calming breath before I said anything I'd regret.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I looked over at her.

I immediately calmed down knowing that I had to choose my words carefully.

"I am not angry with you at all. I wish I could erase all of the cruel memories you have of him."

"What would you replace them with?"

I lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, "This is where I would start."

She let out a small gasp.

"Let's go inside. I think you have had a stressful day."

I walked around to her door and I took her hand in mine again.

"Hand me your keys."

She handed me her keys and I opened her door.

"What were you planning to make for dinner?" I asked.

"Tacos."

"That sounds delicious."

"I wasn't sure if you liked them."

She set her bags down.

"I'd love to help you in the kitchen."

She stopped and looked at me in a strange way.

"Let me guess...James did not assist you in the kitchen very often."

"How did you know?"

"The look on your face gave it away, Bella."

I followed her into the kitchen. It was small, but there was enough room for both of us.

"He believed the kitchen was a place for women only, and he would dictate what we had for dinner. Are you sure Tacos are okay? I can make something else."

"No, I would love tacos."

She nodded as she started taking out the stuff for tacos.

"He really did a number on you didn't he?" I asked.

"I got out before he hurt me too bad physically. There are some things I'm not ready to talk about though."

"Words do just as much damage, Bella, and whenever you're ready I'll be here to listen," I said as I cut up the lettuce.

"You are right, Edward and thank you."

"I don't like what he did to you. Does he still live here in Forks?"

"No, he lives in Seattle now. He didn't like it here."

In a way I was glad he was no longer here, but he was still too close to her.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I haven't seen him since last year."

"I'm going to change every word he ever said to you, ba.. Bella," I said catching myself before I called her baby.

I wanted to pull her back into my arms.

She turned and looked me directly in the eye.

"Why do you want to patch up my emotional bruises?"

"Because...because I want to make you know what it's like to cherished and taken care of by a real man."

"Why? We've just met. You hardly know me."

"I want to know more about you, and I don't want to hear you put yourself down again. I will tell you everyday that you are beautiful till I am blue in the face."

"I'm really not worth it," she said quietly.

"That's for me to judge."

I set the knife down and placed my hands around her face.

"Edward, I just don't want you to waste your time on me, I'm sure there are other women out there more worthy of you."

"I have never been as captivated by a woman as I am by you, Bella Swan. I know we just met yesterday, but I want more of you."

I could no longer resist her.

I placed my lips on hers, gently capturing them in a kiss.

I wanted to get lost in her, in this moment.

She felt perfect in my arms.

I heard her moan as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip.

Slowly, I slid it into her mouth as she placed her arms around me.

I never wanted to stop kissing her.

She tasted like strawberries..

All too soon, we had to pull away.

She turned away from me to attend to the meat in the pan.

"You can't tell me that did not affect you?"

She was spending too much attention to her cooking.

"You walk into my life and turn everything upside down. How are you expecting me to act?"

"Bella, I can't deny that I have...feelings for you. The way you were clinging to me a few moments ago suggests that you have an equal interest in us."

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

She pulled out the plates and began setting the food on them.

"The feelings I have for you frighten me. I should not feel this way, at least not this soon."

"Why, Bella? Is there some time frame on this?"

I was ready to declare that I was falling for her.

"No. I don't know. I just don't want you to be disappointed in me."

I stopped her after she set the plates down.

"Look in my eyes and tell me that you don't see genuine affection for you."

There were tears in her deep brown eyes.

"I... I do see it," she said softly.

I kissed her on the forehead.

She she pulled my lips to hers.

This time, she controlled the kiss. Our tongues met slowly, dancing together.

Her fingers slipped into my hair as she gripped the ends of it with her fingers.

Both of us moaned as I pulled her tighter against me.

Our bodies were completely connected, as much as they could with our clothes on.

My lips moved over to her cheeks, her chin.

"Are you still afraid?"

I had to know.

"Y..yes... and no," she breathed as I kissed behind her ear.

"What can I do to get rid of the fear?"

"Take care of me and don't break my heart."

"I can do that, baby. I want to do that and I'd never break your heart," I said as I kissed her lips again.

I held her close to me.

She snuggled under my chin.

"Let's get something to eat now."

We set the food on the plates and I pulled the chair out for her.

"Are you always such a gentleman? "

"You can blame it on the way I was raised. My parents wanted me and my sister to be polite."

"Tell me about your sister."

"Her name is Alice, and she's three years younger than me."

"What does she do?"

"She's a personal shopper at Neiman Marcus. It's her dream job."

"I've never met a personal shopper before. Does she look like you?"

"Not really, she looks more like my dad. We always called her pixie. She is small in stature and has inky black hair."

"Do you resemble your mom?"

"Yes. I can't wait till you meet my family. They will love you, especially my mom and Alice will drag you shopping."

I could not wait for her to meet my family.

They would love her as much as I did.

I finally said it to myself. I love her.

I knew it was too soon to tell her that.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child. My parents wanted to have more children, but my mom had several miscarriages. They gave up trying."

We were done eating and she stood up.

"Let me help you put this away."

"You don't have too," she said softly.

"I know you are used to doing things by yourself, but that's going to change now."

She placed the leftovers in the fridge, and I set the plates in the dishwasher

.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" she asked looking over at me.

"I'll take some coffee."

I remembered how she tasted like strawberries earlier.

I wanted to kiss her again.

"Let's go sit in the den," she said as brought a cup over to me.

"You can sit anywhere you'd like."

"I want to sit next to you, please."

We sat on the couch together.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked.

She looked over the mug at me.

"I would like that, Edward. Where would you like to take me?"

"I would like to take you to dinner at Sky City in Seattle, its in the Space Needle."

"That would be delightful. As long as I lived there, I never had dinner there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one ever took me," she said looking up at me.

I made a mental note to spoil this beautiful woman every opportunity that came my way.

"We can go Friday after school, if that works for you?"

"I would love that. I'll have enough time to get a dress picked out."

I tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful. May I kiss you again?" I asked.

She set down her coffee, and brought her face closer to mine. I watched her closed her eyes and part her lips.

I pulled her closer to me as we began to kiss.

Her lips were pillow soft.

She leaned back on the couch, pulling me with her.

I hovered over her as our lips moved against each others.

She explored my mouth with her tongue.

Kissing her was heavenly.

I licked her lips greedily.

She pulled away to catch her breath as I moved my lips down to her neck.

I moved closer to her ear.

"I'll take care of you, baby. Your heart is safe with me."

I heard her softly whimper.

She pulled my lips back to hers and she kissed me deeply as I our bodies moved against each others.

"Edward, I..I"

"What is it, beautiful?"

I trailed kisses along her neck toward her collarbone.

"You're so gentle with me. I'm not used to it."

I pulled back to look at her.

"What do you mean, baby?"

"James would just force himself on me whenever he got the urge. It was consensual, but there was no romance."

If I ever met this guy, I was going to wrap my hands around his neck.

"I promise baby, there will always be romance between us," I said as I pulled her lips back to mine.

All I wanted to do was to scoop her up in my arms and carry her to bed.

I knew I couldn't do that, it was way too soon for that.

Her body felt wonderful in my arms, though.

I had to fight the urge to run my hands over her body.

"Bella," I said as looked into her eyes. "I have to be honest with you. If I don't walk out of that door right now, I won't be much of a gentleman in a few minutes."

"I understand, Edward. You aren't the only one who has to stop."

It made me feel relieved that she felt the same way as I did.

I sat us up and kissed her gently.

"I want you so badly, Bella. But I want us to go on a proper date first and get to know each other better."

"I will counting the minutes till you take me on that date."

I placed another kiss on her swollen lips.

If I had it my way, I'd never walk out of her door tonight.

"Baby, I need to leave now, but I will text you before I go to sleep."

The smile on her face could light up a room.

"I like that."

"What?"

"That you call me baby, and that you text me before we go to sleep. It's like you are tucking me in."

"I love calling you baby, and I'd love to tuck you in."

Her eyes widened after I said that.

I think she was a bit speechless.

"You can't be surprised by that. I have big plans for us, and you have the starring role."

"What are your plans, ?" she asked.

If she only knew.

"I can't give away too much right now, but I will say you will be spoiled and taken care of only by me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to give you every one of you heart's desires. Bella, you deserve only the best. I know you don't see yourself that way, but I do"

I pulled her closer to me again.

I wanted her to feel safe and happy.

"I don't need anything and I certainly don't deserve anything."

I kissed the top of her head.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me."

She looked up at me, and I was lost in her chocolate eyes.

"I suppose you do."

I ran my fingers over her face.

"You need to get some rest, beautiful."

"I know. I just don't want to go to sleep and wake up and this be a dream," she said softly.

"I promise this is no dream. I'll be here at quarter till eight."

"And you'll text me, too?"

"Of course I will. I have to make sure you sleep well."

"Okay," she said as we walked to the door.

I really wish I didn't have to go, but I'm going to be a good boy and go home.

I pressed my lips to her face again.

We shared one more deep kiss. I never wanted to pull away.

Our arms were wrapped around each other.

With one last sweep of my tongue over her lips, I pulled away.

Her breathing had become rather labored.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

I gave her a peck on her mouth and I walked toward my car. I sat in it till I saw her turn off the lamp in the den.

Once I was home, I took off my clothes and pulled out my phone.

I needed to take a picture of her tomorrow.

I began typing a message. I wanted to say the right thing to her.

_**"Bella, I'm laying here with you on my mind. I wish I were laying next to you, kissing your eyelids as you drift off to sleep. Sweet dreams."**_

I lay on the bed for a few minutes, waiting to see if she got my message.

Moments later, I heard a familiar chime.

_**"I'm laying here, curled up imagining the two of us together. My hand would be over your heart to remind me of your feelings. Sweet dreams, Edward."**_

I couldn't help that smile that was on my face as I turned over on my side.

I couldn't wait to take her on our date Friday, she will be so spoiled by the nights end.

I turned off the light, and pulled the sheets up over me.

Sleep came easily as I thought of Bella's soft lips pressed against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 3

BPOV

It was finally Friday.

The day Edward and I were going to have our first official date.

I was excited and nervous.

I still had a few hours of school left to get through.

The kids had to know that the weekend was approaching.

They were a little more rambunctious than usual.

At least they were responding well to Edward.

Riley was always near him. I felt a pinch of jealousy when I saw Edward completely focused on him.

He would make a great father one day.

Where did that thought come from?

He loved kids, so it would be natural for him to want to be a dad.

I wanted to have a children of my own one day.

I was getting lost in a daydream of Edward and I having a child together.

I was falling for this man and falling way too fast.

He was amazing and we were growing closer.

We had dinner together every night.

He gave me compliments all the time.

Our texts were becoming more...intimate.

Last night, he wanted to know what I was wearing in bed.

I told him it was a camisole and boy shorts.

He responded by letting me know that I would not be sleeping by myself much longer.

We were moving fast.

But it felt so right.

James and I took our time.

We moved at a slow pace and it ended in disaster.

The pace that me and Edward were going scares me a bit, but I don't know if I'd want to slow it down.

He was making me feel beautiful and I was not sure if I could ever get used to it.

I was pulled back to the moment when one of the girls came up to me.

We had to switch classrooms after the ceiling tile fell and the kids were doing their best to get used to the new room.

I got down on her level as she began to converse with me.

I loved watching her small hands as she mouthed some of the words.

Her name was Emily, and she asked if we could have coloring time this afternoon.

On Fridays, I gave the kids some down time. It was a good way for them to relax.

Emily liked the art center more than the other centers in the room.

I signed back to her that I would love to sit with her as she drew pictures.

Edward was over at the block center with a few of the boys. He looked over at me and smiled.

I could not get over how well he fit in with the kids.

It was as if it was meant to be.

I took out the box of crayons for her and the other girls that joined us.

She loved the bright shades.

I gave them some paper and we sat down to draw.

I looked over at Edward, and he was conversing with Riley.

I loved watching him sign with the kids.

They looked completely natural.

My heart ached to kiss him.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

Then he brushed Riley's too long bangs out of his face.

I turned my attention back to Emily.

If I had not done that, I would have started drooling over Edward.

She was drawing a picture of three people and when she finished she held it up to me.

I signed to her asking who the people were.

She told me it was her, me, and Edward.

It was one of the happiest moments I had ever had as a teacher.

She had a tooth bearing grin on her face.

"Why did you draw us?" I signed to her.

Emily responded that she could be our pretend daughter.

I was not sure if he knew what was going on between us.

"This is very sweet," I told her.

She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You and Mr. Edward make me happy like my parents," she said with her hands.

He walked over to see what was going on at the table.

"Hey beautiful ladies," he signed.

I handed him the picture she drew.

He sat down in the chair next to her.

"Tell me about this picture."

She happily chatted away with him about how we could be like her parents when she was at school.

He would looked over at me and grinned.

I wanted to kiss him till we were both breathless.

He asked her if he could keep this picture.

She eagerly agreed to his request.

The rest of the time went by quickly.

I found myself enjoying teaching more in the past few days than I had in several months.

He was the reason why I was content.

If he could make this much of a difference in my classroom, than I was certain he could do that in all aspects of my life.

It was time to get the kids ready to go home, as I did every weekend I handed each kid a special care package for them.

This week I chose to give them an apple and some fruit snacks, as well as a little coloring book.

I loved adding this special touch to their day.

Plus it made them feel special, and then they had something special to eat over the weekend.

Edward was by my side, helping me with this task.

"Do you do this every Friday?" he asked.

"Yes, I just like to give them something special every weekend."

"You know they are not the only ones who will have a special surprise this weekend."

"What?" I asked looking over at him as Emily pulled on my skirt.

She looked up between us.

"I'll miss you both," she signed as she hugged me and then Edward.

"We will see you on Monday." I told her that as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Bye," she signed as she waved her little hand at us.

We helped the other kids get ready to leave.

As the last kid left, I turned to Edward.

"What were you talking about when I got distracted by Emily?" I asked.

"That I could watch you for hours," he said as he brushed his fingers over my face.

I shook my head.

"And that I can't wait to be alone with you tonight."

"No, you said that they weren't the only ones getting a surprise this weekend."

"Yes I did say that, Bella, and there is a surprise waiting for you."

"I don't want you spending money on me."

"It's not money that I'm spending on you...it's time that I want to spend with you."

"I don't understand how that is a surprise," I said softly.

"Just wait until later, baby. Let me walk you to your car."

We held hands as we crossed the parking lot.

I honestly missed riding to and from work with him, but I could not become dependent on his generosity.

He had been so kind to me.

It was easy for a woman to fall for him. I was still unsure as to why he chose me.

I unlocked the door and got into the driver's seat.

"I will be over at your house at five because we have a two hour drive to Seattle."

He leaned down to place a kiss on my lips.

It was too brief for me, but I knew there was more where that came from.

"I'll be ready for you at five," I whispered that against his lips as he started to pull away.

"Okay baby, see you then," he said as he quickly pecked my lips.

He closed my door and I pushed the key into the ignition.

As I was backing out, I could see him over at his car.

It was hard for me to drive away.

It was getting more difficult for me to be away from him.

I was dreaming of him constantly.

Good dreams and some naughty dreams.

As I pulled into my driveway, I gathered my stuff and got out of the car.

I walked up the sidewalk and up to my door.

I needed to get ready for our date.

I got into my house and put away my school bag.

I stripped out of my blouse and skirt after I removed my shoes.

Once I was in the bathroom, I turned on the water.

I dashed back out to the closet to grab the black dress to hang it on the back of the door.

I wanted the heat from the shower to remove the wrinkles.

Once I was in there I scrubbed every inch of my body.

I wanted my skin to feel smooth.

I stepped out to dry my hair and put some lotion on my damp skin.

I checked the condition of my dress, and it looked better.

I wanted to look as if I belonged with him.

I dried my hair, letting it stay down instead of pulling it up.

I applied my makeup carefully, but I did not want it to be overdone.

Carefully, I perused my lingerie drawer.

The dress had spaghetti straps, so I would have to wear a strapless bra.

I found a black one with a matching thong. They were made of satin.

I slid them on and pulled the dress off the hanger.

I could not remember the last time I wore it.

James would have told me that I looked cheap in it.

I had to get rid of his nagging voice.

What if Edward thought the same way?

It was getting too late for me to change, so I would have to take a chance.

As I was getting my shoes on, I heard a knock at the door.

I half ran to the door.

I could not get to it fast enough.

"You look beautiful," he said after I opened the door.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

He walked into the house.

"You look perfect, baby."

"Seriously?"

"I will have a hard time keeping my hands off you."

His arms were around me.

My fingers were in his hair.

Our lips met in a slow, lingering kiss.

His tongue flickered over mine.

He tasted like mints, and I wanted more of him.

I moaned as he moved his mouth over to my neck.

"We..we need to leave, Edward. Didn't you tell me we have a two hour drive."

He stopped slowly.

"You are right. Thank you for keeping me on my toes."

"I'm ready if you are."

We walked outside and the night air was chilly.

He put his arm around me and I relaxed.

I sat down into the passenger seat after he opened the door.

It was comfortable.

I watched him walk around and get into the car.I watched him walk around and get into the car.

He was amazing.

There were not enough hours in the day for us to be together.

"Are you still cold?"

"No, not really. Just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I-I don't want to let you down."

"Baby, you could never do that. You are so special to me."

"I don't understand why, we've only known each other five days."

"Time is inconsequential."

I was at a loss for word as he looked in my direction, I was not sure how to approach this any more.

I wanted him as my boyfriend, as my lover, as my everything, and that prospect of this frightened me.

"What if I'm not the right woman for you?"

"I would have known that after I met you. Bella, I can't give up on you. I will fight for us, please know that."

I had to give up. I was not going to fight him any longer.

"I want to be with you Edward, more than anything. I just don't want you to regret it."

"The only thing I could regret is losing you before we have a chance."

His words pierced my heart.

Was he really afraid of losing me?

"I would not be here if I did not think we could be happy together."

"I want that too. I want to be happy with you," I said looking over at him as he drove.

"We can have that, baby. Just let me in, please"

It became quiet in the car as we got closer to Seattle.

We were still holding hands, but I was scared I had said the wrong thing.

A resolution had to be made.

I mustered up all the self confidence I had and made a choice.

I was going to put aside my fears and be completely vulnerable

.

I prayed that this would not come back to hurt me in the future.

Please, I thought, please let him be worth this.

"Edward," I said gently. "I want to give us an authentic opportunity to see where this goes. My feelings for you are starting to run deeper than I thought they would. Please don't hurt me. I think I would not be able to handle it if you..you"

He put the car in park and then he leaned over and kissed me hard.

I moaned into his mouth as he swept his tongue over mine.

He made me feel a certain ache as we explored each other's mouths.

I had to stop in order to get a breath of air.

Edward kissed the tip of my nose.

"I won't hurt you, baby," he said softly as he leaned in and kissed my lips again.

As much as I wanted to keep kissing him, we had reservations.

I patted his arm lightly.

"I think we need to get to dinner. I would not want to miss out in it."

"I agree, baby. Wait right there for me."

He got out of the car and rushed to my side.

I placed my hand in his and we made our way to an elevator.

As we stepped inside, I grabbed his arm and held it tight.

"Sometimes, I can get a little claustrophobic when I'm in an elevator."

"Then I will give you something to focus on"

He placed his mouth next to my ear.

"Close your eyes, baby. I want you to think about being in my arms. I am holding you from behind. We are looking out over the observation deck. Puget Sound is the first thing we see, and then Mount Rainier comes into sight. You are relaxed and calm. I never let you go. My hands are covering yours. You feel safe and protected.".

As I focused on the mental image he was giving me, the tension began to leave, I could breathe in a normal manner.

I was falling a little bit more for him.

The door finally opened to a spectacular view.

I held my breath as we walked into the Skycity Restaurant.

Nothing in my life could have ever prepared me for the elegance of this place.

"Edward, this place is so far beyond what I ever could imagine."

I knew that Edward belonged here.

I felt slightly insecure looking around at the décor.

"Are you sure they won't throw me out?"

"Why would anyone throw you out of here?"

As the host walked us over to our table, I leaned into him.

"Look at the women in here. They have diamonds dripping off their ear lobes. I'm sure they don't even know how to operate a washing machine."

"What are you implying?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm nothing like them."

He laughed at my comment as we sat down.

"You belong here more than they do, baby. Most of these women are vacuous and self centered."

I took another long look at him as he smiled at me.

"I'm going to continue telling you about how wonderful you are."

"One day, I might believe you."

I looked over the menu.

"I want you to order anything you want"

The more I looked over it, the hungrier I became.

"What do you suggest?"

"The prime rib is excellent. I might have the Lobster Florentine."

A waiter came over a took our beverage order.

Edward order a bottle of wine for us.

I looked over the menu and notice all the prices, I couldn't let him spend that much on me for dinner.

"This is rather, um, expensive, Edward. Are you sure you want to spend this much money on me?"

"Please choose whatever looks appetizing, baby. I want you to be happy."

I was hungry, and the steak sounded good.

"What do you think of the prime rib, if that's not too much?"

"That's a good choice, and I would suggest the roasted potatoes with it."

"What are you going to get?"

"I'm leaning toward the Lobster Florentine with rice pilaf. Their seafood is excellent."

"Okay, I'll get the Prime Rib. It sounds really good."

The waiter came back over with the bottle of wine and two glasses. He popped the cork and poured it.

We placed our orders, and once he left the table, Edward raised his glass.

"A toast to our beginning, This is the start of something wonderful, Bella."

I loved the mischievous twinkle in his eye as he drank his wine.

I winked back at him as I took a small sip.

"Is the wine not to your liking? We can get something else."

"No, it's fine. I'm enjoying myself."

"Did you always want to be a teacher?"

"For the most part. I think I wanted to be a nurse for about a week, but that did not work out well."

"Why?"

I took another sip of my wine.

"The sight of blood makes me uncomfortable. I pass out if I smell it."

I told him about the time we were blood typing in biology.

The guy who kept wanting me to go out with him walked me to the nurse.

I rolled my eyes as I thought back about him.

"Had I been there, I would have carried you to the nurse in my arms. He was an idiot to make you walk."

I pictured that in my mind.

"I wish you had been in biology with me, Edward. It would have given me something to look forward to every day."

"I have something to look forward to now. I have you right here across from me."

I blushed as the weight of his words hit me.

This was getting more serious by the day.

We were moving fast and I liked it.

The waiter returned with our dinner.

Everything looked so good and smelled heavenly.

There was a lot of food on the plates.

I cut into the steak and brought a bite to my mouth.

I was certain that I embarrassed myself as I ate.

"I take it that your food is to your liking?"

I nodded my head as I chewed.

"I don't think I've ever had anything this good before. Thank you for bringing me here tonight."

"It is an honor to sit and have dinner with you, baby. Being in your presence is wonderful."

"How is your lobster?"

"It's wonderful, would you like a taste?" he asked.

He brought his fork closer to my mouth.

I loved how long his arms were.

I opened my mouth and he placed it on my tongue.

It was warm, buttery, creamy.

"The next time we come here, you can order it."

I wanted to come back here with him.

I wanted everything with him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Just how I want to come back here with you and how I want to do everything with you."

"I want to give you everything, baby."

"I just hope I'm worth it," I said looking down at my plate.

He lifted my chin with his finger.

"Please don't ever question whether or not you are worthy of good things. There is so much I want for us."

"I want those things, too."

He lifted my chin with his finger.

"Please don't ever question whether or not you are worthy of good things. There is so much I want for us."

"I want those things, too."

The waiter came back over to asked if we wanted dessert.

"Do you have chocolate cake?"

He remembered that it was my favorite.

"Yes sir, we do," he said.

"I would like a double serving."

The waiter walked away to get our cake.

"You remembered," I said in a quiet manner.

"How could I forget that significant detail? I don't forget the important things, baby."

I was swooning.

He came back with a large piece of cake and dessert spoons.

I dug into it and scooped out a piece.

It was my turn to give him a bite.

"Tell me if it's good."

I watched his lips close around the spoon and I became envious of it.

I heard him moan.

I suddenly wanted to be the cause of that sound.

I watched his Adam's apple bounce as he swallowed it.

I briefly wondered if he knew the effect he was having on me.

"It's your turn, Bella."

He dug into and got a big chunk on his spoon.

"Open up, baby."

Something about those words and the look in his eyes made me feel wet.

I had never wanted a man as much as I wanted Edward Cullen.

"Would you like some more?"

He offered me another bite of cake.

As I took it, I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips.

He must have notice it too.

"I can't wait to have my mouth on you again."

He looked at me as he took another bite.

I was becoming the very best of ways.

"Would you like to go to the observation deck after dinner?"

"I would love that."

We finished eating and he paid the waiter.

I'm glad he didn't let me see the bill, I would probably feel really bad about it.

He did not think twice about it though.

We went back into the elevator, and he held me close.

In the blink of an eye, the doors opened up.

The deck was rather empty. There were not many people milling around.

The stars were twinkling in the night sky.

He wrapped his arms around me and set his chin on my shoulder.

"It's amazing."

The deck rotated slowly enough to where I could not miss anything.

"There is Puget Sound, and we'll see the Cascade Mountains in a few seconds."

There were not enough words to describe the view.

I was blown away by the beauty of the city at night.

"I'm glad that I am the first person to bring you here. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," I said as I leaned back into him.

I could not get close enough to him.

"Would you like to come back again soon?"

"Yes."

"We will do that, baby, because the best is yet to come."

"I'm looking forward to every moment of our future."

We stood there for a few more minutes taking in the view.

I felt secure, content.

I was in the arms of a man that would move mountains for me.

I am sure I would always question why he would do that for me.

But I wanted the affection he was offering.

"Are you ready to go home?"

I really didn't want this night to end, but I guess it had to.

"I guess so," I said softly.

"Are you sad?"

He could read my emotions easily.

"Yes, I don't want this night to end."

"We have the rest of the weekend together."

"You are right, Edward. Didn't you mention something about a surprise?"

He smiled at me again.

"I have not forgotten about that, baby."

We made our way into the elevator again.

I closed my eyes as he pulled me into his embrace.

"Think about what I told you earlier. Hold onto the image of us looking out over the skyline. Think about how I kept you safe in my arms. I will always do that."

I felt loved.

I felt cherished.

As I closed my eyes, I could see us standing at the observation deck and he was standing behind me with his hands resting over my very round pregnant belly.

In my mind, I could hear him tell me that he loves me and our child.

I wanted that to happen for us.

The elevator door opened and he placed his hand on the small of my back.

Edward

A small gesture like this made me feel beautiful.

As we walked closer to his car, I heard footsteps. Edward looked around the garage and he pulled me closer to him.

"Let me get you into the car."

We walked over quickly as he kept looking around. Before he opened the door, he checked

the interior, as well as the underside of the car.

After he inspected it, he opened the door and I got in quietly. One of the security officers walked toward Edward.

I watched them from the passenger window.

He pulled out a small black book and wrote down some information.

Edward shook his hand and walked over to the car.

After he was inside and settled in, he started the engine.

"Can you tell me what's going on, Edward?"

"The officer told me that there have been report of suspicious activity in the garage over the past few days. He said for us to be careful."

"Do you think we're safe?"

"We don't have anything to be worried over, baby. I will keep you safe."

His words sounded so true, so comforting.

I settled into the seat.

He turned on the heater.

I closed my eyes only for a moment.

When I opened them again, I felt Edward's soft lips on mine.

"Wake up, my sweet sleeping beauty. We're home."

"Where are we?"

I blinked my eyes a few times.

"We're at my place."

I looked around and I finally recognized his home.

"If you'd rather I take you back to your place, then I can do that."

"No, here is fine."

I did not want to spend the night alone.

I hoped he felt the same way.

"Come inside with me. Bella."

I nodded.

He got out and walked over to my side.

I still felt a little tired from the nap.

Of course he noticed.

He scooped me up in his arms.

"You don't have to do this."

"Baby, I've been dying to do this for days."

He slid the key in with his left hand and turned the knob.

"Aren't I a little too heavy for you?"

"You are feather light. Bella."

This felt perfect.

He carried me to a bedroom.

"Do you remember the other night when I sent you a message that said you won't be sleeping by yourself much longer?"

"Yes."

"I want to hold you all night, baby."

"What will I wear?"

He laid me on the bed.

"You can wear whatever you want, but honestly, less would be much more right now."

He was tempting me.

Hadn't I picked out specific lingerie for this moment?

Were we ready for this?

I was on the pill, but that was only because I had to take it to regulate my period.

I watched him as he took off his jacket and tie.

I stood up and placed my hands on his shirt.

"Edward, are we ready for this?"

"If you are talking about making love, then I most certainly am."

I was fighting a losing battle.

Who was I kidding?

I wanted him.

"I don't know if you're still going to want me after you see me naked."

"I am certain that you will look even more beautiful that you do in my fantasies."

"You fantasize about me?"

"Yes, every night."

He had to see the look of surprise on my face.

"I hope I can live up to them."

He softly kissed my lips.

"Baby, just having you in my arms is one of my fantasies."

Slowly, he started to kiss me .

It became more passionate as our tongues danced together.

He placed one of his hands on the back of my neck.

The other one was on my waist.

He moved it around to my ass.

I felt his hand move up to the top of my dress.

He must have been searching for the zipper.

"Hold on," I whispered against his lips.

I turned around and he moved my hair to one side.

HIs fingers made quick work of pulling the zipper down.

I could feel his mouth caressing my shoulder.

I was very nervous, I haven't been with anyone since I left James.

My breath was catching in my throat.

He slid the dress down my body.

I covered my body as the dress fell in a puddle of black fabric on the floor.

I closed my eyes, I couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes as he looked at me.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't want to see the disappointment in your eyes when you look at me."

"Come over here, please."

He was standing in front of a mirror.

"I want you to see what I see."

As I looked in the mirror, he stood behind me.

"Bella, you have the most beautiful body and face I have ever had the fortune of looking into. I never tire of seeing your smile or your brown eyes. Your curves tempt me and call to me. I want to make sweet, passionate love to you. Please look in my eyes and see that there is no trace of disappointment in them."

I took a heavy breath as I considered his words.

I needed his touch.

"Touch me," I whispered.

"Where baby?"

"Anywhere."

His lips moved over my neck.

I lifted my arm to wrap it around his neck.

I fisted his hair.

His teeth lightly grazed over my earlobe.

"Ooohhh."

"Open your eyes, baby. Watch me," he said.

I could barely open them, but I wanted to watch him.

I saw his hands moving over my breasts.

I was glad it had a front closure.

"Can you take my bra off?"

"Yes."

He unfastened it and pushed it off.

I could feel my heart rate accelerate as he looked at me.

James always criticized the size of my breasts, said that they weren't big enough.

He cupped them gently.

"You are beautiful, Bella. I could not ask for more."

"You're not upset?" I asked.

"Never. You are all the woman I will ever need."

He slowly ran his thumbs over my nipples and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me.

His tongue swept over my neck again.

I could feel the hardness of his erection pressing against me.

"You're..you're wearing too many clothes."

"Would you like to help me remove them?"

I turned around and began to unbutton his shirt.

I felt nervous and excited at the same time.

He placed his hands on my hips.

"I'm falling very quickly for you, baby."

I licked my lips as I pulled his shirt off.

"You really feel that way about me?"

He took my hand and placed it over his heart.

"You are going to own this completely very soon."

I moved my hand and pressed my lips to that same spot.

"I'll take care of it as long as you want for me to do that."

"Forever sounds long enough," he said.

I began to fumble with his belt.

"Let me help you."

I was so nervous that my hands were shaking.

"Give me a moment and I'll ease your fears."

"How did you know I'm scared?"

"I know enough about your past to realize this might make you feel uneasy."

"Are you sure that you still want me?"

He was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Tell me what you think after I kiss you."

In the blink of an eye, Edward had me wrapped up in his arms.

Even when it became more demanding, his touch never lost its gentleness.

He made me want to surrender to him.

"Let me make love to you, baby" he said after he pulled his lips away.

"I can't say no because I want you."

He scooped me up again in his arms.

Edward laid me on the bed carefully.

He wasted no time lying beside me.

Lovingly, he caressed my body.

His mouth moved down my neck and over my collarbone.

"If anything becomes too much, please tell me. I don't want to stop, but I will not push you either."

"Keep going, Edward."

I prayed he would not stop.

He rained soft kisses on my breasts.

Then he did something that was erotic...he blew on my nipples.

I closed my eyes and arched my back.

"Did you like that, baby?"

"Oh, oh, oh yes, Edward."

Then he took my nipple in his mouth and it was sweet torture as he sucked on it.

He took his time as he likced and nibbled on both of them.

"So beautiful," he said as he moved his hand down my stomach.

My hips were starting to move in reaction to his touch.

"Touch me."

"Show me where you want me to touch you."

I placed my hand over his and moved it over my panties.

I moved my hand to run my fingers through his hair.

He moved down my abdomen, rubbing his nose over my belly button.

I could not help but giggle in response.

"That is sexy," he said as he looked up and smiled at me.

"What?"

"Your laugh, your belly button...all of you."

"Look who's talking."

I loved that we could be playful together.

"I think these need to be on the floor now."

Edward had his fingers on the waistband of my panties.

"Are you comfortable with this, Bella?"

"Yes, please take them off me."

Seconds later, they were indeed on the floor and I was completely naked on front of him.

I had the urge to cover myself up, but he took ahold of my hands.

"Don't cover up, baby. You are my masterpiece."

I fought against the nervousness.

"Please let me touch you."

After I nodded yes, he grazed his fingertip over my clit.

"Mmm."

'Would you like more?"

His fingers moved a little more over me.

"Has anyone ever kissed you here?" he asked as he trailed fingers over me.

"Never."

"Would you let me, baby?"

For a brief moment, I thought back to how James always took what he wanted, and never gave a second thought to my pleasure.

"You want to?"

James never did that nor did he ever offer.

"I want to more than words can say."

"I'm just scared, what it is yucky or turns you off?"

"It can't happen. I want to pleasure you till I make you come."

His fingers moved down to my pussy.

"I want to taste you, baby. Let me see what drives you crazy."

"I'm willing as long as you like it and it won't hurt."

"I know I will love it, and, if you feel any discomfort, tell me."

"Okay."

He spread my legs apart and settled in between them.

First, I felt his tongue flick over my sensitive clit.

I was not expecting it to feel this good.

His placed one of his long fingers in my pussy.

Slowly, he pulled it in and out.

"You feel so wet, Bella."

He kissed my folds softly.

He took his finger out and sucked on it.

"So sweet, baby. I can't get enough of your essence."

I longed to feel his tongue on me again.

I surprised myself as I placed my hand on his head and lowered it.

"Does that mean you want more?"

"Yes, please don't stop."

He greedily began to lap my clit.

I had never felt this before.

He pressed two fingers in my pussy.

"Oh, oh, ooohhhh"

I could hardly say anything that was coherent.

My desire for his every touch was consuming me.

He could not give me enough.

"I want you to come for me, baby"

I could not control my body any more.

He was making me feel things that I had never experienced before.

Suddenly, a tidal wave of pleasure washed over me.

It was the strongest orgasm I had ever had.

Edward buried his face in my pussy.

The feeling of my walls clenching over it was heaven.

He placed more soft kisses over my thighs and my pussy.

His mouth moved up my body, over my breast and up my neck.

I turned my face to meet his.

"Did you like that, Bella?"

"I think you've changed my mind about it."

I had to kiss him.

I leaned in and captured his lips in mine and slid my tongue against his.

I could taste myself on him and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

We kissed slowly, savoring it.

My fingers were running over his back, memorizing the feel of his muscles.

His shoulders were broad.

His mouth moved from my lips to my ear.

"I want to come inside you, please. May I do that?"

I was powerless to say no.

"Please take me, Edward. Claim me as your own."

His boxers were quickly discarded.

"I have to ask you a question. Do I need to wear a condom?"

"No, I'm-I'm on the pill for medical reasons. I want to feel every inch of you inside me."

"Are you ready?"

I nodded yes after he asked.

My knees fell to the side and he got between my legs.

I looked at his very long hard had nothing on him.

He started to press his cock inside my pussy.

I moaned as he came further inside me.

"You're so tight, baby."

"I..It's been awhile for me," I said softly avoiding his eyes.

He tipped my head in his direction.

"No matter what he did in the past, I will make sure your present and your future are beautiful"

I couldn't stop the tears as they spilled down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry,"

"You have no reason to apologize, baby. We can hold each other if that will make you feel better."

I did not want to stop. I had to get beyond this.

"No.. I want this, I want you. Please don't stop."

"Bella, I want you, too. So damn much. Let's do this slowly."

I wrapped my body around him as tightly as possible. I did not want him to go any where.

He reached for my hands and intertwined my fingers with his as he placed them on the bed beside my head.

"I won't let you get hurt, baby."

He kept his eyes on me as he pushed in deeper.

"Can you see how much I lo-, I mean I care for you?"

There was so much in his eyes.

I almost thought he said something else.

"Does that feel good?"

I nodded.

He felt amazing.

There was a certain place that he kept brushing up against when he moved inside me.

I wanted more.

"I-I need...ooohhh..."

"Tell me what you need, baby. I want to be the one to give it to you."

"Harder...faster, Edward."

He never let go of my hands.

With James it was never like this.

His lips moved over my neck and he sucked on my earlobe.

"I want to make you come on me, baby."

"I.. I don't want to disappoint you, but I've never came during sex," I said against his ear.

He stopped moving for a second and then he started again.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I became angry for a moment, and then I realized that his loss was my gain."

"How so?"

"Baby, you are my treasure. My priceless jewel. He was too fucked up to see that. I will never take you for granted."

He started to thrust rapidly.

He pulled nearly all the way out and then pushed back in hard.

I was getting lost in all of the sensations our bodies were sharing.

"Oh..oh Edward, yes," I panted as I clutched onto his hands.

"That's it, baby."

My body began to shatter in his arms.

"Yes Bella, don't hold back. I want to hear you, baby."

"Ooooohhhh,,,ooohhhh," I panted as my back arched off the bed and my body twitched.

He was panting against my cheek as he thrusted in and out of me harder.

I closed my eyes and saw little bright sparks of light.

"I-I'm gonna come," he said.

With one more deep thrust, he filled my pussy with his cum.

I kind of knew that I wouldn't come with him, there must be something wrong with me.

"Bella," he whispered," you feel beautiful when you come."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Our bodies were still connected.

He lifted his head to look at me.

"Baby, I know this was our first time, but it was special. Feeling you all around my cock was heavenly. It was never this great with any other woman before you. Never."

"I'll try to be better next time, if you want a next time."

He slid out and laid on his back.

Before I knew it he had me in his arms again. I was cradled next to his chest.

"Bella, if you want me, then I will make love to you every night. Honestly, I am addicted to you now. Please don't think that I would not want you. I..I love you, baby."

"But I didn't come for you."

"Baby, you did come. Why do you think you didn't?"

He looked me deeply in my eyes.

"I feel like I disappointed you, Edward. I'm not..not worthy of your love."

I sat up and covered my face with my hands.

I softly sobbed into them.

"If you want me to leave, I can get dressed and walk home."

"You didn't disappoint me, baby. You came, I felt you. I was when you were saying ohhh...ohhhh... and your body twitched and arched off the bed. You have nothing to hide your face for," he said as he pulled them from my face.

"Do you mean it?"

He brushed his fingers over my face.

"Yes, I meant every word I said to you."

There was love in his eyes.

"No one has told me they love me in a long time, at least not an adult."

"I will tell you it every day, baby. I love you."

He kissed my lips lightly.

"I... I love you too," I said softly.

I could not hold back any longer.

I love Edward Cullen.

He pulled me back into his arms and we laid back on the pillow.

"You deserve nothing but happiness, baby. I want to be a part of that."

"Edward, you make me happy."

"I'm glad, baby. I intend to make you even more happier than you are today."

I covered my mouth as I yawned.

"We can sleep, love. Like I said we have all weekend."

"Will you hold me while I sleep?"

"Of course, as if I'd let you go."

"James never held me, he said it wasn't something men did."

"He was not worth you, baby."

He placed soft kisses on my brow.

I nodded as I snuggled into his chest.

"I'm glad that you were assigned to my classroom," I said as I yawned.

"I will always be thankful for that, too."

I closed my eyes as he kissed my head and pulled me tighter to him.

"Sweet dreams, baby. You'll be safe in my arms all night."

"Night my Edward."

I drifted off to sleep happier than I had been in many months.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all

Chapter 4

EPOV

I woke up and looked down at the beauty wrapped around me.

She looked like an angel.

I swear I could kill that James guy for what he's done to her.

He had no right to treat her in such a cruel manner.

I was going to make up for everything he had done to hurt her.

A stray piece of her hair fell into her face.

I tucked it behind her ear.

I loved looking at her as she slept, her lips were parted and her eyelashes rested against her cheeks.

I wanted to wake up like this every morning.

"Mmm... Edward," she murmured in her sleep.

"I love you, baby," I whispered as I kissed her face.

Should I wake her or just go make breakfast for us?

I wanted to spoil her, so I gently moved her over and covered her up.

I spent a few moments gazing at her as she slept.

I was so in love with her.

I slipped on a pair of pajama pants.

As I walked into the kitchen, I thought about last night.

She was so scared that she would disappoint me.

That was so far from the truth.

James had fed her lie after lie.

I was going to shower her with love and affection.

I looked around in the fridge.

There were some bagels that I could toast.

I hoped that would be an acceptable breakfast for her, I would have to make it a point of going grocery shopping soon.

I toasted the bagels and cut up some bananas, pineapple and some strawberries.

I poured us some orange juice and put some coffee in a carafe.

I loaded it all on a tray after the bagels popped up.

I put the cream cheese, butter and jelly on the tray since I didn't know what she took on her bagel.

I set everything on a tray to take back to the bedroom.

As I was walking back to the room, I could hear Bella crying.

I set the tray down on the dresser and rushed to her side.

"Please don't hate me...no..no..Edward..."

"Baby, wake up. Come on. I'm here. Let me see your beautiful brown eyes."

I pulled her up into my arms and stroked the back of her head.

She was crying softly.

"It's okay, Bella. You were dreaming."

"You told me you hated me and that I was a bitch."

I rocked her in my arms.

"That will never happen. I can assure you of that."

I held her till she started to breathe more evenly.

"I brought you something to eat."

"No one has ever brought me breakfast in bed before."

"It's just one more thing you'll need to get used to now."

I walked over to the dresser and brought the tray over to her.

She looked adorable as she settled into the pillow.

I set the tray down and she picked up one of the cups.

"I hope you like bagels, love. I need to go to the grocery store soon."

"Bagels are good. If you need to go today, I would go with you."

"Perhaps we can make a stop by there at some point. I have a surprise planned or you."

She looked up from her food and met my gaze.

"I hope you aren't spending too much on me."

She was too adorable for words.

"Baby, money is not an issue, and this really does not involve it any way. I want to take you someplace special."

"You already did that for me last night."

I took a sip of coffee before I responded.

"I know I took you to dinner last night, but that was only the beginning of things to come."

She nibbled on some grapes.

"You have to forgive me, Edward. I am having difficulty getting used to a man being this affectionate to me. James never gave me surprises. He gave me headaches."

"I will do my best to make you feel loved, Bella, and to forget all of the things he neglected to do for you."

I despised him.

"I'm sure, you'll do your best. But its really not necessary."

"Yes it is. I want to spoil you and shower you with love. It hurts me that you always put yourself down."

She looked down at the comforter.

"I don't know how to be any other way," she said softly.

"Tell me how I can make you forget what he did, baby."

She stood up and walked toward the window.

She had a sheet wrapped around her body.

I walked over to her.

"You're everything he wasn't. This has happened so suddenly. I'm trying to wrap my brain around how wonderful you are."

I took her in my arms and laid her head over my heart.

She nodded again.

"He did not posses one, but I do. You own it completely, It only beats for you. Whenever you think you don't deserve something, please remember it's coming from here."

"Oh, I...I love you so much, Edward. I promise I'll try to push away the past. Will you be patient with me?"

"I could never deny you anything, baby. Would you like to finish breakfast?"

"Please. You went to so much trouble."

"Not really, but I wanted to bring you something to eat."

We ate quietly for a few minutes.

I was glad to see her getting some food in her stomach.

"I need to go home to get some clothes in a little bit. I can't wear my little black dress again."

"I already had that planned. I was going to take you home in a few minutes to let you get ready to go out with me. If you would like to go out today."

"I would love to go out with you today. What shall I wear?"

"How about something more casual. Perhaps jeans and a t-shirt?"

"That sounds good. I need to slide my dress on long enough to get me from here to there."

She stood up and grabbed her clothes to take into the bathroom.

I was thinking about the two of us sharing a home.

I meant it when I told her she would never sleep alone again.

I slipped on a shirt before she came out.

I took the tray of dishes back to the kitchen.

"Are you ready, baby?"

I turned around to see her standing there with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, let me grab my keys."

Hearing her call me baby, was amazing. I don't even think she realized that she called me it.

We walked outside together, and I helped her get into the car.

After I was in, I took her hand in mine to kiss it.

"How about I come over in thirty minutes and then we can leave if you're ready."

"I'd love that. I'll miss you."

I could not help but smile after she said that to me.

"I'll miss you, too. It's a good thing we live this close."

"I guess it is."

I parked in her driveway and helped her get out.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, baby. In the meantime, let this be on your mind."

I captured her lips with mine in a searing kiss.

She tasted like coffee and strawberries.

It was quickly becoming my favorite combination.

"If you don't leave, we might give the neighbors a show they may not like."

Her words made me laugh as I was pulling back.

"I'll be back for you soon, baby."

She waved bye to me and walked into her house.

I drove back to my house and went inside to get dressed and make my plans for the day.

Earlier in the week, I had driven around Forks to see what was here.

I went off the beaten path and found a secluded meadow.

It was green and lush.

While I was there, I had a vision of Bella and I making love there.

She would look beautiful naked in the sunlight on a blanket.

I was getting hard thinking about it.

I needed something to get my mind off that image.

I'll bet James never did anything like this for her.

I wondered what he looked like and how long they were together, and I wondered why they broke up.

He would not want to meet me.

If that happened, he would be fortunate to still breathe afterward.

Bella deserved better than him.

I'm going to prove that to her.

As I was getting ready to walk out the door, my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Edward. How are you?"

"Hey Alice, I'm fine. I'm more than fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. You sound chipper? What's up?"

I was not sure if I should mention anything about Bella to her.

"I'm going out with a friend for a while. We have plans for the day."

"I won't keep you long. Tell me, though, is it a lady friend?"

"She is one of the teaches from the school I'm volunteering at here in Forks. We're getting a bite to eat and hanging out. Nothing serious."

She let out a sigh.

"I was hoping you had found someone, Edward. You have not had a serious girlfriend in years."

"I haven't' found the right one, yet. I will let you know when I do."

I hated not telling her, but I wanted to keep Bella to myself for now.

"I only want you to be happy."

"I know sis, but I got to be going or I'll be late."

"Okay, Call me sometime. I miss the sound of your voice."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye Edward."

I put my phone in my pocket.

I did not want her to know about Bella yet.

In my heart, I knew she was the one I wanted for the rest of my life,

Other people might see us as impulsive.

I did not want their opinions to hurt the woman I loved.

I was trying to build up her confidence and they would only hurt her.

I walked out to my car with a blanket and some wine in a picnic basket.

We would stop at the little general store out on highway 101 for some food for the picnic basket.

I was in her driveway in less than a minute.

She came walking out of the door as I was getting out of the car.

She had on jeans and a well fit navy t-shirt.

That was my favorite color now, next to the chocolate shade of her eyes.

"Hey. You have great timing."

I leaned down to kiss her.

"I wanted to get here as soon as possible to pick you up, Bella."

"Let's get going. I wanted to stop off and get some food."

"Where are we going?"

"Down Highway 101, baby. I wanted to stop off and get some food for us."

I opened the car door and waited for her to get inside.

"Thank you," she said.

Once inside she noticed the basket in the backseat.

"Is this part of your surprise?"

"Yes it is, but you'll have to wait on the other part."

She nodded as I closed the door.

I walked around and slid into the driver's seat.

I pulled out of her driveway and sped down the road.

"Are you in a rush?"

"Would you blame me if I said I wanted to be alone with you?"

She giggled and I was in heaven.

"I want to be alone with you also."

We made it to the general store and I put the car in park.

As soon as we made it inside, our hands were intertwined.

I watched her as we walked around.

The smile on her face was endearing.

We selected some deli sandwiches and bags of chips.

For dessert I picked out some chocolate covered strawberries.

Bella did not notice that detail.

It was one more way of spoiling her.

After I bought our food, we got back into the car.

She looked happy and radiant.

I wanted to always see her like this.

A few miles down the road, I turned off the highway onto a gravel road.

"Close your eyes, Bella."

"Why?" she asked her voice shaky.

I knew she was hesitant.

I could only blame him for this.

"I promise you will be happy. Keep holding my hand."

The gravel turned to grass and she continued to hold onto me.

I was hoping she felt some comfort as I rubbed my thumb over her hand.

"It's okay baby, you'll like this surprise."

I put on the brakes and shifted the car into park.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"It's..it's breathtaking, Edward. How did you find this place?"

"I went driving around a few days ago and I basically stumbled upon it. I've wanted to bring you here ever since."

The smile I longed to see had returned to her face

"I promised you we would always have romance, baby."

"I'm speechless, but I love it. Thank you."

I got out and walked over to her side. I opened the back door and took out the basket and blanket.

We walked together to a soft patch of grass.

She set down the basket and I laid the blanket on the ground.

I watched her get comfortable in the center of it.

"You don't realize how beautiful you are, do you Bella?"

"'I've never thought of myself in that way. Is that how you see me?"

"It would take me too long to say how I fully see you, but beautiful is one of the first words that comes to my mind."

I poured some wine in a glass for her.

"Why? I'm so ordinary, nothing special."

If I had to spend every day of my life telling her that she was amazing, I would be more than happy to do that.

"You didn't answer me?"

"Bella, you mean the world to me. I could never call you ordinary."

"And they were wrong. I know your students don't think of you that way."

"They're different. They only see me as Miss Swan."

"That's beside the point. You are making a big difference in their lives, as well as their parent's lives. They will always remember you, Bella, even when they grow up. A good teacher is not simply ordinary."

"I guess so."

"Baby, can I ask why you and James broke up?"

She took in a deep breath.

"He came home late one night. We had grown apart over time, but he would not let me move on. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He wanted to have sex, but I said no. We hadn't been intimate in ages. I said no, and then he...he..."

Tears started to fall out of her eyes. I pulled her into my lap.

I wasn't sure I'd like what she was going to say

."You don't need to tell me any more."

"No, I need to get this out. My therapist said its best if I talk about it, Edward. He grabbed my arms and slammed me against a wall. I hit it so hard that a picture frame fell and hit my head. I must have passed out because when I woke up, he was gone."

"Did you get medical attention?"

"The next morning at school, the principal saw the bruises on my arms. She took me to the emergency room and the doctor told me I had a slight concussion. My back was also bruised from the impact."

I wrapped my arms as tightly around her body as I could.

"D... did he force himself on you, baby?"

"There was one time where he forced me to go down on him. I think he was drunk that night, too."

White hot anger ran through my veins.

I wanted to do bodily harm to this asshole.

No man should do that to a woman.

"How long were you together?" I asked

"Almost a year. We met in college, and he was a different person. He was getting his degree in engineering. When we moved here, something about him changed. He told me he hated Forks and wanted us to move to Seattle"

"Please tell me you moved out after that night he hurt you."

"I did.I stayed over at Angela's place for a while before I moved into the house I'm in now. James was renting the place we were living in, so I had no ties to it."

"And you have not seen him since that night?"

She nodded her head no as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"He had no right to touch you like that or force you to do that to him. If I ever do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, you have to tell me right , baby?"

She looked up at me with a trusting gaze, "I know you won't hurt me. I feel safe when we're together."

"Are you getting enough to eat?"

"Yes I am. It's delicious, Edward."

I placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Mmm... I love the feel of your lips on my skin."

I laid her on her back and moved my mouth to hers.

We began kissing slowly,

Her hands were in my hair, playing with the strands.

I touched my tongue to her lips.

She opened her mouth to me and I eagerly pushed my tongue inside her mouth.

Our bodies were pressed up against each other.

I pulled away from her lips and kissed over to her earlobe.

"I want to make love to you here, baby..Will you let me?"

"Oh, yes please, Edward."

I sat up and pulled my shirt off.

She ran a finger over my chest.

"I am so in love with you. Will you undress me?"

"I've wanted to do that since you came out of your front door."

"What's stopping you now?" she asked.

I grabbed her shirt by the hem and pulled it off her in a heartbeat.

She had on a blue lacy bra.

It was my turn to gasp.

Her shoes came off and then I unzipped her jeans.

As I took off my shoes, socks, and jeans, she laid back on the blanket.

I stood over her to simply stare.

"Edward," she murmured.

"I think you're still wearing too much, Bella."

She unfastened her bra and tossed it along with her blue panties to the side.

My fantasy was now a reality.

My dream girl was naked, letting the sun kiss every inch of her glorious skin.

I removed my boxers and joined her on the blanket.

My cock was so hard as I nudged her legs apart.

"Next time, I will bring my camera. I need to capture your sweet image forever."

"You would take pictures of me ...naked?"

I ran my fingers over her hard pink nipples.

"As long as you are not uncomfortable, I would love to do that. They would be only for my eyes, baby. I am far too selfish to ever share you with any one else."

I watched as the tears welled in her eyes as my fingertips circled her nipple.

"Is this making you feel bad?"

I needed to know.

Watching her cry broke my heart.

"No, it makes me feel beautiful. No one has ever made me feel the way you do."

Relief washed over me.

"So those are happy tears?"

"Yes."

I kissed each one of them away from her face.

"I forgot to tell you earlier, but I'm deeply in love with you, too."

I moved my way over her body with my mouth.

Every inch of her body deserved to be worshiped in reverence.

I grazed my lips over her nipples.

Then I took one into my mouth, greedily sucking on it.

Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed as I continued.

"Edward," she murmured.

"What is it, baby?"

"That feel so good...please don't stop."

I had not intention of stopping.

"Never, baby," I said as I moved to her other breast and sucked that nipple between my lips.

Her hips were moving against me.

I felt her drag her fingers over my back.

I lifted my face to see her love for me shining in her eyes.

It was all I ever wanted to see.

She gave me everything.

How anyone could hurt her was beyond reason.

That was one of the reasons why I had to show her how deeply, how intensely I loved her.

I made my way down her stomach, teasing her belly button with my tongue.

"I thought that might tickle you. I love your reaction."

She giggled as I blew a raspberry on her flat belly.

I moved my hands over her belly and thought about how one day our child will be growing inside there.

I could not wait to see her pregnant with our child.

It would take my breath away.

"May I go down on you, baby?"

"I .. I guess so, if you want to do that again."

"I always want to, baby. I love the look on your face when I can make you come."

I ran one of my fingers over her folds.

"Does that feel good?"

"Ooh y..yes," she said as a soft moan escaped her lips.

I pressed down on her clit, wanting to see that would affect her.

My mouth watered as I could tell she was getting wetter the more I touched her.

It was all I could do to keep from burying my mouth in her pussy.

I wanted to wait on her because she was worth it.

I kissed down her legs.

I licked the inside of her thighs.

She showed no signs of uneasiness.

Then I pressed a finger inside her pussy.

She was drenched.

I had to be certain she was okay.

"Baby, this is not too much, is it?"

I knew James had hurt her and I vowed not to do the same.

"No, no...please don't stop, Edward."

"Oooohhhh...I want more."

I blew on her again as I pushed my fingers in further.

As long as she wanted more, I was going to give it to her.

I loved watching as her clit hardened and stood erect.

I could no longer hold back from tasting her.

I began bathing her with my tongue.

Her nectar was indescribably sweet.

I was completely addicted.

Her body was writing as I continued to lap her pussy.

"Edward, please don't stop...oooohhhh."

I loved hearing her moan and whimpers as I moved my fingers and tongue inside her.

"Let me make you come, baby."

I felt her walls tighten around my finger, and I slid another one inside her pussy.

I wanted her to shatter around them.

"Edward," she called as she arched upward as I curled my fingers inside her.

Bella began to come hard.

She screamed my name, squirting out on my face.

I drank up all of her sweet offering.

I loved seeing her body writhing beneath my touch and her chest heaving as she panted.

It was enough and yet it was not.

My cock ached as I watched this unfold in front of my eyes.

I wanted to see her riding my cock, but I'm not sure how to get her to do that.

I wouldn't push her, I'd let it happen at its own pace.

I pulled her up into my arms, thinking maybe this would help get us past her insecurities.

She hid her face against my neck.

"I love you endlessly," I whispered.

"I-I love y-you, too."

She was still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm...I'm a little winded."

"I know you are, baby. Let me hold you."

"Can I ask you something? Please don't get mad okay?"

"You can ask me anything."

"W..was that normal? Or is there something wrong with me?" she asked.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Bella. You looked beautiful. Thank you for letting me make you come."

She blushed as I spoke to her.

"That happened so rarely if at all with James."

"As long as you'll let me, I want to make you come every time we make love."

I took her small hand in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"Can I ask you something?"

She looked up into my face.

"What would you like to know?"

"If you are not comfortable, then we don't have to do this. I want to know if you'll sit on me while we make love?"

"Y..you mean be on top?" she asked.

"If that's alright with you, I would love to see you on top of me."

I knew she was thinking about this.

"Will you keep your arms around me? I'll feel safe that way?"

"Of course, baby. Anything you need, I'll do."

I kissed her face lovingly.

"Okay, but I have to tell you I've never done it this way. He never allowed it, he said it took control away from him."

Yet one more reason to hate him.

"A relationship isn't about control, baby. Its about sharing and loving each other to the fullest."

"I want that with you, Edward."

"And we'll have that, baby. I promise."

I kissed her lips, letting my tongue travel inside her mouth.

She explored my mouth slowly.

I lifted her body carefully and set her down on my cock.

"Bella, please stop me if this is uncomfortable."

I eased in at a slow pace.

I heard her gasp once I was fully inside her.

The was no way I could give into my baser side and fuck her.

There would be other opportunities for me to do that.

Right now, all that mattered was that she was happy and pleasured.

Staying true to my word, I wrapped my arms around her shaking body as tightly as possible.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"You feel so good inside me."

That boosted my confidence.

"That's good to know," I said with a chuckled as I moved her over me.

I wanted her to lose her inhibitions.

I imagined her fucking me with raw abandonment.

I closed my eyes and lost myself In the feeling of her tight pussy.

One day, we'll get past her fears and she might let her inner vixen out to play.

For now, I was more than satisfied making love to her in this manner...slowly, gently.

Then she surprised me.

"May...may I sit up some?"

"Sure, baby. You can do anything you want."

She sat up directly over me, taking my hands in hers.

"I need to feel this reassurance."

"I want to give it to you."

I needed to move inside her.

The sun was shining on her body, causing it to glow.

Damn, I really wanted a picture of her exactly like this.

I burned the image in my brain.

Her tits bounced as she moved over me.

"Baby, I want to touch you please."

She nodded yes as she moaned my name.

After she placed her hands on my chest, I began palming her breasts.

"So fucking beautiful, baby," I said as she rocked above me.

I placed one of my fingers over her clit and pinched it.

"O..oohhh yes," she screamed as she pushed herself down on me.

"That's it baby, Let go for me."

Her walls clamped down on my cock, making it impossibly hard.

I was becoming a panting mess as I felt my orgasm taking over.

I wanted to take her again and again.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as the pleasure took over.

"Uugghhh...Bella...Bella."

I loved chanting her name.

She was soon on top of me, curled up, shaking hard.

"Was that too much, Bella?"

I was having a hard time breathing, too.

If I hurt her, I was not sure how I would react.

I could still feel her pussy trembling around my softening cock.

"Ba.. by, talk to me," I said.

"Edward, you gave me the greatest pleasure a man can give a woman. I will never understand why you chose me. I'm just a little weak. Will you hold me?"

I ran my hands over her body, trying to show her my love.

"I'll hold you for as long as you want."

"Forever sounds perfect," she whispered.

I smiled as I considered that possibility.

I wanted her forever.

As my girl, my wife, the mother of my children, my lover.

I knew I would be asking my mom for Grandma Cullen's engagement ring soon.

Bella wasn't complaining about how fast we were moving.

I was happy about the pace.

I knew I at least had to introduce her to my family before I could ask her to move in and marry me.

That could be arranged soon.

She sat up a bit and looked down at me.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. Always."

"This could be our special place."

An idea popped into my mind.

"Before we leave, I want to do something."

She tilted her head as she looked at me.

"What are you planning?"

"Let's get dressed first. Otherwise, I will be liable to take you again, baby."

I loved watching her put her jeans on.

She jumped up and down as she pulled them up.

It was another thing that I found endearing about her.

"What?" she asked biting her lip.

"Can you blame me if I love watching you? You're a very sexy woman, Bella Swan."

She shook her head.

"Edward, are you sure about that?"

I pulled up my pants and threw on my shirt.

"I am totally sure that you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on, baby."

I placed my hands on her arms.

"There aren't many men like you. I am fortunate that you looked my way."

I kissed her forehead.

"It is me that is the lucky one. You said yes to me."

A few raindrops began to fall.

"Let's get our things before the storm bursts."

We gathered up the blanket and the rest of the food.

I folded the blanket and then I took out my Swiss Army knife.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see."

I took her hand and we walked over to tree.

I took the blade and began carving our initials in the tree.

Thankfully, we were protected from the rain by the tree branches.

Her eyes were large as she watched me.

A few minutes later, I was carving a heart around our initials.

"Oh, Edward, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'm speechless."

"That is there for all time, baby. I've marked this as our place forever."

She pulled me to her and kissed me as our tongues tangled together.

The rain was falling all around us.

I needed to get her back to the car before she became sick.

"Let's get going, Bella. I want to take you home."

We ran back to the car together.

I had to get her inside, settled.

Once inside the car, we both laughed as we sat there soaked.

"I'm sorry, baby. I should've checked the weather," I said pushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"No it's to be expected. We live in the rainiest state anyway. I am forever thankful that we came here."

Seeing her this wet made me want to see her in the shower.

I would take her against the wall her legs would be wrapped around me.

I needed to get us home and into the hot shower so that I could fuck her and then we could eat the strawberries in bed.

"Edward, did you want to start the car?"

I was lost in a Bella fantasy again.

I turned on the engine and drove back toward the highway.

"Are you cold?"

"Y..yes."

I turned in the heater.

I needed to keep a spare blanket in the car to keep her warm.

"Are you tired, baby?"

"Not too much. Did you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Did I ever.

"When we get home, I want to take a shower...with you."

I heard her moan softly.

"Then what?"

"I want to make love to you the rest of the day, but only if that makes you happy."

"You mean in the shower, too?"

"Especially in the shower."

I looked over at her and gave her a crooked smile.

"That will be another first for me," she said.

"I'm glad I can share so many of these firsts with you."

"Mmm... too. There is one first I want to do for you," she said as she looked down.

I wondered what exactly she meant by that statement.

"I-I want to taste you in the shower, Edward."

My mind was reeling over her words.

She wanted to go down on me in the shower.

My cock was straining against the zipper.

I could not get home fast enough.

"I...Is that okay? You haven't said anything."

"Baby, I can't get home fast enough."

We were back in my driveway, and I was at her door as fast as my feet would take me.

We made it to the door in record time.

After I placed the key in the lock and turned the knob, I lifted her into my arms.

"I love it when you do that."

"Do you mean when I carry you?"

"Yes."

She was running her fingers over my face.

"I love your stubble, too."

"I need to shave soon."

"Not too soon. I love the feeling of it over my pussy."

I set her down on the counter and attacked her mouth with mine.

My hands pulled at her t-shirt as I pushed it up her body.

She was making it impossible for me to be slow and gentle.

Or maybe she was casting aside her fears.

"Fuck me, Edward," she whispered against my ear.

I ripped her bra off, needing to get to her nipples.

As long as she wanted it this way, I would give it to her.

"Ooohhhh, yes, please..."

Her body was shivering.

Her teeth were chattering.

"I'm-I'm just a li-li-little cold."

I reached over and turned on the water.

"I'll get you warm soon, baby."

She lifted her hand to her mouth.

Before she could respond, she took her jeans off and pulled her panties down.

I could not bear to see her shivering, so I pulled back the curtain to let her inside the shower.

I striped off my clothes and stepped under the warm water.

She looked glorious as the water cascaded over her body.

I took her in my arms and began to pepper her face with kisses.

"Do you still want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Yes, fuck me Edward."

How could I resist her?

I got down on my knees and licked her folds.

Her fingers found my hair as she pulled at it.

"Oh yes, Edward, more."

I pushed two fingers deep inside, curling them.

I looked up to see her watching me.

"Yes,,,yes ...now please."

I sucked her erect clit as her eyes were locked with mine.

She had her hands in my hair, fisting it.

I buried my face in her pussy as she showered me with her cum.

I groaned as I felt her muscles spasm.

I wanted to bury my cock in her sweet pussy.

"Ooooh y...yes, Edward. So good, fuck," she screamed as her pussy shuddered against my face.

I pulled back after I was sure I could no longer wait to fuck her.

My cock could not handle much more.

"I still want a taste, Edward."

"Before or after I fuck you?" I asked.

"I want it right now."

She got down on her knees in front of me.

"Baby, you know you don't have to do this?"

"I know, but I want to willingly do this for you."

I wanted this so much, but it pained me to see her doing this.

Then she dragged her tongue over my shaft.

I was a goner.

I could barely keep my eyes open.

I slipped my hand into her hair and I gently guided her over my cock.

I had to be very careful with this.

I did not want her to think about him right now.

I felt her hand trembling against my leg as she placed it on my thigh.

She took me into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks.

I wanted this to never stop, but at this rate I was bound to come in her mouth.

"Bella, I need you to stop."

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"Quite the opposite. I could come in your mouth if you kept going."

"Oh my...I was not expecting that."

I picked her body up and set her against the wall.

"Do you still want me to fuck you, baby?"

"More than ever, Edward."

That was all the reassurance I needed.

I lined my cock up with her pussy and pressed inside.

Her tightness was almost too much.

I wanted her to come before I did.

My thrusts were shallow at first.

"I need more, Edward. Fuck me harder."

I obligingly gave her more.

"Y...yes, yes, Edward," she chanted as I pounded my cock into her pussy.

I felt the waves of her orgasm crashed over her.

My cock responded as I pushed in a deep as possible.

I came all over her walls in hot, thick ribbons.

My face was pressed against her neck.

I eased out and set her back on her feet.

"That was amazing, Edward."

I was worried about her.

Her smile, her beautiful smile, made me feel alive.

"It was not too much, baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to make love to you, but I could not control my self. I fucked you, Bella."

"I wanted you to fuck me."

"The point I'm trying to get across is that I don't want you to think I'm anything like James."

She pressed a finger to my lips.

"You'll never need to worry about that, Edward. He only fucked me because he lacked the capacity to love anyone beside himself."

"I love you, baby. I want you to know that everyday."

"I love you, too."

We bathed each other.

I paid special attention to her tits and her pussy.

She made sure my cock was clean, too.

I got out first to get a towel for her.

I pulled back the curtain and she gracefully stepped out.

I patted her dry.

"I need to dry you off, Edward."

I handed her the towel and she made quick work of her task.

"Let me take you to bed, Bella. I have one more small surprise."

"Another one? You meant business when you said you were going to spoil me."

"This is only the beginning, baby. I love you and I want to show you how much every day."

"I love you, too. More than words can express."

I took her hand in mine again and brought her over to the bed.

"Lay back, baby. I need to get something from the other room."

I walked into the den and searched through the basket.

After I had them in my hand, I went back into the bedroom.

She had her knees pulled up against her chest with her arms wrapped around.

I set the box down and sat beside her.

"Do you like strawberries?"

She blinked a few times.

"They are my favorite fruit. Why do you ask?"

"Because I bought a box of chocolate covered strawberries for you."

I grabbed the box and opened it.

The smile on her face was priceless.

"Mmm... they smell great," she said as I lifted one out of the box and held it up to her lips.

She opened her mouth to take a bite.

I enjoyed feeding her.

She let out a moan as she ate.

I could listen to that all night.

As she ate the rest of the strawberry, I licked her neck.

"Do you want a bite?" she asked.

She picked up a strawberry and placed it to my lips.

I took a bite as she grinned at me.

"Thank you for getting them," she said as I was swallowing it.

"You deserve this and much more."

I handed her another one.

"Lay on your belly. I want to rub your back."

She turned over and I was granted a view of her cute ass.

While she ate, I massaged her back.

I saw a small mark on her right shoulder.

"What is this, baby?"

"Oh, it's just a scar."

I had to ask about it.

"How did you get a scar here?"

"I hit the corner of the dresser about a year ago. I was in his way, and he pushed me out of the way."

I removed one of my hands from her back as I made a fist.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Part of me is mad as hell, Bella, because he made your life miserable."

I unclenched my fist and placed it on her back.

I focused on the softness of her skin.

Then I looked down at her ass.

"That feels really good Edward."

She was not crying.

Usually when we talk about him, she cries.

Her angelic face was on the pillow and she looked content.

"I'm proud of you, baby."

She lifted her head up and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Why?"

"Because we talked about something that happened in your past that could have easily made you upset. But you're lying here, relaxed, enjoying yourself. I'm amazed."

"It's because of you, Edward. You make me feel so relaxed."

I fell a little deeper in love with her.

"I saved the last strawberry for you," she said softly.

I took a bite, but I fed her the other half.

I knew we had fucked in the shower, but I had to show her once again how much I loved her.

"Bella, if you don't want to, I'll be more than happy snuggling, but I want to make sweet, gentle love to you one more time."

"I was hoping you would feel the same way."

She laid back on the bed, her hair across the pillow.

I could stare at her for hours.

My mouth was soon on her, tasting, nibbling, licking.

Our hands were roaming, touching, caressing.

My lips moved over her face and down her neck.

"Please come inside me now, love," she said as I kissed my way toward her luscious tits.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes...yes."

I wanted to be inside her, filling her completely.

Her legs were spread wide for me as I pulled her hips down. My cock slid inside her wet pussy.

This was not about fucking.

It was about the two of us sharing our deep, abiding love in the most passionate way.

"I love you so damn much," I whispered as I claimed her as my own.

"Edward, I love you with all of my heart. There is no man for me but you."

Our quiet whispers of affection and soft moans filled the room.

She came as I held her close to my body.

"Oh,,,oh...sooo good."

I fell over the edge moments later.

I had my eyes closed as I took in every sensation.

"Bella, mmm..Bella," I murmured against her ear.

Her breathing was labored, much like mine.

How was I ever going to get my fill of her?

"Edward, please don't ever leave me."

I looked at her as I pulled out.

"Never, baby."

I pulled her close to me and settled her over my heart.

"James always teased me about how he would leave me when I least expected it."

"I'd never be so cruel to say anything like that. I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'm going to marry you one day," I said as I kissed her forehead.

I was not sure how she would take that statement.

I could not keep it to myself any longer.

"Did you say...marry me?"

"Yes, baby. I'm going to marry you."

I took her face in my hands and poured my love for her into that kiss.

"When you ask me, I will say yes," she said.

I was the happiest man on the planet.

Bella was going to say yes when I asked her to be my wife.

I guess I needed to get the ring soon.

I'll need to meet her parents.

We'll have to go back to Seattle to have dinner with my family.

That was in the future, though.

She was becoming sleepy in my arms and I held her tightly.

"Are you ready to go to sleep, baby?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

I kissed her face as her eyes fluttered.

"I'll be here, holding you, keeping you safe all night, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, Edward. Sweet dreams."

She curled up into my arms and drifted to sleep.

I watched her for a few minutes.

"Good night my future wife."

I held her tightly as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

_Petals were falling from the sky._

_A pair of deeply green eyes were focused on my face, there was love in them._

_My hand was in his as I felt something cool slide down._

_He said "I do."_

_My feet could not move but he came closer._

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_His mouth was on mine, kissing me repeatedly._

_"My wife," he murmured against my lips._

_I raised my arms to embrace him._

_"Come with me," he said as he took my hand in his._

_We ran together, my legs having found a way to move._

_The ocean was before us._

_He pulled me into the water._

_The waves crashed over us as I became lost in a deep, knee buckling kiss._

"Bella...oh Bella..."

The kisses became more real.

My eyes fluttered open.

The same green eyes that I had dreamed about were in front of me.

"Hey beautiful. That must have been some dream you were having."

"Why?"

"You were smiling, holding me even tighter. Want to share with me?"

"We..we were getting married, and after you kissed me, we were in the ocean together."

His face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Was that really what you were dreaming about?"

I nodded yes.

"Do you feel happy about that, baby?"

"Yes, I can't deny my feelings about it," I said with a smile.

I wanted to be married to this man more than I should want.

We were moving fast, but it felt right.

James and I took our time and looked what happened.

Edward was nothing like him.

He was a gentleman and his heart was tremendous.

I was falling for him.

"What would you like to do today, baby?"

"I don't care so long as we are together."

I would have been happy being in bed with him all day.

I wonder if that was a possibility.

"What are you thinking, baby?" he asked as he kissed down my neck.

"I want to stay right here with you."

"Nothing would make me happier than to be by your side right here."

"But we do need to run to the grocery store, I need to feed my beautiful girl," he said with a smile.

"Oh, that's right. I totally forgot."

He kissed my forehead.

"That is not a problem. Would you like for me to take you by your house for you to grab some more clothes?"

"Yeah, that would probably be good, wouldn't want to go to work in the same clothes, plus I need to grab the kids journals to go over before tomorrow too."

"I'd love to help you with you with that too. The kids are important to me, too."

"Give me a few moments while I run to the bathroom."

I walked in the bathroom and took a long look at my self in the mirror.

My hair was a mess.

What did he see in me?

Edward was nothing short of a Grecian god.

I would never understand why he choose me.

I left the bathroom to find him in a pair of low slung jeans and a polo shirt.

I was certain I drooled.

He looked amazing in everything.

"Here are your clothes from yesterday, Bella. Let me get my keys and we can go over to your place."

I did not want my place...I wanted our place.

I could see us living together.

Would he be happy here in Forks?

James hated this place.

I think he hated me, at least in the end he did.

Edward was my present and my future

I had to remember that.

As I pulled my hair out of my shirt, he came walking in the room.

"Baby, are you ready to go?"

"I was getting ready to look for you. I'm ready to go."

We walked to the front of the house and out the door.

He opened the car door for me and I slid inside.

I loved his Volvo.

He got inside and flashed a smile at me.

I smiled back at him.

"What were you thinking about when I came in the bedroom? You looked far away."

"I was thinking about our future."

He pulled into the driveway behind my car.

"Let's get inside first, Edward."

He was apparently in a hurry as he helped me get to the door.

Once we were inside, he looked rather serious.

"Baby, are you unsure of us? Is that what you were thinking."

I must have given him the wrong impression.

"No, please don't think that. I was thinking about how much I want us to share the same address. The same bedroom, The same closet. I want us to live together, Edward."

I know it was soon, but it felt right to me.

Maybe he didn't feel the same way about me.

The look on his face went from fear to joy.

He pulled me into his arms, crushing my body to his.

His lips were soon on mine.

I felt his tongue slip over my lips and come into my mouth.

I gripped his hair in my hands as he walked us towards the couch.

We were soon lying on it.

I wrapped my legs around him.

HIs erection was pressing against me.

I pulled my lips from his and moved them to his ear, lightly sucking his earlobe between my teeth.

His mouth was moving closer to my ear.

"I don't want to stop, baby. I want to strip you naked and make love to you right here."

"I.. wanted to .. never mind."

"What is it, baby?" he asked as he kissed my lips.

"I wanted to make love to you, Edward," I said as I looked down.

"Baby, I want to make love to you all the time You will never know how much I want you. maybe this will give you an indication."

He took my hand and pulled it over to the front of his jeans.

I couldn't help but push my hand against the bulge in his pants.

"I want you, Edward."

I unzipped his jeans.

I could not help the building desire I had for this man.

I pulled his jeans and boxers down.

His cock was in front of my face.

I was eager to lick him.

I licked his tip slowly.

HIs hands were tangled in my hair.

I wanted more of him.

"Baby, you look so sweet. I love you."

My eyes began to tear up.

James had never said anything like that when I had my mouth on him.

He slid his cock out of mouth as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

He gathered me in his arms.

"He never said anything to me when I had my mouth on him."

He held me as I cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry he mistreated you. I will never do that."

Then I realized I ruined the mood.

"Oh no, Edward. I did not pleasure you the right way. I can make it up to you right now."

"But you did pleasure me, Bella. I love every time we are intimate. You have nothing to make up for. If you kept going, it was likely that I would come in your mouth."

Hearing that made me feel considerably better.

"Will you ever come in my mouth? I want to taste you too."

Our foreheads were touching.

"That is another fantasy I have for another time. Trust me, baby, I want to come in your beautiful mouth one day."

He kissed my lips softly.

"Why don't you go change your clothes? I need to pull my jeans back up."

"Give me a few minutes, Edward. I won't be long."

I got up off his lap and went back into my bedroom.

I looked through my closet, settling on a sweater set and a pencil skirt for school.

I took out some bras and panties.

I found some lingerie that I've had for awhile and I thought about bringing it to surprise him with, but I was unsure about it.

It was burgundy with black lace.

I grabbed it just in case the mood was right.

I threw everything in my duffel bag and then I walked back out to the living room where Edward was sitting talking on his phone.

"Yeah, I'll talk with you soon, dad. I miss you and mom. Bye."

He looked up and smiled at me.

"Don't you look beautiful?"

I had put on a short denim skirt and a purple t-shirt.

I turned around to let him get a full view.

"Do you like it?"

He walked over to me.

"I love it, baby."

He pecked my lips several times.

"I need to grab the kids' journals before we leave."

I went over to my desk and lifted the heavy bag onto my shoulders.

"This bag weighs a ton."

It started to slide down my shoulder.

"Let me carry it, love."

He took it from me and placed it on his arm.

"I am really grateful you did that. I don't know how long I could carry it."

He lifted it as if it weighed nothing.

"Ready, baby?" he asked.

"Yes I am."

We made our way to the door, and I pulled out my keys.

After I locked the door, we walked to the car.

He opened the back door and set my teacher's bag in it.

"Let me put your other bag in the back seat."

I handed it to him.

"Let me get you in, baby."

He treated me as if I were a princess.

I've never been treated that way by anyone.

I could not stop staring at him.

"What is on your mind, Bella?"

"You, Edward, always you."

"I have to admit that you're always on my mind, too, baby."

"I'm glad," I said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Let's get inside. The sooner we get in, the sooner I can have you all to myself."

After he opened my door, he pulled me up for a soft kiss.

I definitely wanted to get home soon.

We walked into the store holding hands.

We walked into the store holding hands,he grabbed a cart once we were inside.

I did not realize how hungry I was until we came over to the fruit.

"Would you like more strawberries, baby?"

I would like for him to drag them over my skin.

I was getting lost in daydream again.

That was easy to do when Edward Cullen was your boyfriend.

He never clarified that point, though.

Did he want me as his girlfriend?

He told me last night he wants to marry me, so I was hoping he thought of me as his girlfriend.

I needed to ask him about that.

"Baby, earth to Bella? Where are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought over you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Am I your girlfriend now?"

"In my heart, you are far more than that, but for now, yes, you are my girlfriend."

I wanted to jump for joy after he said that.

More than anything, I wanted to kiss him senselessly.

Since we were in public, I kissed his cheek softly.

"So you'll know, you're my boyfriend now," I whispered in his ear.

"Mmm.. I like the sound of that, baby. Did you want some more strawberries?"

I had forgotten about them earlier.

"I absolutely want more of them, Edward."

"I like your enthusiasm. Does this mean we get to share them later?"

"Definitely. I had a thought about them."

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"We need to get out of here soon, baby."

"Why?"

I gave him my most seductive look as I peered through my lashes.

"Do you want to know my thought?" I asked as we walked down the aisles picking up various items.

"I'd rather you show me instead."

One look from him and I was wet.

I wanted him to take me right here in the middle of the store

When I had become an exhibitionist?

I do anything for this man, for his touch.

We made love in a meadow, where anyone could have seen us.

Now here I was in the middle of the grocery store contemplating about making love to my gorgeous boyfriend right next to the milk.

"Do you want yogurt for breakfast, baby?"

I wanted him for breakfast.

"Yogurt would be great."

I knew he was wondering what was on my mind.

if only I could tell him I wanted to have my way with him now.

"You're awfully quiet, baby. Is everything okay?"

He looked straight into my eyes.

"I...I am trying to keep from doing something."

"What is it?"

I stood as close to him as possible.

"I want you to take me in the middle of this store."

I stepped back and tried to avert my gaze.

I heard him laugh.

"I know you think I'm a idiot-"

"Baby, can I confess something to you?"

I nodded.

"Ever since we talked about the strawberries, I've had many, many deviant thoughts about taking you right here. You are not an idiot. I think it's more of a case of our desire for each other being this strong that we have to learn how to reign it in over time."

"So I'm not behaving in an odd way?"

We walked over to the bread.

"We have a very strong attraction to each other, Bella. Nothing about our urges is odd. Would you like more bagels?"

"Yes, please."

He was an unbelievable man.

I wanted to devote my life to him and our kids.

He'd be the best father.

I placed my hand over my stomach.

One day, I would be pregnant with his child.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked watching me.

I was getting lost again.

"Just some happy thoughts, Edward. You have no reason to worry."

"I'll always be concerned about you."

He held my hand as we made our way out of the store.

"Wait right here and I'll get the car, baby."

I watched him walk away.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"You cheap little whore."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.

"Did you think I would not come back for you?"

"It's over James. Please don't hurt me."

"I'll say when it's over."

He started to drag me away, but not before Edward pulled up inches away from him.

He got out of the car, leaving the engine running.

His face was covered in raw anger.

"Take your hands off her and get out of here now!"

He had come to save me.

"Get in the car, Bella."

I did just that as he came closer to James.

I got in as fast as possible.

Edward was much taller, more menacing than him.

I sat there, watching them through the window.

As Edward was walking away, I saw James try to hit him.

The love of my life turned around and punched him in the face hard enough to make him fall over.

Edward got in the car, shifted it into reverse, and drove away.

He had calmed down considerably, but I wanted to take care of his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be as soon as we are home and I can hold you. I have this urge to comfort you."

"I want to hold you, too."

We were back at his place in minutes.

"Are you sure he did not follow us?"

"If he has, baby, then I'm going to call the police."

"You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely. I have to keep you safe and protected at all times."

I fell a little bit harder for him when he said he would do that.

He got out and walked over to my door.

I could see he was looking around to make sure we were alone.

"Let me get you inside first, then I will come back for the groceries."

We went up to the door, and he unlocked it.

"Make yourself comfortable."

He closed the door behind me.

I walked over to the couch and sat down.

He came in and dropped off my bags first.

I took them into the bedroom.

If we could have only stayed right here in bed, this would have never happened.

A few stray tears fell as I thought about how Edward could have been more seriously hurt.

"Come here and let me hold you."

I ran to his arms, aching for him to take care of me.

I sobbed as he ran his hands over my hair.

"James could have hurt you. I was sc-scared."

"I know you were frightened, but he did not hurt me. I was angry that he had his hands on you. He was lucky all I did was hit him once."

We stood in his room for several minutes.

I eventually stopped crying.

"I need to put away the food and get lunch started."

"Okay, can I help?"

"I was thinking you could sit at the table and go over the journals while I make lunch."

"As long as you'll be close by, then that would be fine."

We walked into the kitchen.

"I forgot my bag, let me get it."

I went back into the bedroom and lifted the journals out of the bag.

He was putting away the food as I set the books on the table.

"Would you like a salad with grilled chicken for lunch, baby?"

"That sounds delicious."

I sat down and opened one of the books.

The children were learning about the alphabet.

I made some notes in the margins for their parents.

They would take them home at the end of the month.

I went over the journals carefully.

I could feel him looking at me as he began making the salads.

Their last journal entry for the week had to be about something good or bad happening at school.

I was looking in Emily's journal.

She had drawn a picture of three figures.

She was the most advanced child in the class.

I couldn't help but smile at her picture that she drew.

She wrote her name, my name, and Mr. Edward over the figures.

A giant red heart was over them also.

I closed my eyes as I wrapped my mind around the sweetness of this drawing.

"You look like something is getting to you, Bella. What is it?"

I turned the journal around so that he could see it.

"Is that Emily's?"

He came over to the table and looked down at it.

"Yeah."

"I think she knows."

"Knows what?" I asked.

"That we are in love."

He kissed my cheek before returning to making lunch.

We are in love.

I opened Riley's journal next.

He had drawn a picture of blocks and a stick figure.

I remembered how Edward sat with him in the block center.

That had become one of Riley's favorite activities during the day in the past week.

I did not have to question why that happened.

Edward sat with him when he was in that center.

No other volunteer had given him that kind of attention.

I had to show this to him.

"Can you come over her one more time? I have one other thing to show you."

"Let me see."

I held it up and he looked at it.

"It's Riley and me in the block center."

"Yes. He thinks the world of you."

"He's a great kid. He told me that you're his favorite teacher."

"I'm sure you are his favorite volunteer. No one else ever took the time to see him, to listen to him."

"It bothers me that no one besides you or his parents have done that. I want to make a difference in his life."

"You already have, Edward, as you have in mine."

"Look up, baby."

He captured my lips in a deep kiss.

I parted my lips, letting his tongue come inside.

He made me want more of him with every sweep of his tongue against mine.

He pulled back and left me feeling aroused.

I pouted up at him.

"We need to eat, love," he said kissing my nose.

I let out a sigh and picked up the journals.

I took them back to the bedroom and remembered something I had brought with me.

I wanted him to know how I felt.

I looked in my bag and saw the burgundy and black lingerie inside.

I made a quick decision.

I stepped into the bathroom and took off my clothes.

I pulled the skimpy thong up over my hips

The bra looked pretty good on me.

I adjusted it to make my breasts look fuller.

"Bella, I have lunch ready. Are you alright?"

"I'll be right there. Just set my dish on the table."

I took a deep breath and mustered up all of my courage.

This would either work fabulously or he'd laugh at me.

I had to do this.

I left the bathroom and walked up to kitchen.

He was sitting at the table.

"Hey," I said in a shy manner.

"Baby, you look stunning."

He got up, walked over to me, and took my face in his hands.

"You have to know how tempting you are right now. I don't know how easy it will be for us to have lunch without me touching you."

"Then let me feed you."

I blurted that out, not knowing where that idea came from.

At least he had not laughed at me.

"Come here and sit on my lap."

I nodded.

"I love this color on you."

I picked up his fork and lifted it to his mouth.

I leaned over the table and pulled my bowl closer to me.

He made a good salad.

I took a bite and moaned.

"Is it good?"

"Mmm.. the best salad ever, baby," I said.

He grinned as he ran his fingers over my legs.

"You are one sexy woman, Bella Swan. I want to make love to you all the time."

"I wouldn't mind," I said with a smile.

I fed him some more food.

He would place soft kisses on my neck when he swallowed.

"Baby, I was thinking what was your idea about those strawberries?" he asked as he sucked my neck.

"Can we take them to the bathroom? I want you to feel them to me while we take a bath together."

He growled into my neck.

"Mmm.. I like that thought, baby. I may even have a bottle of Champagne."

I wanted to save the rest of my salad now.

Edward was almost done with his.

"Not for food any more. I'd rather eat strawberries with you in the tub."

He set down his fork and smiled at me.

"Let me put this away. I can save your salad for later. Would you like to start the water?"

"Yes," I said as I hopped off his lap and went upstairs.

I could feel him watching me as I walked away.

I was surprised by my bravado.

Edward liked that I came walking out in next to nothing.

James would have told me to get clothes on if I had done that with him.

But apparently, he wanted to hurt me.

I turned the knobs on the tub to get the water started.

I didn't know what would've happened if Edward didn't show up when he did.

I shuddered as I imagined how James would have hurt me.

As thoughts of him drifted through my mind, I heard Edward coming in the room.

"Bella, have you gotten in yet?"

He came in the room to find me crying.

He got down in front of me, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"If-If you had not driven up when you did, he-he would have taken me from you."

He pulled me into his arms and we were on the floor.

"You're not going anywhere, sweet girl. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"He was so mean and his eyes were the coldest blue. They were lifeless really," I said.

He hugged my body close to his.

"He will never touch you again, baby."

The last of my tears fell and I concentrated on his words.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. I brought the champagne and strawberries"

I looked up into his sparkling green eyes and I could see so much love reflected there.

"Okay," I said as I stood up. "Do you want to take this off of me?"

"I'd love to remove them."

He pulled the straps down and took it off me.

"I love your body, baby. It's like it was made especially for me."

I had never felt so loved.

"I bought some bubble bath with me. It's in my bag on the counter."

"Let me get it."

He lifted me off his lap and sat me on the side of the tub.

He found the bottle and opened it, pouring some of it into the tub.

"I forgot to remove these."

He pulled my thong down and I stepped out of them.

I was standing naked in front of him and I didn't want to cover up.

I wanted him to touch me.

I never stood in front of James naked, when we had sex it was always in the dark and he had the sheets up around us.

Edward was taking his clothes off.

He looked gorgeous.

He reached out his hand to me as he helped me into the tub, before he got in behind me.

The water was relaxing.

Once he was behind me, Edward cradled my body protectively.

His legs were on the outside of mine and I could feel every glorious inch of his cock against my ass.

"I'm going to help you forget everything he did to you. I'm going to make love to you with every inch of my body."

"Mmm... I want to feel every inch of your incredible body."

I leaned my head back and he slid his tongue over my ear.

"Would you like a sip of champagne, baby?"

"That sounds lovely."

I eased up as he got a glass ready for me.

He handed it to me as he got a glass ready for himself.

I took a sip as he settled back behind me.

"This tastes great, Edward. I'm glad you thought of it."

"Any way that I can spoil you makes me happy. You deserve only the best,"

I ran my finger over his face and down his chest.

I set my glass aside and took a strawberry.

Boldly, I took it and dragged it over my mouth and over my neck.

I lightly moaned as I did that.

He took my wrist in his hand and brought the food to this mouth.

He took a bite of it.

The juice was running down his chin.

I leaned over and licked it.

He groaned as my tongue slid over his chin.

I moved further down toward his Adam's apple.

I sucked on it as he ate more of the strawberry.

The juice dripped down on my face.

I scooted my body over his.

I reached for another strawberry and took a bite before running it over my nipples.

He settled back, content to watch me.

"I'd love to see that between your legs."

I whimpered at his words, as my clit ached for his touch.

"Would you like to get out and go to bed?"

"Yes."

He got out of the tub and helped me to do the same.

He wrapped a towel around my body and scooped me up in his arms.

"I forgot to grab the strawberries," he said as he went back into the bathroom.

He came back, smiling.

"Where were we?"

"I was rubbing the strawberry on my nipples and you said something about seeing it between my legs."

"Yes, baby. Let me get one for you."

"Thank you, are you going to touch me?" I asked.

"After I watch you, I intend on touching your divine body."

"What are you going to do while I do this?"

I had it between my legs, rubbing it over my swollen folds.

"Would you like to watch me touch my cock?"

I nearly came when he said that.

He palmed the head of his cock.

"Baby, you get me so hard. I could watch you all day."

I rubbed it over my clit, getting wetter by the moment.

My hips were moving on their own accord.

Watching him rub his long cock was making me come undone.

"Oohhh. Edward...lick me"

"Where do you want my tongue, Bella?"

"On my pussy."

He laid down between my legs and licked my fingers first.

He took the strawberry and pushed it around my opening.

"Mmmmmmmm."

He lifted it up and bit down, allowing the juice to drip on my sensitive clit.

"Ahhhhhh...fuck me."

His tongue was all over me, licking me till I lost all control.

I saw stars as my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

HIs fingers slid in and out of my pussy, making the sensation more intense.

"Yes, Edward...so good."

My chest was heaving.

I could not get enough of his mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you with my cock, baby."

"Mmm.. yes, please."

He filled me up with every thick inch of his cock.

"So tight...so sweet."

He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder.

I could feel his cock hitting that one place that made me crave more.

"Your cock feels so good inside me."

Where this newfound boldness was coming from, I didn't know. But I like it.

I was never this vocal with James, this must be all Edward.

"You like this, baby?"

"Mmm... yes."

I felt the stirrings of my orgasm taking a hold of my body.

The tightly wound coil inside started to unravel as he took me over and over.

"Edward...Edward...mmmmmm."

His mouth was on my shoulder, sucking on it.

He continued thrusting deeply as he was close to his peak too.

"Fuck, baby."

I felt him thrust deeply as he came hard.

"Oh fuck Bella, so good," he said as his body trembled around me.

I kissed the side of his face, feeling deeply content that his love for me would be this strong.

He moved my legs down as he collapsed next to me.

I could barely move, my body feeling like it had no bones in it.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked pulling me close to him.

"Other than being out of breath, I feel great."

"You were amazing, so beautiful and sexy."

"Are you serious?"

He brushed the hair out of my face.

"Yes, baby. I'm totally serious. You were amazing, so beautiful and sexy. I loved watching you come undone twice."

"I loved how you fucked me and made love to me at the same time."

"I look forward to doing it again and again with you, baby."

He lifted my chin and kissed my lips.

"I love you, baby."

"Mmm... I love you too."

.

I felt very sleepy as he embraced me.

"Bella, did you want to go to sleep now?"

I opened my eyes and looked into his face.

"I don't want to sleep. I would rather stay awake because I don't want to miss anything."

"I'm going to be right here, holding you as we sleep for a bit."

Sleep was starting to take over.

He kissed my eyelids softly.

"Never leave me," I mumbled against his cheek.

"Never in this lifetime or any other, beautiful."

"Mm..kay," I murmured as I fell deeper asleep.

I felt his arms tighten around me as he held me close to him.

My dreams were filled with Edward holding me in our meadow, making sweet love to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

I kept waking up through the night.

Bella was clinging to me, but I would not have it any other way

She called out my name several times.

I placed soft kisses on her face to reassure her that I was next to her.

I held her as tightly as possible.

Anytime she shivered, I would pull the blankets further over her body.

We were still naked.

I was not about to leave her side.

The scent of strawberries still permeated the air, I think we were laying in some of the dried juice.

I kept thinking about our love making.

The smell of strawberries was rather arousing now.

"Baby, I hate to do this, but we need to wake up."

"No, hold me and don't let go."

She curled up into my arms.

Days like this I only wanted to keep her right here.

I wanted to take her away from Forks soon on a long trip.

A very long trip.

"Wake up angel, we have work," I said kissing her cheeks.

She tried to sit up.

I rubbed my hand on her back.

"At least we'll be together all day," she said as she stretched her arms over her head.

My eyes were glued to her body.

Her nipples were hard.

I leaned up and stroked my fingers over them.

I wanted her again.

"You know, if you start that, I will want your mouth on me."

"We have time, baby," I said as I pinched her nipple gently.

"Mmmmmm"

I could no longer resist as I took one into my mouth.

I flicked my tongue over the hardened bud as she whimpered and moaned.

"Ed.. ward," she murmured.

She tossed her head back as I continued to lick her.

"You taste like strawberries, baby."

I let my hand move between her legs

She was so wet and I could feel her clit swollen with her desire for me.

"Oooohhh...I want..."

"What do you want?"

She lay back on the bed and spread her legs apart for me.

Taking that as an invitation, I placed my fingers inside her pussy.

She arched her back .

"I want to feel you here," she said pressing my hand in further, "All day while we are at work. Will you make me feel you like that?"

"But of course, Bella. I want you to feel this every moment of today."

Her walls were getting tighter as I moved my fingers faster.

"Not your fingers, baby. I want to come all over your cock."

What happened to my shy Bella, I thought as I looked at the beauty before me.

I removed them from her pussy and moved them over my cock.

I liked seeing this not so innocent side of my girl.

"Please take me, Edward."

I pressed my cock into her wet opening.

"Fuck, you're so tight,"

"Mmm.. yes.. I love your thick, long cock, baby," she murmured.

"And I love your hot, wet pussy, baby."

Her body felt wonderful in my arms as I plunged in and out of her.

She pressed her fingers against my back.

I wanted her to mark me as her man.

"Fuck Edward, so deep," she said as she raised her hips from the bed.

I'd never be able to get enough of her.

I gripped the headboard with my hands as I plunged hard into her again and again.

"Fuck yes, Edward," she panted as her nails raked down my back.

At this rate, I could easily break the headboard.

Her muscles tightened around my cock, pulling me in deeper.

I knew she was about to come.

"That's it, baby. Come all over my cock."

"Mmmmm...Edward...mmmmm"

Her legs were wrapped around me in a vice grip and I was riding her hard.

Watching her fall off the edge was spurring me on.

"Ooohh... ooohhh Edward, yes," she screamed writhing beneath me.

I pulled almost completely out, but then I slammed back in as my body began to convulse.

It was the strongest orgasm I had ever had.

If my hand was on her, I would have left a bruise mark on her beautiful skin.

Instead, I felt the headboard bend slightly.

"Bella...Bella...yes..mmmmmm"

I never wanted to stop fucking her.

We needed a long span of time alone.

I felt my come shooting out of me in force as thick, hot ribbons filled her pussy.

"I can feel that, Edward. Don't stop."

I was buried balls deep in her pussy.

It felt amazing.

I looked down into her sweet brown eyes.

She looked like an angel.

I lowered my body over her and gathered her in my arms as I began to come back from my high.

"I want to wake up like this every morning," she said as I kissed her neck.

"Me too. I'm never letting you sleep without me again."

I want her to move in with me.

Very, very soon.

I want to take care of her always.

I need to propose to her soon.

"Baby, would you like to meet my parents this Friday?"

I looked into her eyes.

"I would love to meet them, Edward. Do you think they'll like me? I'm worried they won't think I'm good enough for you."

She worried too much about this.

"They will love you. You might get to meet Alice, too, if she's not working."

"Okay, sounds good. I just want them to like me," she said as she kissed up my jaw.

"Trust me, they will be over the moon for you."

I nuzzled her cheek and she giggled.

"Do we really have to get out of bed?"

"Yes we do, Bella, We have several small kids that need us."

"True, we wouldn't want to disappoint them.

I got up off her and swung my feet over the bed.

"They would be lost without Miss Swan."

"They would be sad without Mr Edward."

I reached out my hand to her and helped her up.

"I'd be lost without you, love," she said.

"Don't even concern your mind with that because it will never happen."

I guided her into the bathroom.

"Take a shower with me, baby."

She nodded her head.

I turned on the water and stepped inside.

She came in and I pulled her back into my arms.

"I need to keep this in my mind all day while we are at school."

"Let me bathe you, Edward."

She cleaned me with the shower gel and a wash cloth.

I grabbed her strawberry bath gel and poured some in my hand.

With her back to me, I bathed her body lovingly.

There were certain parts that I paid close attention to.

"If we had more time, I would make love to you again, baby."

I sucked her earlobe and listened to her moan.

"I want you all the time. I don't know how I'm going to concentrate today."

I was not sure how I would be able to keep my hands off her sweet body.

The kids would have to keep me distracted.

We finished in the shower much to my dismay.

I stepped out and looked for a towel.

After she came out, I wrapped her body in one, trying to get her dried off quickly.

"I'm going to get breakfast ready while you are dressing, baby. Is there anything you want in particular?"

"Would you mind getting a bagel for me?"

"That's not a problem. Are you sure that's all you want?"

"And coffee. I will need that too."

"Don't worry. I already had that planned."

I kissed her cheek as she began brushing her hair.

I walked into the bedroom and pulled out some clothes to wear.

I slid on some jeans and a button up shirt.

I left Bella in the bathroom so I could get the coffee started.

She was so thin.

I wanted her to eat more regularly.

And I wanted her to eat more food.

Maybe James had said something to her about how much she ate.

That would not surprise me.

I placed a couple bagels in the toaster.

I would have to make sure she ate.

I could go get us something to eat during lunch.

She would need some protein during the day.

I knew she sometimes skipped lunch, that was going to stop .

I heard the click of her heels.

She turned the corner and was in my arms.

"Let me pull out your chair."

"Thank you," she said softly looking away from me.

I pulled the chair out and she sat down.

When she sat down, I saw that she was disinterested in her food.

"Baby, look at me," I said as I placed my fingers under her chin.

I sat down next to her and held her hands in mine.

"I'm worried James is following us."

"I will be by your side. Even if he is following us, he'll have to go through me to ever get to you again."

"I can't stand the thought of him ever hurting you."

How could I put her at ease?

I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She looked delicate.

"I can't promise that something would never happen to me, but I will do my best to stay safe."

"Okay," she said softly.

"It won't help you to become worried over something that might not even be true, baby. Let's finish breakfast and get ready to go."

"I just have to get my teacher's bag and my purse."

"You have time to eat, baby. We'll get there in plenty of time. Eat," I said.

I was glad to see her eating her food.

"I'm going to get some lunch for us today. What would you like?"

"Taco Salad sounds good, but I don't want to be a bother."

"That sounds good. You look beautiful this morning."

She blushed after hearing that.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I hope to see that everyday."

Then she giggled when I kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are too wonderful, Edward. I am so happy we are together."

I pulled her into a hug.

'We'll be together for as long as you want."

"Can It be forever?"

"Forever works for me, baby."

We became lost in each other's eyes.

I leaned down and took claim of her mouth

Her hands were in my hair, fisting it.

She moaned in my mouth and it was hard not to lift her up on the table and take her again.

That would have to wait till later.

But that did not mean it would not be on my mind.

I reluctantly pulled my mouth off hers.

"Let me help you with your bags."

"Thanks," she said. "Are we staying at my house tonight?"

"We could do that, baby. I'd be happy anywhere as I long as we are together."

"You want to spend the night with me?"

"Yes, you've stayed here all weekend. I'd love to stay at your house."

She looked rather surprised.

"Why would you want to stay there?"

"Sweet girl, I would follow you anywhere. Your heart is my home."

"Do you think people will say something about us being together since we just met?"

"I'm more worried about you than the thoughts of other people who really do not matter."

"I'm glad we are together, and I couldn't be happier than at this moment."

"I'll do my best to always keep you happy. Now let's get going. The kids will be waiting to love on us."

We went upstairs and I grabbed her bag.

It was far too heavy for her dainty shoulders.

She had her purse over her shoulder.

We walked downstairs and out the door.

I set her bag in the back seat and opened her door.

She sat inside, smoothing her skirt.

I got in on the driver's side and winked at her.

"It's going to be a great day, Bella."

I gathered her hand in mine and brushed my lips over it.

Her skin was soft.

I kissed the inside of her wrist.

I licked it with the tip of my tongue.

"Edward, you're getting to me. Keeping my hands off you will prove to be enough of a task today."

"Perhaps I'm giving you a taste of what's to come tonight, so to speak."

"Mmmmmm. I'd like to make you come tonight."

She looked over at me and licked her lips.

"Baby, you keep that up, and I will turn this car around and go home."

Sadly, we were already in the parking lot.

"I'll try to be good today. Mr. Edward, but if I'm not, I'm sure you'll find a way to...discipline me."

She was not making this easy.

I know had another fantasy running through my mind.

Was she serious?

"Oh Bella, I can definitely think of ways to discipline you."

"I think I know what we'll be doing later on, Edward. I'll hold you to it."

I had to reign in my thoughts as I got out of the car.

We had to behave now.

This was going to be interesting.

I helped her from the car and I leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I love you," I said softly.

She looked up at me with a sweet smile.

"I love you, Edward. Can we hold hands?"

"Always. I'd like to see someone try and stop me from holding your hand."

I took her bag out of the seat.

We walked into the school, and not many people stared.

I did not want her to feel uncomfortable.

There was a small crowd that was down near her classroom.

"Hey you two," said Angela. "How was your weekend?"

"It was wonderful. What is going on?"

"One of the pipes busted and a few of the classrooms were flooded. They are moving us to other rooms."

"Actually, your room is fine. My room on the other hand is a total loss. The kids are going to have to spend the day readjusting to a new room."

"I'm sorry, Ang. Do you need any help?"

"No, it will get done. What's with the hand holding?"

I knew she would notice.

Bella started to blush.

"We are together now. She's my girl."

"Congratulations. I thought you two would be perfect together."

She gave Bella a hug.

"Thank you," I said walking Bella into her classroom.

She turned on the light and I closed the door.

I knew we only had a few minutes, so I took her into my arms.

"Edward, the kids will be here any minute."

"That's why we have to make this fast."

"What?" she asked.

I captured her lips with mine, plunging my tongue in her mouth.

She swirled her tongue with mine.

All too soon, we had to stop.

I knew if someone walked in on us, she'd be completely embarrassed.

I pecked her lips on more time.

"I'll be waiting till the next opportunity presents itself, baby."

"Me too, love."

She got everything set up as the sound of small footsteps became louder.

I opened the door as Riley came running inside.

"Hi Edward," he signed as he hugged my leg. "You came back."

"I am not going anywhere. Did you have a good weekend?"

He grinned at me and gave me a big hug.

I could not wait for the day when my son would hug me like this.

Bella would be the perfect mom.

Her heart would be more than big enough for me and our kids.

Just imagining her pregnant put a smile on my face.

Emily came bounding in the room and she ran up to Bella.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

Emily gave her a hug.

"I missed you, Miss Swan,"

"I missed you, too. Are you ready for a day of learning?"

I could watch her all day with the kids.

The kids loved her.

Soon they had all arrived.

Bella was getting their morning circle time ready when the principal came into the classroom.

"Miss Swan, we'll have some of the building inspectors in your classroom this morning."

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"How old is this building?"

"It's over thirty years old. Why do you ask?"

The inspectors came into the classroom.

"I am concerned about the safety of the kids and the teachers."

"As I am too"

"I have the financial means to help the school if you need funding."

"That is very generous of you, Mr. Cullen."

"I want to do something to make their learning environment safer."

I could see Bella and the kids over at the rug. They were so attentive to everything she was signing.

"Does this have anything to do with her?"

"Sir, that's beside the point. I came here to help the kids. They need a place where they don't have to worry about a ceiling panel falling on them or a pipe bursting."

"What is it that you are offering?"

"Let me talk with my father this weekend and we'll have a plan for you next week."

"Who is your father?"

"My father is Carlisle Cullen."

"Is he the man that is working on developing a foundation for the deaf?"

"Yes he is. I am here in Forks looking for a location to set it up."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. We appreciate the help from your family."

He walked out of the room, and the inspectors looked around the room for several minutes.

Thankfully, the kids were not paying them much attention.

Before they left, I wanted to know if the room was safe.

"Pardon me, but how safe is this room?"

"It's safe, Mr. Cullen. There seems to be no structural damage in this room."

"What about the other rooms?"

"Honestly, there are major cracks in the foundation that concern us."

"Will the building be safe for a few more weeks?"

"It should be."

'"Thank you. I am only concerned for the safety of the staff and the kids."

They left the room and I turned my attention to Bella.

I'd have to make a call to my dad soon.

They deserved better than this.

A few hours went by and the kids were ready for lunch.

I helped her get them down to the lunch room before I left.

"I'll be back with your lunch in a few minutes."

"Okay," she said as she winked at me.

I pulled out my phone as I walked to the car.

_"Hello."_

"Hey Dad. How are you?"

_"Hey son. I'm good. How are you?"_

"I'm great. I need to talk with you about something important."

_"I'm listening, Edward."_

I told him about the school and how the building was in need of serious repair.

_"It sounds like they need either a major overhaul or a new building. You really have your heart into this, don't you?"_

"More than I could express, dad. I have some other news."

"_What is it?"_

"I met a woman that I'm serious about. Her name is Bella Swan. She is the teacher in the classroom I'm working in."

_"How long have you been seeing her?"_

"Dad, you know how I always moved fast?"

I heard him chucking on the other end.

_"You never did anything slowly, Edward. You graduated early from high school and college. I have only come to expect that from you."_

"We have been together almost a week. We're in love."

_'I'm happy for you. Can we meet her soon?"_

"Is Friday good for you and Mom?"

_"Yes, that would be great. We can talk more about helping the school at that time.:"_

"Thanks, dad. I knew I could count on you."

After we hung up, I got Bella some lunch, as well as my self.

I drove back to school and walked back to the lunch room.

The kids were finishing.

She smiled as I walked closer to her.

"Hey Bella. Do you have time to eat?"

"Yeah, the kids are having outdoor recess with the other classes."

"Good. Let me get your food ready for you."

I took her hand and led her back to her classroom.

I'm glad the kids were playing outside for a bit, Bella needed to eat.

I could tell that she spent many of her lunchtimes watching the kids and not eating her lunch.

Well I'm going to make sure she eats lunch, even if I have to pack her lunch.

I will make sure she takes the time to eat, because it won't do the kids any good if she gets sick from not taking care of herself.

"Thank you for getting lunch for me. You did not have to go to this much trouble."

"It was no trouble, Bella. You need to eat in order for you to do your job."

The room was empty except for us.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," I said against her lips.

"I love you, too."

I could not resist kissing her soft lips, just one quick kiss.

"I'll always take care you of no matter what."

She lifted her fork to her mouth and took a bite.

"I called my dad while I was out."

"Is he doing alright?"

"Yeah, my dad is a laid back person. It has to be something very serious for him to get upset any more."

"What did you talk to him about?"

"We are going to donate some money to the school to have the building repaired or to rebuild it."

"Wh-what?"

She set down her glass and looked at me.

"How can your family afford to do this?"

"Baby, my family is rather well off, We can afford to do it."

I never told her we had several millions of dollars.

Now might be a good time to let her know about this.

"Why would you want to do it?"

"There are many reasons. First, we are trying to develop a foundation for children with hearing loss. Secondly, I want to help this school."

"Edward, I've never met a man with as big a heart as yours."

"I never told you this, but my family is worth several millions of dollars. We believe in giving back."

Her eyes widened.

"How am I going to fit in with your family? I'm just a teacher from a middle class family."

I picked up her family and put in over my heart.

"Always remember this is where you belong. I don't give a damn about class and neither does my family."

I moved her hand to my lips and brushed my mouth over it.

"Did you mention me to your dad?"

"I told him that I met a very special woman and that we were in love."

"Please tell me he did not get angry with you."

I had to laugh when I considered the possibility of that.

"No, he would never do that. My dad knows my personality. I'm not one to live life slowly."

She took some more bites of her food.

"I think you were more hungry than you realized."

"I guess so, I'm sorry."

Her plate was almost empty.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Old habit, I guess. I was always told I ate too much."

"I wish you ate more, baby."

If I ever ran into James again, I would beat him within an inch of his life.

"Why? You'd want a fat girlfriend?"

What did he tell her?

I took her beautiful face in my hands.

I made sure her eyes were connected with mine.

"Bella, I do not care what size you are. I only want for you to be healthy and I will do whatever is necessary to keep you that way."

I kissed her lips

I felt a few tears falling down her cheeks.

I moved my mouth back to rub her face with my thumbs.

"He can never hurt you again."

She sobbed and leaned her forehead against mine.

"You take such good care of me, Edward. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"All I ask is that you let me love you forever"

"Really?"

"Yes, that's all I want, and of course a few babies."

I have never seen her smile like that before.

"I want that, too," she said softly.

"We'll talk more about that this evening when we get home. The kids are almost done with their outdoor time."

"You're right. Let me get my things."

We walked down the hall to her class.

The teachers were bringing in the kids.

They looked happy as they walked back inside the classrooms.

Bella got their assignments ready for the afternoon session.

She moved easily through the class, signing with the kids.

I was more than happy to spend all day with her.

The hours went by quickly.

My mind kept drifting to a few dirty thoughts.

If she wanted to be disciplined, I was more than up for that kind of play.

School could not end fast enough.

I wanted to be alone with her.

Call me selfish, but I really wanted to keep Bella locked up in a room with me.

Then we would not have to deal with James.

He was a sick fuck.

Maybe he could meet with the front of my Volvo soon.

Accidentally, of course.

That would be a nice way to get rid of that problem.

Riley came up to me and hugged me around my waist

He signed to me, and asked if it was block time.

"Yes, let's go over there," I signed back.

He was an enthusiastic child.

I hoped Bella and I would have a son like him one day.

I was going to tell her tonight how much I want to have kids with her.

I watched Bella from across the room while she colored with Emily and I pictured her sitting there with her hand on her round belly.

I could not shake the image of her pregnant.

I wanted to get her pregnant as soon as she wanted me too.

We need to get married very soon.

I'd get the ring from my dad this Friday.

Life is too short not to live this way.

I think I'll propose in our meadow.

Right before we make love.

Seeing her wearing nothing but a smile and my ring would be amazing.

She looked over at me and gave me a sweet look.

"It's almost time for school to end. Can you help me pack their bags?"

"That's no problem."

She was talking with the kids while I was getting their bags ready.

I was in awe of her.

The kids came over quietly and we got them ready to go home.

As soon as they had left the room to walk up to the front of the school, I had her in my arms.

I felt like a man who had gone without water for days.

"Edward, we are still at school."

"We are alone in your classroom."

I moved my mouth down the side of her neck.

"You are too tempting for me to hold back, baby."

The soft moans coming from her mouth were divine.

"Let's get ready to go so we can continue this, Edward."

After giving her one more kiss, we walked over to her desk.

She gathered up her things and I picked up her teacher's bag.

How was she able to carry it this many months?

This was far too heavy for her.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded at me and I turned off the light switch as we walked out of the room.

I held her hand as we made our way to the car.

The sunlight was beautiful in her hair

It was thick and shiny.

I loved to run my fingers through it.

I wondered if she would like for me to pull it while we made love?

I was going to be careful if I asked her about that.

I was still unsure of how James had hurt her

Had he really fucked her instead of making love to her?

I was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that never made love to her because he never loved her.

I helped her into the car as I thought about this.

When I got inside, she noticed that I was quiet.

"Did I do something wrong,Edward?"

"No, not at all, Bella. I was thinking about something."

"Anything important?"

"I need to know if James was abusive to you in bed."

"He liked to try and gag me."

"He was into erotic asphyxiation?"

"Among other things," she said looking away.

"I will never do that, Bella. He could have killed you."

"He said it turned him on to see me struggle. He liked to see me uncomfortable."

"Did he do anything else?"

I needed to know so that none of my fantasies brought back any memories of something he did.

"Sometimes, he forced me to watch him with other women."

He was a sick fuck.

I was glad we were at her place now.

"When we get inside, we'll continue this discussion."

"Okay," she said softly.

I got out and walked over to her door.

She looked sad and I had to change that expression on her face.

I kissed her temple as she was unlocking the door.

She opened the door and went inside.

She set her bags down in a chair.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?"

"No, I'm fine, but I'm sure you will want to leave now."

What was she talking about?

"Bella, do you want me to leave?"

She collapsed on the couch and I was right beside her.

"You must hate me now since you know what he did to me."

"Never, sweet girl. Never."

I peppered her face with kisses.

"You're too good to me. I don't deserve you."

She was so wrong.

I did not deserve her.

I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, baby? I want to know what he did to you."

She sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

"A few weeks before we broke up, he burned me with a candle while I was sleeping. It was a horrible way to wake up."

"Please tell me that he did not do anything else to you."

She looked away.

"Baby, what is it? Talk to me, please."

"There is one more thing. Last year right before we broke up, I became pregnant. As soon as I found out, I told James and he became angry. He hit me hard enough to make me lose...lose the ...baby."

I held her while she cried.

She needed to let this out.

I held her close to my body.

"That was the last straw, I knew I had to get away from him."

"I am so glad that you got away from him, baby. There is no telling what he could have done."

"Are you sure you still want to be here?"

"More than anything, baby."

I lifted her delicate chin and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," I said right before I placed my mouth over hers.

I poured all my love for her into that kiss.

She shuddered in my arms.

I sucked on her lips

She slipped her tongue into my mouth.

Her taste was succulent.

After I pulled away, I kissed her forehead.

"I need to get you something to eat and drink. It's been sometime since lunch."

"Edward, it doesn't bother you that I was pregnant before and lost it?" she asked softly.

"Come in the kitchen with me first. We'll talk about this over dinner."

"Okay."

I asked her what she wanted to eat when we got into the kitchen.

"Sandwiches sound good. I don't want you to have to go to so much trouble."

"This is not trouble, baby. I want to take care of you."

"What can I do?"

"Relax at the table."

I could tell she was not used to being taken care of by someone else.

"Let me get a glass of tea first."

She took a glass down from the cabinet and filled it.

"Would you like a glass too?"

"That sound fine, Bella. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as she poured another glass of tea.

I watched her walk over to the table.

"You want to know how I feel about the baby?"

"Yes, and I'll understand if it changes things with us."

I brought the food over to the table.

I sat down next to her.

"Bella, look in my eyes. I love you. That will never change. James is a sick fuck who lost the most beautiful woman in the world."

"But what about the baby?"

"You would have been an amazing mom. And you will be an amazing mom."

She sat down her sandwich after said that.

"What do you mean, Edward?"

I cradled one if her cheeks in my hand.

"Basically, I hope that one day we can have a baby."

"You.. you still want me?" she asked looking up at me.

"More than words could ever say."

She had a smile on her face.

"I want to have babies with you, Edward."

My heart was about to burst when I heard her say that.

"Bella, I want us to have a family. Very soon. I was thinking about it while you were sitting with Emily."

"What were you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you will look with your hand over your belly."

She blushed deeply.

"I'm sure I'll be huge when I'm pregnant."

She got up from the table and took her dish over to the sink.

I followed behind her.

She ran the water over the silverware.

I twined my fingers with hers under the water.

My lips made their way down her neck.

My lips made their way down her neck.

"I can't wait to see you pregnant, baby. I have fantasies about making love to you when you're pregnant."

She dropped the silverware into the sink.

"What other fantasies do you have?" she asked turning in my arms.

Our eyes met and I could see the longing and the lust in hers.

"You mentioned something about disciplining you earlier. Are you still interested?"

She licked her lips.

"Yes."

"Let me take you to the bedroom."

"What are your plans?" she asked nervously.

I suddenly realized I had never seen her room before.

It was cozy and painted purple.

The scent of strawberries was all around me.

That was more than enough to get me hard.

"Bella, I will never do anything that would ever hurt you. I would rather hurt myself that see you in pain"

"I trust you completely."

"Let me undress you."

She lifted her arms over her head and I took her sweater off.

She had on a white lacy bra.

I kissed over her skin.

"So beautiful."

I unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

She stepped out of her heels.

Her lacy underwear were very sexy.

"It's not fair that you have your clothes on while I'm wearing next to nothing."

She started to unbutton my shirt.

Her hands were dainty.

I loved when she would pull my shirt off.

Her fingers felt amazing over my skin.

"Your pants need to come off."

I kicked off my shoes as she unzipped my jeans.

She removed my jeans and I took off my socks.

I was standing in front of her in my boxers.

I pulled her into my arms and held her next to my body.

"I love you passionately, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

I ran my hands down to her ass.

She placed her lips on my neck and began to suck it.

I couldn't help the moan that left my lips.

"The feeling of your hard cock through your boxers is very arousing."

Her hand palmed my cock.

I put one of hands inside her panties.

"Baby, you are already wet. That might get you into trouble."

I hoped she was ready to play.

"What kind of trouble, love?"

"I might have to fuck you hard from behind."

"Mmmmm...I'll take my punishment, Mr. Cullen."

My little vixen was ready to play.

I ran my fingers over her body.

Then I licked her neck, moving toward her ear."

"If you are uncomfortable, please tell me to stop. I love you no matter what I might say."

She nodded.

"Get on your hands and knees on your bed," I said lowly in her ear.

"Yes sir,"

I took off my boxers and walked around to her face.

"Suck me."

I put my cock at her mouth and she opened it.

I ripped her panties off and ran my fingers over her folds.

I wanted to call her baby so much.

I would do that very soon.

I put my other hand on the back of her head and gathered some of her hair in my hand.

I pulled on it some as she took me all the way into her mouth.

"Yeah, fuck my cock with your hot mouth."

I could not come in her mouth, as much as I wanted to.

That would be for another time.

"Stop so I can see you naked."

I took her bra off and I felt her heavy tits in my hands.

"Lie on your back."

My mouth was immediately on her hard nipples.

I slid my fingers in her pussy, curling them upward.

"I won't let you come yet. Get back on your hands and knees."

"Yes sir."

She was unbelievably sexy.

As soon as we were done playing I was going to show her the love I had for her.

I smacked her ass lightly.

"I am disciplining you now."

She moaned out my name.

"Ed-Edward."

"Such a bad girl, turning me on in class today."

I smacked her again.

"I..I didn't mean to, Mr. Cullen, sir."

"What did you say?"

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"You still have to take all of your punishment, Miss Swan."

My cock was leaking as I slapped her one more time.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Fuck your tight pussy."

I wasted no time in slamming my cock all the way into her.

I grabbed her hips as I shoved it in and out as fast as possible.

"My bad girl," I grunted out as I moved one of my hands to her front.

Her clit was erect.

I pinched it as she begged me for more.

"I knew you'd want more."

Her walls clamped down on my cock as she began to come.

"Ooohhhh...mmmmmm...fuck me Edward."

She rocked her hips against me as I closed my eyes.

I could feel my balls tighten as wave after wave of erotic pleasure took over my body.

"Shit, Bella...oooohhhhh...Bella"

I coated her walls in thick ribbons of my cum.

She was breathing hard as I was.

I felt my cock get softer and I pulled out.

Her body was shaking and she turned around.

"Was that too much, baby?"

She curled up in my arms.

"I can't wait to do that again, Edward."

Relief swept over me.

"It was sexy and a huge turn on when you took control. I love you , Edward."

"I love you, too, sweet girl."

"Can we snuggle?"

"Anything you want is yours."

She got off my lap and we pulled down the sheets.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is on your mind, baby?"

"Um, can we try for a baby soon?"

"I'd like for us to be married, Bella, but we can try soon."

"I like how you said that you have fantasies about making love to me when I'm pregnant."

"Would you like to hear one of them?"

"Mmmm, yes, Edward."

"I come home to find up on our bed, wearing lingerie. Your sweet belly is completely exposed. I get undressed very quickly and I strip you naked."

"Tell me more."

I ran my fingers over her nipples as I continued.

"I lick you all over. I can feel our child kicking. I make you come when I go down on your sweet pussy."

She has her hand on my now erect cock.

"I turn you on your side and I lie behind you. I slide my cock inside and we make slow love till we collapse."

"I like your fantasies about me."

I kiss her lips softly.

"Do you have fantasies of me?" I asked as I pulled away from her sweet lips.

I place my hand on her stomach.

"I cannot wait for the night when we make our baby."

I moved my lips down to her stomach.

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"I have many fantasies about you, love."

"Tell me."

I looked up into her sweet face.

"I want you to strip me in a public place and have your wicked way with me."

I loved it when she bared her sexy side to me.

I started to lick my way to her clit.

"Tell me your thoughts while I lick you, baby."

"I want to be at your mercy, Edward. I want you to have me against your Volvo in a parking lot. Turn me around and fuck my pussy from behind."

I teased her with the tip of my tongue.

"What else do you want?"

I sucked her folds as she took in a deep breath.

"I..I..I want to strip for you and give you a lap dance..ooohhh...Edward."

"Is there anything you would not do for me?"

"Anything...anything...yes...fuck me."

My hands were wrapped around her hips as I ate her pussy.

Her nectar coated my lips.

My sweet girl was so aroused.

Her moans and whimpers were getting louder as I nipped and sucked her clit.

I felt her gush as I plunged my fingers inside her pussy.

"Fuck my fingers, Bella."

She had her eyes closed, but I kept mine locked on her face.

I took my fingers out and sat between her legs.

My cock was aching to get inside.

I spread her legs a bit more and slid inside.

I pushed her legs back to her shoulders.

"Fuck," I hissed as I slid deeper inside her.

I watched my cock go in and out of her pussy.

"Please don't stop," she cried out.

I had no intention of stopping.

"So tight, baby."

I kept hitting the spot that made her scream.

Her hands were tight around my arms.

I loved hearing her scream, it was such a turn on for me.

"Come for me," I told her.

'Mmmmm Edward..."

I was not going to last much longer.

I felt her body tremble

.

I knew she was going to come.

The I felt her walls tighten around me.

"That's it, baby."

I could not control my body.

I started to come again.

I pushed in as deep as possible.

"Uuunnnggghhhh...Bella...yes"

It felt good to bury my cock inside her pussy and come hard.

Her body was flat against the bed, except for her legs.

I let go of her legs and she stretched them out.

I pulled out and moved from between her legs.

"Please hold me, love."

I got up off the bed and let her move over.

Sliding next to her, I pulled her shivering body into my arms.

"You wore me out, Edward."

I brushed the hair from her face and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I think we wore each other out, baby."

She was grabbing the sheets and pulling them over us.

"I would not have it any other way. I hope this never changes.":

"I know I will always want you, baby."

She laid her head over my heart.

"This sound makes everything clear to me. I live for you now, and for our future," she said.

"We're going to have an amazing life together. I will do everything to make you happy and keep you safe."

"Mmmmm love you."

I knew she was getting sleepy.

Her breathing was becoming more even.

I pulled her head up one more time.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you, beautiful. Now go on to sleep and dream of us in our meadow."

We would be returning to the meadow very soon.

I would have a ring for her and anticipation in my heart.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

The days went by rapidly and suddenly Friday was here.

I was excited to meet his parents, yet I was nervous.

Edward did everything he could to reassure me that they would love me.

But I wasn't so sure.

Our relationship developed really fast.

I did not want them to see me in a bad light.

I wanted to be good enough for him and his family.

I knew they were wealthy, but Edward never behaved like a snob.

I could care less about his money.

All I wanted was him.

School was almost over for the day.

The kids were filling in their journals quietly.

Edward had gotten their surprise goodie bags together this week, he wanted to contribute in some way.

I told him he didn't have too, but he insisted.

Emily was the first one to finish as usual.

She dashed over to my desk with a wide grin on her face.

"I can't wait to see what you have drawn for me," I signed to her.

"I hope you'll like it. "

The rest of the kids were done and they handed their journals to me.

Edward and I began getting their backpacks on them since they were getting ready to leave.

Hugs were shared and we told them to have a good weekend.

Riley gave both of us a hug before he walked out the door.

"He has come a long way in a short time."

"Yes he has, baby. He loves you."

"You are one of the reasons he has opened up."

He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I licked my lips as I stared into his eyes.

"You know I am fighting the urge to kiss you, Bella."

"I know. I feel the same way," I said.

Instead of kissing his mouth like I wanted, I kissed his cheek.

"I like the feeling of your stubble," I said as I whispered in his ear.

"Well, I won't have it too much longer. I'm going to shave before we go out tonight."

I started to get my bag together.

"I know I've asked you this frequently, but are you sure they will like me?"

"And I will keep telling you that my family already adores you. Alice and I talked when I ran out to get lunch for us. She is jumping for joy to meet you."

"What if she does not like what I'm wearing?"

He lifted one of my bags on his shoulder and took my hand in his.

"She'll just make plans to take you shopping," he said with a laugh.

"I want to be good enough for you."

We were in the hallway.

He stopped me and I turned to face him.

"Bella, it's not a matter of you not being good enough for me. I want to be everything to you. I love you."

It did not matter that we were in school now.

I was getting lost in him and I never wanted to be found.

"I love you, Edward."

"Let me take you home. I promise we are going to have a wonderful weekend."

We walked to his car and he opened my door.

He treated me like a princess.

Once he was inside, he turned n the engine and we left the parking lot.

"Thank you for taking me by my house. I need to get my dress and accessories."

"It's no problem. I am hoping for us to live together soon."

"Really?"

For the past few days, we have basically been living together.

Either at my place or his.

He was spoiling me.

I could never sleep without him again.

At night, I felt safe in the shelter of his arms.

Anytime I had a bad dream, he was there to comfort me.

A few times, he slid his cock inside me and we made love afterward.

I was so in love with this man.

"Yes Bella, I want us together always," he said as he squeezed my hand.

"I want that, too."

We came down the street and he pulled in behind my car.

He got out, but, instead of coming over to my side, he was looking at my car.

He walked over to the passenger side.

I could tell he was getting angry.

Edward came over to my door and opened it.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone slashed your tire and keyed the side of your car."

"What?"

I walked over to my car and looked at it.

"Why would anyone do that to my car?

"Do you think it's the same person who cut the line to my battery?"

"I think so, baby."

"I need to call the insurance company now."

Feeling frustrated, I took out my phone.

I dialed the number and gave them a report.

They told me to take pictures of the damage.

As soon as we were done talking, I snapped a few pictures of the side of the car.

Edward placed his hand on my back.

"The insurance company is going to send someone over to look at the car. I don't need to be present. I just want to get my things and go to your place."

This is not how I wanted to start our weekend off.

He was so patient with me.

"Let me open the door for you, Bella. I can see you need some help."

I would gladly take any assistance he was offering.

I set my bag down and walked back to the bedroom.

He came into the room a few moments later with a bottle of water.

"I think you need this, baby. Come sit on the bed with me."

How did he always know what I needed?

I sat beside him and opened the bottle.

I felt his hands on my back, running them along my spine.

"I know that was making you anxious."

"It was. I'm just afraid of who might be doing it."

He was quiet for a few moments.

"Bella, I think I know who it is, but I'm afraid it will upset you."

I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"Do you think it's James?"

He nodded his head.

The possibility was there.

I felt a shiver run through me.

"I'm scared that he'll hurt you, Edward."

"I know you're frightened, but I'm more concerned about your safety."

He pulled my body against his chest.

I felt safest when he held me.

"Please be careful Edward. I can't lose you."

"That won't happen any time soon, baby. I'm here for as long as you want me."

"I want you always," she said.

"That's awesome, because I want you for always too."

He placed a wet kiss on my neck and then he tickled me with the tip of his nose.

"Ah, there is the sound I love to hear."

"Edward," I said as he continued to kiss my neck.

I knew if we continued what this would lead to, not that I really wanted him to stop.

"I know. You just smell so good, like strawberries."

That was not helping me.

"One more kiss, Bella."

He cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips on mine.

I felt his tongue trace the outline of my mouth.

I moaned in his mouth and slipped my fingers into his hair, pulling slightly.

We could easily do this all day.

I wonder how he would feel about that tomorrow?

I pulled back, in need of air, and I felt his soft lips on my cheeks.

"What should I wear tonight?"

"Mmm, I'd love to see you in as little as possible."

"But I don't think that would work when I meet your family."

"True," he said as he sat up and watched as I went to my closet.

"Where are we going?"

"My parents are having dinner at their place, and Alice and her boyfriend will be there."

"That's slightly intimidating."

"Why?"

"I'm sure your family has a huge house and it looks like something out of a magazine."

"They do have a larger house, but, on the inside, it's like any other home."

"I guess I'm just scared, Edward."

He walked over to my side.

"I love you. If you're scared just hold my hand. I'll never leave your side."

"I love you, too. Care to help me pick out a dress?"

"Sure baby, show me what you have," he said.

I searched through the clothes.

"What is your favorite color on me?"

"I'd have to pick blue, but everything looks great on you in my opinion."

I found a blue sleeveless dress with a v neckline.

"How's this?" I said holding up the dress.

"Perfect. I can't wait to see it on you and then off you."

"Are you sure this is good?"

"I am more than sure. Please wear this tonight. I want my parents to see you glow in this."

"Okay. Let me get my shoes and some other things for this weekend."

"Take your time, baby."

I wanted to stay at his place this weekend.

I needed to feel the safety of my love's home.

Also, I hoped James did not know where he lived.

I packed some extra clothes and toiletries in my bag.

"I'm ready to go. Is it okay if we stay at your home this weekend?"

"That's fine with me. Let me carry your bag."

"You're too kind, Mr. Cullen."

He planted a kiss on my forehead before we walked out of the room.

I opened the door and we walked outside.

After I locked the door, he took my hand in his.

"Let me get that for you."

He opened the door for me and I slid into the car.

He set my bags in the back.

Then he got into the driver's seat.

We were over at his place in the blink of an eye.

Minutes later, I was inside and he brought my things in for me.

"I'm going to get dressed, Edward. Is that okay?'

"Sure, baby. We can get dressed in the bedroom."

We went upstairs together.

I missed his room.

I could smell his cologne everywhere

.

The scent was arousing.

"Give me a few minutes while I shave. I'll be in the bathroom."

"I'll just be changing my clothes."

"Okay, baby."

After he walked into the bathroom, I took off my pants and shirt.

I removed my bra and panties

I dug through my bag and found what I was looking for.

A dark blue matching set of lingerie.

I slid the panties over my legs and hips.

I hooked the bra around my chest.

I liked how it made my breasts look.

Turning toward the mirror, I got a good look at myself.

I hardly recognized the woman I saw.

There was a spark in my eye that was new.

My smile was brighter.

I was in love.

Perhaps I had a glow?

It was all due to the changes that Edward brought out in me.

He made me feel beautiful.

I took a deep breath.

Maybe I could charm his parents.

I pulled my dress off the hanger and stepped into it.

It hugged my curves.

The hem fell above my knees

I took out my silver ballet flats and slipped them on my feet.

I ran my brush through my hair, fluffing it out.

The I sprayed it with a little fragrance.

I ran it through my tresses again.

"Mmm you smell as beautiful as you look, Bella."

I turned around to see him standing in front of me with only his pants on.

"I have the sexiest boyfriend," I said as he pulled me into a gentle embrace.

I placed kisses on his chest.

"Sweet girl, I can't wait till I have you alone later."

"Mmm.. what are your plans for me?"

He ran his fingers over my face.

"I want to worship every dreamy inch of your body. Make sweet love to you till you fall into a deep, peaceful sleep."

I closed my eyes and leaned my face into his palm.

"Mmm... sounds good, but can I ride you again?"

His mouth was on my neck.

"I'd love to see you ride my cock and come on me, baby."

I moaned softly as he licked across my collarbone.

I wanted him again.

I ran my hand down his chest, and down toward his pants.

I settled my hand over his bulging cock.

"Edward, you are getting me wet."

"Mmm.. I love when you are wet, baby."

If we started, we'd be late for dinner.

"As much as I want you, we can't be late. Think of the impression that would give them of me."

"I guess you are right, baby. I just hope tonight goes fast."

"Me too,"

I watched him look through his closet

He took out a dark green shirt.

"I like that one, It goes well with your eyes."

"It's the one I was thinking about for tonight. You helped me make up my mind."

I sat on the bed watching him dress.

The man had no clue how attractive he was.

Any other woman would want him.

I was the lucky one because he choose me.

Yet again, I silently thanked whoever was responsible for placing him in my class.

He walked into the bathroom.

"I'm almost ready, Bella."

"Okay."

He came back into the room and kissed my cheek.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Let me grab my purse."

We went downstairs and outside to his car.

After I was in, he settled into the driver's seat.

The engine roared to life and we were off to Seattle.

He gripped my hand in his

"Who is Alice's boyfriend?"

"His name is jasper Whitlock. They met in college and are inseparable."

"Where does he work?"

"He's getting his graduate degree in civil war studies."

"They sound like an odd couple."

"They are very different people, but it works for them. Don't ask me how, but it does,"

He brought my hand to his and brushed his lips over it.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby."

"Do you look more like your mom or your dad?"

"Most people say my mom, but I have my dad's eyes."

"Everyone always told me I favor my mom, too."

He sped down the interstate, going around cars.

"You know I need to meet your parents soon."

I knew I had to introduce them soon.

How will they react to how fast our relationship has progressed?

"I know we need to talk with them soon."

"Are you nervous about that?"

"I don't know how they are going to feel about us."

"What do you mean, baby?" he asked.

"We fell in love so quickly and we've talked about marriage and kids. I don't know how to tell them about us."

"You will not be alone. We can see them together if you would like that."

"I would prefer that over telling them over the phone."

"Do you want to meet them for dinner one night?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"We could meet them in Port Angeles."

"I'd like that," I said.

He kissed my hand again.

We pulled up to a massive house and I felt more nervous now.

"There is no reason to be anxious, baby. I will by your side all night."

He got and came over to my side.

Taking his hand, I felt slightly more relaxed.

He guided me to the door.

Before he could knock on the door, it was opened by a young woman.

"You must be Bella, I'm Alice. Come on in. I'm happy to see you."

She said all of that in one breath.

"Hello to you also, Alice," Edward said from behind me.

"I'm sorry, dear big brother."

She gave him a hug.

"How are you doing little sister?"

"I'm good. Where's mom and dad?"

"They are in the kitchen. Mom needed a little help taking the bread out of the oven. You know how dad watches out for her."

It was interesting to see Edward interacting with his sister.

You could truly see the love between them.

It made me wish that I had a sister or a brother.

One day, I hoped our kids would be like this.

I moved my hand over to my stomach.

Knowing that Edward wanted kids as much as I did made me love him more.

"Hey you all."

I turned to see a young man standing in the doorway.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. You must be Edward's lady friend."

I shook his hand.

"Bella Swan," I said softly.

'It's a pleasure to meet you."

Edward was next to my side.

"Good to see you again, Jasper. How are things at the university?"

"They are fine. I'm looking forward to a small sabbatical in a few weeks. Alice and I will take a small trip soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Mom and Dad are letting us stay at the cabin," Alice chimed in.

"That sounds great. I hope you have a good vacation," I said.

"Let me go see if dinner is ready."

Alice walked away from us.

"How long have you all been together?"

"We met almost two weeks ago."

Edward leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Dinner's ready. Mom wants us to come on and sit down at the table."

Edward and I followed Jasper.

As I expected, the dining room was large.

Edward led me to a chair and pulled it out for me.

A woman with long auburn hair walked in and sat down.

He walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hello mom. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Bella Swan," he signed to her.

She came over to my side and gave me a gentle hug.

"I am so happy to meet you. You make my son happy."

"It's nice to meet you too. He makes me happy too."

We chatted for a few minutes.

She made me feel comfortable.

Edward got his looks from her, and they both shared that gift of comforting others.

This was my future mother-in-law.

I was nervous to meet Edward's father.

A tall man came into the room with a dish.

"Dinner is served."

He set the food down, and he smiled in my direction.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle."

I shook his hand.

"I'm Bella Swan. Thank you for having me over for dinner."

When I looked into his eyes, they were the same color as Edward's.

"What's for dinner?" Edward asked.

"Esme made spaghetti casserole and garlic bread."

"That sounds delicious, dad," Edward said as he sat beside me.

Dinner went smoothly.

His family made me feel welcome.

I really enjoyed meeting his mom and she was a great cook.

After we finished eating, I helped put away the dishes.

"I'm going to talk with my dad for a few minutes, baby."

He kissed my cheek before he left the room.

Alice smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"You and my brother look happy together."

"We are," I said.

"Are you in love with him?"

I had this feeling I could not hide this easily.

"He and I are in love. I've never met any other man that made me feel this alive."

She pulled me into another bear hug.

"I could tell the two of you were in love. It was all over his face."

"I know it's soon, but-"

"Bella, I know my son," his mom began. "When he wants something, he does not waste time. He's always been that way."

"I promise I'll be the best girlfriend possible for him. I love your son with all of my heart."

"I know you are the best woman for him."

She gave me a hug.

His family was perfect.

All of my fears were gone.

Edward came walking into the kitchen.

"I think we need to hit the road, mom."

He kissed her cheek.

"Don't be a stranger," she signed.

We walked out of their house.

He kissed my lips as I stood next to his car.

The kiss became more intense as he plunged his tongue into my mouth.

If we were not in front of his parent's house, I'd want him to take me.

I'd have to save that fantasy for another time.

"We need to get home," I whispered against his lips.

"Indeed we do, Bella."

He opened the door for me.

No sooner was he in the car than he had started the engine.

"I had a good time meeting your parents tonight."

He was wearing my favorite smile.

"They loved meeting you, too. I told you it would be fine."

"You did," I said.

"My mom already thinks of you like a daughter. My dad told me that when I was talking with him."

"What else did you talk with him about?"

"We only had a few minutes, but we mostly spoke about the school. He wants to help as much as I do."

"Alice asked me if I loved you."

"What did you say, baby?"

"That you and I were in love. Also, your mom knows about it."

He kissed the inside of my wrist.

"I have a confession. I told my dad that I want to marry you."

Something about that made me feel overjoyed.

"What was his reaction to that?"

"He told me that he can totally see us married, having kids, having a dog. He's thrilled."

"He doesn't think it's too soon?"

"Not at all. He knows that I don't do things slowly. And that you are the first woman I've ever fallen for completely."

"There hasn't been anyone else that you loved?" I asked.

He twisted his mouth slightly.

"There was only one girl, and we were together for maybe three months. Her name was Lauren."

Suddenly, I felt inadequate.

"Was she pretty?"

"She had an interesting personality. Book smart, but she lacked common sense. I caught her cheating with another guy. We broke up and that was it."

"You didn't answer my question, was she pretty?"

He turned to look at me.

"Bella, she was cute, like a little girl. I can't remember why I was attracted to her. You, on the other hand are beautiful and a real woman."

"You don't feel the same about me like you felt for her?"

He let out a laugh.

"I felt more for you in one day than I ever did for her in the time we were together. I love you, baby. I never loved her."

"I love you, Edward. Far more than I can love another man."

I moved my hand over to rub it over his cheek.

"I love the feeling of your dainty hands."

"Tell me where you like to feel them?"

"Everywhere, but especially here," he replied as he moved my hand down to his cock.

I rubbed him through the fabric of his pants.

He was gripping the wheel a bit tighter.

I thought I would tempt him even more.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I asked leaning closer to his ear.

"More than it should," he said.

"Edward, I hope this is okay with you."

I lifted my dress and slid off my panties.

I pulled my dress down slightly, but still allowing him a view.

He sucked in a deep breath of air.

"That's fine with me as long as you don't mind this."

He had his fingers on my clit.

"That feels good, love, so good."

I spread my legs further.

"My, my, my so wet baby."

He moved his fingers further down to my aching pussy.

I adjusted my seat further back.

He let his fingers slide inside me.

"Mmmm...more please."

I wanted him to make me come.

If he kept this up, I most certainly would in a few minutes.

He ran his thumb over my clit.

Then he moved his fingers to his mouth.

"Wa..wait. I need more," I said.

"And I needed a taste of your sweet pussy."

"Would you rather I finish on my own?"

"Hell no, baby."

Before I could blink, he had his fingers back where they belonged.

"You drive me insane with how sexy you are. Bella."

"Oooohhhhh"

"I think about finger fucking you all the time. Just like I am right now in my car."

My heart felt like it might explode.

"Mmm... yes, Edward, more."

"I'm not going to stop till you come because you can't get enough, can you?"

He was correct.

I was thoroughly addicted to his every touch.

I felt my orgasm take ahold of my body as he plunged in deeper.

My back arched off the seat.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Yes, mmm, yes...Edward"

He slowly pulled his fingers out.

Bringing them to his mouth, he had that sexy grin I lived for.

"I love how you taste, baby," he said as he slowly licked his fingers clean.

I was in a trance watching him.

"You make me want to do wicked things, Mr. Cullen"

"I'll hold you to that when we get home."

I attempted to put my panties back on, but he snatched them from my hand.

"Baby," he started as he put them in his pocket, "these are for me to keep as a souvenir."

"W..why?" I asked.

"Because they will always remind me of the time I made my very sexy, very hot girlfriend come in my car."

Hearing him call me his girlfriend made me feel special

We pulled into his driveway and he turned off the lights.

"Wait right there for me."

He came over with that grin on his face.

He pulled me up for a knee buckling kiss.

His tongue traced over my lips, causing me to moan.

"I have wanted to kiss you like that since we left my parent's house."

Desire coursed through my veins.

"Take me inside now, Edward."

Once we were behind closed doors, the pulled my dress off me before we made it upstairs.

My slippers were flung across the room.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby."

My head was buried in his neck as he took me to bed.

He set me on the bed and I sat up on my knees, desperate to have him naked.

Buttons were scattered as I tore his shirt off.

Without hesitation, I took his pants and boxers down.

"I take it that you are in a hurry?"

He did not know the half of it.

"You asked me if I would ride you tonight, and I have that urge right now."

As soon as he was completely undressed his mouth was on my body..

He sucked on my nipples, making them even harder.

I screamed his name as he ran his tongue between my legs.

Once again, his long, nimble fingers were curling inside my pussy.

He licked and nibbled on my clit.

I tried to watch him, but the pleasure was far too intense.

"Ed.. ward, oh.. I want to.. " I couldn't finish my thoughts.

"Come for me again. You know once is not enough."

He blew on my clit and I came undone.

My orgasm rocked my body as he greedily lapped my cum.

I was a hot mess when he came up next to my mouth.

Eagerly, I took his thick cock into my mouth.

He placed his hand into my hair, controlling my every move.

"Mmmmm yes, sweet girl, that's it."

I wanted him to come in my mouth.

He pulled ever so slightly on my hair and it turned me on.

I looked up into his face and saw that he wanted this too.

"Come in my mouth, Edward."

My hands were roaming over his ass and his balls.

"Ba..baby...fuck...yes"

He hit the back of my mouth and I felt his hot cum sliding down my throat.

I licked his shaft clean.

As he sat back on the bed, I crawled over to him.

I was not done by a long shot.

"Are you ready for me to ride you?"

He pulled me on top of him and captured my hungry with his.

I explored his mouth, getting wrapped up in him.

As we kissed, I lowered my body onto his lap, allowing his cock to fill me.

He was almost too much for me.

James was so poorly equipped for the job.

Not that I ever got to be on top before.

Edward was more than enough to satisfy my every longing.

I moved my hips seductively.

He let his mouth roam down my neck to my ear lobe.

"So sexy, so fucking sexy."

Our bodies rocked together.

His hands felt amazing on my ass as he kneaded my skin.

I moved his head to my tits, wanting him to mark me.

He bit my nipples and I let out a cry

"Fuck me."

I grounded against him, desperate for release.

"Come for me, baby."

He knew I was at the edge.

When he began to rub my clit, I exploded.

He gave me my sweet relief.

"Ed...Ed...mmmm...yes, Edward, yes."

My hands were all over his body, not able to touch him enough.

His grip on my body became tighter as he came hard deep inside my pussy.

I kept my eyes on his face this time.

I wanted to memorize that look.

"Yes, that's it Edward. Fill me, mmm.. I love when you come deep inside me."

I was the only woman that would get to see this ever again.

I placed soft kisses on his cheeks.

I laid my head down in the crook of his neck.

Both of our breathing was labored and he moved his hands up and down my back.

For a brief moment, I wondered if this was normal.

"Why are so quiet, Bella?"

"Just thinking."

He carefully moved me off his lap.

"Give me a moment, and I'll be right back."

He walked into the bathroom, but reappeared almost immediately.

"I want to rub some lotion on your body before you fall asleep."

He was a simply wonderful man.

"Turn over so I can rub your back first."

He was opening the bottle as I laid on my stomach.

"Now what were you thinking about, baby?"

"Edward, do you think our amount of love making is normal? I want you all the time, and I don't know if it's right to feel that way."

I peeked over my shoulder to see him smiling at me.

That had to be a good sign.

"We are very normal. I would never compare us to any other couple."

"I don't recall sex with James being anything like this. You know what he did to me. I would have rather slept."

He ran his hands over my ass.

"In a way, then these feelings are some of your firsts?"

It became rather clear.

"You might be right, Edward. I have never seen it that way."

"Turn over, baby. I have to put some on your other side."

He poured more lotion into his hand.

I was relaxed, happy.

The sensation of his hands over my body was wonderful.

"I love you, Bella."

'I love you as well, Edward. I can't wait to snuggle in your arms."

He closed up the bottle and put it on the table.

I moved over so he could lie down.

He enclosed me in his arms when he was next to me.

Sleep began to take over me as he pressed soft kisses on my neck.

"Sweet dreams, baby."

"Mmmm night love."

No sooner had I fallen asleep that I began to dream of a small child with auburn hair and green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

Sometime during the night, I got up out of bed.

I found my pants that I wore earlier to dinner.

Her panties were in one pocket.

I fished them out and placed them in a drawer for safekeeping.

In the other pocket was a small box.

When my dad and I talked earlier, he asked if I need the ring.

I opened the box to look at the ring.

Closing my eyes, I imagined her face when I asked her to marry me.

I had to do this tomorrow.

I heard her stirring in her sleep.

Quickly, I set it in the drawer and came back to the bed.

"No no, nooooo...you're hurting meee."

It broke my heart to see her this way.

I pulled her body close to mine, frantically kissing her.

"Wake up my sleeping beauty. I'm here. I love you."

She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Her strawberry scent was all around me.

"Ssshhhhhh, you're safe, baby."

"H..he was hurting me, and you were there but you l..laughed as I cried."

I rocked her body like she was a small child.

"No, that will never happen. I love you and, if he's ever near you again, he'll have hell to pay."

She sobbed quietly on my shoulder.

I was not sure what I would do if I ever saw James again.

I knew he was responsible for damaging her car.

Keeping my girl safe was of absolute importance

.

"I-I love you, too. A.. at first I dreamed of a little auburn haired boy with green eyes, but then the dream turned horrible."

I pulled her hair from her face and lifted her chin.

"How can I make you feel relaxed?"

She blinked several times and smiled.

"Ca-can you make love to me?"

"It will be my pleasure."

I sat her back on the bed and gently kissed her.

This was not about fucking.

Far from it.

Bella needed comfort, and I was going to give her just that.

I rubbed my cock a few times and lined it up with her pussy.

As I pushed inside her, she softly gasped.

Her wet pussy drew me in further.

"Please don't let me go, Edward. I can't live without you."

Our bodies were tangled together.

"I'll never let you go, baby. Never."

"You promise to keep me safe?"

"With every breath I take."

She held onto my body tightly.

When she came, I kissed her deeply.

Her fingers felt wonderful as she grabbed at my hair.

As I sped my pace, I began to fill her with my cum.

Her name was all I could say.

I pulled out since I could tell she was almost asleep.

I gathered her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep baby, I have you. Tomorrow is an important day for us. I love you."

"Love...you"

I cradled her closely.

She was my girl, my angel, my everything.

Tomorrow, hopefully, she would be my fiancee.

I can't wait to ask her.

Feeling sleepy, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up some time later to an empty bed.

I could hear the water running in the shower.

Bella was alone in the shower.

Wet.

Naked.

Those thoughts propelled me out of bed.

I opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

The smell of strawberries assaulted me

I watched her from the door as she stood under the water.

"Ooohhhh, Edward...mmmmm...yes."

I could only see her backside.

Was she doing what I thought she was doing?

Part of me wanted to get in there with her.

The other side was aroused by knowing she was touching herself and crying out my name.

"Fuck me, Edward...fuck me"

My cock was completely hard and starting to leak.

I grabbed it and began to pull on it.

"Make me come...yes."

I could no longer take it.

I pulled the curtain back and she jumped.

"Ed-Edward, I didn't know you were in here."

I slid my fingers inside her, wanting to make her come.

My lips were on her ear.

"Baby, I know what you were doing. Fucking that sweet pussy by yourself. Such a bad girl"

"Are you going to punish me, Mr. Cullen?"

I pulled my face away and looked into her eyes.

"Turn around."

Her body was flush with the wall.

I got on my knees and licked her pussy.

I almost let her come.

"Please...please," she begged.

It was very difficult to treat her like this, even if we were playing.

I would only allow it a few more minutes.

"Give me your wrists."

I held them against her back and bent her over slightly.

"I'm showing you who is in control."

I shoved my cock all the way into her pussy.

She whimpered as I fucked her hard.

Her walls became tighter as she pushed farther against me.

As she came, Bella called out my name.

It echoed through the bathroom.

I followed her immediately.

My orgasm crashed over me.

I felt her body shaking.

I removed my cock and took her into my arms.

I felt a pang of guilt as I looked at her face.

She looked tiny, delicate.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said as I took her face in my hands.

"Why are you apologizing?"

We were sitting on the floor of the shower.

"Because I was so forceful with you. I need to be more careful with my girl."

"I loved it, Edward."

"I didn't want to hurt you, or make you think of him."

She kissed me, her lips feeling like silk.

"You didn't. I could tell how much you loved me, while you were fucking me. With James, I couldn't. I was just something he could use and abuse."

"I promise there is nothing but love for you in my heart."

The water became cold.

"Come on, let's get out."

I pulled her up off the floor and we got out.

I dried her body gently, patting her with the towel.

"Let's get dressed in a few minutes. I want to take you out for breakfast."

"That would be great, Edward."

We walked out into the other room.

I took out some jeans and a polo shirt.

While I was getting dressed, I kept sneaking in glances of her.

I knew she was wearing a white bra.

She had on a pair of jeans, too.

I saw her take out a pink t-shirt from her bag.

How cute was she?

"Let me brush my hair."

She stepped beside me and walked into the bathroom.

I got my shoes on while she finished getting ready.

She came out, looking radiant.

"Let's go get some food, baby. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded.

I reached my arm out and she placed her hand in mine.

We walked out of the house holding hands.

I would be happy to spend my life with her.

She looked perfect sitting in my car.

I kissed her cheek before we left.

"What are you in the mood for, baby?"

I drove until I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll be waiting for you."

I loved spoiling my girl.

I opened her door and kissed her hand.

She rubbed her hand over my face.

I was glad she was not opposed to public displays of affection.

I led her into the restaurant and as we were waiting to be seated I had my hand on the small of her back.

I loved how her jeans hugged her curves.

Watching her walk was getting me hard.

We sat down next to each other and I kissed her temple as soon as she was settled.

We both picked up the menu and started to look over it.

"Do you see something you like, baby?"

"Mmm, actually I found what I want."

She had a sparkle in her eyes when she looked at me.

"I want strawberry crepes, Edward."

I could not help but smile even more when she said that.

"That sounds good to me too."

The waitress walked to our table and we placed our order.

She brought over some coffee.

"What did you want to do today, Edward?"

"I have plans for us to go back to the meadow,"

"Oh really?"

One side of her mouth lifted up.

"I have a blanket in my trunk, and I want to spend time alone with you in our special place."

I gave her lips a soft peck.

"I dreamed of the meadow early this morning."

"Care to tell me the details of your dream, baby?"

Our food arrived after I asked her that question.

I was cutting into the crepes when I saw her run her finger through the sauce.

She placed her other hand on my erection.

"I used my tongue a lot in my dream."

She gingerly licked her finger.

"Where did you have your tongue?"

She leaned over to my ear.

"All over your cock."

She squeezed me and I to fight back a groan.

"Bella, you need to eat."

"I am hungry, but I'll have to wait for what I really want."

She winked at me as she picked up some food with her fork.

I wanted to be the strawberry she was licking.

She was crossing and uncrossing her legs.

I would soon have those off her and on the ground.

"Is your food good, Edward?"

She continued rubbing me through my pants and every once in awhile she would squeeze my cock.

"Its great, baby, but my mind is elsewhere."

She pulled her fork out slowly.

"Mmm... where's that?" she asked as she slowly licked her lips.

I wanted to take her on this table, but she deserved more.

"If you must know, I was thinking about making love to you in our meadow."

She blushed and giggled lightly.

"I'm almost done eating," she said.

I took two more bites and drank the rest of my coffee.

I leaned in and kissed her, I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and I groaned loudly at the the taste of her.

Strawberries and coffee.

Fuck, my cock got even harder than it was before, if that was even possible.

I had to pay the bill and get us out of here.

Once I paid the waitress, we got up and went to the car.

I wanted to make love to her, but I wanted to put my ring on her finger.

First things first.

If she said no, then my heart would break.

I could not live without her

Even though she said she would marry me, until I proposed in the right way, it was not the same for me.

She looked peaceful and relaxed as I drove down the winding road.

I wanted to run my fingers through her mahogany hair.

I pulled off the main highway and onto the gravel road.

The sun was out, filling the area with warmth.

After I put the car in park, she looked over at me.

"Are you okay, Edward. You've been rather quiet since we left the restaurant."

"I have something important on my mind. We can talk in a few minutes."

I got out as fast as I could and made it to her side.

I knew she was worried.

She jumped out into my arms.

"You aren't leaving me, are you?"

"No, baby. that will never happen."

I had to get the blanket out.

I set her down on her feet.

I opened the trunk to remove it.

"Let's go lie down together, Bella."

We walked near the tree that had our initials in it.

"Can we set it here?"

"That's fine. I only want you to be comfortable."

We set out the blanket and she got on it first, taking her shoes off.

She stretched like a cat with her back arched.

I laid down next to her, cupping her face with my hand.

"I've never been this happy, Bella."

"Never?"she asked.

"Nope."

I could feel the weight of the box in my pocket.

I needed to ask her.

Honestly, I was frightened.

"Edward, I'm worried about you. What is going on?"

She sat up on the blanket.

I finally had an idea of how to ask her.

"Stand up and walk with me."

We stood up and I led her over to the tree.

"Do you see what I carved?"

"Yes, it's romantic and sweet."

"Baby, it's wrong."

"Wh-what?"

I took her face in my hands to reassure her everything was fine.

"I'm trying to tell you that your initials are wrong. There needs to be a C instead of an S after the B."

She looked very puzzled.

Please God let this work.

I dropped to one knee and she gasped.

"Bella, I love you so deeply. I want to build my life around you and our children. You are my everything. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She lifted her hand to her mouth as I took the box out of my pocket.

When I opened it, she had tears coming down her face.

"Yes, Edward, yes. I want to be your wife forever."

I took the ring off the mooring and slid it onto her finger.

I kissed her lips softly several times.

It fit her perfectly and looked beautiful.

Her arms were around my neck.

I lifted her body up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

Her body fit perfectly against mine.

"Back to the blanket, my bride-to-be."

I placed her body down gently.

She looked at her ring again.

"When did you get this?"

"It belonged to my grandmother. My dad gave it to me the other night."

"Did-Did you tell him you were-"

"Yes, Bella, I had to tell him I was going to marry you."

"Wow. You're dad really is laid back if he is this accepting."

I was finally able to run my fingers through her hair.

"He knows how I am, baby. Always in a hurry," I said as I kissed her lips.

"How soon do you want us to get married?"

If only I could get her on a plane tonight for Vegas.

"As soon as possible, baby. I'm sure Alice will have all the planning under control."

"What about my parents?"

I knew this was something that was unnerving her.

"Does their opinion of us make you feel unsure of getting married?"

"Nothing will stop me from wanting to marry you, Edward. They might have reservations about

how fast we have moved. Although my mom wants grandkids."

"We'll see them on Friday for dinner. If they only want you to be happy, then they will accept it

and go forward."

I wanted to remove her fears about her parents.

They needed to know their daughter would be taken care of for life.

She ran her hands over my chest.

"Did you like what I was doing at breakfast?"

"How could I not enjoy it? You seemed to be having a good time."

She snuggled up closer and kissed my neck.

Her mouth felt good as she moved over to my ear.

I had my hand over her ass.

"Undress me, Edward."

I put my hand under her shirt and moved it up over her head.

Unsnapping her jeans, I took them down her legs.

Her white panties matched her bra.

Moments later they were tossed next to her other clothes.

I cursed myself for not bringing the camera with me.

Taking pictures of my girl naked was a big turn on for me.

Her hands moved over her curves as I stripped my clothes off.

Once I was naked, I was next to her, kissing her lips.

Her skin was warm from the sunlight.

I made my way down her body, exploring her with my mouth and my tongue.

Her nipples were begging for attention.

I took my time, biting and sucking them as she sighed heavily.

"Touch me, Edward."

"Where baby? Where do you want me to touch you?"

She guided my hand down to her clit.

I teased her for a few moments before I began rubbing it.

"Mmmmm, yes," she responded.

I dragged my tongue over her belly and her clit.

Her hips jumped as I placed my hands over them.

Spreading her legs, I made myself comfortable and began to taste her.

Her pussy was hot, sweet.

She was my addiction.

I never wanted to give her up.

I rubbed her erect clit and lapped at her folds.

I looked up to see her playing with her hard nipples.

That was something I could watch all the time.

I could not control my reaction to it.

I bit down on her clit and pushed my fingers I deeply.

She came fast and hard on my fingers, her pussy clamping down on them.

"Fuck me...yes...ooohhhhh,"

I watched as her body arched upward from the blanket as she moaned and called out my name.

Her head was thrown back in pleasure.

My cock was aching and I wanted her to touch me.

Before I laid back, I watched her come down from her high.

She sat up, looking at me with lust.

After she pushed me back, she laid her body over mine.

"Did I taste good?"

She was almost purring.

"Come here and see for yourself, baby."

Her tongue swirled over my lips and then she plunged it into my mouth.

We were both moaning.

She pulled away breathless, "You like how I taste?"

"I can't get enough of it."

She began licking down my neck and over my chest.

One of her small hands was gripping my cock.

"Mmm... my turn, baby," she said as she sucked one of my nipples.

She flicked her tongue over it and I felt it pucker as she moved her hand up and down my rigid cock.

It felt beyond amazing.

"Oh fuck, baby, fuck me," I hissed.

"With my mouth or with my pussy?"

"I want both of them."

Her tongue was leaving behind a trail of fire as she licked her way to my cock.

She licked the tip first, and I immediately needed more.

"Suck me, baby, please."

She took me into her greedy mouth.

I could barely watch her.

Thoughts of her tying me up came to my mind.

I wanted her to control me and fuck me at the same time.

Being submissive to Bella would be very arousing.

I had to stop her before I came.

"Baby, get on top of me. I want to bury my cock in your pussy."

She readily did as I asked.

"Can you hold my hands back, baby?"

"I'd love to, Edward."

She was grinding her hips on me.

I was giving her all of the control.

My eyes were wide open as she rode me hard.

Her nipples were inches from my mouth, so I leaned up to capture one with my teeth.

"Fuck yes Edward...mmmmmm."

My arms were above my head as she continued to bounce on me.

This was very arousing.

Fuck, she felt amazing as my cock slipped in and out of her wet pussy.

I could feel her muscles getting tighter around me.

"I ..I'm coming...oh, fuck"

She squeezed my cock and I felt her squirt on it.

After a few more thrusts, I began to come.

She had let go of my wrists, so I had my hands on her ass for leverage.

"Fuck, baby."

I was trying to catch my breath as she laid her head over my chest.

"Oh, sweet girl," I began," you own me."

I heard a small giggle from her.

I tickled her lightly.

Her laughter increased

"Please st-stop, Ed-Edward."

"That's not what you said earlier."

I took her back in my arms and we laid down together.

"Do you think you'll tickle our kids like that?"

"I most certainly will."

I could see a mini version of Bella running through a back yard with me chasing her.

I looked at Bella as she had a look on her face.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked concerned.

"I hope we can have children. After I lost the baby, the doctor said it might be difficult for me to become pregnant.

I sat up on my elbow to look at her.

"We'll do whatever we have to in order to have kids. I have the money necessary. We can

always adopt."

"I want to feel our child growing inside me, love."

"Did the doctor say it was impossible for you to carry a child?"

She shook her head no.

"He said it might take awhile for me to become pregnant. If I ever became pregnant again, I'd have to be extremely careful."

"So it's not out of the realm of possibility?"

"Not really, but we'd have to try a lot."

Somehow, this did not sound like a bad thing.

"Bella, I want us to have children. Are you interested in starting to try to make a baby?"

A smile came over her face, replacing the sadness that was once there.

"I want a baby with you more than words could say Edward. It could be months or years, but that does not change the way I feel."

She crashed her lips against mine.

Our tongues mingled together in a slow dance.

I had her wrapped up tightly in my arms.

"If you are sure about this, I want you to stop taking your birth control," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I was going to quit today. Do you still have your fantasies about me being pregnant?"

"They have never left my mind."

"Tell me one,"

I had multiple fantasies about this.

"I would like to have you in front of a mirror so you could watch me move my hands over you. I'd make you come with just my fingers inside you."

"Do you think you'll still find me attractive then?"

I ran my fingers over her face as I looked into her eyes.

"You will always be beautiful to me, no matter what. If anything, having a baby would enhance your beauty."

We laid together for a short time.

I kept imagining her lying next to me with one of my hands on her belly.

I would take extra special care of her during those nine months.

I looked down to see my girl had fallen asleep.

The sun was shining on her face, highlighting her delicate features.

I lifted her hand and placed kisses on it.

She snuggled closer to me.

Bella was finally my fiancee

In a few weeks, I would make her my wife.

The only problem in all of this was James.

I knew he was the one who damaged her car.

He would not come near her if I was around.

The easiest thing to do was to be with her all the time.

That was really all I wanted any more.

My girl in my arms, smiling and relaxed.

I have simple desires.

It would not take much to make me happy.

She started squirming, moving her head.

"No...no..don't hurt me."

"Bella, baby, wake up. Ssssshhhhh."

She opened her eyes and I saw fear in them.

She curled up in my arms, holding me as if her life depended on it.

"It's okay, baby. I have you, nothing can hurt you."

"Bu..but he took our ba..baby away."

I kissed her face frantically.

"That will never happen. I vow I will do everything I can to keep you and our future children safe."

Her sobs ebbed away.

I felt the tension dissipating in her back muscles.

"Let's get dressed so I can get you home."

"Okay," she replied. "Can you hold me when we get home?"

"Where else would you be tonight?"

I finally saw her smile again.

I knew these nightmares were getting to her.

Maybe she needed to talk to someone about them.

I was not sure if she was completely comfortable with that idea.

I grabbed the blanket from the ground and we walked over to the car.

"Can we come back soon?"

"Of course."

I kissed her forehead before closing the door.

All I wanted was to get her home and settled.

I out the car in reverse and we made it out to the highway.

"I love my ring, Edward. It's beautiful."

"It's nice, baby, but it can't come near your beauty."

"I like that it's old, that it has it's own history. Perhaps we'll have a grandchild to pass it down to one day."

I squeezed her hand.

"I want to tell my family about our engagement. Can we do that when we get back?"

She blinked her eyes a few times

"Are you sure they won't be upset?"

"I highly doubt they would be upset, baby. My dad is expecting it."

I rubbed my finger over her ring.

"Okay," she said softly.

We pulled into the driveway minutes later.

She looked slightly nervous as I led her inside.

Sitting down on the couch, I took my phone out and dialed my father.

"Hello son. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, dad. How are you and mom?"

"We're good son. What are you up to today?"

"Is mom close by? Bella and I have an announcement."

I turned on the speaker phone and set it down on the table.

I turned to Bella.

I could see Bella fidgeting on the couch as I took her hand in mine.

"My dad will let my mom know everything. Don't worry."

She nodded.

"Esme is right beside me. Go ahead."

"Bella and I are engaged."

"Your mom is ecstatic, Edward. We are happy for the two of you. When do you all want to get married?"

I looked over at her, relieved to see her precious smile.

"We want to get married soon, Dad. Bella and I want to get on with our lives as husband and wife as soon as possible."

"Pardon me, but Alice waked into the room."

"Can I tell her also?

"Hello big brother. Why are Mom and Dad grinning from ear to ear?"

"You're going to have a sister -in-law in a few weeks."

The sound of her scream was piercing.

Bella covered her ears.

"Mom wanted me to tell you she thinks Alice is happy," my dad said.

I leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her soft mouth.

"Edward, " Alice began, "you have to let me talk to Bella."

"She's next to me."

"Hello Bella. May I please help you with the wedding?"

"That would be fine. I would not know where to start."

I put my arms around her waist and hugged her body next to mine.

"When are you all going to get married?'

I looked over at her.

"Give us a moment to talk, Alice."

"How would you feel about two weeks from now?"

After I asked her, she looked as if she was thinking.

Finally, she spoke after a few moments.

"That sounds perfect. Let's do it."

We could hear Alice's ear piercing scream over the phone.

"We have to celebrate tonight, Edward!"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Jasper and I were going to a club in Port Angeles tonight. Why don't the two of you meet us there?"

"As long as it is fine with Bella, I am good with that."

"Bella, what do you think?" Alice asked excitedly.

"As long as I'm next to Edward, I'm happy."

"And you will be by my side all night, baby," I whispered in her ear.

"Great, we'll see you about 7:30 or 8," she said as she hung up.

I gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

Her taste was sweet, divine.

"I think I need to change my clothes before we leave."

She leaned her forehead on mine.

I have one request, Bella. Will you not wear panties?"

She gasped lightly.

"Why? Won't people know I don't have them on?"

"No, it will only be you and I that will know it."

"Mmmmm..maybe I need to find the right dress."

"Sure, we can go to your house to get dressed," I said as I kissed her again.

"Let's go upstairs so you can get your clothes."

We made our way to the bedroom and I took out a dress shirt and pants.

She grabbed one of her bags before we left the room.

I kept my eyes on her body as we walked to the car.

It was going to be a busy night for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...

Enjoy Sweetward and his Bella.

**BPOV**

So Edward wanted me to not wear panties tonight.

I have to admit I don't mind the thought.

The last time I did that, I was rather well pleased with the results.

A repeat performance?

We walked into my place and he followed me into the bedroom.

He closed the door, pushing me against it.

His tongue slid into my mouth, making me feel dizzy and weak.

I glided my tongue over his slowly.

He kissed his way over my cheeks and down my neck.

"If we get started, Edward, we'll never leave."

He had a point.

I wanted him every moment of every day.

In bed.

In the shower.

In our meadow.

Against this door, right now.

I could feel his cock straining against me.

"Edward, let me get dressed so we can go and I promise that once we get home you can have me any way you want me and any how you want me."

He laughed darkly.

"Oh yes my sweet girl, I most certainly will have you each and every way I want you."

"I look forward to it," I said as I pulled away to look in my closet.

I was having a hard time not dragging him over to the bed.

He was rolling his sleeves up, which I found very sexy.

Everything about him was irresistible.

I needed to pay attention to the task at hand.

"How's this? I asked holding up a black skirt with a purple and blue shirt.

"That's sweet, baby. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you liked it. I'm not used to picking out my own stuff. I was always told what to wear by James."

He walked toward me and took my face in his hands.

"You are more than capable enough of choosing your own clothes. I love everything you wear."

He placed his forehead on my forehead.

"You make me feel cherished, Edward."

"That's my job, baby."

I quickly changed my clothes and slid my panties off and put them in the laundry basket.

Taking my bag into the bathroom, I took out a bottle of fragrance.

I dabbed some on my pulse points.

"I'm almost ready. Let me brush my hair."

I ran the brush through my hair a few times.

"I'm already," I said with a smile.

"You look wonderful, Bella."

My eyes were locked on his.

To anyone else, he was too good to be true.

To me, he was all the man I would ever want.

"Would you like to get some dinner also?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Let me call Alice and let her know we are stopping to get a bite to eat and then we'll meet them."

I laced my fingers with his and we walked toward the front door.

He locked the door for me.

I was becoming spoiled by his attentiveness.

He never let me open the car door by myself.

Edward was a true gentleman.

"Where would you like to eat?" he asked as he held the door open for me.

"How about the Italian place you took me to?"

"If that's what you want, then I'm satisfied."

He closed my door and walked over to the driver's side.

I loved the sound of his car.

I rarely drove my Honda any more.

I was spoiled.

Edward always held my hand when we were in the car.

He never failed to make me feel loved.

I hoped I made him feel the same way

"Edward, I love you. I don't want you to ever question my affection."

"I don't, baby. I know you love me. I can tell by your actions."

"I had to tell you that, it was on my mind"

"What else are you thinking about?"

"Just how I love that you make me feel so loved and spoiled."

"I intend on making you feel like that always."

I did not know how hungry I was until was arrived at the restaurant.

"Order whatever you like," he said as he pulled the chair out for me.

"Thank you," I said softly.

It was hard to choose what I wanted.

"What are you going to get?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking about the chicken parmesan."

"That sounds good. Can I get that, too?"

"You can get whatever you want, Bella."

"I can pay for dinner tonight," I said softly.

He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"My mom would kill me if I let you pay for dinner. I was raised to have good manners."

He ran his fingers over my cheek.

"If you 're sure about it, then that's fine. I don't want you to ever think I'm with you because of your money."

"That thought has never passed through my mind once, baby."

His money did not matter to me.

The waitress came over and took our order.

"I want to ask you where you want to go on our honeymoon, Edward."

"Would you like to go to Hawaii?"

Was he serious?

Me, Edward, and a beach.

I saw a bikini in my future.

"I'd love to go there for our honeymoon."

Monday morning, I would have to let the principal know about our plans

The waitress returned with our plates.

I can't believe I was getting married in two weeks.

Oh my god, my parents.

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"My parents don't even know we are together, much less getting married."

The enormity of the situation was setting in my mind.

He was so calm, rubbing his hand over mine.

"Breathe with me, Bella. Everything will be alright."

I took in a deep lungful of air.

"What is the worst thing they could do to us? It's not like they can keep us from getting married,' he said.

I think I was having a panic attack.

"Come here, baby."

He pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair.

"I know you're worried, but listen to my voice. When these thoughts try to overtake you, think about how we will be sitting on a beach soon. The sun will set and I will kiss you deeply as I lay you on your back. The wind will blow through your hair. You will be in my arms, safe and secure."

Just like the time at the Space Needle, he comforted me with a mental image of us.

Edward held me till my breathing became more even.

I reached for my glass of water and carefully took a small sip.

"Are you ready to eat, baby?"

"Yes, thank you."

I cut into my food and was thankful to have plenty of it.

"I'm sorry I freaked out there," I said softly as I took a bite.

"No, it's understandable. I think you were also hungry."

I felt better the more I ate.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"Sure," he said. "How about a slice of chocolate cake?"

"Sounds good, baby," I said.

The waitress came over and removed the dishes.

He asked her to bring over dessert.

"Are you excited about going to a club with me, Bella?"

We could go anywhere and I would be excited.

"Yes. I have not been to one since I was in college."

It was before I met James.

He and I would not have gone to one.

"You will be the most beautiful woman there."

"I'm not sure about that one," I said looking down at my hand.

He moved my chin up, and he caught my eyes with his.

"My soon to be wife, I only have eyes for you. And that is why you will be the most beautiful woman there."

"You're a bit biased. But I thank you for the compliment."

He made me swoon with his remark.

The waitress brought dessert and Edward picked up the fork.

"You get the first bite."

I had to admit I loved it when he fed me.

He dug into the cake and got a huge bite on it, and lifted it to my mouth.

I opened my mouth and took the chocolate goodness from the fork.

"Mmm.. so good, baby," I said as I moaned.

I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

That would not be the first time today.

Nor would it be the last.

I watched him scoop out a piece.

I wanted to lick the crumbs off him.

I moved my foot up his leg, and I stopped when I reached his cock.

Gently I ran my foot over the bulge in his pants.

He dropped his fork, "Something wrong, Edward?"

I picked up the fork and licked my lips seductively.

I got a big bite of cake on the fork and licked the frosting off of it, as I gently pressed my foot to his cock.

"Mmm.. do you want some, baby?" I asked.

His breath hitched.

I reached the fork towards his mouth and he took it from me.

"I think we've had enough," he said as he took out his money and laid it on the table.

"What? I wasn't done yet," I whined.

He took my wrist in his hand.

Once we were outside, he had me pressed against the car.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"You had me all turned on back in there, baby. It's not a bad thing, but I want to fuck you right now."

If I had worn panties, they would be soaked.

One of my fantasies was for him to fuck me against his car.

I moaned as he sucked on my neck.

"Mmm.. I'd so like that," I said softly.

"What would you like?"

I could not think clearly.

"Ummmm, for you to fuck me now."

Then his phone rang.

"Fuck," he hissed as he answered it.

"Hey Alice. Yeah, we're in Port Angeles, We'll be there in a few minutes."

He hung up the phone.

"They are waiting on us, Bella. I'm sorry I attacked you in that manner."

"Edward, I liked that. Please don't apologize."

I wrapped my arms around him.

Our bodies fit perfectly together.

"I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Edward, one of my fantasies is for you to take me against your car. I hope one day that will happen."

I was hopelessly in love with this man.

We were soon off in the direction of the club.

Alice and Jasper were waiting outside for us.

They were making out.

Edward parked beside them.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who like being against a car."

I blushed as I turned my face from him.

They stopped as soon as they heard the engine cut off.

Edward got out of the car and walked to my side.

Alice ran over and gave him a hug.

I envied her energy.

Once he pulled the door open, I was in his arms, but not for long.

Alice had me in a bear hug.

For her to be as small as she was, her grip was much like her brother's.

"How are you?"

"Great. How are you?" I asked.

'I'm good. You and Edward will have the best wedding. I've already got some dresses reserved for us to look at one day."

I felt the fear and panic rise up in my body.

I could almost feel myself hyperventilating.

Edward and Jasper were talking, but he saw something was out of place.

"Excuse me, " he said to Jasper.

"We're going inside. I'll find you when you get in," Alice said.

He took my face in his hands.

"Close your eyes and think about our honeymoon, Bella. Think about the feeling of the sand between your cute toes. Imagine the waves coming over your feet as we walk together. It's going to happen soon."

No one had ever helped me to calm down this easily.

I've always had panic attacks, even when I was little.

In college they got so bad that I would pass out.

James said I was asking for attention.

But Edward understood me.

He held me till I felt better.

"Have you calmed down, sweet girl?"

I nodded.

"Thank you for helping me."

"i'll always be there to help you,'" he said as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I.. I'm sorry, I can't control them. I'm not seeking your attention."

"Did someone tell you that?"

"Umm.. James and my parens always did. In college I would get them so bad that I'd actually pass out."

"Bella, we can talk about this some more, but I would like for you to get some medical help for your panic attacks. I have to have my girl healthy. Is that okay?"

"No one has ever offered before, but I know I need help. I did see a counselor once, they weren't very helpful so I stop going."

"Then we'll find a doctor next week. It breaks my heart to see you in this kind of pain."

His arms were around me in a gentle embrace.

"I just don't want to take medicine for them, especially if we are trying to get pregnant."

"You can tell the doctor about that, baby. I am sure medical science has created anti-anxiety medicine you can take during pregnancy."

I let out a heavy sigh.

"You are too good to me, Edward Cullen. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. What brought this on?" he asked.

I kissed his mouth softly, slowly.

"Until you came into my life, no one loved me the way you do."

"You deserve all of my heart, baby. Always."

"You own mine, already," I said as we made our way inside the club.

The music was not overly loud.

Jasper came over to the door.

"Alice is getting the drinks. Do you all want anything?"

"Just a glass of red wine for me please."

"You're driving aren't you Edward?"

"Yeah. Nothing for me. I have everything I want right next to me."

We made our way through the crowd.

I never let go of his hand.

Alice came back to the table with a glass in her hand.

"When Jasper gets back, I want to make a toast," she said.

Edward pulled me closer to him.

I felt his lips right behind my ear.

"Didn't I tell you that you would be the most beautiful woman in here?"

"Yes, and I told you that you're biased," I said as I leaned back against him.

He kissed my cheek softly.

Jasper came back to the table with a bottle and a glass of wine.

"To my brother and his future wife. May you two have a long life together filled with the blessings of marriage."

I took a sip of my wine.

Jasper and Alice got up from the table.

"We're going for a dance."

"How are you, baby?"

"I'm much better than I was earlier."

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"I don't really dance well, but we can try."

We stood up and walked to the dance floor.

"All you have to do is hold onto me and I'll lead."

Holding onto him would be easy.

Actually, I wanted to dance with him.

I found it very romantic

Dancing with someone was very intimate.

Edward pulled my body flushed to his.

Everything else disappeared because all that existed was us.

His green eyes had me under a spell.

"That's it, baby. You feel wonderful in my arms."

I saw the love he had for me.

"I am completely in love with you, Edward."

He pressed his lips to mine in an all too brief kiss.

"Bella, I am forever in love with you."

Neither one of us had noticed that the music had ended.

I would have been content to stay right there with him, lost in our world

I felt a finger tap me on my shoulder.

"Bella, come with me to the bathroom."

"Hold on, Alice."

I walked away unhappily from him and followed her.

"I could not tell you this in front of him, but I have some lingerie set aside for your honeymoon."

"Really?"

"Yep, it'll have him crawling on his knees for you."

Edward crawling to me.

I could see him doing that on a large bed.

I was getting lost in another fantasy when I missed something.

"What did you say?"

"I said I have a leather bra and panty set also. My brother must have you in a daze."

"No.. I think I just get lost in thoughts of him," I said as we left the bathroom and were walking towards the table.

I looked up and felt sick to my stomach.

There was a blonde girl all over Edward.

Kissing him.

Touching him.

Alice had stopped walking, too.

"I know I can make you feel good again," she said.

I could feel the panic rising in my body.

Hot tears began falling down my face, and I turned to leave.

I was halfway to the door when I felt a hand pulling me back.

"Bella, I am not going to let you walk out of here."

My entire body was shaking.

I could barely breathe.

Edward and this other woman were standing up.

"Get the hell away from me, Lauren. Bella is the woman I love. We're getting married."

She could hardly stand up.

Her legs were wobbly, and she was gripping the table.

"But...but, I lo-love you, Edward. I'm still here fo-for you."

She hiccupped after she stopped talking.

"Excuse me, but you need to leave my fiancé alone."

I was not sure where that came from, but I was very angry.

She looked at me, her eyes running up and down.

Then she turned toward Edward.

"You...you can do much...much better."

He pushed her away and put his arms around me.

"Leave us alone. I don't ever want to cast my eyes on you again for the rest of my life."

A bouncer had waked over to where we were.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, we were getting ready to leave," Edward politely stated.

"Wait..wait," she cried out.

The she ran into the bouncer and proceeded to throw up all over him.

He took me by the hand and we left the club as fast as possible.

The cool October air felt good as we made our exit.

Alice was giggling as she stood next to Jasper.

"Your ex made a big fool of herself. I'll bet they will never let her back in that place."

Edward shook his head.

"With that I think we'll call it a night," he said.

We said our goodbyes and he got me into the car.

I was still shaken up from the scene inside.

I had almost walked away from Edward.

Almost.

I will always be thankful for Alice for pulling me back in.

He pulled the blanket from the back seat onto my lap before we left.

"I knew you were cold, baby. I'll turn on the heater when the engine warms up."

I nodded.

I was quiet for a few minutes while I processed my emotions.

But he moved his hand over to mine.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. Lauren came onto me, and she was drunk. She would not take no for an answer."

"At first, I thought you were done with me. It was like watching my greatest nightmare come true."

He lifted my hand to his mouth, peppering it with kisses.

"Bella, nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. I surrendered my heart to you on that first day."

"Were you in love with me then?"

He looked over at me and smiled.

"I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with very early on. Watching you with the kids and spending time with you after school solidified my emotions."

I was overwhelmed with devout passion for my man.

"I fell fast and hard for you, too."

"When did you realize that fact?"

"The first time you kissed me, Edward. I was yours from that moment."

We rode in silence for a few minutes.

I loved seeing my hand in his.

My ring glittered in the light from the dashboard.

Instead of thinking about the wedding or my parents, I focused n the images Edward gave me.

And the leather underwear Alice mentioned.

Could I really pull that off?

When we made love in the meadow earlier, Edward wanted me to hold his hands back.

We never talked about that, though.

It was a thrill to be over him and to have control.

I had never done that before.

Maybe I had an inner dominatrix.

She might have to meet Edward soon.

I'd work my way up to that.

I studied his profile as we got closer to home.

His angular jaw made me melt

"Do you see anything you like?"

"No, but I see a man I love madly."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly as we pulled into his driveway.

"We're home, baby. Can I carry you inside?"

I wonder if he knew how much I loved it when he carried me?

As I pondered this thought, he came to my door.

He opened it, removed the blanket, and unbuckled my belt.

Soon, he had me lifted into his arms.

I never felt safer than when he held me this way.

I was not sure how he opened the door, but we were inside his home moments later.

"Take me to bed, Edward."

"Anything for you, my sweet girl."

He laid me on the bed once we were in his room.

HIs mouth was on mine in a deep kiss.

I moaned into his mouth.

"Your clothes need to come off. I can't wait a moment longer to see you naked again."

I did as he asked, stripping out of my shirt and skirt.

He removed my bra for me.

"You're so beautiful, baby."

"You're very handsome, my love."

I never felt so loved when he looked at me like this.

"Let me help you with those buttons."

As I slipped his shirt off, he left a hot trail of butterfly kisses down the length of my neck.

His pants were soon around his ankles and he stepped out of them.

Edward ran his hands up and down my body, causing me to ache for more of him.

He found out how wet I was when he touched my folds.

"My, my, my Bella. Have you been this wet all night?"

"Y.. yes," I said.

"I have to do something about that."

He moved me back onto the bed.

"W.. what are your plans?" I asked.

He had a devious grin on his face that I had come to love.

"I want to taste your sweet pussy while you suck my cock...at the same time."

I was enormously turned on by his suggestion.

"My body can't say no that that, Edward."

Our lips crashed together in a deep kiss.

We explored each other's mouths, showing our want, our unabashed need.

I raked my fingernails over his arms.

HIs very hard cock was pressed against my hip.

All it would really take would be one quick thrust and he would be inside my aching pussy.

He rained soft kisses over my face.

"Baby, there is not a moment when I do not want you."

"Even when I'm a sobbing mess?"

He pulled back to look at me.

"When you feel that way, my first impulse is to comfort you, but that never decreases my desire for you."

"I have never felt this way about anyone," I said as I slipped my fingers into his hair.

"Come here and let me worship you, baby."

He picked up right where he left off, sucking on my shoulder.

I anticipated his every touch.

He plucked at my hard nipples

I licked my lips as he licked his way down to them.

"Mmm...sweet girl, you taste and smell like strawberries."

"Do you like that?"

He nodded yes as he sucked on my nipples

His gaze overpowered me.

I let my head fall back on the pillow

My hips were moving in an erotic rhythm.

I let out a deep breath of air when I felt his mouth moving over my belly.

"One day. this is where our child will be."

My breath caught in my throat as tears filled my eyes.

He really wanted to have a baby with me.

As much as I wanted to have one with him.

Edward lifted his finger to my face and brushed aside the tear that fell.

"No tears, baby. It's a good thing, I can't wait for our baby to be growing inside you."

"I'd be honored to carry your child, love."

He would never know just how much.

"We need to get started on making one," he said with a wink.

I felt his fingers running over my thighs,

"I thought you wanted me to suck you at the same time as you taste me?"

He started to spread my legs apart.

"Why do you think I'm spreading your beautiful legs apart this wide?"

Illicit thoughts of us began to run through my mind.

This time, I wanted to be submissive to him.

"Edward, I want you to be in control of my body."

"Anything for you, Bella. Stay in this position."

I was more than happy to stay right here just like this for him.

"On second thought, lie on your side."

I scooted over and he laid on the bed with his cock inches from my face.

"If this is too much, let me know."

He parted my lips and sucked his way up to my clit.

I opened my mouth and he slid his cock inside.

I swirled my tongue around his shaft as he flicked his over my clit.

I loved sucking his cock.

I moaned against him as I sucked him deeper into my mouth.

He plunged his tongue into my pussy.

Before I knew it he turned me on my back and he lapped me wildly.

HIs cock was going in and out of my mouth at a fast pace.

I could barely hold back from bucking my hips as he ate me.

My eyes started to roll in the back of my head as the first wave of my orgasm shook my body.

His mouth felt amazing as he licked up my cum.

It was my turn to taste him.

He plunged in deeper into my mouth as I heard a deep moan.

Feeling his cum on the back of my throat was intoxicating.

I would have to have more of him.

When I knew he was spent, I released him from my mouth.

He rolled off me and groaned.

I saw his chest moving up and down.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked looking down at him.

"Baby, I'm...I'm more than okay. There are no words for that."

"I never used to like doing that, but with you its different."

Once I had gotten back in control of my breathing, I moved over to snuggle in his arms.

He had the most content look on his face.

"Baby, I love how open you are to trying something different with me."

"You make me feel safe and I trust you."

I snuggled under his chin.

"Edward?"

"Yes, beautiful."

I ran my fingers over his chest.

"Next time you feel like coming in my mouth, please don't hesitate."

He cocked an eyebrow up.

"Did you really like it?"

I took one of his thumbs in my mouth and sucked it.

"Mmmm hmmmm."

"I want to fuck you again, sweet girl."

He took his thumb out and moved over my body.

He spread my legs with his knees.

A soft gasp escaped my mouth as he took my wrists in one of his hands.

"I think you asked me to take control earlier."

"I.. I did."

He laughed darkly.

"Hold onto me tightly."

He slid into my pussy with one quick movement.

"Oooohhhh yes, Edward. Fuck me."

I loved being submissive to his dark yearnings.

He placed one hand under my ass, lifting me up as he pounded into me.

"God, you're so tight."

He was unrelenting as he fucked me hard.

"Yes Edward, yes," I murmured.

My wet pussy clamped around his cock as I began to succumb to my orgasm.

"More...mmmmmore."

He kept fucking me till I could feel his cum filling my pussy.

HIs body stilled briefly as I watched his gorgeous face contort as he came.

Then he let go of my hands and scooped me up in his arms.

I never wanted him to let go of me.

"I love you, Edward, more than words could say."

He kissed my cheek.

"Bella, you let me know of your love with your beautiful actions and our love making. I love you so much."

I was becoming sleepy.

"Let me tuck you in," he said.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" I asked.

"Yes. Where else would I go right now? I have everything I need when I hold you."

I let out a heavy sigh as he pulled the sheets over us.

"What can I dream about tonight, Edward?"

He kissed my fingers lightly.

"Imagine the two of us sitting in our meadow. Our little one is asleep on a blanket under our tree and we are beginning to make love. I bring you to many orgasms as I hold you close to my body. You fall asleep in my arms as I watch over you and our child. How is that, baby?"

"So beautiful my true love."

He kissed my eyelids.

"Sweet dreams,' he whispered.

"Night," I said as I let sleep take over in the safety of his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

_I walked through a forest._

_James jumped from a tree and came charging in my direction._

_"Fucker, she's mine."_

_He had a knife in his hand._

_When he lunged at me, I moved to the side._

_"You can't kill me," I yelled at him._

_James ran at me again, and I twisted his wrist._

_He fell to the ground and I picked up the knife._

_I stabbed him till I knew he was dead._

_His blood ran over the forest floor._

_I ran till I reached a heavy door._

_Jerking it open, I was surrounded by flowers._

_There was a bed in the middle of the room._

_Bella was there, sleeping peacefully with her hand under her face._

_I was by her side, caressing her soft skin._

_Carefully, I lifted her body in my arms._

_"Beautiful, wake up. He's gone. You're safe."_

_My lips covered hers gently._

_Her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed into mine._

_"My love...you saved me."_

_I held her as we kissed._

Sunlight filled the room, making it too bright.

I opened my eyes to find that we were in my room.

As I looked down, I saw that Bella was still sleeping.

She had no nightmares last night.

I said a silent prayer of thanks.

"I love you, my sleeping beauty."

Slowly, I moved from behind her, making sure she was covered up with a blanket.

The weather was starting to get cooler now.

Today would be a perfect day to stay inside.

The rain was coming down in a steady shower.

I took a pair of pajama pants out of the dresser and slid them on.

The house was a bit chilly, so I had an idea.

I went into the den and set some wooden logs in the fireplace.

I lit it on fire once it was set in place.

Minutes later, the room was filled with warmth.

I laid out the blankets from the back of the couch on the floor along with the pillows.

I had to get breakfast started for us.

Bella needed a day to relax.

I had a small feast ready for her...eggs, bacon, bagels, coffee, and strawberries.

I moved the tray to the living room so it would be ready for us.

I took the stairs by twos and walked into the bedroom.

My girl was still sleeping.

I sat beside her and ran my fingers over her face.

"Edward...mmmm..love you"

She was dreaming about me.

"I love you, too," I whispered before I kissed her lips.

This was my favorite way to wake her.

"Good morning, Bella."

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"Hi," she said softly.

She sat up and I pulled her into my arms.

"You slept better last night than you have lately."

"It's all due to you, Edward," she said as she began to sit up.

"Are you hungry?"

She pushed her hair out of her face.

"I am kind of hungry. Did you cook breakfast? I smell something good."

"Yeah, I have it ready and waiting for you downstairs."

She shivered in my arms.

"Let me get you something to wear. It bothers me when you're cold."

"I have a slip in my bag," she offered.

After looking through it, I took out a black one that I wanted to see on her.

She reached out her hand and I gave it to her.

"Can you give me a moment please?"

"Yeah, take all the time you need."

She walked into the bathroom, emerging moments later looking sexy.

Looking at her clad in satin was getting me hard.

"Take my hand, baby."

We walked downstairs and I led her over to the fireplace.

The look of joy on her face was more than worth the effort I put into this.

"Edward, you went to too much trouble."

"I want to spoil you endlessly."

I captured her lips in a slow kiss.

She shuddered in my arms.

"You're amazing," she said as I kissed her hair.

We sat down on the blanket and I handed her some coffee.

"This looks delicious."

She took a sip as I placed the tray between us.

"Are you warm, baby?"

"Yes, thank you for building the fire. It's very romantic."

I could not wait to have her naked on this blanket with my mouth all over her curves.

But she needed to eat first.

Her appetite was getting stronger, but she had a way to go before it was better.

I knew who was responsible for that, and it burned me up that he mistreated her..

At least I could kill him in my dreams, and I enjoyed every moment of it.

"Thank you for making breakfast. Everything tasted good, but I think I'm getting full now."

"It was no problem. Let me take this back into the kitchen."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, make yourself comfortable."

I took the tray into the kitchen and deposited the dishes into the sink.

When I got back into the living room, she was stretched out like a kitten over the blanket.

"Baby, you look so sexy and seductive."

I laid down next to her, cradling her body in my arms.

"I intend for you to relax today. We can go over the kids' journals in a few hours."

"That sounds wonderful. Having a lazy day with you makes all the difference in the world.

We kissed again. and my hands ran over her body.

Her slip emphasized her lush curves.

Her tongue swept over my lips and I felt my cock getting harder.

"Mmmmm, Edward, I love you."

"I love you, Bella," I said before kissing her ear. "I had an interesting dream about us."

"Would you like to tell me?"

"Basically, I killed James and I found you in a room, sleeping."

I could tell that the wheels of her mind were spinning over this.

"What did you do when you found me?"

"I touched your face and held you in my arms. I kissed your mouth to wake you up."

An endearing smile came over her face.

"So I was your sleeping beauty?"

She palmed my cheek with her small hand.

"Yes you were," I told her as I kissed her fingers.

She looked beautiful as she searched my eyes.

"That was always my favorite fairy tale. My mom used to read it to me when I was little."

I had this picture in my mind of a smaller version of her listening to the story with rapt attention.

In my mind's eye, I saw her long hair pulled back, her face resting in her hands.

I was sure she looked like a doll when she was little.

If we had a daughter, I hoped she would look exactly like Bella.

"My mom always told me that I'd find my Prince Charming, but I never believed her."

"I never claimed to be that, but I would do anything to give you a happily ever after."

I saw tears in her eyes.

"I know we'll have one, Edward, because you treat me like royalty. I never want for anything since you came into my life."

Her words went straight to my heart

"You'll always be my princess, and I promise to spoil you every day of our lives together," I told her before giving her forehead a kiss.

She had her hands in my hair, lazily playing with it.

"Do you want a lot of kids?" she asked my as her fingers scraped my scalp.

Her touch sent shivers over my body.

"I'd love to have more than two, maybe four. It all depends on what you are comfortable with, Bella, and what your body can handle."

I knew she would have trouble becoming pregnant.

That did not change the fact that I wanted to have as many kids with her as possible.

"I want to give you what you want," she said as she looked into my eyes.

"You already have, beautiful. Having children will just make our life even better."

I ran my nose over her neck, inhaling her luscious scent.

"You will be so beautiful when you're pregnant, baby."

I moved my hand over to her stomach.

I kissed her skin as she moaned.

"I worry that I'll be unattractive and huge."

I moved my face over to hers.

"Let me reassure you right now that you have never been, nor will you ever be, unattractive in my eyes. Anyone who thinks that is an idiot."

I hated it when she saw herself this way.

Anytime we went out, I had to keep her close to me because men were always looking at her.

And not in a way that I appreciated.

"I guess I'm feeling a little insecure. You could have any woman you wanted, Edward."

"I don't want any other woman. You are it for me, Bella. Look at your finger."

I lifted her hand to let her see my ring.

"This is a symbol of a promise I made to you that I will keep. You are going to be my wife soon, and I intend on making you feel the love I have for you."

I sat up and pulled her into my lap.

"Right here is where I belong," she said as she curled up.

My girl had no reason to feel insecure.

Of course I understood why she felt this way.

"I'll never let you go,Edward."

"Good because I'm never letting you get away," I said as I laid her back on the blankets.

She had a genuine smile on her face that told me she was more relaxed .

The plate of strawberries was still sitting on the table near us.

I picked it up and chose one for her.

"Open up, baby," I said as I brought one to her mouth

I fed her a bite and she moaned, her eyes closing as she ate it.

WIth one finger, I pulled down one of her straps.

As she ate it, I kissed her exposed skin.

I pulled the other strap down, content to see more of her body.

It slid further down so I could see her nipples.

They hardened as the cool air hit them, and that response made me hungrier for her.

I grabbed another strawberry and ran it over them, before biting into it.

Her hands clutched my shoulders as I closed my mouth over her nipple as the juice ran over it

I sucked and nibbled on it greedily.

I pulled her slip off the rest of her bod, and set it aside.

She was so beautiful, and I couldn't wait to taste her everywhere

.

I took another piece of fruit and rubbed it down her stomach and over her clit.

"Ooooohhhh, yes."

I loved watching her body move as I touched her in the most intimate ways.

The swirl of her hips was tantalizing.

"Do you like this, sweet girl?"

I looked at her face and saw her nod in response.

"What about this?"

I took the strawberry and teased her pussy with it.

"Oooohhh.. mmm.. yes," she moaned.

Kissing my way down her stomach, I pushed it in and out of her slowly.

I spread her legs a little further apart and settled between them.

I teased her clit with my tongue; her eyes closed in response.

The juice of the strawberry and her sweet nectar were a potent combination.

I found myself closing my eyes too as I drank it all in.

I set the fruit aside and placed my fingers in her pussy.

Her hips instantly lifted off the floor as I pushed into her tight entrance.

I sucked her erect clit, determined to make her fall apart under my touch.

I loved hearing her moans and whimpers as I flicked my tongue over her sensitive clit.

"I'm...I'm coming."

That was exactly what I wanted to hear.

I pulled my fingers faster in and out of her wet pussy, never wanting to stop.

She came hard on my fingers, squirting on them.

"Mmmmmm, yes baby. That's it."

Her chest was heaving as she tried to take in more air.

I pulled my fingers out and sat up .

My pants had to come off because I was overwhelmed with need.

Once they were discarded, I buried my cock deep inside her, feeling her orgasm ebb away.

I began to take her slowly at first.

Her body rocked against mine as my mouth trailed over her neck to her face.

She gripped onto my shoulders as I moved inside her.

"I lo...love you Edward."

I moved my mouth over to her lips.

"You'll never know how much I love you, Bella."

We kissed deeply, our tongues meeting in a slow dance.

"I .. I can feel it," she murmured.

I had to give her more since it was impossible to hold back.

This sweet girl was my life, my everything, and I could never love her enough.

I would give her the world.

Her arms gripped around me now.

"Mmm, Edward, so good."

"Come for me, baby."

Her pussy tightened around my cock, pulling me in deeper.

I was not going to last much longer.

Almost as soon as she came, I felt my orgasm wash over my body.

The intensity of it took my breath away.

My heart felt as if it would explode.

"Ba...baby,,,mmmm"

I lowered myself down to her as I tried to keep all my weight off of her, but she wasn't having it as she pulled me flush against her.

"No, please don't let me go, Edward," Bella demanded.

"Never, never in a million years would I let you go."

"I love feeling you inside me. Don't move yet."

Honestly, I never wanted to pull out of her.

She was my home in all aspects of the word.

I held her close to me, her head in the crook of my neck.

I kissed the top of her head as my arms held her to me.

"Sweet girl, we might have made a baby since you stopped taking your birth control."

I felt her smiling against my neck.

"I love the thought of that. If we didn't, we can always try again."

"That we can as often as you want," I told her before I rolled to my side.

I moved upward to give her room to snuggle on top of me.

Her head was resting over my heart.

"I love this sound. I would be content to lie here all day and listen to it."

"We can stay like this for as long as you want."

"Forever?"

I ran my fingers through her hair, brushing it from her delicate face.

"Forever is a good starting place for us."

I closed my eyes in contentment as I listened to her soft breathing.

I was interrupted from our quiet time as my phone started ringing.

"Excuse me, Bella."

I got up and walked to the kitchen where my phone was.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Edward, It's Alice."_

"Hey baby sister. What's up?"

_"I was calling to see how you were doing, and I need to talk with you about something important."_

"I'm good. What did you need to tell me?"

_"I arranged to have a photographer for the engagement picture that mom would like to have in the newspaper."_

This had totally slipped my mind.

"When are we having this done? And what should we wear?" I asked looking over at my Bella.

She was laying there with her eyes closed and her hand on her flat stomach.

_"He is available tomorrow afternoon, and he can come to Forks. This is the only thing that mom really wants for you all to do."_

"What about the attire?"

"_I already took care of it, both of your outfits will arrive in the morning. Color coordinated, of course,"_ she said with a laugh.

"I can always count on you to do something like that, Alice. Thank you."

"It_'s no problem, Edward. Tell Bella I love her, and I have that certain lingerie set we were talking about waiting for her approval."_

They talked about lingerie?

"I will do that. We'll talk soon, okay?"

_"That's fine. Bye big brother."_

I laid the phone down and made my way back to my girl.

Sitting beside sat beside her, I watched the soft rise and fall of her chest.

Soon I would marry her.

I laid my hand over hers on her stomach and I hoped that we made a baby.

We both wanted a family together.

"I can feel you watching me," she said softly as she opened her eyes.

"Watching you sleep is beautiful."

She pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Alice called me a few minutes ago," I told her as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is everything okay?"

'Yeah, she's fine. Actually, there is a small delivery coming from her in the morning. It's a set of clothes for you and me."

She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Why is a set of clothes coming here for us?"

"Alice hired a photographer to take our engagement picture for the paper."

"Really? I had not taken that into consideration," she said.

"She is sending the clothes for that reason. I think she did not want you to go into panic over finding something to wear.".

"She already knows me well because I would have been clueless about what to wear."

"Also she mentioned something about having a certain lingerie set ready for you to look at when you were ready."

She blushed in response.

I was rather curious about how it looked.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"Alice and I talked about things I might need for our honeymoon."

She could barely look into my eyes.

"Alice mentioned something about how you would crawl on you hands on knees toward me when you saw me."

I would crawl on my hands and knees no matter what she was wearing.

"And she also mentioned something about a leather bra and panty set."

What did she just say?

Leather bra and panty set?

On my innocent Bella?

The thought of that was making me harder by the moment.

"Baby, I don't want to make up your mind for you, but I want you to know how I feel about that."

I placed her hand over my erection.

"Mmmm, Edward, I did not know it would affect you that way."

She had a tight grip on my cock.

I let out a groan as she pumped it up and down.

Bella got on her knees and opened her mouth.

I could not take my eyes off her as she began to draw me deeper in.

"Feels so good...suck me more, baby."

She pulled me out of her mouth, and I immediately missed her warmth.

"Does that mean that you want me to wear leather?"

She batted her lashes at me, and I was gone.

I really did not need to answer her question since she already knew what my response was.

"Get on your knees so I can fuck you."

I wanted to bury my cock in her wet pussy.

Her sweet ass was up for me and lined my cock with her entrance.

As I was pushing into her tight opening, she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Are you going to punish me?"

If that's what she wanted, I would gladly do it.

"Is that what you would like?" I asked.

"Mmm, I'm not about to say no"

I did not hesitate to spank her ass as I pounded her pussy.

"Fuck, you are so bad."

I closed my eyes and let the fantasy of her wearing leather take over my mind.

I wondered how she felt about other things of that variety.

We needed to have a very important talk soon.

"Spank me more, Edward."

I was so turned on by her, so I spread her legs further apart.

I slipped my fingers down to her clit.

I quickly flicked it several times as she bucked against me.

She was so wet that she was dripping.

"Yes.. oooohhh, fuck yes. More Edward, pinch my clit," she yelled.

I played with her clit till I felt her start to come.

I spanked her ass a few more times and I fucker her hard as my balls began to tighten

Her deep moans filled the room.

"Oh god... ooohh, Edward."

I could feel her walls trembling around me.

I started to come, filling her pussy till I sure it was going to overflow.

"Come baby, pl... please," I murmured as I pinched her clit again.

"Ed...Edward...fuck me...yes."

I rode her till I was almost spent, and then I felt her body shaking again.

Bella was having another orgasm on my cock.

I could feel her body trembling as she moaned and whimpered.

I stilled my movements so I could watch her fall apart.

"Fuck," she chanted as her body shook and I felt her go limp beneath me.

"That's it, sweet girl, let me feel it."

I knew she was feeling weak.

I slid out of her and scooped her up into my arms.

Her body was limp in my arms as I held her to my chest.

"Baby, talk to me please. Open your eyes," I said as I kissed her eyelids.

She was still in my arms.

Had she passed out?

"Sweet girl, I'm here when you come back to me."

I laid her down on the pillow.

Had I done too much to her?

Her breathing was normal.

I laid beside her to caress her face.

"Please baby, open those beautiful brown eyes for me," I murmured against her ear.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

"Wake up my beauty, my princess," I whispered.

"Mmm...Edward."

I barely heard her, but I knew she was fine.

I kept kissing her face, trying to wake her up.

"I love you, my future wife."

"I love you too, my future husband," she said as she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Are you okay?"

'I...I don't know. What happened to me."

"You became unconscious for a few minutes. It's not uncommon after having a powerful orgasm, and you had two back to back."

"Oh.. is that normal? Or is there something wrong with me?"

"No, sweet girl, you are completely normal."

I kissed her face softly.

"There was one good thing about it, though," I told her.

"What was it?"

"I got to live out part of my dream from this morning. You were my sleeping beauty for a few moments."

She smiled up at me, her eyes glowing with love.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

'No, baby, I was not scared. You were breathing regularly, so it was only a matter of time before you woke up."

I hugged her tightly to me as we listened to the rain fall.

There's so much I wanted to talk to her about, but I knew that she needed to rest and then we could go over the journals.

"Sweet girl, would you like to take a small nap with me before we have lunch?"

"That sounds lovely," she responded as she stretched her arms over her head.

We spooned together and I pulled the blanket over us.

I kissed her shoulder softly.

'"Love you, Edward."

"Love you, too," I said as we settled in for a nap.

I woke later to hear Bella talking in her sleep.

"Your Daddy and I love you...my sweet child."

I was hoping she was dreaming about our future child.

I set my hand back over her belly.

Since she was no longer taking her birth control, perhaps she was already pregnant.

I was not going to get my hopes up, but there was a chance she might be.

We would keep trying, as if I minded that.

Bella began to move in my arms and she stretched her limbs.

She rolled over to face me.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?'

She looked over at me and nodded.

"I heard you talking in your sleep."

"I hope it was not something bad."

"No, it was sweet actually. You were talking to our baby, and I heard you tell it that we love him or her."

I hugged her tightly, her head resting over my heart.

"There is no doubt in my mind that I will love our baby so much, Edward. So much."

I took her face on my hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I will too, Bella," I whispered after I pulled back

"I need to look over the journals now. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I need to get lunch ready for us."

"Thank you. I am a little hungry since it's been awhile since breakfast"

"Hold on a let me get you something to drink."

She had not had anything since this morning, and I was certain she was thirsty.

I took a bottle from the fridge and brought it to her.

She drank a great deal of it before setting it down.

"What do you want to eat, baby?"

"Do you have any soup?"

"I have some in the cabinet. How about that and a sandwich?"

"That sounds good. Thank you."

She pulled her slip over her body and I slid my pants on.

I handed her the bag with the journals in it.

She started to dig them out as I made lunch.

"What did they have to write about this week?" I asked.

"I had them to draw a picture of what fall was to them."

I could hear her soft giggles from the kitchen.

She was an excellent teacher, and her students were very receptive to her.

I would steal glances at her every few minutes.

I was deeply, madly in love with her.

Soon, I had vegetable soup and ham sandwiches ready for us.

I poured two large glasses of tea.

I placed everything on the tray and walked into the other room.

"Are you almost done?"

She closed one of the journals and looked up at me.

"That smells delicious, love. I only have one journal left to go over. It's Emily's."

I sat the tray down and sat beside her.

"Can I see what she drew?"

Bella opened the journal and we looked at the drawing together.

I looked at the page and saw what I thought was a pumpkin.

"She's good, isn't she Edward?"

"Wow. I'm impressed. Emily thinks the world of you."

"She warmed up to you almost as quickly as I did."

"Yeah, I like her too. She seems to like to draw us a lot," I said pointing us out.

"Wow, she made me fat this time," Bella said with a laugh.

"No, I don't think that's right. Look over here...she has your hand over your belly."

"Do you think she has drawn me pregnant?"

I kissed her temple.

"If I were a betting man, I'd say yes."

Bella wrote a small note in the margin before closing the journal and setting it aside.

"I'll put those away for you."

"Thank you. Are you ready to eat?"

I handed her a plate with a sandwich on it.

She looked content as she ate quietly.

I took the bowls off the tray and set them in front of us.

"This is great. I am more hungry than I thought."

I was glad to see her eating more.

I took a few bites as I watched her eat her soup.

I wanted to take care of her forever.

She set her dishes aside when she was done eating.

"Did you get enough?"

"Mmm, as far as food goes, yes I did."

She had a playful smile on her face, one that I would never get enough of.

I finished eating while she got up to stretch.

"Let me put the dishes away. I have not lifted a finger today."

"We can go together, baby. I wanted you to relax today."

I got up and we walked into the kitchen.

She rinsed off the dishes and I put them away.

"Let me put out the fire and we can go upstairs," I said.

"Okay. I'll get the blanket up and the pillows, too."

I took care of the fireplace.

"Ow...ooowww"

I turned my head to see Bella gripping her stomach.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I..mmm..just a cramp. I'll be okay."

"Let me get you some medicine."

I ran into the kitchen and searched for some Tylenol.

When I returned into the den, she was curled up on the couch.

"Drink some water, baby, and take this."

She sat up to drink some water.

I gave her some medicine and she laid back on the couch.

"Is it alright with you if I lie here for a few minutes. I'm afraid walking would be too difficult for me to make it up the stairs right now."

"That's not a problem. Let me run upstairs and I'll be right back."

I remembered when Alice had these kinds of cramps.

She usually retreated to the bathroom and took a bath.

I went into mine and started running one for her.

My heart broke when I saw her in pain because I felt like there was not enough I could do for her.

I wanted to do anything to make her feel better.

I found her bubble bath and poured some in the water.

We would definitely take plenty of bottles of this to Hawaii.

Every time I think of that, I have to smile.

She will love it there.

Once the tub was full, I went back to her side.

"Bella, put your arms around my neck."

"Are you taking me to bed?"

"Not yet. I have a bath waiting for us."

I prayed the warm water would relax her cramps.

"I'm sorry, this just came on so quickly."

"You could not control them, so there is no reason to apologize."

"But now we can't .. have sex."

"Baby, don't worry about that. All I really want to do is hold you and comfort you."

She sighed as I carried her into the bathroom.

"Let me get that off you."

I sat her on the counter and lifted her slip over her head.

"I;m getting you in the water before you get cold."

I lifted her up off the counter and sat her in the tub.

"Were you going to join me?"

"I would love to hold you if that's what you want."

She moved over slightly to make room for me.

I settled in behind her and closed my arms around her.

She leaned her head back against my chest as I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for doing all of this."

"Sweet girl, I love you, too. This was no problem. I want to take care of you always."

I lifted her small hand and lightly kissed her fingertips.

She curled up tighter into my arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmm, It hurts less, but I can still feel the cramps on my back."

"Let me rub your back."

After she adjusted her position, I had my hands on the small of her back.

I was honestly glad there were plenty of bubbles right now.

If I could see her bare backside now, I'd be too tempted to take her.

She did not need that at this moment.

"Is this helping you?"

"Yes, that feels great. I love your hands and everything you do with them."

I gently bathed her body next.

All too soon, she began to shiver and I knew it was time to get her to bed.

"Let me get out and grab a towel to dry you off."

Once I had one, I took her hand and lifted her out.

"Do you think you can stand up, Bella?"

She nodded yes and I began drying her sweet body.

Once we were done, I scooped her up gently and took her to bed.

"Please hold me close, Edward. I want to put my head over your heart."

"I will, baby. Do you want to play 20 questions for a bit? If you don't feel any better tomorrow, I want you to call off work."

"Are you sure you want me to stay home? We have the photographer to meet."

"That we do, but your health comes first. When was the last time you took a day off?"

She looked up into my face after she brushed her hair back with her hand.

"I have not taken one off this school year."

"Then I think you are well overdue for a day off."

"But what about the kids?"

"I'll be there, baby. I will make sure things go smoothly and I'm sure the substitute will be fine."

"Okay. What do you want to know about me?"

"Everything you are willing to tell me," I told her before kissing her cheek.

"Well, ask me anything," she said softly.

"What was your favorite book when you were little?"

She snuggled under my chin.

"Well, you know what my favorite fairy tale was, but my favorite book was Anne of Green Gables."

"What was it about that book that you like so much?"

"Anne was imaginative and a dreamer. I wanted to be like that."

"You are imaginative, baby. Look at how you are with the kids."

I knew she would be that way with ours, too.

"Ask me something else," she said.

"What is your favorite flower?"

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"I'd have to say hibiscus blossoms."

She would have a bouquet of them in her near future, probably tomorrow.

I'd get them at lunchtime.

Maybe we could use them in the pictures.

"Would you like for us to have a pet one day?"

"Maybe a dog."

"What kind of dog would you like?"

I kissed her face softly, running my fingers over it.

"Maybe a lab since they are good with kids."

I could see one chasing after our kids in the park.

"Is there any place you would like to go?"

"Anywhere as long as we are together," she said.

"No, seriously where would you like to go?"

Again she was quiet.

"Okay, I'd love to go to London or Paris."

"Thank you for telling me, baby. One day, I'll take us there," I told her as I studied her beautiful face.

"You don't have to. It's just always been a dream of mine."

"I want to make your dreams come true."

"You did when you walked into the school," she said.

She closed her eyes as I captured her lips with mine.

My tongue ran over her lips and into her mouth.

She moaned as our kiss deepened.

Gently, I moved my lips over her face.

"As soon as I feel better, will you please make love to me again?"

"Absolutely. Whenever you are ready, I will pleasure you fully."

I meant every word of that, but I wanted her to feel better first

There was no way I could enjoy myself if she was in pain.

"Baby, I didn't make your cramps worse by all the love making we did today?" I asked.

"No, I don't want you to think that. I have always had trouble with cramping. That's why I had to take birth control for years."

"Please call the doctor in the morning, baby. I want you to be healthy. SInce we are trying to have a baby, you need to see one. You could also mention your anxiety attacks to him."

"I will, Edward. I have to apologize because I'm sleepy. Will you hold me?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

She snuggled into my arms and I kissed her head.

I listened to her breathing, knowing that she was drifting off to sleep peacefully.

I laid there for a few minutes, thinking about our future.

Bella would soon be my wife.

.

We needed to eventually find a bigger home.

And I had the work for the foundation coming up.

I looked down at my girl and smiled.

She was beautiful, amazing, and I was lost in her.

I closed my eyes and imagined my girl in a white dress coming toward me.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 11

BPOV

I felt Edward's soft lips on my face as I began to wake up.

I also felt another strong cramp.

"How are you, baby?"

"Mmmm. I'm having cramps again."

"You are staying home today."

"But..."

"Sweet girl, all you need to do is set an appointment with the doctor and rest."

I looked down on the floor.

He came over to my side.

"Bella, your health is vastly important to me, and for our future child."

He pulled me into his arms.

I sighed deeply.

"Since you put it that way, then I will say home. Let me call a sub."

"Alright. I'm going to get some medicine for you."

He left the room and I called one of the subs to let her know I needed her today.

It was a brief conversation, and she would cover the class.

Edward walked in, medicine bottle in hand.

"Keep this right here, baby. I want you to keep taking it if you are not feeling good."

He kissed my forehead softly.

"Let me get ready to go."

"Okay," I said as I pulled the sheet up.

I was not used to staying at home.

Part of me wished Edward would stay here with me, but I knew he couldn't.

The kids would be happy to see him.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Bella, baby, I want to tell you bye before I leave."

I lifted my head to see my handsome fiancé smiling at me.

"You look wonderful, love. I'm sorry I'm a mess."

He kissed my face.

"Never, my sweet girl, you always look breathtaking. I will miss you today."

"Not as much as I'll miss you."

"I'll be home soon, and, if you feel better we can meet the photographer."

"That sounds good. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

We kissed deeply, our tongues meeting.

He slowly released me.

"Bye baby."

"Bye love."

After he left, I looked up the number of my ob's office on my phone.

I made an appointment with the receptionist for tomorrow afternoon.

Then I fell asleep, hoping the cramps would subside.

Some time later, I heard a noise.

I sat up in the bed, and swung my feet over.

Someone was knocking on the front door.

I peered out the peep hole.

It was FedEx with a delivery, so I opened the door.

After signing for the package, I took it and closed the door.

It was a long box, but it was not especially heavy.

Then I remembered that Alice was having clothes delivered to us.

I left the box on the couch.

Standing in the den, I realized I was feeling much better, my cramps had subsided for now.

I looked over at the clock, and it was just after twelve.

I decided to take a shower.

I ran upstairs, wishing Edward was carrying me instead.

He had given me the royal treatment yesterday.

I loved him with all of my heart.

I quickly took a shower and then got dressed.

I then went down to the kitchen to make myself some lunch as I knew Edward would be calling soon.

As I was busy making a salad, I heard the door opening.

I looked around the corner to see my man holding a bouquet of large daisies.

"Hey beautiful. I'm home for the day."

"How?" I asked.

"Some of the kids were sick, so the classes were combined. I left early because the teachers had more than enough help. And I wanted to be with you."

"Oh, are those for me?"

"Only for you, baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better. These are beautiful."

I put them in a vase with some water.

"Are you hungry? I'm making some salad."

He walked near me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm hungry, but it's mainly for you."

His lips were on mine, nibbling and sucking.

"Edward, we need to eat."

"Mmm, I could feast off your sweet body day and night."

His lips moved to my neck.

I had missed this feeling.

"Edward," I said pulling the back of his hair.

"I know, baby. I need to make sure you eat. "

"Trust me, Edward. I want you and later on, we will continue."

I would make sure of that.

"Did you call the doctor?" he asked as we sat down to eat.

"Yes, I did," I said as I dug into the salad. "I made an appointment after school tomorrow. That reminds me...a package came earlier."

"Okay. Was it the clothes Alice sent?"

"I'm not sure. I set it on the couch for now. I didn't want to open it before you got home."

"You could've opened it."

"I wanted to do it with you next to me."

"We can open it after lunch, baby."

"Okay."

I wanted to know what she had chosen for us to wear.

I was slightly excited about the pictures.

"Give me your bowl when you're done, and I'll put it up," he said as he stood up.

"Thank you," I said

I took a sip of my tea and he took my hand.

"Ready to go look at what she sent?"

"Yes."

Once we were at the couch, he opened the bag.

There was a burgundy sleeveless dress for me and a solid black suit for him.

Seeing him in that would make me melt.

"I think she choose well, Bella. I can't wait to see you in that and out of that."

"I need to thank her again. Let's go get ready."

He carried the garments as we went upstairs.

We began to take off our clothes, and I was desperately trying not to look at Edward.

I knew if I did, then we would never make it out of this room.

But I could feel his eyes on me when I was pulling the dress up.

"Edward, can you please help me with my zipper?"

He walked over to me, and I could see our reflection in the mirror.

I let out a gasp.

He was perfect in his suit.

I licked my lips as I drank in the sight of my love.

Please, God, let this photographer work fast so we can get home and strip each other naked.

"You look more enchanting every day, baby. I love that you want to be my wife."

He planted butterfly kisses on my shoulder.

"I'm thrilled that you will be my husband, and you look wonderful, too. Let me brush my hair

before we leave."

I stepped into the bathroom to fluff my hair.

"Where are we meeting him?"

"Alice told me that he would be waiting for us at a studio he's renting downtown. I have the

address."

I walked out and he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you so damn much, Bella. Are you ready?"

I kissed his lips softly.

"I love you, and yes, I'm ready."

We left the room, walked down the stairs and out the door.

The wind was chilly today, and I think Edward saw me rubbing my hands on my arms.

"Here, you need this more than I do," he said as he slipped his jacket off and put it over my

shoulders.

"Thank you."

He paid attention to the small details, and that was another thing I loved about him.

He opened the door, and I slid in, tucking my dress under my legs carefully.

I watched him getting in, wondering how in the world I was able to have him all to myself.

Yet another reason to send up another prayer of thanks.

He softly kissed my cheek before starting the car.

He pulled out of the driveway and we were off for the studio.

"I can't wait to have pictures of us , baby," he said.

"Neither can I."

I could tell he was thinking about something.

He always gets this particular look in his eyes.

"Edward, what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about taking pictures of you in a more intimate setting."

I was not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

He turned his head to look at me.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"How do you feel about letting me take pictures of you in your lingerie or when you are naked?"

Did he just say all of that?

I was becoming aroused by the thought of him behind the camera taking pictures of me.

"Baby, you're quiet. You don't like the idea?" he asked softly.

"No, actually I feel the very opposite. I want to do that."

More than he would know.

"I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. You would look beautiful in those pictures, though."

"Who would develop them?" I asked.

"I would, baby. Those would be for our eyes only."

One more reason to do it.

"When can we do it?"

Preferably sooner rather than later.

"Let me get the equipment together and we'll go from there. It should be within the next few days."

"I can't wait, love."

He pulled into a parking space outside of a building.

"Wait for me," he said before getting out.

He rushed to my door, opening it, and offering me his hand.

He was always such a gentleman, and it was hard to get used to.

I pulled his jacket over me with my other hand as we made our way inside.

"All you need to do is smile, baby."

He said as we walked inside.

I nodded, feeling a little inadequate standing next to him.

He was perfection, and I was simply me.

"You've got that look on your face again, Bella, What's wrong?"

I let out a sigh.

"I just feel so plain next to you," I said quietly.

He stopped before we went into the studio.

Taking my face into his hands, Edward looked deeply into my eyes.

"I would never use the word plain in a sentence to describe you. You're a masterpiece."

"A masterpiece? I'd hardly say that about myself."

"Bella, please look at yourself through my eyes for a moment. I love you and I don't want to hear you putting yourself down."

I considered his words.

"I'll try to change my thoughts, Edward. All I ask is that you are patient with me."

He kissed my forehead softly.

"I'll do anything for you."

The door opened and a short man was greeting us.

We exchanged formalities.

I took Edward's jacket off and handed it to him.

Minutes later, the photographer had us under the lights, clicking away.

He told us to focus only on each other.

That was easy to do since Edward was always on my mind.

He was so mesmerizing as he smiled and held me close.

His eyes seemed to sparkle like emeralds, where I'm sure mine looked like flat, lifeless pools of mud.

I thought my heart was going to explode when he smiled at me.

I wanted him to kiss me senseless.

Thankfully, the photographer wrapped up the session.

He would send the pictures to us and Alice since she was going to publish one in the paper.

I couldn't wait to see them, but I really wanted to see the ones that Edward planned to take of me.

That was on my mind as we left to get into the car.

Once we left the parking lot, I was more than ready to get home.

I wanted some time alone with my man.

"Do you feel better, baby?" he asked.

"Edward, I feel more relaxed now that the pictures are taken."

He was pulling at his tie to loosen it.

I wanted to do that.

I wanted to do a lot of things

I wondered what it would feel like to have it tied around my wrists and then tied to his headboard.

I licked my lips as that image passed through my mind.

Would he want that as much as me?

I was up for taking chances and playing with him.

"Edward, I want to ask you something."

He looked over at me.

I never had such freedom to do things before in my relationship with James.

"What do you want to ask me, baby?"

"Can we, um, use that tie tonight?"

At first, there was a look of question in his eyes.

Then it was exchanged for a look of sexy suggestiveness.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me as I nodded.

"I want to make good use of that headboard again," I purred.

He lifted my wrist to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Does that mean you want me to tie it around here?"

"Yes."

He laughed darkly and I was turned on completely.

"Baby, I'd love to have you tied and under my control."

He pulled into the driveway.

"Will you fuck me hard until I scream for you?" I asked.

He took his hand and teased me over my panties.

"That won't be the only thing I do to you, sweet girl."

I wanted him to have me right here.

"My, you are soaking, baby."

His finger slipped under the fabric, ghosting along my folds.

"Fuck, Edward, mmmm."

He had to get me upstairs or I would explode.

"I had better get you out of the car now," he said smirking.

"That would be a good idea."

He got out and came over to my side.

Once he had me in his arms, our lips crashed together.

It was becoming more intense by the moment.

"Let's go in the house, " he said as he moved his mouth from mine.

He took my hand in his as he unlocked the door.

Edward wasted no time in scooping me up to get to bed.

Once we were there, he set me on the bed, slipping my shoes off.

"Can you unzip my dress, please?"

I turned with my back to him, and he pushed my hair aside.

His lips felt good as he sucked on my neck.

I wanted them all over my skin.

I wanted them all over my skin.

"I can't take my eyes off you, baby," he said as he pulled my dress off me.

"I need to undress you."

I turned to face him, removing his tie and setting it on the bed"

"I love it when you wear black,."

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

He watched me with rapt attention.

I kissed him over his chest.

I brushed my fingertips through his chest hair as I let them graze over his nipples.

"Bella, you feel so good."

His belt and pants came next.

He stepped out of them after kicking off his shoes.

I sat back on the bed as he removed his socks and boxers.

I'd never get enough of seeing him naked.

His erection sprang free and I couldn't help but lick my lips.

"You know how hard you get me."

"I can't wait to feel it."

He picked up the tie and came over to my side.

"Lay back on the bed, and put your arms over your head," he said authoritatively.

I gladly did what he asked as I watched him bind my wrists to the headboard.

"I'm still in my bra and panties, though."

"Don't worry, they won't be on for long."

He began licking me over my collarbone.

Slowly, he moved from one side to the next.

"Touch me with your fingers, please."

I had to feel them.

"Do you mean right here?"

Edward had his hand over my breast.

"Mmm, yes but take it off."

I loved being at his mercy.

He sucked on my earlobe.

"I could simply rip it off you, baby."

I did not care so long as it was gone.

"Do it, Edward."

I felt his strong hand pull at the fabric.

Once it was discarded, his mouth was all over my nipple.

I moaned and tried to get some sort of friction between my legs.

"No, you need to keep them spread wide open for me."

I loved being submissive to his every desire.

"Mmm, yes."

He pinched one of my nipples while he licked the other.

I could not get enough of him.

Edward moved his hand over my stomach to my aching clit.

He flicked it with his finger, causing me to squirm even more.

Kissing his way down my body, Edward left a hot trail of desire.

"I like having control of you, baby."

He licked my clit.

I nearly exploded when I felt his tongue on my sensitive nub

"Mmm, more."

I could barely keep my eyes on him as he lapped at me.

Dirty thoughts ran through my mind as he slipped his fingers in my pussy.

"I want...I want"

He gave me a devious grin.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Fuck me hard, Edward. Don't take your time."

"In due time, sweet girl."

He dragged his tongue from my clit to my pussy in one slow lick.

The coil deep inside was getting tighter.

He repeated that motion several times.

I was a panting mess.

I wanted him to bury his face in my pussy now.

"Hold, baby. This might be intense."

Immediately, he pushed his tongue in as far as it would go inside me

"Ed..Edward...ooooohhhhh."

It was exactly what I wanted him to do to me.

He opened my folds wider and I lost it.

My orgasm washed over me, the coil springing loose.

My back arched considerably off the bed.

I squirted onto his face.

"Fuck...fuck."

He came up to my mouth as I started to come back from my high

"Let me show you how addictive you are to me."

He kissed my lips, and I could taste myself on him as he plunged his tongue inside.

Then I felt him starting to push his thick cock in my pussy.

He was not taking his time now.

After he broke our kiss, he lifted my legs over his shoulders.

He took me fast, and I wanted it that way.

No, I needed it.

"Fuck, you're even tighter this way, baby."

He pounded me

"Mmmmmm, don't stop."

Edward kept hitting that spot.

It was making me unravel.

I held my breath only for a second as my orgasm claimed me again.

"Ed...Ed...Edward..mmmmore."

I opened my eyes to see his sweet face contorted.

I knew that look.

It was burned into my brain.

I felt him come and I watched him come.

"Be...Bella...fuck."

He filled my pussy with his hot cum.

With a few more thrusts, he slowly pulled out and set my legs down.

"Give me a few moments," he said as he got to work on the tie.

My wrists were released and he kissed them.

While I was still trying to catch my breath, he pulled me into his embrace.

"Sweet girl, are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," I said.

He held me close to him, almost if he was afraid I would break.

I ran my fingers through his hair.

I traced his lips with my finger

"I love you, Bella. You mean everything to me, and I could never live without you."

He kissed my face lightly.

"You won't ever have to."

I could never live without him, either.

Edward Cullen was the most amazing man I had ever known.

He made me feel totally alive.

I think he heard my stomach growling,

"Bella, I need to get you some dinner."

"I had more important things on my mind when we got home."

He looked around the room and handed his shirt to me.

"Put this on for now. Let's get something to eat."

He put on his pajama pants while I buttoned a few of the buttons.

"What would you like to eat, baby?"

"A sandwich sounds good."

"Alright. Come with me."

We went downstairs and he pulled out the chair for me.

"I only want you to sit and relax. I can get dinner ready."

"Are you sure?"

He kissed my head.

"I'm positive."

I loved watching him make dinner.

His body was perfect.

I watched as he put together some sandwiches and cut up some vegetables

.

"The kids missed you, especially Emily."

"Aww.. what did she say?"

"She wants you to feel better so she can hug you again."

"I missed her too. How was Riley today?" I asked.

"He was good. He said for you to come back soon, too."

"I am going to tell the principal about our wedding and our honeymoon tomorrow."

Edward brought over the sandwiches.

"How long would you like to take off, baby?"

"Umm.. not sure. What do you have planned?" I asked.

"Can you take off two weeks? I want a long period of time alone with you."

"I can. I've never taken a vacation in a long time," I said softly.

That sounded wonderful.

Two weeks away with my man in Hawaii.

"I'll tell him tomorrow morning."

I was happy that our plans were coming together

"I'm getting sleepy, Edward. Can we snuggle in bed after we finish?"

"That sounds great, baby. I love holding you while you sleep. It's beautiful."

I finished eating my sandwich and my vegetables.

I pushed my plate away and then took a drink of my tea.

"Thank you, dinner was delicious."

He came into the kitchen and kissed my lips.

I set aside the dishes and kissed him more deeply.

Our tongues met in a sweet, slow dance.

I moaned into his mouth.

"Let's go upstairs, baby."

Quietly, we made our way to the bedroom.

Soon we were naked in each other's arms, lying in bed, and kissing deeply.

It was a wonderful way to end our day.

I fell asleep as he cradled me in his arms, a shelter of our love.

Morning came too soon.

I felt Edward kissing my face and tickling my sides.

"Sweet sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up. I love you."

I stretched my arms over my head.

"I love you too, Edward. I wish we could stay here all day."

"Soon, baby. Once we are in Hawaii, we'll be able to do whatever we want."

I could not wait for our time away.

"Let's get a shower, Edward. I'll try to control myself."

He kissed my forehead and helped me out of bed.

We showered quickly since we had to get to school soon.

He helped me out and we got dressed.

If I looked at him too long, I would not be able to resist an urge to have him

I took out a sweater set and a skirt.

He was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans.

"Bella, you are beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"You make me feel beautiful."

He kissed my neck.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

"That sounds good. I would love some yogurt."

I slid my hand in his and carried my heels in the other.

Once we were in the kitchen, we got out the food and had a seat at the table.

He got out some bagels, the yogurt and some strawberries.

I took one of the berries in my mouth

His eyes were on me.

I stuck out my tongue and licked around the berry before I bit into it.

"Bella, don't get me started or we'll never make it to school."

"I just wanted to give you an image to keep in your mind today."

He took my face in his hands.

"I have many, many images of you in my mind every day."

He kissed my lips gently.

I sighed as he pulled away.

We finished breakfast and got ready to leave.

While he drove to school, he placed soft kisses on my hand.

How was I going to pay attention to the kids?

"I have my appointment this afternoon. Did you want to come with me?"

"Of course, if you want me to."

"Yes, you will keep me calm. Besides. you will have a apart in this since we're trying for a baby."

He had the most amazing smile on his face.

"I'm glad we're trying for a child, Bella."

We arrived at school and he walked inside with me.

The kids came rushing in the room and hugged me.

Emily handed a piece of paper to me.

She drew a get well card for me.

I set it on my desk and began getting out their lessons

When I had them settled down, I called the principal's office.

We could talk during recess.

After lunch, Edward and I went to speak with him.

He was accepting of our relationship.

If Edward was not a volunteer, then he would not be allowed in my class since we were in love.

The we told him about our upcoming wedding and honeymoon.

He said it was fine for me to take off two weeks.

When we left to go back to class, I was relieved.

Edward gave me several sweet kisses before the kids came back inside.

The rest of the school day was quiet.

Riley enjoyed his center time with Edward.

I could easily see him with a son.

He reassured me that we would have children.

We helped the kids to get ready to go home.

Once they had their bags and coats, they left the room.

"You did wonderful today. baby. You're an amazing teacher."

"Thank you," I said. "You did wonderfully too."

He kissed my lips softly

"Let's get ready to go, Bella."

As we were getting ready to go, Angela came into my room.

"Hey Bella, this was put into my mailbox by mistake."

I looked down at the envelope.

I opened it, wondering what was in it.

I gasped as I read the words, 'You are mine bitch.'

"What is it, baby?" Edward asked.

I handed it over to him and the tears started to fall.

The look on his face was murderous.

He took the letter and put it back into the envelope.

"Bella, I will do my best to keep you safe. Now breathe with me."

He held me closely as I felt the wave of anxiety coming over me.

He had his mouth against my ear.

"Sweet girl, think about the two of us, snuggled in bed. We've just made love. You're a few months pregnant, and you can feel our baby kicking. You bring my hand over so I can feel it, too. I kiss your belly and whisper to our child that their parents love him or her."

I breathed in deeply as I thought about his words.

His images always made me calm down.

I could picture them so clearly.

"Are you ready to leave for your appointment?"

I nodded as he kissed my head.

He led me to the car with his hand intertwined with mine.

He looked around the car before opening the door.

I got inside and waited on him.

He got into the car, lifted my hand, and kissed it softly.

We left for the doctor's office.

I was relieved he was going with me.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you, Bella," he said as he looked at me.

It took us no time to get there.

I was a little anxious, mostly because of the letter.

I was trying to push it away.

He helped me out of the car once he put it in park.

We walked into the building together.

The suite was not hard to find.

Edward held the door for me as we went inside.

The receptionist gave me the necessary forms to fill out

I was glad when we were called back.

The nurse took my vital signs and we were left to wait for the doctor.

"Will you hold my hand, Edward?"

"Sure, baby. Are you nervous?"

"I'm hoping for this to be over soon. We need some good news."

The doctor came in the room.

He shook our hands and then he began the exam

I would get the results in a few days.

I told him about the cramping.

He said that the severity should lessen over the next month.

He also said our chances of having a baby were not bad.

If I were to become pregnant I would have to be very cautious.

As far as the anxiety attacks, he prescribed Prozac for me.

I would be safe to take it during pregnancy.

We left the office, and I felt happier.

"We'll stop by the pharmacy to get your prescription, baby."

He went through the drive thru and purchased my medicine.

I was more than happy to go home with my love.

I needed him to hold me tightly in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

While my beautiful fiancée was asleep, I was up, looking over the letter she received at school.

I was not sure if the police could help us.

We had no proof that James had damaged her car.

I knew I could not kill him, but I wanted him gone.

How dare he hurt Bella?"

I was going to give my dad a call tomorrow.

Perhaps he could think of a solution with me.

I was relieved that she was now taking anti anxiety medication.

The doctor felt we had a good chance of having a baby.

She would be a terrific mom.

I was tired of looking at the letter.

I put it away so I could study my girl.

The moonlight was on her face.

She looked angelic

As I watched Bella, I saw her face contort,

She began to whimper.

"No...no, pl...please don't hurt ,,me."

I kneeled beside her.

"Beautiful, I'm here. He won't hurt you."

She was still crying.

"Let me see your sweet brown eyes, my sleeping beauty."

I whispered those words against her lips before I kissed her.

"Edward, hold me."

I briefly saw her eyes before she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Her body was shaking.

"He...he was..tr..trying to rape me."

"Never, baby. That will never happen, not as long as I'm breathing."

I cradled her body tightly and kissed any inch of her exposed skin I could touch.

"Tell me something to calm me down, Edward."

I took her face in my hands and rubbed her tears away.

"Bella, I want you to think about our wedding night. I will carry you carefully to our bed, and I will make the sweetest, most gentle love to you. We'll hold each other so tightly that we'll have to make our baby that night. Now let me hold you and help you fall back into a more peaceful rest, sweet girl."

She pressed her lips to mine hungrily, our tongues meeting, touching.

I set her back on the bed, never breaking our kiss.

Her grip on me was tight, as if she was still afraid of being hurt.

"You're safe, baby. Let me take care of you."

I kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her neck.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, my cock pressing against her hip bone.

"Please make love to me, Edward. I need to feel you inside me."

After adjusting my body slightly, my cock slid inside her pussy slowly.

"That feels so good, love."

I pushed in as far as possible, relishing in her tightness.

"Mmmmm, yes Bella."

I looked into her eyes, getting lost in their beauty and wonder.

She had a smile on her face as I took her repeatedly.

"More, please, Edward."

I placed my lips on her neck, sucking on her sweet skin.

Her hips bucked against me as I felt her walls tighten around my cock.

"Fuck, yes...yes."

I continued to pull in and out, my balls getting tighter.

When I felt her tongue flick over my earlobe, I came hard, my cum spilling deep inside her pussy.

Her name was the only word that I could say.

We were gasping for air as we clung to each other.

"I'm...I'm so in ...love with you, Edward."

I kissed her lips tenderly.

"I'm in love with you, too, beautiful," I said, whispering against her lips.

Once I had pulled out, we spooned together and fell asleep.

The next few days went by in a quiet manner.

Bella called her parents to arrange dinner plans.

They decided it would be best for them to visit us in Forks.

We were going to have dinner at my place.

Most of the time, we were at my place because Bella told me she felt safer here.

James did not know my address, and I would do anything to make her feel protected.

I told my father about him, but the police would not be able to help us, since we had no concrete proof that it was him who damaged her car.

Once school was over Friday afternoon, Bella and I went to store to get what we needed for dinner.

She wanted to make roasted chicken and sautéed vegetables.

We also picked up a strawberry shortcake for dessert.

Bella insisted on a bottle of strawberry sauce, too.

There was a sparkle in her eye when she asked.

Who was I to say no to her?

We finished up quickly and returned home.

I took in the groceries while Bella put the chicken in the oven.

As much as she tried to deny it, I knew she was anxious.

We had just enough time before her parents arrived for me to do something about that.

I wanted her to be relaxed not anxious.

"Baby, come upstairs with me."

"Why?"

"Because you need to relax. Let me rub your back."

"Now that you say that, that would be helpful."

I had her to lay down once we were in the bedroom.

"Let me get your shirt off."

I took it down her shoulders and kissed them.

She was lying on her belly now.

I unclasped her bra and kneaded her soft skin.

"Edward, I know they'll think it's too soon for us to get married."

"Maybe they will believe that, baby, but it won't keep me from marrying you."

"I want to be your wife, too."

We were quiet for a few minutes.

"Is this relaxing you?"

"Mmmm, very much. Thank you."

"I never mind, sweet girl. You need this."

I checked the clock, and I knew they would be here soon.

I placed several kisses on her spine.

"Your parents will be here soon, baby."

"Okay. I need to find a new shirt anyway."

She snapped her bra closed and sat up.

"Do you think I need to change my clothes, baby?"

"No, I think you look perfect," she said.

She looked through her bag and took out a sweater that I loved on her.

I hugged her curves and it was navy blue.

"Wait, let me change into my dressy jeans. I don't like the way this sweater looks with this skirt."

I sat on the bed and watched her for a few minutes.

My adorable fiancee.

I wish she could see herself the way I see her.

Intelligent, sweet, beautiful, sexy, innocent.

Sometimes not so innocent, but that was only for me to know about behind closed doors.

"Is this okay?"

She came walking out of the bathroom, and I was breathless.

"Bella, I will be very happy when your parents leave so I can ravish you. Yes, you look amazing."

"Really?"

"You tell me."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her deeply, pouring my love for her into it.

My girl needed to be loved and cherished every moment of every day.

I was going to be the man that did that.

She rested her head on my chest once we stopped.

"I love you, Edward."

I inhaled her fragrance,

"Bella, I love you as well."

"Let me get the vegetables ready before they arrive."

I followed her downstairs into the kitchen.

I took out the pan for her and she took out the food.

Bella was much more relaxed.

She moved around the kitchen happily.

I took down a dish for her.

"Let me see if the chicken is ready, love."

She opened the oven and took it out.

It smelled heavenly and I couldn't wait to eat it.

"It's ready. I'm going to take it out."

The food was ready to go onto the table.

As we carried it to the table, we heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ready, baby?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be," she said.

I looked into her eyes.

"Please hold my hand, Edward."

We went to the door.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," she said as I opened the door.

"Bella, we've missed you,"

Her mom pulled her into a hug.

"Why are we coming here? This isn't the same place you lived," her father grumbled.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my fia.., I mean my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Her dad looked me over and shook my hand.

"So you're her new boyfriend? You haven't been dating her long."

"No sir, but I love your daughter will all of my heart. She means the world to me."

I gave her a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Hmm.. " he said.

"This is a nice home, Edward," her mom began. "Why are we here and not at your place, Bella?"

"Are you living together?" her dad blurted that out and Bella snuggled closer to me.

"Why don't we sit down for dinner before we answer your questions."

I wanted to get them to the table before the Spanish Inquisition began.

I could feel Bella's hand trembling in mine.

I lifted it to my mouth to place a soft kiss on it.

I could feel her fathers eyes on me.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it with the kissing?"

"This is the way we always behave, dad."

"I don't like it," he said gruffly. "James was never like this, he at least knew how to show respect around us."

Bella was trying her best not to cry.

Her parents had begun eating.

"James was a horrible boyfriend."

"What was so horrible about him, Bella?"

Her dad was giving her a furious stare.

"We liked him," her mom responded.

"With all due respect, " I began, "Your daughter was abused by James on a regular basis. She

has anxiety attacks and nightmares to this day-"

"So you two are shacking up together? You were raised better than this, Bella."

She covered her face and then they saw her ring.

Her mom let out a gasp.

"What the hell are you two thinking?' There is no way you are getting married. Did he

brainwash you?"

I was positively angry that he would insinuate such an idea.

Bella was sobbing now, hiding her face in my shirt.

"Yes, we are getting married next weekend. Bella and I decided this together. There is nothing you can say that will stop us."

Her parents got up from their seats.

"Don't expect us at this shotgun wedding. Are you pregnant, Bella?"

White hot fury ran through my veins.

"No she's not pregnant, Mr. Swan, but we intend on having a family. If you keep up this behavior, you will never see any of your grandkids. Now I need you to leave."

I slammed the door behind them.

Now I could focus my attention on my girl.

I watched as Bella sobbed into her hands.

I saw her start to fall onto the floor, but I caught her in my arms.

"Baby, let me take care of you. I love you so much,"

My heart was breaking.

I lifted her into my arms to take her to bed.

The food could wait till the morning as far as I was concerned.

I took her into the bathroom and started the water.

"Bella, we're going to take a shower together. Let me get my clothes off then I will undress you."

She nodded her head.

Once we were naked, I took her hand and led her into the shower with me.

The water ran over both of us.

"Let me wash you, make you feel better," I said as I opened her shower gel.

Her sobs lessened as I talked to her.

"Y...you always take such good care of me. Do I do the same for y..you?" she asked.

"Sweet girl, you always make me feel loved and you do so much for me."

"I'm so...so sorry about...them."

"They should be apologizing to you."

"Do you still...want to marry me now?"

"Yes, so much that I would love to elope with you tonight."

"Your parents and Alice would hate that," she said.

"That does not matter to me. I want you as my wife."

Secretly, it was killing me to wait another week.

"We have everything planned already, your sister would be crushed if we eloped and I think your mom would be hurt too."

"You are right, baby. maybe we can pretend it's our wedding night when get into bed."

"Mmm... what were you thinking?"

"It starts right here, baby."

I captured her lips with mine in a heart rendering kiss.

Out tongues met in a slow dance.

I pulled back, noticing that the water had become cold

"Let's get out and go to bed," she said.

I wrapped a towel around her body after she got out.

"Can I brush your hair, baby?"

She looked at me with the sweetest smile.

"You're the first person to offer since my mom did when I was little."

I ran her brush through her hair.

She hummed as I did that.

"Does this relax you, too?"

"Yes, it feel wonderful."

She took in a deep breath.

"I did not get a chance to tell you this, but you were my hero tonight. Thank you, Edward."

"They needed to hear that we are in love and they can't stop us from getting married."

I wrapped my arms around her again,

"You know, I could bring up some supper for us to eat in bed."

"Mmm.. and dessert?" she asked.

"You bet, baby. Go relax in bed and I will be right back."

I ran downstairs and found the necessary tray.

There were vegetables left over and some chicken.

I made a large plate for us to share.

I cut a piece of the cake for us, and I took out the syrup, too.

Once I walked upstairs, I found my girl waiting for me, smiling.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello beautiful. Ready to eat?"

I sat the tray down in the middle of the bed.

I joined her in the bed, sitting close to her.

"You're a great cook. I don't know if I have told you that."

"I love cooking for you, Edward."

Finally, I had a bite of her chicken, and it was delicious.

"Baby, this is great."

She was nibbling on some asparagus.

"I have not cooked for many people."

"I'm the lucky one, and our kids will love your cooking too."

She always smiled when we talked about our future children.

"Bella, since we are getting married. I want us to sell your house, please."

"Will you help me with it?"

"Of course, baby."

I never wanted us to live apart ever again.

"Can we move more of my things over here tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I love seeing your tings next to mine."

"You brought the syrup up here?"

"Yes. Did you not want any?"

She giggled and blushed.

"I want some, but I have other ideas for it."

"What ideas do you have?"

She stopped giggling to compose herself.

"I want you to lay me down put on the table and pour it over me."

My cock became very hard as I pictured this in my mind.

Bella on the table, naked, with strawberry syrup running over her breasts.

We would have to do that soon.

Very soon.

She took a bite of cake and brought it to my mouth.

It was very good.

I did the same for her, and she moaned.

"You're only suppose to make that noise when I'm making love to you, sweet girl."

She giggled some more.

Hearing that made me feel content.

'I think I like this more than chocolate cake now, Edward."

"Mmm.. Strawberry and Bella, my two favorite things."

She blushed again.

I lifted the fork back to her mouth.

"Last bite," I said as she opened her mouth.

Honestly, I was in a hurry to remove the dishes and make love to my girl.

She leaned back on the pillows, stretching her sexy body.

My mouth was watering.

I took the tray and moved it over to the dresser.

I turned to see my girl on her back, waiting for me.

"Would you like to pretend that tonight is our wedding night, baby?"

I moved closer to the bed.

She had the smile of an angel.

"Yes, but tell me you love me first."

I got on top of her body and took her in my arms.

"Isabella Marie, I will take you as my wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish for as

long as we both shall live."

Silent tears began falling down her cheeks as kissed her beautiful face.

"Edward Anthony, I will take you as my husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish

for as long as we both shall live."

Our lips crashed together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Her tongue explored my mouth greedily.

The essence of strawberries was on her lips.

I nibbled and sucked to my heart's content.

Our foreheads were touching when we broke for much needed air.

"In my heart, you're my wife already, sweet girl."

"As you are my husband in mine, love."

I kissed down her cheeks and her chin.

She gently ran her fingers through my hair.

"You'll always be my girl...my special, sweet girl."

She lovingly kissed my forehead before I moved over to her ears.

I licked her earlobe and lightly tickled her.

Bella's laughter was wonderful.

"St...stop...that tickles."

"I had to hear your giggles."

"You'll soon hear my moans."

That was another sound that I could not get enough of.

I slid my tongue done her neck, hungry for those moans she mentioned.

My hands roamed all over her body.

I loved the feeling of her nails over my arms.

I teased her hard nipples with my fingertips.

"Mmmm,"

I watched her lick her lips with her pink tongue.

I wanted to feel it all over me.

Now I was craving the taste of her nectar.

My girl was succulent in every way possible.

I placed soft kisses over her tits, lavishing her nipples with my tongue.

Spreading her legs apart, I let my fingers explore her wet folds.

"Oooohhhh, oooohhhh, Edward."

I got that reaction when I brushed over her clit.

"You're so wet and so warm, baby."

"You make me that way."

I continued licking my way down her stomach.

She watched me as I stopped to kiss her belly.

I couldn't wait to feel the slight swell of our baby growing inside her.

"Soon, very soon," I said before moving further down.

Part of me hoped tonight would be the night we conceived our child.

I placed my finger at her opening and looked into her eyes.

She was beautiful.

I slid one finger in carefully.

"Mmm.. more Edward," she said as she bucked against my finger.

I pushed another finger in, relishing in her tightness.

Needing to taste her, I lapped at her erect clit.

Her back arched as her pleasure grew.

My cock was getting harder, and I soon wanted her on top of me.

But first, I was going to make her come hard.

I pulled my fingers out and wrapped my hands around her legs, drawing her closer to me.

I buried my tongue in her pussy, and she began to come.

"Ed...Edward...mmmmmmmmm."

I could get drunk off her juices.

I kept my eyes on her as her orgasm washed over her.

So erotic.

So sexy.

All for my eyes alone.

I moved my body over hers as she relaxed.

She had a look of pure contentment on her face.

"Would you like to be on top, baby?"

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to do that."

I helped her off the bed, pulling her up to my face, kissing her lips madly.

Our tongues were tangled together.

I kept her body flush against mine as we moved and I was on my back.

She laid over my body and began to grind against me.

"Take my cock and put it inside your pussy."

She wasted no time in my request, angling her body over me.

I filled her as she took me inside her body.

She had one hand on me and the other on her belly.

I closed my eyes briefly as I took in the sensation of her tight pussy.

Then I could see her clearly in my mind, pregnant, on top of me.

"What is that smile for, love?"

I looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes.

"This is one way I want us to make love when you're pregnant, beautiful."

A small gasp escaped her mouth.

"You were thinking about that Edward?"

She began to move over me.

"I think about that a lot, among other things."

"What else do you t..think of?" she asked as she rocked over me.

"Fucking you from behind.".

"Mmmm, more please."

She closed her eyes.

"I think about your sweet pussy over my face."

She began to move faster.

I loved seeing my cock coming in and out of her.

"Anything else, baby?" she asked.

"I want to put you on your hands and knees so you can suck my cock."

Her breathing had turned into heavy panting.

"Touch your clit for me baby."

She moved her hand down and stroked her sensitive nub.

"Think about me licking strawberry sauce off you."

"Mmmmmm, fuck...I'm..coming."

I felt her sweet walls clench around my cock.

She squirted on me.

I felt the familiar tightening in my balls.

"Fuck, baby, don't stop."

I shot streams of hot cum onto her walls, fucking her hard.

She could barely hold her body up , so I pulled her down on top of me.

I never wanted to pull out of her.

Her body was shivering.

With one of my feet, I pulled the blanket over us.

"I feel so weak, Edward. Hold me tight."

I kissed her face and she snuggled under my chin.

"I always hold you tightly, Bella, always."

Our lovemaking could be rather intense.

In the back of my mind, I contemplated if it might be too much on her.

Would we have to be extra careful when she was pregnant?

I knew the doctor told he she would have to watch her activity level.

I would never do anything that might hurt her or our unborn child.

"Edward?"

"Yes, sweet girl?"

"I can't wait for our first real night together as a married couple."

I laughed over her words.

"I will do anything and everything I can to make it special. This is nothing in comparison to what it will be like."

She looked up at me, her eyes shining.

"I love you so much."

She leaned up to kiss my mouth softly.

"I love you, too."

"It's getting late. I know I ask you this every night, but will you hold me while I sleep?"

As if I could ever decline that offer.

"Bella, I want to hold you every night. I never mind if you ask, but my answer will never change."

I tucked her back into the crook of my neck.

She always belonged there.

"Mmm... I love your scent," she said as she inhaled deeply.

"And the smell of your strawberry lotion is intoxicating."

I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Time for you to be my sleeping beauty."

"Mmm, and you're my prince, Edward."

I was not so sure about that, but I would fight any creature for her.

I watched her open and close her eyes a few times before I was certain she was asleep.

I ran my fingertips over her face one more, caressing her skin.

"I love you, my soon to be wife. Just dream of us and our life together."

I thought I heard her murmur my name as I started to fall asleep.

I opened my eyes to make sure she was okay.

I was greeted with her sweet smile and her soft whisper of two words I could not wait to hear -'I do.'

Perhaps she was dreaming of our wedding.

I let that stay on mind as I began to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

After breakfast the following morning, Edward and I went over to my place to pack up some of my belongings since I was moving in with him.

Knowing that I would sell this place soon made me rather content,and we would share everything from now on.

A house.

A last name.

A baby.

The more we talked about having a child, the more I wanted one.

Edward would be the best father.

I placed my hand over my stomach, wondering if we had already created a new life.

Every time we made love now, he kissed my belly in a reverent way.

There was no doubt he would take care of me and our baby.

I was ready to become a mom.

Once we were inside my house, the first room we went to was my bedroom.

"Let me start by getting my clothes out of the closet."

Edward started by emptying my dresser.

"You won't be needing this anymore," he said as he held up my vibrator. "Unless we use it together."

Oh my god, I forgot that it was in that drawer.

My face felt like it was on fire as I looked from his face to the floor.

"Sweet girl, there is no need for you to blush. Have you ever considered that I might like to watch you play with it?"

"Umm.. no, I"ve never put much thought into that until now," I said as he came walking closer to me.

"I hope I can change your mind soon," he told me while he began sucking and nibbling on my neck.

"If I tell you we can try later on...can we finish up faster?"

He laughed darkly...and I was turned on.

"Yes, Bella, I'll make sure we're done faster."

I grabbed the vibrator from him and stuffed it into my purse.

While a part of me was still unsure of using it in front of him, I still wanted to see his reaction.

For a few hours, we worked together, getting my things into the trunk of the Volvo so we could get out of here as fast as possible.

Most of the furniture was old, and he said to leave it behind.

Since Edward already had everything I would need at his house, I only took what I felt was essential.

He promised that I would never want for anything.

Thankfully, it was easy to move my things over to his place, so we locked the door so we could leave.

I would not miss living here, not when his place felt more like home

Edward helped me put away my things in the bedroom, but he was afraid I was overdoing it.

I was getting a little tired, so we ordered pizza for a late lunch.

I went upstairs for a few minutes while he was relaxing on the couch.

As I sat on the bed, I took the vibrator out of my purse to look over it

It was a gift from Angela after James and I broke up.

She said I needed something to make me happy, but I never used it before.

It had always sat in the bottom of the dresser drawer, next to my lingerie.

Maybe I would finally get some use out of it tonight.

Once I went downstairs, Edward had the pizzas sitting on the table, and he built a fire since it was chilly in the room

Sometimes, I never had to mention my wants or needs to him becasue he always looked after me.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm good, love. I needed a moment to myself. Ready to eat?"

We were blissfully happy as we got everything set to place it on the table, and he pulled out the chair for me as he normally did..

But I could never get enough of his wonderful manners; I needed to thank Esme for raising him so well.

I did not realize how hungry I was until I was on my third slice.

"You must think I'm eating too much."

"Bella, I love to see you eat. Sometimes, I worry that you are not getting enough during the day." he said as he set down his glass.

"I don't want you to think I'm getting fat because I don't want to be unattractive to you."

"Baby, come over her and sit in my lap," he instructed.

I got up from my chair as he asked, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Look at me. I will love you no matter how you look. All I want is for you to be happy and

healthy. We have a bright future ahead for us, and I need for my wife to be in good shape."

He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"No one has ever cared about me the way you do, love. I have so much gratitude for the things you have done for me, Edward. Thank you."

He took my face in his hands.

"I will always care about you because the love I have for you knows no bounds, sweet girl."

I sighed in contentment as he pulled my plate over and he told me to eat as much as I wanted.

Once I finished eating, I stood up, stretched my arms upward, and took the dishes tio the kitchen

He was looking in the cabinet as I filled the dishwasher; I wanted to know what he was trying to find.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"If you must know, Bella, I am trying to find a certain bottle of strawberry syrup."

And with that, I knew what he was thinking about.

I turned around after I closed the dishwasher to see him staring at me with his arms crossed and bottle in hand.

"Bella...I think it's time for you to strip naked."

Being eager to fulfil his request, I grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head, and I unzipped my jeans.

My bra and panties were removed next as he looked at me with lust in his eyes

"What did you have in mind, Edward?" i asked as I leaned back on the counter.

I watched as he removed all of his clothes, tossed them into a pile on the floor, and then he set me onto the table.

Edward began licking my neck, my collarbone, and my shoulders.

His name was the only word I could coherently moan when I felt the cool syrup drizzled over my nipples.

The it was followed by his hot mouth.

The burn of fire and the torture of ice.

He poured some more over me, and this time I got some on my finger to bring to his mouth.

He moaned as he sucked it vigorously.

"So sweet, baby...god it's so sweet."

His lips returned to my nipples as I felt his hands drift down my stomach.

Gently, he caressed my skin; I knew he was thinking about our child.

No matter how erotic our love making became, he always remembered to acknowledge how much we wanted a child...the twinkle in his eye gave it away.

His hand slipped between my legs, as he parted my folds and poured sauce on me.

"Mmmmm, Edward...yes, lick me please."

Instead of teasing me, he lapped me wildly while I watched him feast on my skin.

Once his fingers were deep inside my pussy, I began to rock against them.

I was a trembling mess, hardly able to breathe, but before I closed my eyes, I caught his gaze.

"Do you like to watch me, baby?"

That was all it took, and I succumbed to the power of my orgasm.

It washed over me, claiming me as he sucked my clit.

My body was all his to do with as he pleased.

I wanted him to bend me over the table now after I sucked his hard cock.

"Edward, mmmm, I want to fuck your shaft with my mouth."

I placed my hand in his and he lifted me up off the table.

I got down on my knees to take him into my mouth.

"Fuck, baby I love seeing you do that."

I took him all the way in my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks.

I popped him out to swirl my tongue over his tip, tasting a bead of his pre-cum.

He placed his hand on the back of my neck to guide me.

I loved how he would control me sometimes.

"Bend me over the table, " I told him as I slid him out of my mouth.

He picked me up and put me over it.

'Fuck me hard," I said as I looked over my shoulder,a nd he slammed into me, wasting no time as he gave me what I desperately wanted.

His hands were grabbing at my hips, pulling me closer as he mumbled about how wet I was.

"Next time, baby, I want to fuck you with that vibrator." he told me when he lightly slapped my ass.

The combination of his words and his actions were about to make me come.

"Faster...yes...fuck me," I begged him before he sped up and rode me harder.

I saw a million stars bursting when I closed my eyes, but it became all too much for me to handle.

In my mind, though, I was lying in a warm bed when my body began to shut down.

It became all too heavy, unable to move on its own, and I was unsure of what was happening.

I thought I could hear Edward's voice when I drifted off to a quiet room.

There was no way I could not be asleep now because everything was soft and peaceful.

Yes I was since I could feel a warm blanket over me.

It was the only explanation possible..I was in bed and I was sure Edward was next to me.

Softness engulfed me from all angles.

There was a warm feeling too, like being near a fire, and it was deeply comforting.

I heard soft words in my ear.

"Bella, my sleeping beauty, wake up. I'm here, holding you."

I felt his lips on mine, pressing urgent kisses on them.

"Show me your amazing brown eyes, princess."

I had to see him at this very moment.

My eyes fluttered open to meet his mossy green ones.

"Wh...what happened?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"I think we over did it again. You passed out on me when we were making love."

"Oh no," I said as I put my face in the palms of my hands. "I am so sorry, Edward. You must think I'm an idiot."

He brushed my hair out of my face.

"Sweet girl, I could never think of you that way. I love you, and you're nothing short of brilliant."

"This is the second time, thought." I said as he took my face in his hands.

"As long as you are not hurt, it's okay. I looked up some information about this, baby. It's more common than you think."

I let out a deep sigh before asking him if he felt it was okay or normal.

"I will be more concerned when you're pregnant, but we'll talk with the doctor about that later."

"Okay if you are comfortable with it," I replied softly.

"Let me get you something to eat and drink because you need to have something since I know you are weak."

He walked into the kitchen and came back with some yogurt and a bottle of water.

"You need some protein. I can't risk you becoming dehydrated either."

He sat beside me and start to rub my back as I ate.

"This is helping me, Edward."

"Good. I would do anything for you Bella."

He kissed my cheek softly, and I heard his phone ringing.

"Hold on, I'll be right back, but I only want you to relax now."

"'Hey Alice." I heard him call from the kitchen.

"She's wonderful, but resting."

"Tomorrow at eleven? That should not be a problem."

"Yes, I will give her my credit card."

"No, she does not want to spend all afternoon shopping."

"We'll see you then"

"Love you, too. Bye."

He came back over to me and snuggled me into his arms.

You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I still don't know all of the details. I am under the assumption that it involves your sister and money" I told him as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Alice wants you to come to Neiman Marcus to look at a few dresses she has set aside."

"That sounds reasonable and I figured I'd have to look at some soon."

"We can drive up there after breakfast if that is fine with you," he said.

"We can do that, but what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I'll see my parents for a while because I know they miss me."

"That sounds fine, Edward. While I'd rather spend time with you, I need to choose my wedding dress."

"Yes you do because I intend on marrying you very soon," he told me as I stood up.

I was feeling slightly better, but I was still weak.

"Would it be okay if we went to bed now? Or do you have other plans?"

"The only other plans I have are to put out the fire and tuck you in, baby." he said.

I tried to stand up, but my legs were not strong enough.

"I've got you," he said as he scooped me up, carrying me to bed, and laying me down in it gently, as if I were a china doll.

I moved over to make room for him.

I moved over in the bed to to make room for him while he gathered up the blanket, covering us.

"I want you to dream about our honeymoon, baby. In one week, we'll be in Hawaii. I love you."

I smiled as I thought about that because I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen in less than one week from now.

My eyes grew heavier, and I fell asleep as he kissed me goodnight.

I woke the next morning to an empty bed.

He was not in the bathroom, so I hoped he was getting us a bite to eat.

Even though I was fully assured of his love, a small part of me feared he would leave me behind.

One day, Edward might see me as the ordinary, damaged girl that I sometimes see myself as.

If that day ever came, I would find a way to disappear because my life would no longer have meaning.

He gave my life the depth I needed and longed for always..

As I thought about the prospect of him leaving, tears flooded my eyes.

I did not notice he had come into the bedroom until his arms were around me.

"I've got you, baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Edward, nothing." I said in hushed voice.

"Something has to be making you cry like this, so please tell me."

"I was thinking about how you might leave me one day."

I laid my head on his chest as he rocked me.

"That will never happen, sweet girl. I love you and I want to build my life around you and our family, always remember that."

I nodded, then he took my face in his hands, which I think he did that simply because he knew it made me feel treasured.

"I love you, too, " I said as I looked into his eyes. "Thank you for reassuring me every time my emotions get the better of me."

He smiled at me and brushed his fingers over my face.

"If you are ready we can go ahead and eat. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can have you all to myself again."

I liked the sound of that since I was in hurry to be alone with him.

After we ate breakfast,I knew I need to wear something that was easy to get on and off since I was going to try on my wedding dress.

I still could not believe I was getting married.

Every time I thought about that, my heart would beat a little faster.

Edward would look so handsome waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

I had to stop thinking about this, or I would get completely caught up in my mental musings.

As I was looking for my jacket, I felt him tapping my shoulder.

"You left it downstairs when we got home yesterday."

He knew me well.

"Thank you. It's the last thing I need to get before we leave."

We went downstairs, grabbed it before we left, and he took it from me to slide it on over my shoulders.

We walked outside, the sky dreary looking with heavy clouds.

After we were settled in the car, Edward pulled out of the driveway and we were off for Seattle.

"I will miss you while you're at your parents house."

"I'll miss you too, but you need to get your dress ready. I have to talk with my dad about the

foundation today. When we get back from our honeymoon, we'll have the plans ready to

present to the school board."

"Are you excited about the program you and your dad are presenting?"

"I'm pleased about the progress we are making, but I'm excited about our wedding. Nothing

will compare to that."

My last day of school was Thursday, and a sub was going to take over for the time I was

away.

I would miss the kids terribly, but the thought of having a long span of time alone with my man

made me feel elated.

Edward had made reservations for us, but he would not give me any details.

All he said was that I could count on being pampered day and night by him.

On Friday, we would leave for his parents house and stay there till the ceremony began.

I would take a private car to the Space Needle, where our wedding was taking place.

Alice and his mom had made all of the arrangements for us.

I had enough stress due to my parents and their obvious hatred of our relationship.

But I was not going to think about them or the resentment they harbored against us.

They would not be present to celebrate the beginning of our life together.

Who would walk me down the aisle?

I needed to ask him about this before I had an anxiety attack.

"Edward, who is going to walk me down the aisle since my dad won't be there?"

"Sweet girl, relax,' he said as he gripped my hand tightly. "I can't say this with complete certainty, but I have a feeling my dad won't hesitate to do it if we asked him. You are like a daughter to him now."

"Are you sure it's fine to ask him?"

"I'm certain it's fine, and if he's not there when we arrive, I can ask him while you're gone,"

he said as he kissed my hand gently.

I felt more relaxed since he had given me this reassurance.

We pulled into the circular driveway in front of their house, and Alice came bounding out of the door with her keys and a bag.

.

Edward helped me out and she gave me a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much, Bella. Are you ready to go see your wedding dress?"

"Let me say bye to Edward before we leave."

"That's fine, I'll pull the car around."

He took me in his arms, kissing my hair.

"I love you so very much Bella. I'll be right here waiting for you, my wife to be."

My lips were soon pressed against his in a deep kiss, our tongues mingling.

I'd rather be with him right now than looking at bridal wear, and the sound of a car horn interrupted us.

"Don't worry about the amount. Buy anything you want, baby." he told me as he handed a black credit card over to me.

He opened the car door for me and helped me get in.

I turned to wave at him as we left.

"How are you doing today? Love certainly agrees with you"

"I'm good, Alice, but you know I'm missing him already."

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I could not bring the dresses with me. If I had that

ability, we would be back in the house so you could try them on there."

"You've done so much for us as it is." I told her as she sped through the city.

"It's no problem, Bella. I want you and Edward to be happy because he's over the moon for you. I have not see him this happy in some time."

I smiled as I looked down at my ring knowing that it was a symbol of his affection for me.

"I love him tremendously, and life without him is impossible now."

Once we parked in the lot, we got out and chatted as we entered the store.

Alice waved at various employees as we walked toward her office; I loved how energetic she was.

"This is where I weave my magic, so have a seat and I'll get the dresses for you to look over."

She brought out a massive pile of white fabric, lace, and satin.

I could barely see her small form underneath it, and I let out a small giggle.

"Let me put these on this rack and we can get started," she said.

She made fast work of the task, setting them on the bar, and separating the garments to let me see them better.

"Should I go ahead and get undressed?"

"Yes, it might take me a few minutes to get them ready."

I slipped off my jacket, shirt, jeans and shoes.

It felt odd to stand in the middle of her office in my bra and panties, but I had to do it.

"Let's see how this one looks first."

I stepped into the dress and slid it over my body.

Alice buttoned up the back, and we turned to look in the mirror.

"What do you think of this selection? The length is good on you, but it's ultimately your choice."

I looked in the mirror, but the dress did not suit my frame very well.

"Can I try on another one?" I asked cautiously.

She busied herself with unbuttoning the back of the next garment quickly.

"Why did you not like it?"

"It was too low in the front, honestly."

"Okay, I hope you at least like one of them," she said with a smile. "If none of them work, then I can keep searching."

.

Sadly the next two were not contenders because neither one looked like something I would wear.

I was not going to wear a strapless dress because I felt it would not look right on me.

"I have two left for you to try on, Bella." Alice said as she handed one to me.

"Is one of them strapless?"

"Um..,yes, but I promise you'll like it."

"I'm only trying it on because you'll soon be my sister-in-law." I told her as I stepped into another dress and she zipped it up.

The fabric was not stiff, so I immediately liked the way it felt and moved on my body..

"What is this made of?" I asked her as I ran my fingers over the skirt.

"The fabric is a blend of silk and organza."

She moved in front of me and let out a gasp.

"Bella...this is your dress. Look at your reflection. You will make his jaw drop when he sees you coming down the aisle."

I turned to look at myself and...I was floored.

Even with my hair down and very little makeup, I did not look bad.

This dress was amazing, and the delicate beading on the waistline was a very nice addition.

"I think you're right, Alice. You have found my dress, and it looks stunning."

Even though it was strapless, it was far more fitted than the other dresses.

It gave my body an understated definition that the others could not accomplish.

Yet it made me feel beautiful, like I could be Edward's princess.

"You need some heels also. We can go get a pair after you get your clothes back on." she said.

I looked down at the hem of the dress, and since it was long, I needed the right heels to wear with it.

"You are right about the heels. I will need some since this dress is long. Can you help me with the zipper?".

"I'm sure you're looking forward to when Edward does this on your wedding night."

"More than words could say." I told her as I imagined him doing just that

"I'm so glad he found you, Bella. He's been pretty lonely lately," she said softly.

"I'm glad he was assigned to my classroom. He loves those kids as much as I do."

"Are you all planning to have a baby?"

I could not resist smiling when I heard her question.

"Yes, we are trying for one now." I told her.

"That's fabulous! I can't wait to have a niece or a nephew."

I could imagine how she would have a nursery picked out for our child.

"I have the dress ready for you, Bella. Let's find some shoes now."

We walked out of her office and around the store till we saw the shoe department.

When I sat down on one of the couches, she went to find a sales associate to help us.

.

Once she found someone to get the merchandise, Alice came back over to me.

"He's going to get some shoes for you. Are you okay, Bella?" she asked. "You look a little uncomfortable. Can I do anything to help?"

I had this strange feeling in my gut, so I turned to look around the store.

There was a mirror close by to us, and when I saw his reflection in it, a cold shiver ran down my spine.

James was only a few feet away from us.

"Alice, can you get your phone out. I...I need you to call Edward now."

"What's wrong, Bella?" she asked as she looked at me.

My breathing became faster, my anxiety level rising exponentially, and I was frozen in place.

I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate.

Alice was on her phone, dialing Edward, but I could barely hear her voice.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Swan. You don't have your boyfriend with you. Whatever can I do to you now?"

He was putting his dirty hands on me, and I closed my eyes to keep from seeing him.

The sound of Edward's voice began to fill my mind.

I saw us on the beach, and I could almost feel the warmth of the sun on my back.

But even my thoughts were not enough to protect me from the pain I was feeling now.

Then I surrendered to the solitude that the darkness offered.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

EPOV

Dad and I were having a discussion over the foundation….drafting plans, setting up meetings for the future.

He knew Bella and I were busy with getting ready for the wedding, so my focus was mainly on that.

Then the sound of my phone ringing caught my attention, and when I looked at the screen, I saw that it was Alice.

"Hey, what's up?"

_"Edward, there's something wrong,..this guy has his hands all over Bella and she's passed out."_

"Fuck, get security. I'm on my way."

My dad looked up at me.

"Dad, I have to get out of here...James found her and I have to get to the store."

While I ran out of the house, I could hear him telling me to be careful and to let him know if I needed help.

.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove like a madman in the direction of downtown.

Because that fucker was touching my girl, he would be lucky to leave the store alive.

I remembered my girl's soft smile as I got her into the car; she was very beautiful and delicate

She never deserved to have anything like this happen to her..

I parked in front of the store, not giving a damn about where the car was parked because I needed to get to her.

Since I was not sure where they were exactly, I called Alice, and she led me to where they were.

Bella was, for lack of better words, peacefully asleep on a couch.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked when I saw my sister.

"He took off running once I got back here," Alice said while she sat near her..

"Security did not catch him?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No, he eluded them when he ran out into a car that was waiting for him. One of the men from loss prevention told me that," she began. "I'm so sorry, Edward...I wish I could have done something to stop him from hurting her.

"You did everything you could, Alice. He's a sick bastard, and given an opportunity, he would've hurt you too. I hope you are done for the day because I need to get her home."

I told her as I kneeled near Bella.

"Yes, I'll take care of the purchases and keep them at the house for the wedding. She needs to be with you now because you make her feel safe and loved."

When I lifted her in my arms, she let out a small whimper that nearly made my heart break.

Alice carried her bag as we walked outside; she opened the door, and adjusted the seat for her to lie down.

"I know this goes without saying, but take care of her, Edward. Drive carefully back to Forks."

"Thank you for your help, little sister," I told her after I gave her a quick hug. "Bella appreciates everything you did for her today."

After she walked back into the store, I got into the driver's seat, and looked over at her sleeping form.

Since getting home was absolutely imperative, I left the parking lot for a quiet drive back to our place while she was fast asleep.

I pulled over for a brief moment to cover her up with the blanket from the back seat just in case she was getting cold.

She murmured in her sleep from time to time; I thought I heard her say my name or talk about our baby.

Every now and then, I would reach over and run my fingers over her face; she would smile softly whenever I did that.

Yet again she had become my sleeping beauty, and I wanted desperately for her to know that she was safe. .

I had never been so happy to see the welcome sign for Forks when we passed it.

The drive did me a world of good since I had time to calm down; she did not need to see me when I was that angry.

When I parked outside of our home, she began to move some, and I thought it was due to the fact that the car was no longer in motion.

She was back in my arms where she belonged moments later after I took her out of the seat.

Once I carefully opened the door, I made my way up the stairs, while I cradled her gently.

After I laid her on the bed, she looked like an angel that I could not tear my eyes from because she was so beautiful.

I laid beside her, caressing her face.

"Bella, I brought you home, and you are in our bed. I'm right next to you, making sure you are safe." I said as I laid beside her, caressing her features.

I kissed her face gently, trying to express my love.

"I watched you sleep in the car. You looked so beautiful, like an angel."

"Mmmmm, Edward."

"That's it, baby..it's time to wake up...I love you so very much," I told her after I kissed her lips. "Let me see your gorgeous brown eyes, princess."

"Edward," she said softly as her eyes fluttered, but from the look on them, I could tell she remembered everything that happened.

"Oh god...pl...please hold me."

"I've got you, baby. I won't let go of you for one second," I said as I kissed her forehead.

My heart ached to give her all the comfort she wanted in order for her to feel safe and secure.

"J...James was there. He touched me and I... I blacked out, but I heard you talking to me, describing our honeymoon."

She did what I prayed she would do if he ever touched her again.

"Baby, I am so proud of you for doing that," I told her as she held tightly onto me.

"Why?" she asked as she looked up into my eyes.

"Because you focused on something to keep your mind safe instead of letting the panic take over."

"Everything about It was so clear to me, Edward...I almost felt the sun and the water on my skin. You never let me go while we walked on the beach."

"And I never will, Bella because I love you so deeply."

"I love you, too….so very much" she said as her sobs began to slow down.

Although her body was still shaking from, I ran my hands through her hair and over her face in the hope that would calm her down.

"I need to get you some food so I need you to tell me what you would like," I told her as I looked into her eyes.

"Right now, I'd really like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, if you have it and maybe a glass of milk," she said softly.

It was something about her request that made her sweet innocent side come out, and I could not help but smile at her.

"That is an easy request. Are you sure that's all you want for now?"

"Perhaps some carrots on the side if there are any on the fridge if that is fine."

"I would be more than happy bring that up here, for you, but all you need to do is lie back and relax," I told her before I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"That will not be difficult to do" she responded in small voice.

Because I knew she was still slightly anxious, I would run a bath for her after we ate to calm her nerves down further.

Once I was in the kitchen, it took me no time to gather everything that she had asked for and I set it on a tray to take upstairs.

Taking care of her brought me joy since I would give anything to see her smile.

There was a small piece of jewelry I had for her...a necklace with a heart.

My girl deserved nothing but the best, and I was going to be the only one to give it to her.

I walked back up the stairs carrying the tray and her necklace was in my pocket.

When I walked into the room, I found her lying on her side, and I let her know that dinner was ready.

She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face, and I set the tray down on the bed for us.

"I have something special I want to give you," I told her when she looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"What do you have for me, Edward?"

"I had this sent to my parents house instead of here," I said while taking the necklace out of my pocket.

Her mouth opened as she looked at it, but she did not saying anything for a few moments.

"Oh my god...are those...diamonds?"

"I would only give you the real thing, sweet girl," I told her when I sat behind her to pull her hair to one side.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked as I fastened it around her beautiful neck.

"Because my love for you is all encompassing, and I will do anything I can to show you how deep my affection is for you."

She ran her fingers over the heart as she told me she thought it was wonderful.

"I looks beautiful around your neck, just like I thought it would."

I moved around and gathered her in my arms...she always fit perfectly next to me.

"Will you wear it when we get married?"

"Of course I will, Edward. It might be impossible for me to take it off because I love it."

I took a bite of my sandwich as she nibbled on some carrots.

"Did you find your dress today?" I asked her in between bites.

"Alice picked out the perfect dress for me, and I was floored at how good it looked when I saw my reflection in the mirror."

"You always look gorgeous, Bella... you just don't see yourself clearly."

She looked down at her food; I could tell she was thinking too much about something.

"Oh no, I did not get a chance to thank her for all the help she gave me today. Do you think she's mad at me? Should I give her a call?"

"No, baby, she was worried about you, and I told her that you appreciated everything you did for her today," I told her after I set my glass down on the bedside table.

"The dress and the shoes...oh god, I don't know what happened to them," she said.

"Before we left the parking lot, Alice told me she was going to keep it and your shoes at my parents house until our wedding day."

A look of relief washed over her sweet face after I told her that.

"I have something else for you," I said reaching over to my nightstand drawer.

"You have something else for me? You've spoiled me enough today," she said with a soft look on her face.

I handed her a black credit card that I had saved to give to her a the right moment.

"What is this?" she asked as she looked at it.

"I know your name won't change for a few more days, but I could not resist. It's your own card."

"Edward...you're too good to me, but I don't deserve this," she said with a glimmer of a few tears in her eyes.

"This...this is the very least you deserve, baby," I told her as I took her face in my hands. "All I have under the sun belongs only to you. Without having you in my life, my money is meaningless All I want to do is spoil you."

I ran my fingers over her face as we looked into each other's eyes for several quiet moments.

"I can never give you enough, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward...you are my everything."

When we began kissing softly, she licked my lips and I began to explore her mouth with my tongue.

The want and need I had for her was growing as I moved my lips down her chin and over her cheeks.

"I think we're done with dinner for now," she said in a soft voice.

"I'd rather feast on you instead." I told her when I reluctantly pulled away to move the tray off the bed. "Can I make slow, passionate love to you, my sweetest girl?"

"Mmmmmm, I'd like that very much, love."

I told her that I wanted to give her a warm bubble bath first, and she moved closer to me.

"We can start our love making in there," Bella said with a soft smile on her face.

I took her hand in mine, leading her into the bathroom where we stripped each other as the water filled the tub.

After I poured some of her bubble bath in it, she stroked my cock firmly as we gazed into each other's eyes.

I loved watching her dainty hand curled around my shaft.

She let go and got into the tub, before she sat down, she ran some of the water over her body.

The bubbles were sticking to her succulent curves...I swallowed hard while I watched her.

"Come on in...the water's fine," she said after blowing some of the bubbles at me.

She sat down in the water, leaving enough room for me to sit behind her.

"You know you tempt me day and night, sweet girl."

I began to rain kisses over any part of her skin I could reach once I was in the tub next to her.

"How so?" she asked with a sexy grin on her face.

"With your adorable smile, your sexy body, and the not so innocent side that peeks out on occasion."

She was moving her hips against my cock...god it felt perfect.

"Touch me, Edward," she moaned as she took my hands in hers.

"Where baby?" I asked her, but I already knew the answer to that question.

"Mmmmm, everywhere you want to touch me," she said as I rubbed my hands over her breasts.

I could see her hard nipples above the water, and, as I pinched them, they became harder in response.

"Ooh yes, baby. Please do that again," she said while pressing further next to me.

"This is what I want to do to them," I told her as I sucked on her earlobe and her body was rocking against mine.

"Fuck, baby, don't stop...please don't stop"

"I won't until I can make you come," I told her as I let one of my fingers drift to her clit.

Her back arched as I pressed against her with my thumb.

I slid a finger inside her pussy, and her tight walls clamped down on it.

She was coming hard on it while I continued to finger fuck her.

I wrapped one of my arms around her chest, holding her body tight next to mine.

"Yes...mmmmmm...Edward."

"My sexy girl, " I whispered in her ear as her body began to relax next to mine.

"Take me to bed now." she told me after she turned to look up at me.

"That's what I plan on doing next, baby."

After getting her out of the tub to dry her off, I carried her off to bed to make love to her.

Once she was lying on the sheets, I looked at her and my breath taken away by her beauty.

My cock was leaking as she spread her legs apart for me.

I got on the bed, lined my cock with her entrance, and pushed inside slowly.

Slow and easy, Cullen, I thought to myself as we began moving together,

She rolled her head over and gave me a brilliant smile that made me feel alive.

"That feels amazing when you are all the way inside me...please hold me tight."

"I can't hold you any other way, baby." I told her .

This was love making in it's purest form...I whispered how deeply devoted I was to her as I pulled in and out.

The scent of her bubble bath was lingering on her skin, and it was intoxicating.

With every caress, I wanted her to feel the endless love I had for her.

She ran her fingers over my chest, my arms, and my shoulders.

"Oooh... ooh.. Edward," she murmured as I thrusted in deeply, yet never getting enough of her.

Making love to her was heaven, and she was my angel always.

"Do you want to come, sweet girl?" I asked her as I looked into her brown eyes.

"Mmmm, yes...yes please Edward."

"Let me feel it again...don't hold back one second," I told her as I held her tighter in my arms.

She let out the sweetest cry as she shattered underneath me.

This time, it felt so good to move at a slower pace because we did not have to rush this.

My girl needed to know how much I loved her.

"You're so beautiful," I told her as she opened her eyes.

Even though I never wanted to stop, my orgasm was growing, and the pleasure was taking over.

"Come inside me, Edward...I want to be pregnant with our child."

I closed my eyes, and I imagined her stomach barely showing.

My breathing became more labored as she sucked on my neck.

"Please come baby," she whispered and that was my undoing.

I plunged my cock in deeper, exploding inside her pussy.

"Bella,,,oh,god you feel perfect, sweet girl."

I could never live without her because she would always be my girl, my wife, the mother of children, my lover..

My passion for her was boundless.

I could feel her lashes against me as she blinked.

"That was so amazing, Bella," I said as I kissed her lips. "But I need to tuck you in for a good night's rest now. I am sure you are exhausted."

I pulled out, moved off her body, and she cuddled on top of me.

"You make me feel safe every time you hold me,"

I looked down at her to see her smile.

"I will always do whatever I can to make you feel safe and protected," I told her as I noticed that her eyes were getting heavier by the moment.

"Can you tell me something to dream about, Edward?"

This had become one of our special things, and after what happened earlier, I knew that it helped ease her anxiety.

"Bella, you told me when we were making love that you want to become pregnant with our child. Right now there could be a brand new life growing inside your body. In nine months, you could have our child in your arms, peacefully sleeping as I hold you next to me."

My girl was drifting off with a smile on her face, so I kissed her eyelids softly.

"Love you," she murmured before falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," I said to see how it sounded when I said it out loud.

I laid in the dark for a few minutes, listening to her breathe.

Everything I ever wanted was here in my arms, perhaps even our child.

The next few days went by in a blur of school, wedding plans and spoiling Bella every way possible.

A real estate broker had taken over her home to sell it, but I was not concerned with how much money we would get from the sale of the property,.

We got some of the engagement pictures back from the photographer...Bella looked angelic in every one of them.

I was going to take pictures of her soon; that would be something we could do on our honeymoon..

.

That was just one of many, many ideas for our time away in Hawaii, but the days could not pass quickly enough for me.

By the time Thursday came, my girl was happy, but nervous.

Alice wanted to take Bella out and have an impromptu Bachelorette party for her.

She gave the kids extra long hugs before they left because they would not see her for some time.

Emily patted her belly and told Bella that she hoped she would be a mommy soon.

"I'll miss them, Edward," she said after they left the room.

"They'll miss you, too, but we have a honeymoon to take."

Angela popped her head into the room as she was getting her bag together.

"Congratulations, you two," she said.

"Thank you. I'll see you on Saturday. My soon to be sister in law is taking me out tonight, so I have to get ready."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time tonight, but don't do anything I would not do " Angela told her with a smile.

"So no Bachelor party for you?" she asked as we walked to the car.

"Actually, Jasper and I will be across the street from the place Alice is taking you. I can't take any chances with your safety."

"Where is she taking me? She wouldn't tell me."

"Don't tell her I told you this, but it is a place in Port Angeles."

"What kind of place?" Bella asked with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"All she said was that it was for ladies only."

"Do I really have to go? I'd rather spend my time with you" she said as I helped her in the car.

"If I had my way, we'd elope tonight and fly out to Hawaii instead of going out."

"Edward, it will all be worth it when we can say our vows in front of your family. Just remember...we'll have two weeks all to ourselves and no one will interrupt us."

I kissed her sweet lips, my tongue sliding into her mouth; her hands were tangled in my hair, gently pulling on it.

"I love you, baby," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too. I can't wait to be your wife."

"You will soon be Mrs. Bella Cullen."

"I love the sound of that," she said as she ran her tongue along my bottom lip.

I wanted her again, but we did not have enough time since Alice and Jasper would soon be here.

The rehearsal dinner won't take long and then Alice is taking Bella with her and I'm hanging with Jasper.

"Sweet girl, I'll make sure we have time for this when we get home," I told her as she ran her hands over my chest.

"I want tonight to be special for us, Edward."

'And I promise It will be, baby, every moment of it," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Let's go change our clothes before they get here."

I followed her up the stairs, keeping an eye on her cute ass, and my cock was getting harder with every passing second.

She began taking her clothes off, and I tried not to look at her.

Damn, it was apparent that Bella was not the only one who was going to have a hard night.

"How do I look?" she asked when she was done getting dressed for the night.

She was wearing a black dress that was just above her knees.

"Bella, you look beautiful, but you'll need a sweater. I don't want you to be cold."

I was a little concerned about other men looking at her also because her sexy body was for my eyes only.

"I was going to take one with me. Are we taking two cars?"

"Yes. I want all the time I can have alone with you."

I also told Alice that was for security reasons.

James was still lurking around, and if I had to make a fast exit, I would make sure I had my car with me beforehand.

We heard the knock on the door; I asked her if she was ready and she nodded before we walked out of the room.

Alice came rushing in to hug Bella after I opened the door.

Jasper and I talked for a few minutes as they got their things together\before we went outside.

"I really don't want to do this, Edward, " she told me as we left the driveway.

"I know you don't want anything to do with this, sweet girl, but it will be over soon."

"If there's any alcohol, I'm not going to drink it," she said and I had to smile over her words.

"I love how you're already looking after our child."

"I don't want to take a risk if I am pregnant...I want to be a mom so much" she told me with a smile.

'If you aren't pregnant, we can keep trying as much as we need to every night," I said before kissing her hand.

"You'll be an amazing mom, Bella, and I can't wait to meet our child."

"Our child will be so fortunate to have a loving father like you, Edward."

We arrived at the restaurant and I parked the car while Jasper pulled in next to us..

After we walked inside, I saw my parents who were already sitting down at a table.

My Uncle Marcus was in attendance, along with his wife, Kate.

Bella stayed by my side the entire dinner, and I knew she was slightly uncomfortable due to all of the attention.

I loved having her next to me so I could take care of her and reassure her that she was wonderful.

My dad and Uncle Marcus made a toast to us before dinner was served; we shared kisses and secret smiles constantly.

She and my mom spent a few minutes talking; there was never a doubt in my mind that they would get along well.

Bella looked so beautiful and I couldn't wait for the our wedding, and nothing could stop me from marrying my beautiful girl on Saturday.

Unfortunately, the time came for Alice to steal her away from me.

Before they left, I pulled Bella over and kissed her deeply so that she would feel it every moment she was away from me.

"I love you, baby," I said as I pulled away from her lips.

"I love you, too, Edward...forever."

She knew Jasper and I would be across the street in case anything should go wrong.

If anything should happen, Alice was to call one of us immediately.

They waved goodbye to us and left for their night out.

"Alright Edward, let's go and get our own party started," Jasper said as he slapped me on the back.

"Sure...that sounds fine by me," I told him.

I think he knew I was not all that thrilled about being away from Bella for any lengthy amount of time.

We drove over to the bar, but I really did not want anything to drink tonight.

Jasper ordered a beer,and we sat back to talk for a while.

"You're seriously not going to drink?" he asked.

"Nope. I have a feeling Alice will get Bella to drink something, and I can't risk driving after drinking."

"That makes sense. I hope Alice does not get drunk tonight. She really can not hold her alcohol"

"Yeah, my sister drunk is not a pretty sight."

I laughed at the thought of my baby sister stumbling across the street, completely intoxicated.

One of us would have to get her off the pavement and into the car.

I know Bella said she wasn't going to drink, but my sister was a force to be reckoned with when she made up her mind.

Besides, my girl thought she might be pregnant, so I knew she would let Alice know that before drinking anything.

I figured I needed to tell Jasper about it, too, since his girlfriend might mention it at some point.

"What's up man? You seem far away." he asked as he set the bottle on the table.

"Just so you will know in case Alice mentions this...Bella and I are trying to have a baby."

"Seriously?"

"We're very serious about having a baby, and she could be pregnant now.".

"Let me be the first to congratulate you if she is," he said with a smile on his face. "Do you know if you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care. I'll be happy either way as long as she and the baby are happy and healthy."

"I should text Alice and tell her no alcohol for Bella. She may not listen to her when she tells her," Jasper said as he pulled out his phone.

He sent a text message to her, and, a few minutes later, he got one back from her.

"She said that Bella is drinking a glass of tea, and she misses you."

"I miss her a lot too. It's very hard to be away from her," I said as I drank some water,

"I know the way you feel. Alice has me all to herself."

"Do you think you'll ask her to marry you?"

"Probably after I finish grad school in the spring." he said in all seriousness.

"That's cool," I said as my phoned buzzed.

I looked down to see that it was a message from Bella.

"_Can you please kidnap me? Alice is hyper."_ her message read.

I sent her a message back

"Just keep that in mind for later on, baby. I have an idea about kidnapping you in a different way.'

I put my phone away only to have it ring moments later.

Her message was brief.

_Panties ruined._

I knew that had gotten to her, and I was proud of that fact.

Time seemed to crawl by as a few women came over to our table.

Jasper and I politely declined any of their offers.

I'd be glad to have a band on my finger soon; maybe that would keep other women away from me.

Jasper got a text from Alice saying they were coming over in a few minutes.

We left the bar to watch for them, but it was easy to hear Alice before you saw her.

She had my girl by the arm; Bella was much more quiet, of course.

I could tell that Alice was a bit drunk, and when she was she was very loud.

When they finally made it across the street, Alice collapsed into Jasper's arms.

"That was wonderful, " she began as my girl glared at her.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly

"She.. she's just mad at me. I had one of the dancers give her a lap dance and she.. she just didn't like it," my sister said.

"He was disgusting, Alice. I had to close my eyes before I threw up."

I wanted to laugh at how comical and ridiculous this entire scenario was.

Jasper and I kept looking at each other while Alice went on about their time out.

"Y..you're just a party poop. He was hot," she said swaying in Jasper's arms. "I'd totally be all over that, if I didn't have my Jazzy."

"I think I need to get you home, darling. You're more than a little tipsy."

"I only had three drinks...I had to make up for Bella somehow," she screamed .

Yeah, my sister was drunk, and it was even more apparent when she started dancing around the sidewalk.

Bella and I were laughing at her now because she was making a big fool of herself in public.

Jasper shot a look at me before telling her it was time to go home.

We had to lead her to the car, and once she was inside, Alice kept jumping in the seat.

"No.. he can't take Bella home. He's not supposed to see.. ee her until the wedding," she wailed from inside the car.

"We'll see you all tomorrow. Go home and take some meds for your hangover in the morning."

Jasper got in the car and they were soon on their way home.

"She's going to have a bad headache in the morning."

"That she is, but Alice knew better than to get drunk," I told her.

"Let's get out of here," I told her as we walked over to the car.

I got her inside and I placed a kiss to her lips

'I missed you so much," she told me once I was in the driver;s seat.

"I missed you, too, sweet girl."

I turned the engine on and drove away.

Our hands were connected as usual.

Even in the dark, I could make out her features perfectly.

She was so beautiful with the moonlight shining bright on her face.

"We have to pack tomorrow morning before we go to your parents house," she said.

I knew a few things I was going to take with us.

There was a certain vibrator that was coming with us, along with my camera..

"I'll help you get your things together, baby."

I was not going to allow this to stress her out.

That was one of the reasons why my mom and Alice had taken over the wedding plans.

We made it home quickly,and once we were behind closed doors, we were all over each other.

I barely got her into the bedroom before we were naked.

"Are you sure that lap dance did nothing for you, baby?" I asked

"I was only thinking of the two of us making love the entire time."

We fell onto the bed, kissing as our hands began to explore each other's bodies

She tasted of sweet tea and mint, I wanted to continue kissing her but other things needed my attention.

"Mmm, please fuck me, Edward."

"Soon my love, but first I need to find something," I said as I got off the bed.

"What?" she asked as I went over to the dresser.

"Close your eyes, baby."

I knew she kept the vibrator with her lingerie, so I took it out, and walked over to the bed.

I set it next to her and began kissing and licking down her body.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Yes," I said as I leaned in and kissed her hardened nipple.

"That feel so good," she said in a soft voice.

I took two fingers and placed them in her pussy

"Baby, I want to try something with you because I know you are willing to try new things with me."

"You have my interests peaked."

I took the vibrator and ran it over her clit.

"Edward...oh...mmmmm fuck that feels so good.

I teased her clit with it for several minutes while she moaned my name continuously.

My cock was aching now, and I wanted for her to grab it with her hands.

"Put it in my pussy, Edward," she told me, and I grinned deviously at her.

Barely sliding it in, she bucked her hips upward, but I was going to push it in slowly.

Thank god she wanted this as much as I wanted to do it to her.

As I began to pull it in and out of her, Bella dropped her head back on the pillow.

"More...fuck me...more."

I licked at her clit as I pumped her with the vibrator, and I was intent on pleasuring her as much as possible,

.

She let out a scream and came hard on the vibrator; it was deeply erotic watching her fall apart this way.

I took it out and slid my cock inside her, desperate to feel her around me.

Her legs were soon wrapped around me.

"So tight, sexy girl...so fucking tight," I told her as I rode her hard.

It felt good to bury my cock inside her, moving at a fast pace.

"Mmmmm, Edward, make me come again."

When I felt her walls tighten around me, I knew she was almost there.

"Come on my cock, sexy girl."

Bella arched her back, and her warm cum drizzled all over my aching cock while she came.

"Oh fuck, Edward.. so good," she screamed.

I pumped into her a few more times, before I still and shot my cum deep inside her.

"Fucking hell, Bella. Oh.. yes, Bella," I roared as my body trembled and shuddered with my release.

I could hardly hold my body over her any longer, but she pulled me down onto her.

Her arms wrapped tightly around my back.

"Hold me tight," she whispered before we began kissing.

My tongue plunged into her mouth...I poured my love for her into that kiss.

I would never have enough of her.

Even after I pulled back, I kept kissing her gorgeous face.

Her body was shaking, and I needed to see if she was okay.

"I'm just a bit tired from our intense lovemaking, Edward.. You always wear me out," she said.

While I was happy to hear that I had that effect on her, I was still worried, so I got off her body and moved over.

Moments later, I took her back into my arms, keeping her by my side.

"I love you, Bella and I'm never letting you go. Close your beautiful brown eyes now. Think about our honeymoon. We'll go for walks on the beach and watch the sunset together. I'll carry you to bed and take you every night till you fall asleep."

"I love you too," she murmured as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I kissed her mouth softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

I know Friday was going to be a busy day for her and I was determined to let her get as much sleep as possible.

I was not sure how either one of us would sleep tomorrow night.

Alice would kill me if I snuck in her room.

Please don't let her have a nightmare I prayed silently.

Morning came all too fast and I got out of bed determined to let her sleep as long as I could.

I took the suitcases out of the closet, and she began to move around in bed.

"Edward...love you"

I went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, baby."

She was still resting while I packed some of my clothes, but as I was finishing, she sat up

"Why didn't you wake me? I would've helped you with that task."

"You needed to sleep, and it did not take me long. And I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible," I told her.

"Okay. I need to get up and get ready."

"Yeah, it will be a busy day, but tomorrow we'll be married and on our way to our honeymoon."

Once she was on her feet, I pulled her into my arms to hold her for a brief moment.

"It won't be long, Bella before we are married. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said as our lips came closer.

We kissed until the need for oxygen took over.

"Take a shower with me, Edward. I need to feel you close to me."

I followed her into the bathroom and turned on the water.

"This will be the last time we can be alone till after the wedding," she said.

"I know, baby, but we will be married soon."

If I had my way about it, we would have been married by now.

But we had obligations to fulfill.

After she stepped into the shower, I came inside and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Think about it this way...the next time we do this, we'll be husband and wife."

I pressed soft kisses to her neck, gently caressing her curves.

"You have to promise me one thing," she said.

"Anything, beautiful."

She turned to face me, her arms wrapped around my neck, my hands on her hips.

"Please don't leave me at the altar because that is my greatest fear."

I saw tears in her eyes; I need to remove any fear she might have over something that won't happen

"I would never do that. I'm worried that you would change your mind about us."

She pressed her warm lips to mine in a searing kiss, and our tongues swirled together/.

I was floored by her desire for me.

She broke the kiss but stood on her toes to kiss my face.

"Never in a million years would I ever do that, Edward. My heart is yours for all eternity."

I held her to me, never wanting to let go of her.

We bathed each other lovingly between deep kisses.

If we started making love, we'd would run late, and that would not work.

I had plans for the next time we would be behind closed doors.

It would be slow, gentle, passionate.

My girl deserved everything, and I would do my best to show her all of my love.

We got out of the shower and dried each other off.

I was glad I had a clear image of her naked body in my mind because it would be there all night.

I helped her pack her clothes after we dressed, and Bella was happy over our wedding.

We had a small breakfast before hitting the road for Seattle.

Since our bags were packed, I took them to the trunk while she finished getting ready.

As soon as she came outside, I ushered her into the car and got in on the driver's side.

"Are you ready to go, sweet girl?"

"I have to say yes. It's the next step toward our wedding."

"That it is, and I can not wait to see you coming down the aisle toward me" I told her before taking her hand in mine.

I was definitely ready for our wedding.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 15

**BPOV**

We were finally on the road to his parents' house in Seattle.

Despite my feelings of anxiety, I was truly looking forward to becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen, but I was dreading tonight because we were sleeping apart.

Sleeping without him was not going to be easy or enjoyable; it had become a necessity for me.

He made me feel secure, protected while I was wrapped in his warm embrace through the night.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight," I told him as I looked over at him while he held my hand.

"We'll get through it, baby, just like we have made it through so much together."

"But...but what if I have a bad dream?"

"If you have one, then I doubt anyone would throw me out of your room for coming to take

care of you. You have not had a bad one in the past few days, so maybe your medicine is working for you now"

"You will come and take care of me if it should happen?" I asked as he kissed my knuckles carefully.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away for your side, sweet girl...not for one second."

I felt that he would do what was necessary to make me feel safe; I loved him more every day for doing that

The trip up to their house was relaxing, and we had a few conversations about the future.

Edward wanted us to get a larger house since we were going to need extra bedrooms for our family.

I kept placing my hand over my stomach.

I hoped I was already pregnant, but, if I wasn't, then we would continue trying.

When we finally got to his parents house, his dad came out to help us with the luggage, but I was only allowed to carry my overnight bag and my purse.

Yet again, Edward was watching out for me; it was one more way that I knew he loved me endlessly.

They took the bags upstairs while I sat with Esme for a few minutes, and she was very happy to see that we arrived safely.

"How are you doing, Bella?" she signed. "Did you have a good trip up from Forks?"

"I'm doing fine and I'm excited about getting married to your son."

"You will look beautiful in your wedding dress...Alice showed it to me a few days ago."

"I am grateful Alice brought it here after what happened at the store. She was a tremendous help during the process," I told her.

"She wanted to do as much as possible for you to make this run smoothly."

We turned at the same time to see Edward and Carlisle come into the room.

"How are my two favorite women?" Edward signed before kissing my cheek.

"I have lunch ready in the dining room for everyone if you all are ready to eat," his mom signed back.

After going in there, he pulled out a chair for me, but I asked why Alice wasn't present at the table.

"She is still in her room, Bella, since she is still recovering from her hangover. Later on, she will have to join us for the rehearsal," his dad told us.

"Dad she was really drunk last night, and you know how poorly she handles any kind of alcoholic drink."

His dad laughed while we recounted her behavior in public last night.

"Your mom and I were not up when she got home, but I'm not surprised by what she did," he said.

His mom came back into the room with a several glasses, and I got up to help her with them.

She thanked me in sign language as we were sitting back down; I was glad to have her as my future mother-in-law.

We had less than twenty four hours till the ceremony...I needed to stay calm no matter what happened.

"Bella, how did you not come home with a hangover?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't have anything to drink other than tea last night."

"Is that all you wanted?" he asked, but I knew he wanted to know why that was all I had.

"Dad, she is avoiding alcohol right now because we are trying to have a baby," Edward responded out loud and with sign.

His parents were quiet for a few moment, but Esme hopped out of her chair to hug my neck.

"That's wonderful news, and thank you for sharing it with us," she signed.

"You don't think its too soon?" I asked her.

"No not at all. You two are so in love and happy. It's perfect, and I'm not you two are trying," she told me before turning to Edward. "Son, I wouldn't expect anything less...you and Bella will make wonderful parents."

If only my family were as accepting of our relationship as his family was than I would feel less anxious.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your parents, Bella," Carlisle said, but I could feel a few tears start to form. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Mom, Dad...Bella's parents aren't coming to the wedding. They aren't in favor of us getting married for one reason or another."

Even though I knew they were against us, it was hard to hear it out loud, and his mom gave me a tight hug.

Carlisle said he would walk me down the aisle since my dad would not be there, and I was happy about the fact that he didn't mind.

When we were done with lunch, Esme told me to sit and relax while Edward pulled me into his lap to kiss my lips.

"I love you, baby. Are you feeling better now that my dad has said yes to your question?"

While he brushed my hair back, concern was in apparent in his eyes

"I'm much more relieved than I was earlier when we were coming up here," I said as I curled up in his arms.

"You know I'll always take care of you no matter what happens."

I wanted more than anything to simply be alone with him, away from everyone else.

"I wish the wedding was finally over so we could go away" I asked.

"If it were over, we wouldn't be sitting here at my parents' table, Bella. Instead, we would already be on a flight to Hawaii."

A thought passed through my mind as he held me close to his body.

"Is it wrong that I only want to be naked in bed with you, Edward?"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with that," he began. "You don't know how much I want to be upstairs doing all kinds of wicked things with you at this very moment."

"If we could go up stairs now, what would you do to me?" I asked looking up into his green eyes.

"Let's move to a different room before I tell you," he said before I got off his lap for us to walk upstairs.

Once we were in one of the bedrooms, he switched on the light, and ran his fingers over my face.

"This is your room, tonight, sweet girl, but I want to give you some thoughts to keep with you for later"

"Mmm, please share your thoughts with me," I told him softly.

"I would take your clothes off and lay you on the bed. Your beauty would take my breath away, like it does right now. We would kiss deeply and explore each other's bodies with our fingers and our lips. There would be no inch of your body that I would not worship. You would have every orgasm that you wanted, baby. After we made love endlessly, I would hold you close to me so we could fall into a deep sleep."

"Mmm.. I wish I could strip you naked this very minute and not have to hold back a moment of passion."

"How is this for now?" he asked before his mouth was on mine and we became lost in a soft kiss.

.

As I licked his lips slowly, our kiss began to deepen while I grabbed his hair and he explored my mouth hungrily.

"Soon, Bella... we'll be married soon," he said after we broke from our kiss.

The sound of someone knocking on the door brought us back to reality' Esme was standing there holding a garment bag after he opened it.

"Is that my dress?" I asked her as she walked in to set it on the bed for me.

"Yes it is. Your shoes are in Alice's room, and I will be back with them in just a few minutes."

"I need to start getting ready, Edward. I wish you could stay with me."

He pulled me in his arms for a hug.

"I'll see you in just a little while, baby. I need to change, too."

It would be hard to get dressed with him in the room anyway since we would distract each other anyway.

"Kiss me one more time," I whispered before he leaned down to press his lips to mine gently to remind me of his love.

"We'll be together very soon," he said before walking out of the room.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow morning because I wanted to be his wife more than anything in the world.

After a deep sigh, I unzipped the bag to find a lovely cocktail dress in a light blue color with a scoop neckline.

I slid out of my jeans and shirt, setting them aside so I could put the dress on, and I liked the way it looked on me.

Esme returned with the shoebox and told me that Edward would love the way I looked in this as much as I did.

"Alice picked it out one afternoon with you in the rehearsal dinner," she said as she walked toward the door.

"Is she still feeling bad?" I couldn't resist asking about how she was feeling.

"She will be fine. I'm going to get her some medicine, but I highly doubt she will drink this much in the future," she said.

After she left the room, I searched my bag for my brush and perfume before I slipped my shoes on to go down to the living room.

I dabbed it on my neck, my wrists, and behind my ears; then I brushed through my hair to make sure it looked good.

As I walked down the stairs, Edward had his eyes on me...I felt like a princess with every step I took closer to him.

Once I got to the bottom, Edward took my hand in his.

"You take my breath away, beautiful," he said as he took hand to place it in his.

I heard someone clearing their throat behind us while we shared a soft kiss.

"Can't you please not kiss all the time?" Alice said as she held her head in her hands.

"I'm glad to see you, too, little sister." he said while he placed his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry, Edward. My head is still hurting since I drank too much last night."

"Maybe you will remember this next time you go out," his dad said when he walked into the room.

"But I was just making up for Bella not drinking," she whined, and I had to giggle when I caught alice rolling her eyes at him.

"Carlisle, I'll keep an eye on her next time," Jasper said.

When we walked out of the door, Edward had his hand on my lower back since we were riding together.

Once we were in the car, we followed his parents into the city as we drove toward the Space Needle.

As he held my hand, I thought about how perfect our first date was here, but I would have never imagined we would have our wedding at this location.

Once He helped me out of the car and into the elevator, I began to feel slightly anxious and claustrophobic.

Edward held me close to him, whispering sweet words of affection; I closed my eyes as I pictured every image he gave me.

Our wedding.

Our honeymoon.

Our future child.

'We're here, baby...just hold my hand and I will do what I can to keep you calm" he said as the doors opened.

The observational floor was almost completely ready for the ceremony.

As I looked around, I felt a deep sense of relief and joy….his family had done so very much for us.

I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this would be the wedding of my dreams

Minutes later, we went over the processional after meeting the minister, and it was not complicated.

We went over what to say during the ceremony.

Alice was my maid of honor, and Jasper was his best man.

If this was any indication, the wedding would go smoothly,and once we were done, we had dinner down in the restaurant.

Edward and I were close to each other as his parents chatted with us.

Even if I was not pregnant, I was not going to take any chances, so I avoided any alcoholic drinks.

We kissed each other as often as we could; it was like we were separated from the rest of the world sometimes.

When dinner was over, we took the elevator down to the car alone, and he wrapped me up in his arms.

I relished in the feeling of them embracing me as he lovingly caressed my face with his fingertips.

I never thought I would feel comfortable in an elevator, but it was all due to his loving care that it happened.

The cool wind hit my face as we stepped out into the night, and he guided me toward the car.

Before we left to go back to his parents house, Edward took the blanket from the back for me and spread it over my lap.

"I can't stand to see you cold, sweet girl," he said as he started the car.

"You always know how to...warm me up," I told him with a grin.

"We'll be on our way to Hawaii soon Bella"

"I can't wait for us to leave," I told him.

We drove quietly through the streets.

"I'm going to miss you tonight, we haven't slept apart in a long time."

"I'm going to miss you, too. Just remember all of the things I've told you recently."

"I will, Edward. Will you think of me tonight?"

"You are always on my mind, Bella."

We arrived at his parents house.

He helped me to get inside.

"I want to stay with you," I said softly.

"I only want you to be by my side, baby. It's only for tonight."

He kissed my face softly.

We were standing at my bedroom door.

"The next time you see me, Bella, I'll be watching you come down the aisle."

I wanted to speed up time.

If only I were walking down the aisle now.

"I love you, Edward."

He kissed me deeply, his tongue brushing over mine.

"I love you, baby," he whispered against my lips.

He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

He kissed my forehead and walked down the hall.

I went into the room and closed the door behind me.

My heart ached for him.

I took off the dress and shoes.

In the bathroom, I took off my makeup and got ready for bed.

Once I laid down, I tossed and turned for several minutes.

Eventually, sleep took over.

My dreams were jumbled.

Sometimes I could see Edward with our child

I thought I felt his lips on me.

The images of the beach were in my dreams, too

The morning light flooded the room.

I realized I made it through the night without a nightmare

Alice came in with a breakfast tray.

We sat and talked for a short while

"Is Edward okay?"

"He's fine, Bella. I'm sure he will ask me about you when I go downstairs."

"I can't wait to be married, Alice."

She smiled at me.

"I know you are ready. Why don't you take a shower and I'll help you get dressed."

"Thank you for bringing breakfast to me."

"You're welcome. Edward would kick my ass if you didn't eat," she said.

He was worried about my lack of eating.

I wasn't sure when I would eat next.

I took off my pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

The water felt good as it ran over me.

I washed my hair carefully.

I wanted it to be down for the wedding

Once I got out, I rubbed my lotion on my skin.

Alice left my lingerie on the bed for me.

It was gorgeous.

Lacy and white.

Edward would hopefully love it.

I slid on the delicate pieces.

They felt exquisite.

I sat down at the vanity table.

"Bella, are you ready for me to come in?"

I could hear her through the door.

"Come on in," I called back.

She walked in and smiled from ear to ear.

"My brother might pass out when he sees you."

"I hope not. I'm not sure I would know how to revive him."

"I think you'd find a way," she said with a wink.

She helped me with my hair and my makeup.

My skin glowed when she was done.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"Edward looks very handsome. He left with Jasper and my dad already. Mom and I will leave after I get your dress on."

I was riding by myself in a limo.

We would leave from the reception to go to the airport.

"Are you ready to get your dress on, Bella?"

"Yes."

She unzipped the dress.

Esme came into the room.

"Bella, you look beautiful, " she signed

"Thank you."

They helped me get the dress zipped up and set in place.

They hugged me before leaving.

I had a few more minutes before the limo arrived.

I took the shoes out of the box and put them on my feet.

I caught my reflection.

I looked like a princess, Edward's princess.

Carefully, I walked down the stairs.

I walked out of the door to see the limo waiting.

But something felt off.

The driver did not get out.

I looked around before getting in.

I waved carefully at one of their neighbors that was attending the wedding.

She started to say something to me.

Then the driver's door opened.

I let out a scream, but he put his hand over my mouth.

James shoved me into the car.

He got in and drove away.

"This was so easy to do, Bella. Did you really think you could get away from me?"

My heart was pounding in my chest.

Not today.

Not the day when I was going to marry Edward.

"He'll find you. Edward will never let you get away with this."

Oh my god, Edward is going to think I left him at the altar.

I started to cry hysterically.

"If you think your boyfriend can find us, then you've got another thing coming."

I tried to kick the door.

"You stupid bitch. Only I can unlock the doors."

I lunged for him, but he put up the privacy screen.

My one hope was the neighbor that I waved at before he pushed me into the car.

She was going to the wedding.

I prayed that she would tell someone about this.

He drove a bit further.

The limo came to a stop.

He opened the door of a dilapidated house

I was shoved to the back room where there was a bed and rope.

"I'm going to fuck you first and then kill you, Bella," he said as he ripped the front of my dress, revealing my lingerie underneath it.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"No.. please.. don't," I said.

He put his hands on me and I threw up on him.

"You disgusting nasty bitch!"

He slapped me across the face.

He took his shirt off and dragged me over to the bed.

James tied my wrists and ankles to the bed.

I began to close my eyes.

I wanted Edward, we were supposed to be getting married.

"You won't be married to that bastard, you are mine."

I shook my head no, as I felt him slap me again.

The tears kept falling, but I heard someone else talking to me.

There was some loud noise.

A crash from somewhere.

But it was not clear since I was no longer in the room.

It was the place with the flowers.

I was on a soft bed.

A deep sleep was taking over.

Warmth came over my body.

There was a blanket over me.

I could hear Edward talking to me.

He said he loved me.

He said I was his sleeping beauty.

I felt safe, protected.

Then everything grew darker.

I knew I wouldn't be hurt.

Edward was as close to me as my next breath of air.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

EPOV

I was more than ready for us to get married today, but something felt off.

Mom and Alice had not arrived, so I knew Bella was not here yet, but they would let me know the moment she arrived.

.

"Hey Edward, are you nervous?" Jasper asked as I paced the floor. "I know this is not due to cold feet."

"No...I can't put my finger on it, but something's not right," I told him as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alice said Bella was fine earlier this morning before we left the house."

"I'll feel better when I know that she is here waiting to walk down the aisle, Jasper."

My dad came walking into the room with a smile on his face

"Everything will be fine, son. I know you're nervous about the ceremony, but she'll be here soon."

"I can't shake this strange feeling that she should have ridden with Mom and Alice."

"Everything will be fine. The only thing Bella needs to do is get into the limo. The driver will simply bring her downtown," my dad said as he pulled out his phone. "Esme and Alice have arrived downstairs, so it should only be a matter of minutes before Bella is here."

Before he could leave to go meet them, his phone rang, and the look on his face changed considerably.

"And you called the police?! Thank you...yes, thank you more than words could say for doing that. We'll stop everything till she's found."

A sense of dread washed over me as I listened to his words; I silently prayed that she was safe.

"Edward, that was our neighbor, Mrs. Cope. She saw Bella being pulled into the limo forcefully, and, from the way she described the scene, it's possible James took her."

Rage ran through my veins, and the need to find her was the only thing I could focus on clearly.

"Don't forget that the car has mandatory GPS tracking on the inside. The police know that she is missing, and we will find her."

Without saying a word, I ran out of the room, because there was not a moment to spare.

Dad and Jasper followed after me to tell me now there was another phone call.

"Edward, the limo company was alerted about the abduction because the car went off the course it was set for earlier. They are tracking the car, and they sent the information to your phone."

There was a message from the company that was waiting for me on my phone; I could use their app to follow the route of the limo.

When I got the elevator, Mom and Alice were getting off, but they wanted to know why I was in a hellfire hurry to leave.

"What's the matter, Edward? Where are you going?" Alice asked.

Before I could answer her questions, Dad walked over and told them he would explain everything because I had no time to waste.

Once the elevator made it down to the garage, I ran to my car, got inside, and turned on the engine.

The GPS location was not far from where I was; thank god for small blessings.

There was no way that he could hurt Bella, not on the day we were supposed to get married.

I was hoping that she would rely on the images I gave her to get her through this ordeal.

The last time I saw her, she was standing at the bedroom door, and the smile on her face was beautiful.

My heart was breaking every moment I was without her because this fucker had taken her against her will.

I prayed that she is safe and that he doesn't do any harm to her or our child if she is pregnant.

The part of town I was driving through was less than desirable, but there were several cars parked near the limo.

Once I parked the Volvo, I got out, running toward one of the officers to let him know that my fiancee was inside.

"We are doing everything we possibly can to assess the situation, but we don't know if he is armed or not. So please stand back," the officer told me.

I could hear things breaking inside the house and I swear I heard Bella scream.

I'd break down the damn door myself if they did not do something soon, but it did not come to that extreme measure when they charged inside.

There was no way I could stand back now that the door was broken down, so I went inside without any concern for my personal safety.

It might have been a rash decision, but when the love of your life needs to be rescued, how do you sit back and wait?

Once I was inside the place, I made my way back to the bedroom to find James fighting against the officers.

My fist met with his face since I was in no mood to hold back from beating the shit out of him.

I was certain I broke his nose when I heard the crunch of bones after I hit him with as much force as possible..

"That's the least of what you should get for hurting Bella, you mother fucker," I yelled at him before they put him in handcuffs.

When I got to the back room, I was in shock at finding her tied to the bed with her dress torn down the front.

One of the officers was busy removing the rope from around her ankles, but it appeared that she was asleep.

My greatest fear was that she was drugged or possibly raped; at this point I could not be sure, of what happened in this room.

I went next to her side and pulled her into my arms once the ropes were off her wrists.

"Bella, baby, please wake up. I'm here beside you now...oh, god, I need to know you are okay."

As I lifted her into my arms, she did not make a sound, but I wanted desperately to cover her up.

.

Due to the bruising on her face, I made the assumption that he must have hit her at some point.

"I love you, my sleeping beauty," I whispered to her while rocking her body in my arms. "I only wished I could've have seen you walking down the aisle to me in this dress."

I felt a few tears fall down my cheek ...why the hell did he have to do this to her, to us?

One of the officers came up to me after I walked outside, because they needed to get her over to the ambulance to let the EMT examine her.

I talked with one of the officers while they examined her, and from the way they discovered James, he had not had the chance to rape her.

Even though her dress was torn, her lingerie was still in place; the EMT, while he could not fully examine her, was almost certain she had not been raped either.

Her vital signs improved over the next few minutes, but I heard her let out a small cry.

"Edward? Oh god please hold me...please don't let me go ever again," she said when I came back to her side.

"Baby, you're fine and I'm here with you. James will never hurt you again because the police have him. I'll keep you safe always," I told her as she softly cried in my arms.

Eventually she looked up at me while the tears fell down her face.

"You came for me, and you rescued me," she said as she clung to me.

"I'll always come and find you, love, no matter what measures I have to take."

"Oh shit...our wedding day is ruined all because of him," she said looking down at her dress.

"No, sweet girl. We can find away around this, I promise he won't take away our happiness."

"What are you going to do?"

"When we get out of here, I'll find a way for us to get married," I said before I kissed her forehead.

"I want that more than words could express. I'm so ready to be married to you for real, in my mind and in my heart we already are husband and wife."

I inhaled her strawberry scent that I simply adored, and let out a sigh.

"I feel the same way, sweet girl...the exact same way."

Before we were able to leave the scene, the police took down the information from her about the incident, and the EMT's left since she did not need to go to the hospital.

"W..where are we going?" she asked after we were settled in the car.

"To my parents' house, Bella."

"But...but what about the wedding?"

"I have an idea, but I'm leaving it up to you if we go through with it," I told her as I turned on the car.

"What is this plan that you have thought of for us?"

"We can leave for Hawaii and get married there later on today."

Her eyes widened after I gave her all of the details I shared with her.

"What about your parents and Alice?" she asked as she tried to keep her body covered with the spare blanket

"Given the circumstances, I think they'll understand, sweet girl."

She was quiet as she thought about it;I was hoping she would say yes.

It would not be difficult to get married when we arrived there, and I knew she would love for us to exchange vows on the beach

All I had to do was make a few adjustments, but I could do that when we got to my parents house.

"Yes...I want that more than anything in the world, " she said smiling over at me for the first time since I saw her last night.

When we got to their house, I carried her to the bedroom since her dress was torn, but my family had not arrived yet.

"I thought you might want to change and take a shower before we leave for the airport," I told her once she was on her feet.

""Yes, please, but I'd rather take it with you," she said as I kissed her forehead softly.

"Tonight, I promise," I said as I carried her into the bathroom.

When she handed the torn dress to me, I threw it on the bed to let Alice do whatever she wanted to do with the ruined garment.

She stripped out of her bra and panties while I started the water for her.

"Let me take care of a few things, baby. All I ask is that you relax and get ready to leave."

As much as I wanted to be in there with her, I wanted to get out of Seattle soon, so I needed to make the changes for our honeymoon.

I left her room to give her the time and privacy she needed when my parents came walking down the hall towards me.

"Son, is Bella okay?" Dad asked and I gave them a full recap of the events that took place.

"She's as good as she can be considering what happened, and we have a change of plans. for our wedding"

I told them we would leave for the airport in the next hour or so and they were fine with that.

I also let told them about the beach wedding we were having.

As much as they wanted to be there, my parents understood our reason for doing it.

My mom signed that we could have a big reception when we got back if we wanted one.

I hugged her and thanked them for understanding before going into my room to take care of the details.

I went to my room change my clothes and to go online, but Alice came knocking on my door just as I sat down..

"Edward, I wanted to let you know she's okay. I'm going to help her get ready to leave."

"Thank you, Alice. She appreciates that more than you could ever know."

"Also, I removed the dress out of the room so she wouldn't have to see it," she said and I thanked her before she walked away.

I opened my laptop and went to the resort's web site to see how late we could get married.

They offered weddings on the beach till midnight.

I called the airline, rearranged our flight, and then I heard Bella softly knocking on the door.

"Hey beautiful," I said as I drew her back into my arms.

"Alice gave me a new dress for our wedding," she said softly.

"That is wonderful...do you like it?"

"Yes, I really do, but I hope you will like it just as much."

"I will sweet girl because you look amazing in everything," I told her as I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Everything is all set, baby. We'll be married by midnight tonight."

"Really? By midnight?" she asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing will keep me from marrying you today."

"I love you, Edward, so very, very much. Thank you for rescuing me from hell."

"I love you, sweet girl. I would do it again in heartbeat," I said when I took her hand and we walked downstairs.

She sat with my mom while my dad and I moved the luggage to my car.

"By the way, I think you are doing the right thing, Edward."

"Thank you, Dad. I meant we were going to get married today."

Once the suitcase were in the trunk, we went back inside, and my mom was holding Bella as she cried silently.

"She was worried I would be angry at her," she signed.

"Bella," I said as I rubbed her arm, "no one is angry with you."

Please, I prayed, don't let my girl have an anxiety attack.

She and my mom talked for a few more minutes.

I watched as whatever my mom said made Bella smile and then she looked over at me.

"I think you all should get going to your wedding and honeymoon," she signed.

They gave each other one last hug.

Mom and Dad watched us as we walked outside and got into the car.

They waved good bye to us as we left the driveway.

"Are you ready to leave for Hawaii?" I asked as she gazed down at her ring.

"Yes and I am more than ready to be your wife. I hope you did not have any trouble changing our flight."

"It was not trouble at all. We'll be flying first class, and they had plenty of seats available."

I took her hand in mine and ran my thumb over her knuckles.

"I've never flown before, Edward," she told me.

"I'm glad to be the one who takes you on your first flight. Are you anxious?"

"Not too much. I know what to expect, but it will be a new experience for me."

Knowing that she was relatively calm helped me.

We got to the airport and went through the procedures before the flight took off.

When we boarded the plane, she looked around in awe; I was not going to allow us to be cooped up for the flight.

She told me she was excited, and there was no doubt about it when I looked into her eyes.

I held her hand as the plane took off, making sure she was breathing normally.

Once we were in the air, the flight attendant asked if we wanted to have supper.

If I was hungry, then I was sure Bella was.

I told her we were ready for dinner, and she brought over our food.

We had a salad, prime rib steak, and baked potatoes.

Bella ate everything on her plate, so I knew she was starving.

She snuggled up next to me after we were done eating, and I asked for a blanket for her.

Her day was long and not the way I had planned for it to go.

I had one of my arms around her body.

With my other hand, I gently rubbed her face with my fingertips.

God, I almost lost her today, and when I saw her tied to that bed, I was scared for her life.

She was so delicate and fragile as she rested next to me right now.

If the police had not taken him away, I might have killed James, but I was glad I broke his nose.

She began to whimper as she was sleeping.

"No...please, no."

I kissed her face over and over as I thought of the right words to say to her.

"Baby, you're safe. We're on our way to our wedding on the beach and our honeymoon.

Dream about the love we'll make tonight, how beautiful it will feel when I'm inside you."

She stopped crying shortly after I whispered this to her.

I closed my eyes, but only dozed for a short time.

If Bella needed me, I wanted to be there for her anytime.

We were getting ready to land soon, so I had to wake her up.

She looked out of the window and saw the island once I helped her to sit up.

My girl was happy now; nothing on earth was better than her smile.

We landed safely, went into the terminal, and claimed our bags.

There was a limo that was waiting for us, but when the driver got out, Bella was hesitant to get into the car.

I was worried she would feel scared.

The driver looked nothing like James since he was much older with gray hair.

He put the bags in the trunk and I helped Bella into the car.

When I got in and closed the door, she wrapped her body around mine.

"I've got you, beautiful. Close your eyes and concentrate on our wedding. It will happen soon."

I did everything I could to soothe her.

She was not crying, but her breathing was not steady.

"Listen to my heart beat, Bella."

I kissed her head as she laid it on my chest.

She became more calm the further we drove.

It was already dark outside, and when we got to the resort, I got out first.

With her hand in mine, Bella got out of the car; she gasped as she looked around.

"It's...it's breathtaking, Edward. I've never seen any place as beautiful as this."

"It's nice, but my view is far better," I told her as I pulled her close to me.

We checked in with the front office, and one of the managers gave us a set of keys.

The luggage was taken to our private villa, we left, I checked to make sure the wedding was ready.

The manager told me all we had to do was get dressed for the ceremony and to call him.

It did not get any more simple than this for us, and it was exactly what we needed after today

"Are you ready to be Mrs Cullen?" I asked her as we walked to the house.

"More than words could express, love." she said with a warm look on her face.

After I unlocked the front door, she walked inside and looked around.

"Do you like it, baby?"

"I can't believe we're here. It's...its gorgeous."

My girl deserved every luxury I could ever give her in this lifetime.

"Let's get ready to get we've waited long enough," she said before taking my hand in hers.

Once we were in the bedroom, Bella took her dress and some lingerie into the bathroom

I took off my clothes, setting them aside, but It took me no time to get ready.

I sat on the bed, waiting for her to come out; when Bella opened the door, my breathing became heavier.

She had on a short, flowing dress that came above her knees; the sleeves were short, and her necklace was visible.

Seeing the top of her cleavage was nice, too.

"D.. do you like it?" she asked.

"Bella, you look like an angel. How can I not love the way you look?" I told her before giving her a gentle hug.

"Let me get my shoes on and we can go."

"That's fine. I need to call the manager."

After I took out my phone and dialed the office, he told me it was fine for us to come up there.

One of the employees would be waiting to escort us to the beach for the ceremony.

We left the villa afterward and, without fail, one of the staff members was there.

He led us to the beach where a woman was waiting beside several tiki lamps for us .

Bella stayed with her while I was led to a minister who shook my hand.

The sound of the ocean and soft music filled the air as my girl came walking down the makeshift aisle toward me.

In her hands was a small arrangement of island flowers, and when she came to me, I reached out my hand.

When the minister began talking, she and I were lost in each other.

Soon it was time for us to say our vows to each other.

"I, Isabella Marie, take you Edward Anthony as my husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

Then it was my turn.

"I, Edward Anthony, take you Isabella Marie as my wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

We slipped our bands on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

I saw her brown eyes close before I placed my hands on her face.

Our lips touched in the gentlest of kisses...it was slow, perfect...our tongues barely touched.

We pulled back, certain in the knowledge that this was only the first of many kisses tonight.

It was near midnight, so we left to walk along the beach as we headed back to our villa..

She giggled when the water ran over her cute toes; I could not wait to see her in a bikini tomorrow.

But tonight, I could not wait to see her in nothing but a few pieces of jewelry and nothing else.

She looked like an innocent girl as the wind played with her hair.

We stopped every few feet to kiss, and, as soon as I could tell we were near the villa , I scooped her up in my arms.

I left the doors open so we could feel the breeze and hear the ocean.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I told her after setting her on the bed.

"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen," she said with a heart rendering smile on her face.

"Can I undress you, baby?"

"As long as I can do the same for you."

I nodded as my hands found the zipper on the back of her dress.

Her breathing had grown a little harder, too, as I kissed her soft skin.

After I pulled the zipper down, her dress fell to the floor in a cloud of fabric.

She turned around and I was hard after I looked at her.

She had on a sheer bra and panties.

Her hard nipples were showing through.

When she began to undress me, my mouth was watering, and soon all I had on was my boxers.

My cock was nearly about to come out of them.

"Can I make love to my beautiful wife?" I asked as she played with my hair.

"I was hoping you would do that."

I captured her lips with mine in a deep, soul baring kiss; my tongue swept over hers.

I moved my hands over her body slowly, and I unfastened her bra to reveal her luscious breasts.

I moved my hands up to cup them as I ran my thumbs over her nipples.

"Mmmmm.. yes," she said. "Let's lie down, Edward."

Reverently, I rained kisses over her neck, her nipples, and her collarbone.

She was my every fantasy come to life...her skin tasted like ripe strawberries.

I set my hand gently on her stomach.

"Bella," I said as I looked up at her, "If you are not pregnant, I hope tonight is the night our child is conceived."

I moved my lips down to her belly and kissed it while she ran her fingers over my face.

"I want that too, Edward. I want our child to be conceived tonight," Bella said before I moved back to kiss her sweet lips.

My hands moved between her legs, and her sheer panties were soaked much to my delight.

My lips over to her ear so I could ask her if I could remove them.

After she moaned out for me to please take them off, I tossed them to some remote corner of the room.

When I brushed my fingers over her clit, she cried out with delight as I ran my tongue down her neck and over her nipples.

Slowly, I pushed one of my fingers in her pussy before settling in between her legs to lick her folds.

Her taste was sweet...Bella was my drug, I needed her more than air.

I pushed a second finger inside her, and she moaned my name when I sucked her clit.

I curled my fingers inside her, touching that spot that could easily make her come undone.

"Ed.. ward, ooh... oooh, yes," she moaned as she arched into me.

"Come for me, sexy girl," I said when her orgasm washed over her and soaked my fingers.

Her hips were lifted off the bed; I was ready to come inside her and fill her completely.

Removing my fingers, I lined my cock up with her pussy, and her eyes were on me.

"Come inside me, my love...I need you to fill me," she told me when I pressed inside her.

"Princess, I want to do this slowly. You deserve to be worshipped."

"Can we please do that later, just fuck me now. I think we both need it," she said as she looked into my eyes.

If this is what she wanted, then I would gladly fuck her till she was fully spent.

Her body was wrapped around me when I began to pump in and out at a fast pace.

"Mmmmm, yes, Edward...yes, god, I need more," she panted out

It felt good to be inside her, to feel how much tighter her walls were getting with every thrust I made.

"Fuck, baby, you're so damn tight and perfect."

I lifted one of her legs and put it on my shoulder as I pounded into her harder; her nails ran over my back continuously.

"Mmmmmm, I'm...I'm coming Edward...please don't stop."

Her body shook when I plunged in as deep as possible, and my cock ached for release, so I fucked her faster.

Then my orgasm washed over me as I coated her walls in my cum.

"Fuck, Bella...Bella...yes, shit you feel so fucking good."

I collapsed next to her on the bed as we both laid there panting, and the breeze from outside felt good on my overheated skin.

She moved over to snuggle in my arms while she ran her fingers over my chest, I kissed her face.

"Sweet girl, I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you, Edward, forever," she said while the sound of the waves crashing filled the room.

Even though she napped on the plane, I knew she was tired.

We had plenty of time to ourselves now.

"Are you ready to go to sleep, Bella?" I asked her as I brushed the hair off her face.

"Mmmm, yes...that sounds wonderful," she said while her eyelids were fluttering.

"Have sweet dreams about tomorrow, beautiful. We'll go play in the ocean if that is what you

want."

She fell asleep quickly, safe in my arms within a matter of moments; I kissed her lips one last time.

"I love you, my wife," I whispered against her mouth.

As I fell asleep, I kept the image of her naked beneath we made love passionately.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

*dream*

_My wrists were hurting because they were over my head, and I could not move them._

_Everything felt cold in this room...the lack of light in here kept me from seeing things clearly._

_James came into the room, looking for me, screaming my name in between curses._

_His hands were reaching out for me, but Edward came behind him, pulling him down on the ground to kill him._

_Once he was dead, he came to my side in a hurry, and my wrists were untied. _

_I was in his arms now...we were standing near the ocean with his hands over my stomach. _

"_You and our baby will always be safe, sweet girl. I won't let anyone hurt either one of you," he whispered. "Let me get you something to eat."_

I kept hearing Edward repeat that last phrase for some reason, along with the sensation of his mouth moving over my skin.

"Bella...it's time to wake up...breakfast is here for us," he said as he kissed over my face.

"Mmmm, Edward. I love you so very much," I told him as I sat up in bed and stretched my arms over my head.

"And I love you too. I know you have to be hungry. I ordered strawberry crepes and bacon this morning."

"That sounds good and thank you for ordering it. Please give me a few moments and I will be right back."

I padded into the bathroom, brushed my hair, and took the robe off the hook to slide over my body.

After walking back into the bedroom.I sat on his lap as he held me tightly to his body.

"Did you sleep well, Edward?" I asked him while playing with his hair.

"Since I was with my beautiful wife, I'd have to say I slept very well," he began. "I watched over you when I woke up."

We began eating breakfast when I told him about my dream that I had before waking up.

From the concerned look on his face, I could tell he was worried about me, but I had to ask him a question.

"You aren't upset with me because of my dream, are you?"

"Not at all, sweet girl. I'd do anything to keep you safe. I love the thought of you having our child," he told me with a smile. "Now how do you feel about going down to the beach after we are done eating?"

"I like the sound of that, but I'm sure I will enjoy the feeling even more," I said as I took a bite of my food.

When we were done eating, he set aside the plates and set the suitcase on the bed, so I could take out my swimsuit.

He was always this sweet to me...opening doors, picking up heavy things for me, making sure I was comfortable.

I searched through the contents till my eyes fell on a red bikini that was perfect.

Back in the bathroom, I began tying the strings over my hips and around my neck, but at first I was not sure I would like what Alice had picked out.

Once I took a good look in the mirror, I was pleasantly surprised to see that it accentuated my curves.

There was a soft ruffle across the cups and the top of the bottom piece, and I wondered how Edward would react to seeing me in it.

Red is not my usual color; I'm not sure how well he'll like that, but I'll know as soon as I open the door.

He was looking outside at the ocean when I asked his opinion about my swimsuit.

"Baby, you look ravishing in that, and I hope you know you are my every temptation," he told me when I was pressed next to his body.

He ran his lips down the side of my neck, inhaling my scent; I closed my eyes as I thought about his words.

"Edward...mmm, that feels amazing, but if we keep this up, we'll never make it out of the door," I told him while his hands roamed over my back, up and down my spine."You know this could be a warm up for later, love."

"There is an outdoor shower we could take advantage of once we get back from the beach," he said while looking up at me with a smirk on his face.

And he said I was his temptation?

I ran my hand down his chest, over his stomach to the waistband of his board shorts;I could feel and see his erection pressing against the fabric of his shorts.

Before dropping to my knees, I grabbed him through the fabric and slid them down his legs.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he asked while running his fingers through my hair.

"I want to taste you, please?" I asked looking up at him through my lashes. "You do so much for me...can I please pleasure you?"

"How can I say no to that offer, my sweet girl?"

His eyes were locked on mine as I took him into my mouth slowly.

Placing his hand on the back of my neck, he guided my head up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, baby...your mouth feels so good."

I hollowed out my cheeks to take him further into my mouth and slid my tongue over the veins.

His hands were tangled in my hair while I swallowed around him; I could feel him hitting the back of my throat as he slid in and out.

"Beautiful...I'm going to come in your mouth," he panted out when I started to suck him harder, content to hear those words.

His cock began to twitch in my mouth and he came in hot ribbons down my throat.

My name fell from his lips repeatedly as I swallowed everything he had to offer.

After I cleaned him with my tongue, he moved his hand from my neck to my hand to help me off the floor.

He kissed my lips softly once he had pulled his board shorts up, and I told him it might be a good idea for us to leave now

With our hands intertwined, he led me outside to the deck where we had complete privacy.

There was an outdoor shower that we would most certainly make good use of today.

The sand was soft between my toes, and I loved the feel of the sun on my body.

My husband looked insanely sexy in the sunlight; it brought out the auburn in his hai

After I set my bag down, he grabbed me from behind, lifted me in the air, and carried me to the water.

"Don't you dare drop me now," I squealed.

"Not a chance in hell, baby," he said while holding me tighter.

Eventually, he set me back on my feet in the water, and I could hear him laughing behind me.

I took advantage of this moment to splash water at him,; thankfully, my aim was not off, and soon he was soaking wet.

Then I took off running from him to see just how far he would let me go before chasing after me.

"You can't get away that easily, Bella," he called out toward me, and I felt his fingertips grazed my sides.

"You are in so much trouble," he said, barely able to keep a straight face.

"Mmm, I like getting in trouble with you, Edward."

"Hold your breath, baby," he said.

Moments later, we were both underwater while his arms were caged around my body.

We were only under for a few seconds, but I took in air as we got back to the surface.

Once I brushed my hair out of my face, I could see Edward looking at me.

"Are you okay, sweet girl?" he asked while drawing me nearer.

"I'm only waiting to see how long it takes you to have your mouth on mine."

His lips captured mine in a deep, knee buckling kiss seconds later; I was glad he had a firm hold of my body.

His tongue plunged into my mouth as I slid my fingers into his hair holding him to me.

He took his hand underneath my bikini bottom, rubbed my ass, and ,slowly, he licked his way over to my ear

"Bella, I want to fuck you right here in the water," he whispered.

It was impossible for me to say no in this moment to his demand.

"Put your fingers in my pussy," I whispered back to him

He moved his hand to the front of my swimsuit, sliding the fabric aside, and I felt him plunge two fingers inside me.

His lips moved over my neck, sucking on it while I tried to control the moans that were trying to escape.

"You like this, don't you? My fingers inside your pussy while we're in public.," he began. "Anyone could catch us, baby."

"Don't stop..please whatever you do...don't stop," I said as quietly as possible even though he moved faster as my hips swirled.

"You want to come on my fingers, baby, right here in the ocean?"

"Fuck, yes...yes," I panted out before shutting my eyes, becoming lost to my orgasm.

I came hard, my body rocking against his hands as all of my breath left my body.

"I can feel you squirting on my fingers, sexy girl."

My walls tightened around his fingers;he pumped them in and out till I was spent.

"Edward, can you help me get back to the towel? I think I need to lie down, because you wore me out," I told him.

"That can be easily arranged for you," he said while his arm was circled around my waist, guiding me out of the ocean.

Once we were back a the towel, I laid down on the towel, and Edward stayed by my side, rubbing my back.

"Let me know if you're ready to go back to the beach house, Bella."

"No, not yet, I needed to lie down for a few minutes. I'd really like to simply talk with you."

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked as I got up and moved closer to him

"Tell me your fantasies, Edward," I said as I played with his wet hair. "All of them."

I loved watching the water drip down his chest while he was searching for an answer.

"All of my fantasies involve you, Bella...is that what you were looking for?"

"Tell me something specific because I would like more details," I told him as we were lying on our elbows facing each other.

"Hmm...I like it when you control me, Bella. It's very arousing to watch you on top of me with my hands restrained."

I would have to remember this when I brought out the leather bra and panties.

"Are there any other ideas you have that you would like to share with me?"

He ran his fingers over my face in a very gentle manner.

"There is so much I want to explore with you, Bella. How would you feel about role playing?"

"I think it could be interesting to explore that with you amongst other things"

"I'm not sure about this option, but how do you feel about anal sex?" he asked.

I thought about that one; I knew I was not ready for that yet, and I let him know I was uncertain for now.

"That's fine, sweet girl. I was tossing it out as an idea for the future. If and whenever you're ready to try it, we can see what happens. I will never push you."

"H.. have you ever...done it before?" I asked him while he ran his fingers over mine.

"I've never done that before, but like I said, I want to try everything with you."

Then I thought of a fantasy I was very interested in trying out with him.

"Can I masturbate in front of you with the vibrator?" I asked while he moved his mouth over to my neck.

"Mmmm, yes, baby. I'd really like to see that, and if you are comfortable, I would love to take pictures of you while you're doing it."

"You didn't happen to bring your camera with you here?" I asked since the thought of this was very arousing.

"It was one of the first things i packed when we were getting ready for our honeymoon," he said.

"Well, I"m interested in seeing how it would work out later."

The smile on his face was breathtaking, and I assumed it had a lot to do with conversation.

"I love you, sweet girl," he said as he brushed his lips over mine.

"I love you, too," I said before we kissed deeply while his tongue brushed over my lips, and then swept into my mouth.

"Let's go make good use of the outdoor shower, Edward," I told him when we pulled back for air. "I want you to fuck me from behind after you press me next to the wall.'

"I believe you read my mind," he said before we got up from the towel.

I grabbed the towel before we left, shaking the sand off it, and minutes later, we were back at the villa.

Once the water was running, he stripped off his board shorts, and I peeled off my bikini to join him underneath the shower.

His cock was very hard right this moment; I love the way it felt inside me and in my hands, not to mention in my mouth too.

Our hands were all over each other, exploring, caressing, selfishly grabbing, and the feeling of him nibbling on my skin was amazing.

.

"You want me to fuck you against the wall, baby?" he asked while his hands were on my ass, lifting me up slightly.

"Please, god yes, I need you to fuck me hard, Edward," I said as he set me down and moved me over to the wall.

"My cock is so damn hard, sexy girl...I can't wait to fuck you so you can feel how much I need you."

I turned my head over my shoulder to see him rubbing it with his hand, and I bent over a little further so he could slid inside my wet pussy.

He grabbed my hips tightly with his strong hands; I cried out for him to move in deeper with every thrust.

"So wet, Bella...shit your pussy is so tight and perfect for me."

It felt so good, and at this angle, he kept hitting that spot that would make me come undone.

There was no way I could ever get enough of this intense pleasure, and when he began spanking my ass, I could barely stand up.

"You gave me so many ideas with your dirty words, baby….so many fucking ideas."

I could feel my orgasm building more with his deep thrusts; it was going to take over my body soon.

"I know you want to touch your clit, and I can feel your ache growing stronger," he told me when I began rubbing it hard.

The first wave of my orgasm took over me seconds later, and I was shaking as he continued to fuck me fast.

"Bella,...oh fuck...god, I'm going to fucking come." he roared out when I felt his cock explode inside me.

It was almost too much for me to bear anymore..I was truly overwhelmed by the force of my orgasm

Seconds later, I was wrapped in his arms around my body as he cradled me carefully.

"Please tell me that was not too much, sweet girl. I love you and I never want to hurt you."

"It wasn't too much. It was perfect," I said while resting my head against his chest, feeling content.

He turned off the water and I went to the bathroom to get some towels for us.

Once we were dry, Edward ordered some food for us, and we relaxed while waiting for the concierge to deliver lunch.

Once he arrived and everything was set out for us, he left in the blink of an eye.

Edward guided me to the table, pulled out my chair, and I sat down next to him.

He ordered oversized grilled chicken salads for us, and I felt very pampered because of how much he cared for me.

"Are you having a good time, baby?"

"I am having a wonderful time here on our honeymoon...you picked the absolute best place in the world for us," I said.

He was making all of my dreams come true, but I wanted more than anything to give him a child.

"Edward, I hope I'm pregnant," I told him and he set his fork down.

"I hope you are, too, sweet girl, but ,even if you aren't, we can always keep trying for a baby."

His words kept going through my mind; I knew he would be a great father.

What if it becomes an issue and he doesn't want me anymore because I can't give him one?

The possibility that I could not have children loomed in my mind, but was I worth it to him?

As the tears began to fall, I covered my face with my hands, and I left the room because I simply could not face him

I closed the bathroom door before sliding down it till I was sitting on the floor.

"Bella, please open the door. Baby," he said softly. "I"m right here and I want to help you feel better."

"No...I just...I can't talk," I tried to say in between tears.

"Talk to me and tell me what's wrong, please," he begged from the other side of the door

He'd probably want me to leave once I told him what was on my mind, and then my heart would break because I'd have no reason left for living.

It would be better to get it over with, so I reached for the knob and twisted it.

There he was, waiting for me with his arms wide open to pull me into them.

"Just talk to me, sweet girl. I'm not going anywhere and I need to know what is bothering you,"

I couldn't stop the tears as I looked up into his concerned green eyes.

"Wh...what if I can't have a...a baby?"

"Beautiful, is that what you're crying about?" he said while running his fingers over my face.

"Yes...be...because you will not want me...if I can't give you a child."

He wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace.

"Bella, I will always want you, no matter if we can have a child or not. The doctor said it is possible for you to get pregnant, and we can keep trying."

"But what if he's wrong and I'm too broken to give you the child you deserve?"

"You are not broken, and there are so many medical procedures now. Sweet girl, we will do everything possible," he said after taking my face in his hands to kiss it.

"I was certain that you would want me to hearing what was on my mind."

"Never, Bella," he began. "There is nothing in this world that could ever make me leave you."

He held closely till I felt more relaxed, we went back to the table and resumed eating.

Surprisingly, I ate most of my salad; my appetite was growing more with every passing day.

He smiled when he saw that my plate was nearly empty.

"You're eating more than you used to, and you don't know how happy that makes me. I worry so much about your health."

"I'm trying to eat more, love. I know I'll need to do it for the baby."

Once the dishes were set aside, he scooped me back up into his arms to take me back to bed.

"I love you, Edward.. forever," I told him as he laid me on the mattress.

"I love you, Bella, my very beautiful wife. Can I take your slip off now?"

"Please undress me, and be sure to remove your shorts, too," I told him.

He kissed me all over my face once we were both naked; I felt deeply treasured as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Let's make love slowly, Edward. I want you to hold me tightly when you come inside me."

"Yes, sweet girl, I want to give you all of your heart's desires," he said while licking and kissing my neck.

His eyes caught mine every few moments, and he would smile at me.

This was not about fucking, not this time because his touch was reverent, gentle.

Edward placed his hand over my belly...I knew what he was thinking about when his eyes met mine.

"Sweet girl, I know you are worried about having a baby, but let's keep trying. Maybe this is the time we make one if not sooner."

"Thank you for your reassurance and patience with me. Will you come inside me please?" I asked as he moved over me.

"Yes, beautiful. Spread your gorgeous legs apart."

He came between them, lining his cock with my pussy, and I felt him fill me completely.

My legs were around his waist as he came in and out of me, slowly.

I could feel the love behind his every touch when our foreheads were touching and our eyes locked.

"This is beautiful, love...so beautiful," I whispered to him.

"You're the beautiful one, Bella. Our bodies fit perfectly together, like this was always meant to be," he said in between soft kisses over my face.

"I love you so much, Edward. Please don't ever leave me or our child. I don't think I would survive without you if that happened."

"I love you endlessly, and I promise I'll never leave you or our family," he said when he started to push in deeper.

.We began kissing again, our tongues tangled together as I came hard, and I felt him explode inside my pussy.

We clung to each other even tighter in these intimate moment; I could barely breathe.

Edward lifted his body up off me, resting on his elbows as he ran his fingertips over my face.

"Making love to you is sacred, princess,:" he whispered and of course, I felt the tears starting to form.

He was so good to me all the time...always so caring and loving...no one has ever treated me this way before.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with concern and love in his voice.

"You make me so happy, love...it's almost too much for my heart to hold."

"I want you to feel that way, sweet girl, because you deserve nothing but happiness," he said. "Come here and let me hold you."

I snuggled under his chin, feeling safe and secure as I set my hand over his heart.

My eyes were becoming heavier by the moment, and it was becoming harder to fight off sleep.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful. I'll be right here when you wake up, and I love you so very much."

"Love you, Edward," I said before I closed my eyes one last time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

EPOV

We had fallen into a deep slumber after making love, and neither one of us woke up until after dark.

She was still curled up when I moved from her side.

I called the concierge to order a picnic dinner for us because I had plans for us to eat outside on the beach.

I knew she would love it, plus I had ordered us extra blankets so that we could make love out under the stars.

Since she was still asleep, I covered her body with one of the sheets so I could meet the concierge at the door.

After setting the basket by the door, I went back to the bedroom to look at Bella; she was, yet again, my sleeping beauty.

I ran my fingers over her face. "Wake up, princess. I have a surprise for you."

She moved around slightly under the sheets, and I kissed her lips again.

"My sweet girl, I love you so very, very much," I whipered.

"Mmmmm, Edward, I love you, too."

"Please let me see your beautiful brown eyes again," I told her before she opened them and I smiled at her.

"Hi," she said shyly as she looked up at me through her lashes.

"Did you sleep well? I held you tightly so I could make sure you felt safe."

"Mmmm, very well, thanks to you."

She sat up, and I wrapped my arms around her;her sweet body felt wonderful next to me.

"Baby, I need you to slip something on because I have a surprise for you," I told her as I kissed the top of her head.

"Can I wear a sundress?"

"That sounds lovely...here let me help you up out of bed before I put the suitcase on it."

She left to go into the bathroom, and I looked over the selection of lingerie that was peeking out.

Maybe she would let me pick out something for her to wear.

I heard the door open and she walked toward me while she was wearing her robe.

"You're so nice to get this out for me. Thank you."

"It was no problem," I said as I kissed her cheek.

She looked through the clothes, her hand landing on a floral dress.

"How is this?" she asked while holding it up next to her body, and it was perfect as far as I could tell.

"Go ahead and wear that sweet girl, because you'll look amazing in it," I told her as she slid off her robe.

I kept my eyes on her as she put on her bra, then her dress, but I noticed that she did not put on her panties.

I was glad she chose to leave them off.

"Do I look okay?" she asked looking up at me.

"Bella, you are breathtaking...would you like to join me outside?"

I showed her the basket by the door, and her smile grew bigger.

"PLease tell me we are having dinner outside on the beach, Edward."

"You bet we are, Bella," I told her as I opened the door and we walked out together.

My hand was on the small of her back, but I moved it slightly lower to her ass.

I heard her giggle softly. "You know you're tempting me, sweet girl."

"That's a good thing because I like getting to you any way I can."

We walked bit further until we found a very secluded spot; the wind was playing with her hair and lifting her dress up.

I was given a very sexy view while she was trying to keep her dress down.

"What did you get for us?" she asked quietly as she tried to look in the basket after we sat down on the blanket.

"I ordered some sandwiches, raw vegetables, cookies, and strawberries. There are also bottles of water," I told her as I handed her one. "Go ahead and drink some. I don't want you to be dehydrated."

I watched her lips around the bottle; her eyes were closed, and I imagined her lips around my cock.

I loved seeing her this comfortable as she began nibbling on a sandwich; her legs were curled under her body and her long hair was flowing down her back.

Every inch of her body would looking stunning in the moonlight, and I could not wait to ravish her sweet body.

"Edward, aren't you hungry?" she asked me.

I was thinking so much about her that I was not eating much. "My mind is on my beautiful wife actually."

She picked up a strawberry, brought it to my mouth, and I took a bite, watching the juice spilling over her hand.

I licked her hand since I didn't want to miss a drop.

"I see what you're hungry for now," she said with a seductive smile. "Does this mean I might be dessert?"

"It's quite possible, Bella, but I want you to eat first because you could be pregnant."

At the rate we were going, I would not be surprised if she really was now.

"I hope I am, too. I want to have a baby with you so very much," she said as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"You will look beautiful when you are, princess, and I can't wait to see you naked when you are pregnant."

"What if I might look horrendous and become hormonal at that time?"

"Sweet girl, always remember you're my masterpiece...you will be beautiful with our child growing inside of your body."

"I think you're too sweet to me sometimes," she said in a soft voice before I took her hand and placed it over my heart.

"Bella Cullen, this belongs to you forever. You have to know that I live every moment of my life for you and no one else."

I could see that she was on the verge of tears, so I pulled her into my lap to give her the comfort she longed for.

"I ...I just love you so ...much," she whispered as I rocked her in my arms. "Please don't let me go."

"Baby, I love you, and there is no way in hell I could ever let you go. Don't ever forget that."

"I'm so sorry I ruined everything," she said after a few minutes.

"No, you did no such thing. It was a chance for me to show you how much affection I have for you."

Her breathing became more steady and I told her to finish eating; she tried to move off my lap but I wouldn't let her.

"No, I want to keep you right here so I can spoil you sweet girl," I told her as I fed her bites of her food.

Soon all we had left were the strawberries, and I picked one up, bringing it to her lips.

While she took a bite of it, I rained kisses down the length of her neck.

"Mmm, that is very sweet," she said.

"It's no where near as sweet as you are, baby," I told her as she giggled softly as I nuzzled her neck again. "May I please take your dress off?"

I ran my fingers underneath, grazing her clit when she began to moan softly.

As soon as I took the garment off her, I let out a sigh because she was so beautiful as the moonlight shone on her creamy skin.

She moved off my lap so I could lay her body down on the blanket.

I laid beside her once we were completely naked, caressing her skin carefully, and gently, I kissed her soft belly.

"When this becomes a reality, I will kiss you here all the time," I told her as she played with my hair.

"I love you, Edward, forever," she responded.

"Bella, my sweetest girl, I love you, forever, too," I said as I laid my body over hers, kissing over her collarbone.

Reaching for a strawberry, I rubbed it over her nipples before I took it to her mouth to let her bite it.

"Mmm... so good," she said as she licked her lips, and then I rubbed it over her nipples again, coating them in the juice.

I licked and nibbled on her sweet skin while she asked for more so I kissed my way over to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

After biting down on another strawberry, the juice coated her other nipple, and I leaned in to capture it between my lips as I flicked the tip with my tongue.

I felt Bella writhing beneath me as I nipped and sucked it before I kissed my way to her belly button, where I let my tongue linger.

She laughed and tried to push me away, but I continued licking her there. because I loved hearing her laugh.

"That tickles….oh damn that tickles so much," she said in between giggles.

"I know it does, baby...why do you think I enjoy it so much?" I asked her as I took one other strawberry, and rubbed it between her folds.

She gasped as I watched her with rapt attention. "Does that feel good, Bella? Would you like more of this?"

"Oooohhhh, Edward…please give me more...love that so much," she panted out.

I settled between her legs, licking her lightly as I pushed the strawberry into her pussy.

I took it out, bit into it and ran it over her clit and her folds.

"Fuck...mmmm, oh god that...mmmmmmm,"

I sucked her clit, becoming intoxicated by the mix of the juice and her taste; then I pushed two fingers in her pussy.

She squirmed around, her hips moving of their own accord, and as soon as I knew she was relaxed, I pressed a third finger inside her.

Because she was so blissfully tight, I could barely bring my fingers in and out of her.

"Fuck...I'm coming, Edward….please move faster and...fuck," she said while her eyes closed.

"That's it, sexy girl, squirt on my fingers...let me watch you come hard on them."

My cock was leaking as I watched every sweet second of this, and I had this urge to have her ride me.

I kissed my way up her dreamy body again, till I reached her mouth.

"Mmmm, Bella, I love making you come," I told her as I captured her lips with mine, plunging my tongue into her sweet mouth.

I moved my hands to hers and I gathered her wrists into my hands as I moved them above her head as we continued kissing.

She began moving in an odd manner that I had never seen before, and Bella moved her head suddenly.

"No...no, please stop...don't hurt me," she begged right before I let go of her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked her since I was scared she was hurt.

Her eyes opened and her hand flew to her forehead.

"He...he held my hands over my head….I think I had a flashback."

She began crying and I hated that I caused her to remember something so horrible.

I scooped her up in my arms again. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't even realize that I was doing it. I was so caught up in kissing you."

Her body shook as I held her tightly.

"I need...you to distract me," she said as her body shook while I took. her face in my hands.

"My beautiful wife, think about how this is the start of our life together," I said. "We may have even made our little one. Our child could be growing inside of your beautiful body. And no matter what, I will protect you till my dying breath. I love you endlessly, princess."

She calmed down after she listened to me, and I kept rubbing my fingers over her cheeks.

"Edward, I love you too...can you come inside me now?"

"If that would make you happy, then I would love to," I said before my lips brushed over hers.

Our kissing became more intense as our tongues moved over each other.

My cock was getting harder by the second, so I lifted her up slightly and set her over it.

We began to lie back on the blanket and I began pulling in and out of her pussy.

"Edward, you feel so good inside me….so perfect," she whispered.

I ran my hands over her skin in feather light touches.

"You look so sexy, sweet girl, so fucking sexy."

She sat over me and I moved my hands to cup her luscious tits; I pinched her nipples as she moaned my name.

Her body was positioned where I could watch my cock go in and out of her pussy, and it was very erotic to watch this.

"Mmmmm, Edward...fuck, so fucking good," she panted as her walls became tighter around me.

"Come on my cock, Bella...let me feel it" I instructed her while her body rocked against mine, my cock getting deeper inside.

My eyes began to roll in the back of my head as my balls tightened, and I came hard, coating her walls with my cum.

"Bella, oh god, that's….perfect, fuck, feels perfect."

Her body collapsed in top of mine seconds later since she was having a hard time breathing.

"Baby, let me take you to the villa because you need to be in bed. I want to hold you while you sleep," I told her after a few minutes.

Once we had our clothes back on and the basket loaded with the remainders of dinner, we were on our way.

After I set the basket down near the door, I took my wife into my arms, carried her to bed, and laid her on her side.

After I put one of my arms under her head, I wrapped the other one around her waist; my fingers were over her belly.

"Is this how you will hold me when I'm pregnant?" she asked as she moved further back next to me.

"It will be one way I'll hold you at night, sweet girl." I told her as I kissed over her skin. "Are you ready to go to sleep, baby?"

"Yes, my love. I'm very sleepy, and you've made me feel very comfortable."

"I want you to dream of how much I love you and that I would go to any lengths to make you happy and keep you safe."

She let out a soft sigh when I pulled the blanket further up over her body. "You spoil me so much, Edward."

"I've only begun, beautiful, and this is the way it will always be," I told her as I kissed her behind her ear as she drifted off.

I closed my eyes, feeling very content because my girl was safe, happy and next to me.

But the best thing of all she was no longer just my girl, but my wife.

I loved having my hands over her stomach, and I couldn't help but think that our child may be growing inside her right now.

I would take extra good care of her when she became pregnant; neither she nor our child would ever ever want for anything.

My eyes grew heavier as I thought about our future together, and while I was sleeping, I dreamed about my wife all night.

In the morning, I woke to an empty cold bed which was very unusual, so I began calling for her.

I got out of bed to look around the villa, but I didn't hear any response when I said her name.

Obviously, I became worried since I could not find her in any of the rooms, and I feared the absolute worse...my wife was gone.

No, there was no way that would happen, not after everything we had been through.

As I stood to the bathroom counter, I thought about why this would happen.

How could she just leave me after everything we shared together?Was I not good enough for her? Did she not love me like I loved her?

I was so lost in my sadness that I did not hear the door knob turning.

"Edward...what are you doing? Why aren't you still in bed?"

I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway, and I wasted no time pulling her into my arms.

"Bella, I thought you left me when I couldn't find you...where did you go?"

"Didn't you get my note?" she asked as I looked down into her brown eyes.

"What note? There wasn't one in our room, at least I didn't see one."

"I left one on the bedside table for you since I went for a short walk on the beach. You needed to sleep a little longer, and I thought I would return before you woke up," she said while running her fingers over my face. "Did you really think I would leave you, Edward?"

"I was worried that you felt you no longer wanted to be married to me, or that I wasn't good enough for you any longer."

She leaned up to kiss my mouth softly

.

"You never have to worry about that. I love you so much, Edward, that I could never live without you. Come to the bed with me."

We walked out of the bathroom, holding hands, and she looked at the floor.

"Oh no, it fell under the bed," she began. "You would have never seen it. I am so sorry...can you please forgive me?"

"Baby, there is nothing to forgive. I love you so very much," I said while holding her close to me, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent. "Next time you want to go for a walk, let me know. I would love to go with you."

"You have to know that I will tell you because I never want you to feel like this again."

We stood next to the bed, becoming lost in each other's eyes; I thought I lost the most beautiful woman in the world.

But my treasured wife was here, and I would never have enough of her.

I ran my fingers through her thick hair as she licked her lips; there was this urgent need for me to mark her as mine.

Our kiss started off gently, but it became heated as I ran my hands over her body.

I moved my mouth over her face and her neck as I began to unzip her shorts.

"Baby, I need you naked now," I told her when I began to tear her clothes off her body, without any hesitation.

I grabbed her body and laid her on the bed, my hungry mouth biting, sucking at her delicious skin.

When I pinched her nipples, Bella let out a deep moan.

"Say my name, beautiful...I need to hear it fall from your sweet lips."

"Edward, oh god, Edward….feels so good."

Her head was rolling from side to side on the pillow as I continued to kiss my way over her tits.

They were full, the perfect size for my hands, and I licked her nipples, occasionally biting on them.

Seeing her writhe on the bed was getting me harder by the moment so I spread her legs apart to tease her clit.

"Mmmmmmmm, please fuck me, Edward...fuck me."

"Oh I will do just that, baby," I told her before settled in between her thighs and began lapping at her folds.

Her hips bucked as I pushed my fingers inside her, curling them upward to see how much pleasure I could bring her.

I blew on her clit and she came apart hard while coating my fingers with her cum.

"Ooooohhhhh, Edward...fuck…yes, yes...more please," she moaned over and over.

I slid my fingers out to lick her sweet juices from them; then I grabbed my cock and rubbed it hard before telling her to get on her knees.

She saw me stroking my shaft and I loved seeing her ass tilted up toward me.

I grabbed a hold of it as I pushed all the way inside. "Sexy girl, fuck you're tight."

I watched my cock go in and out of her wet pussy; her breathing had become labored.

.

"You belong only to me, Bella and you're mine alone to fuck," I told her as I grabbed her hips tighter.

"Yes, yes...Edward...all yours forever," she panted before coming hard on my cock, squirting all over it.

I rode her hard, filling her as much as possible until her muscles began to tighten around me again.

My girl was having another orgasm...fuck, feeling her cum drizzling over my shaft felt amazing.

As I began to move faster inside her, I began to come hard, and my eyes were rolling in the back of my head as I coated her walls.

Since I was completely lost in the pleasure I was feeling, I failed to notice Bella was very quiet.

Her body collapsed onto the bed once I pulled out, and I laid beside her to see if she was alright.

I was all caught up in marking and fucking her before I could remember just how delicate my girl was.

She looked innocent and peaceful as she rested, but I was so rough on her.

The next time we made love, I would treat her as the princess she is.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful. When I thought you were gone, I became scared I had lost you forever. I needed to mark you again, and you could be hurt now."

I could only give her the most gentle caresses on her face while placing soft kisses on her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips.

"Please wake up, sleeping beauty because I'd do anything to make sure you were fine. I would die for you if it were necessary."

The moments went by slowly, but at least her breathing was normal.

"Mmmmm...mmmmm," she whimpered.

"That's it, Bella, my beautiful wife...I'm here waiting on you," I whispered against her lips. "Let my kiss wake you up."

When I pressed my lips to hers, I began to feel her moving against them.

"Edward, I love you," she said after I pulled back and I grinned at her.

"I love you too, baby. Are you okay? I was very worried about you."

"I'm fine, my love. You always take such good care of me when I pass out."

"If I wasn't so rough, that wouldn't have happened in the first place. I'm so very sorry that I was that rough with you."

She ran her hand over my face. "You gave me the greatest pleasure a man could give a woman. Don't ever think you have to apologize, Edward."

I searched her eyes, and I saw the love she had for me in them.

My girl was amazing, as close to perfection as possible; I was so damn lucky that she chose me.

"Sometimes I like it when you lose control and take me with wild abandonment," she said while snuggling close to me.

"I'm glad you do because it can be very challenging to hold back sometimes."

"If it makes you feel any better, the next time we make love, it can be sweet and gentle. Now would you please take a shower with me?"

"That would be wonderful, baby. Would you like to go out today and see the island?"

"As long as I'm by your side, Edward, I don't care what we do," she said as she looked up into my eyes.

We kissed slowly before I carried her into the bathroom.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

Once we were in the shower, he kissed the side of my neck, and I closed my eyes as he moved down my body.

"You could have any woman in the world…I don't understand why you are drawn to me."

He stopped kissing me only long enough to really look deeply into my eyes; I could feel his gaze in my very soul.

"No other woman in the world could hold a candle to you, beautiful. I only want you."

"I want you, too, Edward, all the time."

"Let me bathe you, my sweet girl. We are on our honeymoon, and I only want you to be happy."

We took our time under the warm water, bathing ,caressing, and kissing each other endlessly.

It was a very sensual experience between us; once we were done, he lovingly wrapped my body in a towel.

I felt treasured as he rubbed lotion all over my body. "I'll always make sure you have this," he told me.

"Do you really like it that much?" I asked him as I looked over my shoulder.

"Yes, of course I do," he began. "I want to take you out for lunch and maybe we can go shopping, sweet girl. There are a few items I'd like to buy for you."

"Edward...there isn't anything I need besides you and the love we share."

He took my face in his hands after I turned around to face him.

"Please let me do this for you... I want to spoil you, to show you how deep my love is for you," he said before softly pressing his lips to mine.

"So long as you don't go overboard with anything, it's fine by me."

His face lit up when he smiled over my words.

"But we need to get dressed first, Edward...would you like it if I wore another sundress?"

He set the suitcase on the bed, opened it, and told me I could wear whatever I liked so long as I was comfortable and happy.

The dress I chose to wear was black with flowers; it had a back zipper, so I was in need of some help with it.

"Edward, can you zip me up, please?" I asked him as he walked over toward me.

"That's not a problem, beautiful," he told me while kissing my neck as he pulled it up. "You look stunning. I'll have to stay near you to keep the men away."

"Mmmmm, I"ll always want you close to me," I told him as I leaned up to kiss his cheek before walking back into the bathroom.

I spent a few minuted applying my makeup, brushing my hair, and dabbing on some perfume.

After walking out, I found Edward on the phone, but he quickly hung up and smiled at me.

"The driver is coming over with the car...are you ready to leave?"

"You bet I am, my love," I told him as we made our way to the front of the house.

Once the door was locked, we got into the car and headed onto the restaurant.

Hawaii was definitely growing on me...tropical flowers were everywhere...the warm climate was perfect.

But the best part was having Edward here with me.

The restaurant was in a part of town that had numerous stores.

He told the driver that he would call him when we were done for the day.

I hoped that he didn't go overboard in buying me unnecessary things, but I knew there was no way to really stop him.

I let out a deep sigh as we went into the restaurant, and the hostess guided us over to a secluded table.

While looking over the menu, the pangs of hunger began to rear their head.

"What are you going to order, Edward?" I asked as I looked up into his green eyes.

"I was thinking about getting the grilled tuna."

"That sounds good, but can I get the grilled shrimp?"

"Bella, sweet girl, you can get whatever you want because you never have to ask me."

He kissed my hand as I told him that I loved him so much and then he repeated the same words as he nuzzled my neck.

The waitress came back and Edward told her our order as she stared at him; he was not paying her much attention, but I did not like her staring at my man.

Once she left with our orders, he could tell I was a bit angry. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Did you see her? She was looking at you in a way that only I should, and...it bothered me."

"I didn't notice, sweet girl, because I only have eyes for you," he said while placing soft kisses over my knuckles.

"Well, I saw every second of it, and she made me feel uncomfortable."

Edward got up from the table and went over to the hostess.

I watched as another man came over to talk with them; they shook hands, talked for a few minutes while I looked at my ring.

Being Mrs. Edward Cullen was the most wonderful part of my life, and I loved being married.

"Bella, we won't see her any more," he said after I felt his lips brush over my shoulder. "The manager will bring our food out so all you need to do is relax."

I thanked him for taking care of what could have become a difficult situation, and a few minutes later, our food was brought out.

We enjoyed a relaxing lunch while he told me about the summer trip they took to his parents' cabin.

Alice never wanted to go fishing with their dad so it was usually just Edward and his dad.

I mentioned how I always wanted a sibling, which naturally led us into a short talk about the baby we were hoping for now.

I placed my hand over my belly while we talked and sent up a small prayer.

SInce we didn't order any dessert and our lunch was on the house, we left a few minutes later with his hand on the small of my back.

As we stood outside in the sunlight, his lips were on mine in a heartbeat, and he barely slipped his tongue into my mouth before he pulled away.

Our foreheads were touching. "You are the most beautiful, sensual woman I have ever known, baby."

"You are too good to me, Edward. I love you," I told him as he pecked my lips once more.

"I love you, my sweet Bella, always."

He took my hand in his as we began walking around till he found a jewelry store he wanted to take me inside.

No sooner that we were in there than my eyes were drawn to the sterling silver jewelry; he stood behind me, his arms wrapped around me.

"Do you see anything you like? You know you don't have to ask me if you can buy anything."

"I've never had a toe ring before," I said to him as I turned my head slightly.

"Show me which one you want and it is yours, sweet girl."

I looked at the selection the had in the case, but I was not sure which one I truly wanted.

"I want you to pick it for me, Edward," I said since I was unable to chose.

"Then it's my pleasure, but I want you to close your eyes."

I did exactly as he said, and I could hear his voice as he spoke with the cashier.

He came back to my side within a few moments. "You can open your eyes, beautiful, because I missed seeing them."

My hand was firmly in his as we walked outside and he led me to a bench.

"Can I ask which one you chose?"

He opened the bag and pulled out a toe ring with a flower on it.

"It's a hibiscus. I chose this one because, when we make love, you open up like a flower and bloom beautifully."

I was taken back by his sweet, perfect words that made me swoon.

"Slide your shoe off and I'll put it on for you," he said, and I wasted no time letting my sandal slide off.

He lifted my leg up, set my foot in his lap, and slid the ring over my middle toe./

.

I wiggled them around as I became used to the feeling before putting my shoe back on.

"Thank you, Edward. I love this more than words can express."

We interlaced our fingers again as we walked around; there was a baby store that caught my eye.

Of course he knew that I wanted to go inside, and once I saw the merchandise selection, I knew I wanted a baby even more.

I fell in love with the many pink and blue blankets, preemie clothes, and tiny shoes.

We had never discussed baby names, but maybe we could talk about that later on today.

On a shelf there was a sterling silver piggy bank with a place for monogramming on the side.

I wanted to buy it for our future child, and I asked him if he liked it too.

"I think it's perfect, and it would be the first thing we buy for our child."

I smiled up at him as we walked up to pay for it; happiness flooded my heart as we walked out of the store.

Edward could see it in my eyes, and he stopped me and pulled me into his embrace.

"You're glowing right now, my special princess, and it's absolutely breathtaking"

"It's because I'm in love with the most amazing man on the planet, I told him as he kissed me behind my ear.

"And I'm married to the sexiest woman in the world," he whispered before bringing his mouth closer to mine. "Always remember I have certain fantasies about my sleeping beauty because you look so sexy while you are resting."

His tongue swept over mine hungrily as I tried to hold back from moaning, but it was becoming a hard battle to win.

Eventually, he pulled back, smiled at me, and took my hand back into his.

Do you want to get some shaved ice for dessert?" he asked as we walked by some vendors.

"That sounds really good," I told him since I was getting hot, but there was a good reason behind it.

He came back with some ice for me. "I got strawberry for both of us. Is that okay?"

"That's great. You really like strawberries, don't you?"

"They remind me of you, sweetest girl," he said as he fed me a bite.

I was becoming very spoiled by his attentiveness.

"Not even close yet," he said, and I turned to see him smiling at me.

"Did..did I say that out loud?" I asked as he laughed as he took a bite of his ice.

"Yes you did, Bella, but I thought it was sweet. Come closer to me." he said as I moved next to him.

"I have not even begun to spoil you."

"What are you plans?"

"When we get home, I want to find a bigger home for us. We will need a bigger one since we are trying for a family and I would also like to get you a new car."

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yes I am. You need a safe car, and your Honda is getting old. I need to make sure you have a safe vehicle."

"What kind of car do you want to get for me?"

He was quiet for a few minutes before he responded to my question.

"How do you feel about an SUV, princess?"

"It would be different that what I have right now, but I could manage driving one." I told him as I brushed his hair out of his face.

"Look at it like this...that kind of car would be safer for you and our baby."

"I like thinking about it in that way, Edward, since you are very concerned about us."

I finished my ice, feeling a shiver go down my spine.

"Sweet girl, I have so many plans for us, and I promise that our future will be happy."

"How did I end up so lucky?" I asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question," he said as I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Mmm.. I like this," I said as I rubbed my hand against his stubble.

I'd really like to feel it against my thighs.

"That can be arranged, baby," he said and I started to blush. "No, my sweet girl, I loved hearing that."

I think I had lost my brain to mouth filter due to the effect he hand on me.

"I think it might be a good time for us to go back to the villa," he said.

"For what?" I asked as he looked at me, and I could see desire in his eyes.

"Bella, I want you naked, writhing under me as we make love slowly and gently."

"Mmmmm, I think I'm ready to go home, too," I responded seconds before he took out his phone to call the driver.

Minutes later, he pulled up beside us; Edward opened the door for me, and the he got inside.

His mouth was on mine moments later, and .I could feel his erection as he pressed against me.

"Edward," I whispered as he moved his mouth to my neck.

"Yes, sweet girl?"

"Will you carry me inside when we get back to the house please?"

He looked into my eyes, and I was spellbound by their color.

"Now how else were you going to get inside the villa, my beautiful wife. I was already planning on it."

"I always feel safe when you do that," I told him before we kissed again.

Soon we arrived at our destination; Edward got out and I placed my hand in his after he reached for me.

I stood on the ground for a second until he lifted me up. "How is this, my princess?"

"Wonderful, my love." I said as I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

He opened the door for us and we made our way down the hallway.

"Shall I take you to bed now?" he asked me, but I was sure that we were headed to that room anyway.

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you something when we get there."

He set me on the bed and asked me what my question was.

"Will you take pictures of me?" I asked in hope that he wouldn't mind.

"Are you ready for that, Bella? Because, if you are, I am more than willing to fulfill your request."

"Yes...I would be comfortable since you would be the only person to see the pictures when they are developed."

"Let me get my camera," he told me as I took the bustier out of the case discreetly.

I could not wait to see the look on Edward's face when I came out of the bathroom, so I dashed in there, feeling excited over his reaction.

The bustier was very fitted around my waist; it laced up the front, and it tied in the center of my cleavage.

I sprayed on a little perfume and fluffed my hair before taking in a deep breath of air.

As I stood in the doorway, he looked at me with his mouth open, and I was soon pressed against the wall with his arms caged around me.

"Never question whether or not if you are sexy Bella...I will have the pictures as even more proof," he told me in between soft as air kisses.

"Would you like for me to lie down or stand up?" I asked as my breathing was becoming heavier.

I looked up at him through my lashes; he was licking his lips. "I want you any way you are comfortable, baby."

He moved his arms, allowing for me to move away from the wall, and I was instructed to stand by the door.

I was not sure how he wanted me to pose, but I turned to my head to look over my shoulder.

"That's it...please don't even move an inch."

He took several shots of me as I moved my hands over my body.

"You look beautiful my Bella...come over to the bed and lie down."

I did as he asked, lying across the bed on my side; he brushed my hair over my shoulder, sitting down only a few feet away from me.

I could see his erection pressing against his shorts as he sat the camera down.

"Can I ask you a question, sweet girl?"

"You can ask me anything," I told him as I ran my finger over his jawline.

""Would you mind if I took some of you naked?"

After he said that, I sat up to look at him. "Undress me first, love."

He pulled on the satin ribbon that was holding the bustier together; once he had pulled it through the holes, it fell off my body and landed on the bed.

I stood up and he removed my panties, tossing them aside to the floor.

"Lie on your back, baby," he said, and I made myself very comfortable. "I want you to put your arms over your head next."

As soon as I did that, he began to take pictures, and I was actually very comfortable with him doing this.

"Have you ever done this with any other woman?" I asked as he kept taking pictures.

"Never before you, Bella because I never knew another woman that enchanted me as much as you do.'

"Do I look okay?"

"You are far more than okay...you're fucking beautiful," he told me and I have to admit that I was becoming very wet.

Desperate for friction, I began to rub my legs together; I wanted him to put the camera down and touch me now.

"Please," I said softly,"please make love to me, Edward."

"One more picture, my sweet girl," he said, but moments later, he set the camera down on the bedside table.

I moved over to make room for him as he undressed, and when he dropped his boxers, I licked my lips.

His cock was mouth watering. "Stay right there," I told him before I took him into my mouth.

He watched me as I swirled my tongue over his thick shaft.

As I took him in and out of my mouth, he was cursing softly under his breath.

"Fuck, baby...fuck, god that's just...fuck...Bella, if you keep doing that….fuck, you'll make me come."

I slipped his cock out of my mouth, and we laid on the bed together, lost in each other's gaze.

He ran his fingers over my body in feather light touches.

"Kiss me, my love," he said and his lips were on mine in a slow, tender kiss.

I swept my tongue over his lips, eager to explore his mouth.

Then I placed my hands over his shoulders, needing him to be as close as possible to me.

His mouth moved down to my chin, his tongue sliding down the front of neck.

"That...that feels so good," I whispered.

I needed and craved his gentle touch all over my body, as much as he was willing to give me.

"Princess, you looked so beautiful in those pictures," he said before he began tracing over my collarbone with his tongue.

He slowly kissed his way over to my hard nipples, but he barely brushed his long fingers over them.

I let out a shudder as he touched me so intimately, laying his very soul out for me "I love you, Edward, so very much."

"And I love you, beautiful," he said before kissing my nipple.

He captured it with his lips, sucking and nibbling on it before moving to the other side to give it

the same attention.

I was deeply aroused by everything he was doing, and It was almost too much for my body to handle.

He ran his hand over my belly in a slow motion; for a moment, I thought about our baby...could I really be pregnant?

I felt his soft lips moving over the place where our child would grow inside me.

"One day, my beautiful wife, I promise I'll do anything to help us have a child," he said when he looked up at me.

"Will you still kiss me on my stomach when I become pregnant?"

"Every day as long as you want….it would be hard for me to not do that, my sweetest girl."

"I have a question, though...do you think you would take pictures of me naked then?"

"As long as you were comfortable. I'd love to do that." he said with a warm smile covering his face. "It's one of my many fantasies I have about you."

I laid my head back on the pillow as he kissed his way down to my thighs.

Lovingly, he spread my legs apart, settled between them, and he rubbed my clit with his finger.

"Edward...mmmmmmmm, so good love."

I felt his lips in the inside of my thigh...he peppered my skin with soft, warm butterfly kisses

His fingers moved between my folds, down to my pussy, but he barely pushed one inside me.

"More, please love...please give me more of that...so perfect," I panted when he lapped at my clit, pushing two fingers inside me.

I was becoming lost in the sensations, and I arched up into him as he swirled his tongue over me.

When he began curling his fingers inside me, I felt the tight coil inside me start to unwind; my orgasm washed over me, rendering me breathless.

He did not stop moving his fingers inside me when I began coming and I squirted on them and his mouth.

I was a panting mess as he kissed his way up my body."You are my sweetest treasure, Bella Cullen."

He licked his lips as he slowly pulled his fingers from my pussy; I instantly missed the feeling of them inside me.

"Please come inside me, Edward, and pleasure me," I said while he gave me a sexy grin in response.

He lined his cock with my entrance, easing his way inside.

"Mmmm, yes...so good, my love," I said after I let out a small gasp.

He looked so gorgeous as we began to make love, and I never wanted us to stop.

After I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt him draw his arms around my already shaking body even tighter, yet I was completely comfortable.

He looked into my eyes, and I hoped he could see the everlasting love I had for him

I loved feeling him thrusting deep inside me as I moved with him in a slow, sensual dance.

"You're so tight, baby, wonderfully tight...can't get enough of you, Bella."

"And you fit perfectly inside me," I murmured as he sucked on my earlobe as he came in and out of me.

"Come for me, sweet girl...let me feel your orgasm."

He moved his hands up to the headboard and he frantically moved in and out of me.

"Yes, Edward, yes," I said over and over again when my body began to shake as I surrendered to an overwhelming orgasm.

His cock came in deeper as my walls tightened considerably around him.

"Fuck...baby, I'm...I'm, oh god...fuck, so good," he panted when I felt him explode deep inside me.

When I looked into his face, I memorized the way he looked that very moment, and it was pure heaven seeing how he looked when he came.

I felt him still above me as his breath washed over my face as I looked at him.

He eased his body onto his back, and we laid there, our bodies spent from our passionate love making.

He grabbed my hand to bring it to his mouth to place soft kisses on it; then he moved it over to my belly, which he rubbed softly with his hand.

"If you're there, little one, your mom and I love you," he said in a soft voice.

My heart ached from how beautiful and tender this was; I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

He came up to my lips after several quiet moments, and softly kissed them gently.

"Please hold me now, Edward," I told him.

He laid on his back and I curled up into his arms...I never felt safer than when we were like this.

When my hair fell in my face, he tucked it behind my ear, and then he kissed my cheeks, my nose, my lips.

I ran my fingers over his chest, feeling a sense of bliss and hope that filled my soul.

It was obvious that he would always take care of me and our family.

"Do you want to rest, baby?" he asked while I ran my fingers over his face.

"Hmmmm.. no.. what did you have in mind?"

"It's been awhile since lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah I am," I said since it just hit me that food was becoming more appealing by the second.

"I can order some dinner for , baby, and we can stay in. Would you like a quiet night alone?"

"That would be absolutely wonderful for the two of us to be here by ourselves"

"Let's get dressed and I'll place the order," he told me as we got up off the bed, and I searched for some clothes.

Denim shorts and a t shirt would be perfect, so I walked into the bathroom to brush my hair.

I placed my hand over my belly. "I love you," I whispered because, for some reason, I felt like I was pregnant.

Maybe it was because I simply wanted it that much.

We wouldn't know for a while, but I know that we would continue trying all the time.

And I liked that we were continually making love day and night.

I left the room to find Edward on the phone. "Dinner will be here shortly. I ordered steak and roasted potatoes," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Let's go sit in the living room while we wait because there is something I want to ask you about," I told him as we walked out of the bedroom.

I snuggled next to him in the couch as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What did you want to talk about, princess?" he asked while running his fingers along my cheek.

"What name would you like for our child?" I said while he looked up.

There was a knock at the door, and I knew he needed to see who it was.

"Hold that thought because I think the concierge is here."

He got up to meet him at the door.

I sat back while I relaxed on the couch, and in a few minutes later with two plates.

"I could have helped you with that," I told him as he handed one to me.

"Yes, you could have, but I want to take care of you."

He left the room one more time and returned with two glasses of tea.

I cut onto my steak, and brought it to my mouth; apparently, I was much more hungry than I thought.

"This is wonderful, Edward. You always know what I want to eat."

"I love hearing that, sweet girl."

We were quiet for a few minutes as we ate.

He worked up an appetite earlier, too

"Have you thought of any names you like, Bella, for our children? I know you just asked me when I had to get up to answer the door."

"I like Andrew for a boy, but I want him to have your name for a middle name."

"If that is what you want, then I'm happy, too. What about a girl's name?"

I thought about it for a few minutes, and then the perfect name came to mind.

"What do you think about Olivia?" I asked him, and I hoped he liked it as much as I did.

"That sounds lovely, but since our son would have my name also, I want our daughter to also have your name."

"So if we have a girl, her name would be Olivia Isabella?"

He nodded as he sat down his glass; talking about that made our dream come that much closer to reality.

"I have a small surprise for you, beautiful," he said after a few minutes.

"Edward, I already have so much, more than I could ever ask for already. What do you have for me?"

"When we finish dinner, I'll get it, and trust me, my surprise is something we would have already had if things had gone according to plan."

Now I was curious as to what he had gotten for me, but I couldn't fully figure out what his clue meant.

When I was done, I set the dish on the table.

"Did you enjoy your steak?"

"It was great. How is your food?"

"it's delicious, baby, or it was since I finished."

"Can I help you clean up?"

"Nope. I want you to stay right here."

He stood up, grabbed the dishes, and went to put them away.

When he came back in, he was carrying a miniature cake into the room.

"Bella, I know we did not have a traditional wedding ceremony, so I went ahead and got a wedding cake for us to split now."

I was in awe of him for thinking of such a small detail; I had not given it a second thought.

"Do you like it?" he asked while cupping my face after he set it on the table.

"I'm speechless, Edward. Thank you so much."

He dug the fork onto it, and took a piece off

"The first bite is for my beautiful wife."

It was a strawberry shortcake...I was not surprised by his choice, but it tasted wonderful.

He took a piece off for himself; I never picked up the fork, he kept feeding me bites.

"You're spoiling me again, " I reminded him before he leaned over and licked the side of my mouth.

"I love spoiling you, baby. I'll do it forever."

I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "Are you getting sleepy, sweet girl?"

"I think I am, love. it's been a wonderful, busy day, and I'm a bit worn out."

He gave me the last bite of cake.

"Let me put this up and I'll get you to bed."

I was getting sleepier by the moment; Edward came back in, scooped me up I his arms, and carried me to the bedroom.

"Let me take your clothes off first," he said as he began lifting my shirt over my head.

"Thank you so very much. You always take good care of me," I told him after he removed my clothes and took his off.

I laid on my side and he joined me while one of his hands was over my belly.

"I love you, my sleeping beauty, Dream about our little one resting in your arms as I hold you both."

He took my hand and placed it under his as he rested it on my stomach; I felt deeply cherished.

My eyes could not longer stay open, and the last clear memory I had was of his lips on my shoulder.

Sleep took over, my dreams were of a little boy with auburn hair running toward me, his father following behind.


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

I held my girl all night long; she felt beautiful in my arms as I kept her safe next to me.

I loved that she liked to sleep naked, too.

Anytime I woke up during the night, I caressed her skin with my lips or my fingers, and sometimes she would say my name.

If she shivered, I pulled the blanket over her and whispered that I loved her endlessly.

The names she chose for our kids were great; I would love to bring up a child with her.

Preferably more than one, but we had to see what happened.

Her beautiful face lit up in the baby store yesterday.

I loved that she wanted to get the bank for our child.

I couldn't wait to go clothes shopping for our baby, to pick out furniture for the nursery.

But the first thing we had to do when we get back home is look for a bigger house because that was high on my list of priorities.

But for now, I was going to concentrate only on my wife and our time here.

She whimpered softly in my arms as I held her close to me. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Mmmm...we're having a boy, Edward," she said in a whisper.

She had the sweetest smile on her face as I cradled her closer to me.

I knew she was having a sweet dream about our child, and I couldn't resist from kissing her face.

I couldn't wait for the day that she told me that she was pregnant; I'm thinking we'll know something close to Thanksgiving.

I prayed our little one was already here with us.

She moved some more in my arms, getting as close as possible to me. "I love you my sweet Bella."

Her eyes opened slowly to let me gaze into them, and she said hello in a soft voice.

"Good morning, beautiful. I"m certain you were having a good dream before you woke up."

"How did you know about it?"

"Sometimes you talk in your sleep, but Bella, I think it's wonderful. You were telling me that we were having a boy in your dream."

I took her face in my hands before she could hide it, and there was a trace of a smile.

"You will be so beautiful, baby, when that time comes...I can already see it."

I put my arms around her, holding her tight to me while she let out a soft sigh.

"Edward, can I ... can we make love...before we get out of bed?"

"Yes, sweet girl, anything for you," I told her as I gently set her back on the bed and began kissing her on her face.

"C...can I be on top?" she asked softly when my gaze met hers.

"Yes, baby. I would love that if you are comfortable with it. It's really all up to you."

She sat up as I moved back, and once I was lying down, she was on top of me.

She kissed over my chest and my stomach as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Her fingers were grazing over my now aching cock. "Oh, Bella...mmmmmm, fuck feels so good."

I kept my eyes on her as she moved her body over me, easing her way onto my cock.

She was very wet, very tight, and I placed my hands on her hips, guiding her up and down.

"Does that feel good, princess?" I asked her as we began moving together.

"Yes, Edward...yes," she responded when I reached up slightly to rub her hard nipples.

She moaned when I took one into my mouth and sucked hungrily on it.

I saw her close her eyes as she rode me so I laid back so I could watch her even more.

"Fuck...god yes...Edward, don't stop," she moaned among other things for several moments.

I rubbed her clit as she continued to cry out my name; she came moments later, squirting on my cock.

Her hands were on my chest now for leverage and then my balls became tighter as her walls did too.

I came hard, showering her walls with my cum. "Fuck...my sweet Bella...yes."

She collapsed on top of me as I continued to move in and out of her.

"Mmm.. yes, Edward. I love when you fill me with you cum."

"Yes, baby...I love doing this. Making love to you is nothing short of sacred for me every time."

I held her tightly to my body as we finished making love, and carefully I rolled us over, trying to keep my weight off her at the same time.

"I love you so very much," I told her as she rested her head over my heart.

"I love you, Edward. That was beautiful."

"That you are, my sweet girl. How would you like to go the beach this morning?"

She looked around for a moment and then back at me. "Yes, I would love a morning on the beach with you anytime."

"Well let me get some breakfast for us and we can take it with us."

"That's great. I need a few minutes in the bathroom to get ready." she told me as she grabbed a bikini before leaving the bedroom.

While I gave her the time she needed, I called the front office to order breakfast.

My camera was next to the phone, so I decided to bring it with us so I could obviously take pictures of my gorgeous wife.

She looked amazing last night when she let me capture her image, and I wanted more pictures of her.

Several minutes passed, much longer than I knew she needed, and I became very concerned about her.

When I knocked on the door, I could hear the sound of her cries. "Bella, please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you and I need to know if you're okay?"

She wasn't making any kind of response to my questions. "Bella, I'm opening the door because I need to take care of you."

Once I had it opened, I found her curled into a ball on the floor; immediately, I went to her side to pull her into my arms.

"Talk to me, Bella...you only need to breathe with me...I'm right beside you always."

Shit, she was in the middle of an anxiety attack; whenever she had that look on her face, I was certain she was having one.

"Look at me...turn your head and look at me, Bella," I told her as she cried and shook hard in my arms.

She needed a distraction, something that would bring her back to the present moment.

"Sweet girl, think about this...our son, Andrew is asleep in your arms. He is content and peaceful because his mom is taking care of him. I am watching you both as you set him in his crib. We leave his room to walk across the hall to our room where we make love till you fall asleep in my arms."

After a few moments, I felt her breathing begin to even out more, and she let out some heavy breaths.

Her sobbing diminished considerably. Even though I was afraid to ask more about her attack, I wanted to know what triggered it.

I wanted to know how I could help her in the future, if there was any way I could ease the pain the attacks caused her.

"Baby, would you tell me what made you upset?"

"I was in the bathroom, getting ready to pull back my hair when I noticed the hair band on my wrist. I thought about the ropes he used on me and I lost it...I am so sorry, Edward."

"You have no reason to apologize. I want to take care of you and love you forever," I said as I cradled her body close to mine.

There was a knock at the door, and I told her I needed to go get breakfast.

After we exchanged greetings, the concierge handed over the basket, and I closed the door behind me, walking back to the bedroom.

"Did you still want to go to the beach and have breakfast out there?" I asked her after I was back by her side. "I also want to know if I can take pictures of you on the beach?"

"If you really want to do that, then it's fine by me." she said as I grabbed the camera from the dresser.

"Tell me if you want me to carry anything outside, Edward."

"No, you are fine...I can take care of this, and I want to spoil you," I told her.

"Okay, but I want to be a partner to you," she said with a slight pout.

I set the basket down and looked at her; she was worried about the wrong things.

"Bella, you are my partner, and there is something important I want you to remember. You could be carrying our child. That is far more important."

No sooner was I done than I kissed her lips softly, and it deepened as I felt her tongue flick across my lips.

My cock was getting harder as I ran my hands over her back, her ass.

She pulled back as I continued to rain kisses on her face. "I hope I am pregnant, too."

"We should know about Thanksgiving time, my angel."

I looked down at her face to see a brilliant smile come over it.

"As long as my body cooperates with us, maybe we'll have good news for your family."

"My parents would be overjoyed to know they are going to have grandkids," I said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, love, I'm more than ready to spend time with you on the beach." she answered.

Opening the door, I let her go ahead of me, and I could also look at her ass while she walked ahead.

I was a typical guy in a few aspects, but I only had eyes for her because no other woman would ever get to me the way Bella does.

I caught up with her and we held hands while the wind was playing with her long hair.

I wanted to run my fingers through it again, especially when she had my cock in her mouth.

"Can we sit here?"

She looked at me, wanting to know if this was alright.

"Sure, let me get the blanket out for us," I told her before setting the blanket on the sand.

She looked perfect as she tucked her legs under her body once she was sitting down.

I sat beside her, pulling the food out of the basket. "What did you get for breakfast? I'm really hungry."

"I ordered fruit, coffee, and sausage biscuits for us this morning. Does that sound good?"

She nodded in agreement as she popped a grape into her mouth.

I sat back and enjoyed my coffee as I watched her.

"Mmm, this is really good, Edward. Thank you for ordering this."

"We needed some breakfast, sweet girl," I told her before nuzzling her neck with my nose.

The sound of her giggling in reaction to this was perfect. "I love when you do that," she said softly against my ear.

"Your skin is so soft...I can't help myself."

I kissed my way up to her earlobe and I gently sucked it into my mouth.

"Mmm, Edward….you know that gets to me, among other things you do," she whispered.

I ran my fingers under the strap of her bikini bottom; it would be so easy to untie it right now.

I could move everything out of the way and make love to her.

Her body looked beautiful in the sunlight, but first, I needed to get pictures of her in her swim suit.

Once we were done, I set everything back in the basket and asked her if I could take pictures of her now.

"Edward, I want pictures of us too," she said, so I sat beside her, holding her close.

I positioned the camera in front of us, and thanks to my long arms, I could do this.

As I pressed my lips to her temple, I pressed the button before telling her it was her turn to pose for me.

I stood up, offered her my hand, and pulled her up to her feet.

"Walk a few feet toward the ocean and turn around," I told her.

I took a few pictures of her from behind simply because it was too hard to resist.

"How is this?" she said when she looked around at me.

I had to remember to take the pictures, not just drool over my wife.

Fuck...she's just so damn beautiful.

Any man that saw her would want to have her, but that would happen over my my dead body.

"Walk closer to me," I told her as I angled the camera to get the right shot of her.

Bella's legs were incredible in her bikini yet they were even better wrapped around my waist.

"Are you getting enough pictures, Edward?" she said as she pulled her hair back from her face.

"Definitely, but I can never get enough of them."

I really wanted more pictures of her naked and some of us making love.

Maybe we could do that later tonight but I would have to ask her.

"I'm done taking pictures for now, Bella... come sit by me."

"Do you think they will look good?" she asked when she was seated next to me.

"There is no doubt in my mind they will look wonderful since they are of my gorgeous wife."

I kissed her shoulder as she snuggled into my embrace; I loved holding her body next to mine.

Her back was flushed with my chest and we sat there, watching the ocean.

"Edward, do you ever think about making love out in the ocean or in a pool at night?"

"Beautiful, I have thought of multiple fantasies of the two of us, ocean included."

"If it's possible, can we make love in the ocean tonight?" she asked as she looked up at me with uncertainty.

"Bella, before you can even question it, let me tell you this..I want to carry you out into the ocean right now and have my wicked way with you."

"I thought you didn't like the idea at first."

"That will never happen because I want you every moment of every day."

"I want you all the time, too," she whispered softly.

I smiled at her as I held her hand.

"Why do you have reservations about making love in the ocean at night?" she asked.

"I don't want anything to make you feel uncomfortable and that's the truth. But it would be dark, and I'd keep you safe if you want to make love in the ocean later. You know it's impossible for me to say no to you."

I have to admit that the thought of her naked in the warm water, coming undone was arousing, and she would look amazing in the moonlight.

"I want that as much as you do...to be naked in the warm water, feeling you fill me up, our bodies so deeply connected," she said while looking up at me.

After hearing her words and having images in my mind, I really wanted to make love to her in the ocean.

My cock was getting harder by the second...she must have noticed.

She ran her hand along my thigh, slowly grazing my hard cock;I loved her dainty hands.

She began to rub one of them over my cock. "I love how you respond to me when I touch you."

"You make me this hard, baby," i told her as I let out a hiss.

She placed her hand under my swim trunks.

"Mmm...Bella….fuck, I love what you're doing."

I couldn't stop the groan that left me as her hand came in contact with my cock.

"Then tell me if you like this," she said before pushing me back on the blanket and pulling them down.

I watched as my cock sprang free and she licked her lips seductively..

"Mmm.. baby, you look so delicious...I can't wait to have you in my mouth ."

Slowly, she took me into her mouth...it was the sweetest kind of torture for me.

I could barely watch as she took me all the way inside. "Fuck...baby...yes."

I wrapped her hair around my hand as her pace quickened as she moved her head up and down.

She cupped my balls as I hit the back of her throat.

She swallowed around me and I swear I was in heaven because this felt way beyond amazing.

I knew I was going to come any moment...should I stop her?

It felt too good to do that, way too good. "Baby, I'm...I'm...oh fuck."

She hummed against me as she tugged on my balls; they were getting so tight now.

I moaned her name as I began to come.

"Bella...oh, sexy girl...Bella….your mouth, god, it's perfect."

I shot ribbons of cum down her throat, and she swallowed everything I gave her.

Bella licked me clean before she pulled her mouth off of me; I laid my head back on the blanket as she looked up at me.

"You taste so good, my love," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Fuck Bella, that was absolutely amazing. You surprise me every day."

She handed me my swim trunks, and I put them on quickly so I could hold her.

The look on her face was pure bliss...I wanted to return the favor but I wasn't sure if she let me.

I'd love to bury my tongue and my fingers in her pussy as the sun shone down on her sweet tits.

I laid next to her, running my fingers over her body lazily until I untied her top to move it aside.

Her nipples were hard, and I loved seeing her beautiful tits in the bright sunlight.

I gently ran my fingertips over her nipple and I loved hearing her moan; they were the perfect size for my hands.

"Edward...mmmmmm...so good," she moaned as I began to bite on her succulent skin.

I untied her bikini bottom as she started to move her hips.

I was eager to feel and to taste her wetness. "Are you wet for me, baby?"

"Yes, only you Edward...always you," she moaned .

Once I removed the fabric, I began to run my finger between her folds, and I licked my way down her belly to her clit.

I planned on lapping her till she came, and once I spread her legs apart, I began to lick her wildly.

Her eyes were closed as I sucked and blew on her clit; her pussy became tighter while I curled my fingers as I began to pull them in and out faster.

"Come for me, sexy girl...I want to taste your cum on my lips, want to feel it dripping down my fingers.."

Her back arched as she started to come hard, and I held her tight as I devoured her cum.

She squirted on my fingers, my face just as I instructed her to a few seconds earlier.

"Fuck...yes, oh yes love...fuck, feels….god, fuck me."

Her body looked amazing in the sunlight, and I would keep this image in my mind for always.

Slowly, I pulled my fingers out of her soaked pussy. My girl was a panting mess.

"Edward?" she said after a few moments.

"What is it?"

"I'm so hot...can we please get into the water after I get my bikini back on?"

She was too cute for words. "Anything you want, sweet girl."

I gave her back her bikini, reluctantly, and after she had tied it back into place, we walked toward the ocean.

The waves were not very high, but there was one that hit her a little hard.

Before she could fall over, I caught her in my arms. "I told you I'd always keep you safe."

She looked into my eyes as I brushed the hair back from her face.

"I love you, Edward...forever."

"And I love you always, Bella," I told her before our lips were connected in a deep, soul bearing kiss.

Her tongue was sweeping over mine when I ran my hands down her back.

This was my paradise on earth...my beautiful wife and a beach...all the love making we could share and maybe she was pregnant, too.

Life was perfect for us, and the only major hurdle we had to face was her anxiety attacks.

I pulled my mouth over to her cheek, placing feather light kisses over it.

"Are you happy, baby?"

"I am very, very happy, Edward. And you?"

"As long as you are, I am completely satisfied. Would you like to go back inside the villa?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I'd love to rest in our bed for a while."

"Anything my wife wants is what my wife gets, no questions asked."

There was a lot of truth in that statement.

We walked back up to blanket and I grabbed the basket.

Once she shook out the blanket, we made our way back to the villa, our fingers interlaced.

"Take a shower with me, love," she said as she began to peel her bikini off once we were inside.

I was getting hard just looking at her, and without a word, I took my trunks off, casting them aside.

"Will you fuck me?" she asked looking over her shoulder as she dropped her bikini top.

"I've been waiting to do that since I made you come earlier," i said as she went into the bathroom, and I eagerly followed.

Bella turned the water on, adjusting the temperature before stepping inside.

I joined her moments later when she was standing under the water with her head thrown back.

I watched as the water cascaded over her breasts and down her stomach.

She began moving hand over her tits, pinching her nipples.

My cock was leaking as she moved her hand further down her body. "Want to watch me, Edward?"

"Fuck yes, baby...you're so fucking sexy."

She began rubbing her clit slowly, and my mouth was watering. "Are you wet, Bella?"

"Mmmmm, yes, so very wet, and only for you," she moaned when I began rubbing my cock.

"Fuck, I want to be inside you now...god, I want to fuck you till I come, sexy girl."

She removed her finger and turned around, bending over slightly, and I wasted no time coming inside her tight pussy.

Would she let me hold her hands behind her back?

"Is this comfortable, baby?" I asked her that as I pulled them around her body.

"Please, oh yes...fuck me hard now."

She was so tight, I could barely move in and out; her pussy felt good around my aching cock.

She moaned as I fucked her hard. "That's it, my princess...come all over my cock."

Her walls clamped down on me, and I could feel my own orgasm beginning to take over.

She squirted right as I was starting to fill her pussy with my cum.

I released her hands, wrapping my arms around her body when I began moving faster in and out of her a few more times before pulling out.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked her before we settled on the floor together, the water washing over us.

"I'm rather weak, love, but I'll be fine as soon as I'm curled up in your arms in bed."

"Let me get us out of here now," I said as I turned off the water and helped her out.

I felt so bad because she was shivering so I wrapped her in a plush towel; once we were relatively dry, I carried her to bed.

Bella was half asleep as I laid her down, but she was still cold.

I laid beside her, bringing her next to me and I pulled the blankets over us.

Attempting to warm her up, I ran my hand over her arm.

She looked up into my face with a smile.

"I love you, Edward. You are making all of my dreams come true," she said in a sleepy voice.

"I love you, my sweet Bella. You are my every dream come true." I said before I kissed her eyelids shut.

She let out a small sigh as she snuggled closer, and I watched her fall asleep.

For a few minutes I laid there, not wanting to miss a thing.

I thought about the first time I saw her.

She was in the cafeteria...I think I fell in love with her then.

I thought about how she was almost hurt when the ceiling tile fell;she knew then that I would keep her safe.

Our first date at the space needle...making love to her in our meadow...watching her teach.

How nervous she was when I took her to meet my parents.

Making love to her in front of the fireplace...proposing to her in the meadow.

Bringing her here to Hawaii and marrying her on the beach; our hopes for a baby.

I had everything in the world in my arms.

"I love you, my sleeping beauty. Dream of our life together because I will make you happy."

I laid my head back on the pillow and began to dream of our future.

Some time later, I woke up alone, but before I became worried, Bella came walking in with a tray of food.

"Hey...I ordered dinner early since we missed lunch. Are you hungry?"

She was too good to me. "You know that you didn't have to do this, sweet girl."

"Of course I didn't have to, but I wanted to do it for my amazing husband."

I sat up in bed and she set the tray the tray down.

"It's your turn to tell me what you ordered."

"We are having grilled salmon and rice pilaf. I might have some dessert, too."

"What's for dessert?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries," she said with a smile that I could never get enough of in this lifetime.

She handed me a plate, and I began eating after she started.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?" I asked her this after several mouthfuls.

"Yes, I most certainly slept well, and I hope you did, too."

"Yes and I didn't even notice when you got out of bed."

"I did not want to disturb you since I knew you were in a deep rest."

"Not a chance, Bella, but thank you for getting dinner."

She must have been hungry, most of her food was gone; I was so glad to see her eating more.

She had come so far since the first time we went out.

"When you're done, I'll take your dish, Edward."

"Don't do too much, baby I can take care of this."

"This is no more than what I would do at home for us," she said after setting her plate aside and picked her glass up.

"Promise me that you won't do too much, beautiful. I worry about you constantly."

"I promise and I love that you worry about me," she said as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I'm not sure what I would do if anything happened to you because I can't live if I lose you, Bella. My life would no longer have a meaning because you are my world."

She looked like she was about to cry, so I put my plate aside.

I was done eating anyway, and she needed all of my attention.

'What's wrong, baby? Please talk to me...tell me what's on your mind."

She sat beside me and I cupped her face with my hands.

"Sometimes... I worry that he'll get out of jail and...come looking for me," she said and when she closed her eyes, I saw tears falling down her face.

My heart was breaking because my wife was afraid of that fucker; anytime I thought about him, I almost became violently angry.

I pulled her into my arms, trying to give her the comfort she needed so very much. "I don't want him to hurt you, Edward."

"Listen to my words, Bella...I will be fine and I will do everything within my power to keep you safe."

She curled up into my arms as she clung to me. "Please, please don't ever leave me...I can't live without you."

"Never, beautiful. I will be here as long as you want me, and it will be forever."

Eventually, she stopped crying and let out a deep sigh; I never wanted to let her go.

"Let's go for a short walk on the beach, beautiful. It might be relaxing for you and, then, if you still want, we could make love in the ocean."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she looked into my eyes.

"Definitely. There is no other woman that I want to be with more than you, angel."

She moved off the bed and I reached for her before we stepped outside into the night.

I put my arm around her waist, keeping her near me.

"The sand is really soft," she said as we made our way closer to the ocean

"It's not nearly as soft as your skin," I told her, and she blushed as I kissed her cheek.

We walked for a few minutes until the water was running over our feet.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she squeezed my fingers.

"How I'm am going to take care of you and our little one."

"I have no doubts that you will take care of us, you've already taken good care of me."

"All you ever have to do is tell me what you want, sweet girl."

I lifted her hand to my lips to kiss it.

"I always love when you do that, Edward. It makes me feel precious."

"You're precious, baby...every sweet inch of your body, you brilliant mind, and your caring heart are all precious to me."

She laid her head on my shoulder after a few moments.

"I want to give you the world, baby. Anything you want, we can go anywhere you want."

"Anywhere Edward?" she asked with surprise on her face.

"Yes, anywhere," I told her and now her brown eyes were shining with happiness.

I would do anything to see that always; I stopped walking and pulled her back to me.

I brushed the hair our of her face. "You're so beautiful, baby."

Bella leaned her head into my hand.

"You make me feel like a princess."

"You're my princess, my queen," I said as I brushed my lips over hers.

She softly kissed me back.

Her hands roamed over my back and through my hair.

Our kissed deepened as our tongues met; I held her close to me, my hands firmly on her ass.

I walked us further out into the water and it felt great on my overheated skin.

Before we went far out, I took off my shirt and shorts, throwing them on the sand.

I looked into her eyes and held her to me as she slipped off her bikini bottoms and untied the top of her bikini and then she handed them to me.

"I trust you with my life and my heart, Edward," she said as I threw them over with my clothes.

"Come here, my sweet girl. I want to make love to you."

I held her against me as we walked deeper into the water.

I felt her grip my shoulders tightly when her feet couldn't touch the bottom any longer.

"I've got you, Bella. You're safe always."

Her arms were tight around my neck and my cock was pressing against her hip bone.

I couldn't wait to be buried in her pussy to feel her warmth surrounding me.

"I want you right now, love," she said while looking directly in my face.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby."

My cock began to slide inside her warm pussy.

"Mmmmm, oh, Edward...so good," she moaned.

It was far better than I ever imagined; all of my mental fantasies of her paled when we acted them out and I had unlimited fantasies of us.

I pressed in as far as possible. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight."

Sometimes I worried if I was too much for her.

Her body was so small, but we wanted the time.

"You're not," she said as my ear.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, and you are the perfect size for me."

I placed my hands on her ass for leverage.

"Faster...more, please give me more," she begged.

"Lean back, baby. I've got you and I will not let go of you for a second."

She leaned back, and I gripped her hips as I thrusted hard inside her. Her beautiful tits were on display for me.

With every thrust I made her breasts bounced as the water lapped over her hardened nipples.

Fuck, I could feel my cock growing harder inside her. "Come for me, sexy girl."

Seconds later, her walls closed in around my cock, and I felt every twitch of her muscles.

My eyes were all over her body; with a few more thrusts, I began to come hard.

"Fuck, baby...yes...yes,: I said while I gripped her hips tightly as I shot ribbons of my white, hot cum into her pussy.

"Please don't ever stop, Edward."

My body trembled and shook with the force of my orgasm.

As I continued moving inside her, I felt her walls trembling again...was she coming for a second time?

"Are you going to come for me again, baby?" I asked as I pressed my thumb over her erect clit.

"Oh .. god.. fuck me.. yes, yes Edward, I .. ca.. can't , yes.." she screamed as she arched up out of the water.

Her body was trembling and shaking hard against me.

I could see her arousal squirting from her body like a fountain and all I wanted to do was lap it up.

I watched as her eyes closed and she went limp in my arms, so immediately I lifted her up and cradled her body against me.

"It's okay, love. I've got you," I murmured while kissing her cheek.

She hummed as I held her, so she didn't pass out on me….fuck, that was intense.

I've never seen her fall apart like that before, and I couldn't wait to see it again.

She let out soft whimpers as I carried her back to the sand.

"Beautiful, let me get your bikini back on so we can go home."

She nodded yes, and I knew that she was exhausted after that.

"I'm so sleepy now, Edward, so very sleepy."

"I know you are, my sweet girl. I have to get you back in bed in my arms."

She tied her swimsuit back as I pulled on my clothes.

"I'll keep my arm wrapped around you while we walk back," I told her as she rested her head on my shoulder while we ambled back to the villa.

I knew she was weak from our lovemaking in the ocean, but if she wanted to do that again, I would be more than happy.

"Let me carry you the rest of the way, Bella," I finally told her and then I lifted her into my arms.

She could hardly keep her eyes open much longer.

"We're almost there," I said as I opened the door.

I laid her on the bed and began to untie her bikini; once it was set aside on the dresser, I turned to look at her.

Her hair was spread over the pillow, and she had placed one of her hands over her belly.

I removed my clothes and moved to her side so I could run my fingertips over her stomach.

Then I kissed it lightly. I'm sure if she wasn't pregnant before that, she would definitely be now.

"Little one, if you're there, we love you. Be good to your mom."

Thanksgiving could not get here fast enough,and even if she was not pregnant, we would certainly keep trying.

I pulled the blanket up over us when I saw that she was shivering next to me.

Once we were cocooned together, I moved her body so that I could spoon her.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and held her to me. "I love you Bella, with everything that is within me."

I gently kissed her neck and her ear while keeping my hand over her belly.

As I laid there holding her, I thought about how beautiful she would be pregnant.

I would make love to her as often as she wanted then.

All I really wanted was for her to be healthy and happy and to make love to her every day.

I was becoming very sleepy now, but my wife was safe in my arms now.

I took one last look at her face, the shadow of her smile present.

"Sweet dreams all night, baby," I said before settling back, content to fall asleep and dream of her all night.


End file.
